Serenata
by Maen
Summary: (terminanda)Cuando el último fragmento de esperanza se pierde con un instrumento ¿podrá alguien recuperarla para el chico-que-vivió? CAPITULO FINAL
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo: Promesas rotas.**

_Simplemente no se lo podía explicar, bueno tio Vernon solía decirle a menudo que los niños no entendían las cosas de los adultos, y Harry a sus siete años se consideraba un niño, pero aún así sonaba de lo más ilógico._

_-¡QUE NO!!!_

_Es decir habría entendido si hubiese sido algo así como lucha libre, o boxeo, o incluso esa cosa de los japoneses que el otro día habían pasado en las noticias, ¿cómo le había llamado el hombre del noticiero?...sum, sume…sumeo.._

_-Pero cariñin, tesoro tu eres un niño muy talentoso, por eso debes aprovechar esto, ¡te gustará Dudley cariño!_

_¡Ah si! Sumo, bueno cualquier otra cosa, pero ¡¿eso?!, y ahora como su querido primo futuro concertista había accedido con la única condición de que él Harry fuera también, pues ahora estaba ahí sosteniendo el pesado estuche del instrumento de su primo, frente a la casa de la Sra Grant  Esperando a que les abrieran._

_-¡PERO YO NO QUIERO!!!!_

_Harry se arremangó una vez más la camisa, su primo también tenía siete años así que ¿cómo podía usar ropa tan grande?. La puerta se abrió y una mujer mayor abrió la puerta sonriendo ampliamente._

_-¡Aquí están los esperaba pasen!_

_-¡PERO YO NO QUIERO!!!!_

_-No te preocupes azuquitar mamá estará a la vuelta de la esquina, y vendrá a recogerte._

_Los dos chicos fueron jalados dentro, Harry miraba con curiosidad el interior de la casa, toda decorada en tonos suaves y armónicos, al tiempo que evitaba de vez en cuando el puño de su primo que insistía en tratar de golpearlo sin que la Sr le viese. Se detuvieron en una sala de mediano tamaño y Harry dejó vagar su mirada por la hermosa habitación, en el centro había un hermoso piano de cola, pero lo que llamó su atención fue un hermoso violín guardado en una caja de madera clavada en la pared, la madera brillante, con hermosos grabados en el aro y la voluta. _

_-Muy bien pequeños quién será el primero?_

_-¡Yo no quiero estar aquí!!!!_

_-Pero cariño la música es muy hermosa además.._

_-¡Sólo los niños estúpidos tocan música yo no quiero!!_

_EL chico más pequeño se sentó en la alfombra, ya conocía lo que vendría y sería mejor esperar sentado, la mujer por fin pareció convencer a Dudley, sacó el violín nuevo que le habían comprado, primero intentó enseñarle las partes del violín a lo que fracasó miserablemente, luego intentó hacer que lo sostuviera correctamente, al parecer la mujer poseía una gran paciencia, pero parecía al borde de las lágrimas cuando el chico empezó a rasgar las cuerdas con el arco tan fuerte y rápido como le permitían sus brazos hasta que la mujer le detuvo._

_-Muy bien Dudley, eso fue…un intento_

_-¡Tengo hambre y esto es aburrido!!!_

_Puedes ir a la cocina les había preparado un pedazo de pastel…_

_No pudo terminar su oración cuando el chico salió corriendo de la habitación en busca del pastel, luego volvió su mirada al chico más pequeño, durante toda su explicación había estado atento y podía percibir cierto brillo en su mirada cada vez que sus ojos se posaban sobre el violín, tal vez…_

_-¿Tú eres cariño…?_

_-Potter, Harry Potter_

_La mujer le sonrió ante el tono inseguro y tímido del niño y al salto que dio al pararse._

_-¿Quieres intentarlo?_

_-Bueno yo…._

_-Anda para eso estás aquí, ven no tengas miedo, mira toma esto con tu mano izquierda…así muy bien, tienes una pose muy natural…ahora, como puedes ver hay cuatro cuerdas cuando el arco…._

_La mujer sonrió ampliamente, apenas habían pasado unos veinte minutos ye este pequeño niño ya había logrado sacar unas cuantas notas, tenía una gracia y encanto tan naturales, se veía tan confiado, tan feliz, le recordaba tanto a su querido sobrino…_

_-Muy bien Harry, eso estuvo muy bien, ahora quiero que practiques y en al próxima vez.._

_-He..señora Grant…no creo que haya otra vez…_

_-¿Qué quieres decir no te ha gustado porque déjame decirte que…?_

_-¡No! Si me ha gustado!!...lo que quiero decir es que vine porque Dudley no quería venir solo…pero no creo que él vuelva y si el no vuelve…_

_-Tu tampoco…¿y si hablo con tu madre? parecía buena persona_

_-Ella no es mi mamá….es mi tía, mis padres ellos ya no están…._

_-Oh lo siento tanto cariño no fue mi intención._

_La mujer miró con curiosidad al chico, en verdad parecía triste, y bueno el otro, sinceramente podía declararlo un caso perdido, pero este niño tenía un gran potencial y ¡no iba a permitirse volver a ver un talento desperdiciado como que se llamaba Melissa Grant!_

_-Y dime Harry ¿crees que si hablo con Dudley el pueda tu sabes ayudarnos?_

_-No, el me odia…_

_-Mmmm…..pero al parecer ama los dulces ¿cierto?, Dime Harry ¿estás dispuesto a aprender a tocar violín?_

_-¡Si por supuesto!! Pero…_

_-No se diga más, ahora ve a la cocina o sospecho que mi pastel no sobrevivirá para la hora del té… y no te preocupes yo me aseguraré de que tu mi niño seas un excelente violinista._

_Y así fue como empezó todo, a partir de eso momento Dudley que al parecer había desarrollado una extraña adicción a los pasteles y postres de la Sra Grant había accedido a seguir yendo a sus "clases" llegaba se instalaba frente al televisor y empezaba a comer, una o dos veces en las dos horas que duraban las clases la Sra Grant trataba de convencerlo de intentarlo siquiera, siempre con el mismo resultado: "!!NO QUIERO!!", por su lado Harry avanzaba a pasos agigantados, día tras día, en su alacena tomaba entre sus brazos un violín invisible mientras la música fluía suavemente en su cabeza, cada vez que su tío empezaba a gritarle pensaba en un compás repasándolo en su cabeza, era su salvación, su escape, su felicidad, así fue durante dos años, hasta que un día Vernon Dursley se negó a seguir dejando que su heredero siguiera aprendiendo a tocar un estúpido violín._

_Entonces Harry se escapaba durante la noche, la Sra Grant lo esperaba fuera, y regresaba con el mismo cuidado, al día siguiente amanecía rejuvenecido, feliz, radiante. Era sus sostén en las noches de tormenta incluso a los diez había compuesto una sencilla canción y le había dado el único nombre hermoso que recordaba: Lily._

_Así fueron las cosas hasta que un día Harry llegó con una carta en la mano, al instante una sombra se posó sobre el corazón de la anciana, el chico le tendió la carta y le miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. La mujer la leyó y sonrió tristemente invitando al chico a pasar, él se sentó en su silla de siempre, la de madera con los estampados azules, la Sra Grant, no Melissa, le miraba._

_-¿Tú quieres ir?_

_-......_

_-Está bien Harry, te conozco, te conozco probablemente mejor que cualquier persona…¿sabes? Hace tres días recibí una carta de un conservatorio de música en Cambridge......me invitaban a ir, pero bueno yo esperaba poder...tus sabes llevarte conmigo, un amigo mío quería conocerte, le he hablado mucho de tu talento.....pero bueno, creo que esa escuela es muy importante para ti ¿no es cierto?_

_El chico le contó todo, lo de la magia, lo de sus padres, pero la anciana simplemente le miró con una sonrisa, cuando el chico terminó su relato le miró vacilante -¿Es verdad pensaba llevarme con usted?!!_

_-Si Harry, pero creo que esto será mejor, estarás con gente de tu edad, además creo que es tu destino, pero me enojaré mucho si no me haces una promesa_

_-¿cuál?_

_-No olvides tu violín_

_-Pero Melissa, usted sabe que yo no..._

_-¡Tonterías! Aquí está- la mujer se acercó a la vitrina de la pared sacando el hermoso violín que durante años el chico había admirado en silencio y se lo extendió con una sonrisa_

_-¡No yo no puedo...esto es de él no mío!!!¡¡Esto pertenece a su sobrino!!!_

_-No Harry, ahora te pertenece...._

_-No puedo aceptarlo._

_-Bueno ¿qué tal esto? te lo daré con al condición de que no dejes de practicar y en cuanto salgas de ese lugar consideres ir a reunirte conmigo a Cambridge ¿qué tal eso?, tal vez en esa escuela den clases de música adecuadas..._

_-Yo...-La anciana le abrazó tiernamente derramando lágrimas sobre el pelo del chico, ahogando sus palabras, el chico le abrazó llorando amargamente._

_-Me iré en tres días Harry.....no quiero que te despidas de mi porque estoy segura de que nos volveremos a ver ¿entendido?_

_-Si..._

_-Prométemelo Harry, júrame que no lo dejarás..._

_-Lo juro_

_Para cuando el chico salió de la casa ya había oscurecido, con un pedazo de pastel de manzana y un estuche negro en la otra se alejó de la casa con pasos lentos y vacilantes, despidiéndose con la mano se secó las lágrimas, aprendería magia, iría al mismo colegio que sus padres, pero no abandonaría a su violín y no abandonaría a su amiga Melissa..._

~+~

Dolía demasiado, simplemente demasiado, tocó al fría superficie de madera y colocó el instrumento en su estuche, sacó su varita y lo rejudo cerrándolo, tomó la manta de terciopelo y lo envolvió con cuidado, no podía, ya no...simplemente no podía....miró el salón vacío que durante seis años había sido su mayor secreto, empujó el pesado sillón y jaló el tapete revelando un agujero, miró por última vez su adorado violín y lo arrojó....simplemente dolía demasiado. Una lágrima escapó por sus ojos, no podía seguir tocando, no después de eso, no después de todo.

-Lo siento mucho Melissa...

Y entonces lo sintió más que nunca en sus dieciséis años, sintió el dolor de una a nueva pérdida, Harry Potter miró con desesperación el vacío negro por donde había caído su instrumento y lloró, lloró amargamente, lloró por última vez, no volvería a llorar ni a sentir, y por supuesto no volvería a tocar, jamás. Al cabo de un rato se levantó y cerró al puerta sin siquiera volver la mirada, se secó las lágrimas y puso sobre su rostro una máscara inexpresiva en su lugar, y juró no quitársela  nunca. No más esperanzas tontas ni juegos estúpidos, no más justicia y verdad, viviría para cumplir su misión y luego.....y luego simplemente iría al lugar donde por errores del destino tuvo que haber ido aquella noche de octubre, cuando debió de haber ido junto  a sus padres.

¿qué tal? Un pequeño experimento que no sé si continuaré, lo tengo pensado (por supuesto) como un slash HP/SS pero claro primero pienso terminar el de oráculo. 


	2. A través de los años

**Capítulo 1: A través de los años….**

****

**_"La esperanza es el peor de los males, pues prolonga el tormento del hombre"_**

****

**_ Nietzsche, Friedrich Wilhelm _**

El hombre siguió corriendo escaleras arriba su larga túnica negra ondeando detrás de él, si tan sólo le hubiese buscado antes, si tan sólo….

Sus adoloridos músculos gritaban por un descanso, pero se obligó a apresurar su carrera, los latidos de su corazón al máximo, la música disminuía y aumentaba en intensidad, interpretada con inusual torpeza, como un aprendiz dando sus primeros pasos. ¡No! No de esa manera.

-Detente…- Salió de sus labios, la música de pronto cesó para continuar a los pocos segundos, como si el ejecutor no se atreviera a continuar, la tonada era lenta, hermosa y muy triste, llena de amargura y soledad, ¡no podía ser el mismo!¡esa persona jamás tocaría así, ¡Nunca!

Las notas empezaron a sonar cada vez más espaciadas, agonizantes, ¿qué podía haber pasado?, ¿qué había cambiado tan rápido algo tan bello en algo tan triste?, y sobre todo ¿porqué sentía que si aquella persona lograba terminar la pieza lo que aún quedaba intacto de su corazón se rompería en millones de pedazos?

Cada nota estaba envuelta en tristeza, vacío, de pena y culpa, pero sobre todo cada nota era una despedida, un adiós amargo, se estaba despidiendo, de la felicidad, de la vida…..

De pronto una última y desgarradora nota tembló en el aire para luego desvanecerse, Snape se detuvo de golpe y luego empezó a correr aún más rápido, abrió la puerta del clóset y bajó las escaleras, casi sin aliento alcanzó la habitación para encontrarla vacía, tan sólo la figura de un fantasma sentado en una silla al fondo, éste le miró con pena y susurró muy bajo.

-Se ha ido….y no creo que vuelva..

-No

-Abandonó su violín…ahí está……. debajo del sillón…

El hombre se inclinó y de un golpe quitó el sillón revelando una larga grita en el suelo, a tientas metió el brazo hasta que topó con algo suave, luego sacó el estuche envuelto en la suave tela, con dedos temblorosos abrió el estuche y contuvo al respiración al ver el hermoso violín que durante años había escuchado a través de las paredes. La rabia inundó sus ser, si tan sólo esa noche se hubiese atrevido a abrir la puerta…

_FLASBACK 6 años antes…._

_Silencio, por fin, su oportunidad había llegado, asomó la cabeza detrás de la cortina ronquidos llegaban de dos de las camas a su lado,, se bajó de la cama sin hacer ruido, una habilidad que había adquirido gracias a su "casa" con cuidado e arrodilló y abrió su baúl quitando un pedazo de tela se reveló un fondo falso, sacó algo largo envuelto en una tela negra de terciopelo, ¡seis meses!¿Cómo había aguantado tanto tiempo?, pero ahora tenía la clave Sir Patrick se la había dado._

_Apretando fuerte el estuche contra su pecho se puso la capa que le había sido entregado hacía pocos días por algún misterioso benefactor._

_Salió tan silenciosamente de la torre, como un fantasma, corrió sin hacer ruido por los pasillos, subió escalera tras escalera deteniéndose de vez en cuando para no perderse, hasta llegar a la torre de astronomía, la rodeó hasta encontrarse con un pasillo cerrado, golpeó una piedra del muro con su varita y un hoyo se abrió en la pared, entró en un cuarto inundado de muebles y bancas viejas y al fondo un pequeño armario, abrió la podrida puerta de madera de éste y murmuró un sencillo hechizo que Hermione apenas le había enseñado_

_-Lumos…_

_En la punta de la varita apreció una tenue luz apenas lo suficiente para distinguir el interior, era un armario apenas lo suficientemente grande como para albergar a ana persona de baja estatura de pie, dentro había una cubeta oxidada y llena de polvo y lo que parecían ser restos de lo que una vez debió de haber sido una escoba, pero dirigió su varita contra las desalineadas tablas de la esquina y vio una suelta, sonriendo la tocó con su varita y esta también se abrió dejando un espacio apenas lo suficiente para que él pasara, entró y por poco se va de boca pues inmediatamente después había una escalera, levantó su varita y el haz de luz reveló un camino interminable de escalones hacia abajo, bajó y bajó hasta que las piernas empezaron a dolerle, de pronto soltó un grito cuando una cabeza grande y plateada le atravesó de improvisto._

_-¡¡Sir Patrick me ha asustado!!!!_

_La cabeza de un fantasma largo y de aire distinguido le miró y luego consultó su reloj de bolsillo._

_-Llega diez minutos tarde Sr Potter…_

_-Lo siento mucho…._

_El fantasma miró con atención la pequeña figura aún en pijama, el rostro apenado y el movimiento nervioso de las manos, suspiró y se dio la vuelta flotando fantasmalmente escaleras abajo._

_-Las excusas son para los mediocres, ahora sígame, si sigue caminando sin sentido lo único que hará será perderse…_

_El chico asintió y el fantasma le indicó que golpeara una antorcha apagada con su varita, se abrió un muro más dejando paso. Al final sólo quedaba una puerta de madera, pequeña y vieja, pero extrañamente hermosa, tal vez fueran los restos de lo que una vez fuesen preciosos grabados o el extraño color casi dorado de su madera, el pequeño la empujó y entró varita por delante, dentro había una gran habitación redonda, el suelo de madera con una fina capa de polvo que se levantó a su paso, en el techo había una telaraña de cristal de tres hilos también cubierta de telarañas, aunque el centro de la habitación estaba despejado en las orillas había varias pilas de sillas y sillones y otros objetos todos cubiertos con telas, había también varias alfombras enrolladas en una esquina. Todo iluminado por un tragaluz en el techo, o más bien un hoyo, pues parecía que se encontraban en la parte más profunda del castillo, tal vez incluso más abajo que las mazmorras_

_-¿Y bien qué le parece?-Dijo el fantasma de Sir Patrick Milliant, que como todo el mundo sabe, fue uno de los mejores (y pocos) violinistas mágicos._

_Sacó con cuidado su instrumento y al momento de que el fino arco de madera tocó las cuerdas un escalofrío recorrió su ser, sonrió. La acústica era perfecta._

_-Es perfecto.._

_Sir Patrick observó como el pequeño niño de once años levantaba con gracia una vez más el violín, luego deslizó el arco con suavidad y las notas empezaron a surgir. _

_Dejó que sus dedos marcaran su programa y éstos se aventuraron con el Badinerie de Bach, su sonrisa se fue ampliando, había olvidado hasta que punto la música formaba parte indispensable de su alma, siempre era igual, esa felicidad emanando de algún lugar dentro de él, ese sentimiento cálido que le rodeaba. _

_El fantasma de Sir Patrick se sentó con discreción en una de las sillas y miró con aprobación al chico sonriendo ligeramente._

__

_La pluma rasgó el pergamino con suavidad dejando tras de si una línea roja para luego detenerse, dejó con suavidad la pluma en el tintero y una sonrisa diabólica se formó en su rostro, oh si….la desesperación, la miseria, el terror impreso en esos rostros, aún podía saborear el miedo y la pena emanando de los chiquillos, ¿y qué si después de eso tenía que pasar una noche en vela revisándolos uno a uno? Para Severus Snape las caras de una clase llena de quintos años ante las simples palabras "examen sorpresa" bien valían la pena la falta de sueño. _

_De pronto algo en su interior disparó una alarma, había un algo diferente en el aire, algo que no estaba ahí cinco minutos antes, el haber vivido años en las mazmorras le habían conferido a sus ya de por si desarrollados instintos un nivel casi sobrehumano, así que de inmediato captó el sutil cambio del aire, como impulsado por una extraña fuerza se levantó de su asiento y salió de su despacho, empezó a caminar internándose en la parte más profunda de las mazmorras, internándose en un laberinto de puertas y pasadizos del que ni los Slytherins habrían sabido como salir, pero él lo conocía como su propia palma, puso su mano sobre la fría roca y notó de inmediato las vibraciones en el corazón de ésta, un sonido, eso era, ¿pero de qué?, avanzó aún más hasta que empezó a distinguirlo, era música, un instrumento de cuerdas….apresuró el paso hasta que llegó a un viejo almacén, entró empujando la pesada puerta, la habitación estaba rebosante de bancas, baúles viejos, y demás cachivaches, entró la habitación a oscuras y entonces pudo oírlo con claridad, era un violín, y definitivamente no era una grabación ni mágica, ni muggle, no, había alguien tocando y tuvo que reconocer que ese alguien sabía en verdad lo que hacía._

_Buscó con los ojos el origen del sonido y lo encontró en un ducto de aire, entonces estaba en otra habitación, ¿pero dónde? Cada habitación de las mazmorras estaba conectada por ductos de aire, una verdadera maraña de ellos, ni siquiera los elfos domésticos habrían sabido ubicarlas de esa manera, sin notarlo se sentó en un viejo baúl escuchando con atención la música, era una tonada alegre, y el ejecutante sabía sacarle el mayor provecho, transmitía la alegría propia de la infancia, inocente, pura, y de pronto el mismo se sintió así, alegre como un chiquillo, la tonada terminó y le siguió otra y otra más, y luego hubo silencio. _

_El hombre se levantó sin saber muy bien lo que había ocurrido, ¿un estudiante tal vez?, pero ninguno de los actuales parecía poseer si quiera la mitad del talento o las sensibilidad para tocar de esa manera, ¿entonces quién?. _

__

_La mesa de Gryffindor tan bulliciosa como siempre se llenó de pronto de los postres, avivando con esto las charlas. Los de primer año estaba arremolinados en un rincón discutiendo acaloradamente._

_-¡Te digo que es cierto!!!_

_-Si Dean seguro…._

_-¡Perfecto te lo demostraré esta noche!_

_-¡No no lo harás Dean Ya perdiste veinte puntos de Gryffindor esta semana!!!_

_El chico miró a la niña a su lado, y luego exclamó con vehemencia._

_-Pero Hermione es sólo para mostrarle a Ron que si existe!!_

_-por última vez Dean el-fantasma-violinista-no-existe _

_-¡Claro que existe!!¡Marge Windgrill me dijo que lo vio hace una semana en la torre de astronomía y hay múltiples testigos de que…!!_

_El pelirrojo le detuvo a media frase y levantando un pedazo de tarta de manzana exclamó: -¡En verdad Dean! Nisiquiera Nick Casi decapitado lo ha visto y él conoce más de este castillo de lo que te imaginas ¿cierto Harry?_

_El chico que vivió levantó los ojos de su helado y los paseó por las caras de sus amigos, se encogió de hombros y atacó su helado. Ocultando una media sonrisa con la cuchara._

_-Yo nunca le he visto ni oído._

_-¡¿Ja lo ves?!_

_-Pues existe!!¡¡Y te lo voy a demostrar!!_

_-¿De qué hablan?_

_Neville se sentó en medio de los chicos cogiendo un pedazo de pastel y dejando a su sapo peligrosamente cerca._

_-Sobre el fantasma violinista_

_-¿Entonces es cierto?_

_-¡No Neville!¡Sólo es un cuento!- Volvió a exclamar Ron al tiempo que esgrimía su peligroso pedazo de tarta de manzana sobre su cabeza._

_-¡No es un cuento! Escuchen, el fantasma de Lady Doroty Twinlint me dijo al otra noche que es el fantasma de un pobre músico que murió de hambre porque no quiso vender su violín ya hora recorre los pasillos tocando en las noches de luna llena…_

_-Y la semana pasada era un monje violinista que se había escapado de la abadía!¡En verdad Dean deberías saber mejor que creer en los rumores de Hogwarts!_

_-¡pues un día de estos se los probaré!_

_En la mesa de los profesores una discusión parecida tenía lugar entre Filch el conserje y Dumbledore._

_-¡Tan sólo déjeme prenderle fuego a unas cuantas salas y le aseguro que tendremos a ese malandrín en nuestras manos!!_

_-Argus, por mas….creativa que sea tu idea no puedo permitir que inicies un fuego en el castillo, ni siquiera sabemos si este fantasma sea en verdad un estudiante.._

_-¡Pero la Sra Norris lo sabe ella lo ha olido durante todo este tiempo!_

_-Lo siento Argus pero mi última palabra es no, no podemos prender fuego así nada más._

_El conserje se dio la media vuelta murmurando cosas acerca de los buenos tiempos de la inquisición y sobre la buena disciplina de la edad media. Unas sillas a la izquierda Snape les estaba escuchando como no queriendo, después siguió tomando tranquilamente su té, al tiempo que desenrollaba el profeta. Bueno, él sería el que lo descubriría no por nada había servido de espía durante varios años, si sin duda sería pan comido. Luego quitó veinte puntos a Gryffindor cuando un pedazo de tarta de manzana le pasó rozando por unos milímetros._

_fin del flasback _

Snape se levantó con el violín en su mano, pues bien, no sucedería otra vez, no dejaría caer a esa persona, no si podía evitarlo. Miró al fantasma sentado en la silla, ése observaba el violín con la misma pena con que se contempla un ataúd.

-¿Quién es?

Su voz se amplificó en el cuarto, el fantasma le miró y negó con la cabeza.

-Hice un juramento….

-Y los juramentos de los fantasmas son más complicados que los de los humanos – le cortó el hombre con una mueca. Sir Patrick volvió a asentir, y luego desapareció por una de las paredes. Dejando al hombre con el instrumento en la mano.

Harry miró casi con odio su desayuno, miró a su alrededor, las sonrisas, las alegres conversaciones, él ya no pertenecía a ese lugar, no más.

Con un rápido vistazo a su alrededor hizo lo que ya se había convertido en un ritual, con un movimiento de su varita la mitad de su desayuno desapareció, luego tomó una tostada y la empezó a masticar con trabajo, simplemente la comida había dejado de saber bien, el simple pedazo de pan tenía un gusto asquerosamente familiar al cartón e igualmente difícil de tragar. Hermione a su lado le toco con suavidad e hombro y con una sonrisa le dio el horario de sexto año, el chico le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Hey Harry! ¡Dumbledore quiere verte en su oficina después del desayuno!

-¡Ron!!¡Eres un perfecto y se dice el Director, no Dumbledore!

-Si bueno como sea

-En verdad Ronald!

El chico que vivió se levantó agradecido de no tener que seguir fingiendo que comía, y por una vez sentía cierta nostalgia por Privet Drive, ahí a no tenía que fingir, ¡como hacerlo cuado ni siquiera tenías comida con qué fingir!. Antes de entrar a la oficina del director sacó de su túnica un frasco con un líquido de un brillante color azul, una poción nutritiva y revitalizante. "Todo lo que el cuerpo necesita" de un trago se la tomó y luego fue ascendiendo hasta la oficina dentro un sonriente Dumbledore lo recibió.

-¡Harry siéntate por favor!

El muchacho así lo hizo y miró al anciano frente a él calmadamente, ya había tenido varias "pláticas" con él durante el verano, incluso Dumbledore había estado suministrándolo de varios libros sobre defensa y ataque, además de varios comentarios sobre que debía seguir practicando su oclumancia, unas semanas antes se habría puesto furioso ante la simple presencia del hombre, pero ya no, bueno al menos ya no exteriormente, no volvería a explotar, no volvería a…

-¿Deseaba verme señor?

-Si Harry, dime ¿qué tal tu verano?

-Los libros me ayudaron mucho señor- Se limitó a decir Harry.

-Me alegra, y Harry, se que tu y yo tenemos cierta plática pendiente, comprendo que en estos momento no sea tu persona favorita, pero..

-No se preocupe Señor, lo entiendo, está bien en serio….

EL hombre le miró a través de los cristales de sus gafas y luego su sonrisa se desvaneció, para luego anunciarle.

-Bueno Harry, he tomado en cuenta tu petición acerca de aquellas clases de defensa….veo que tu camino hacia convertirte en Auror va excelente, creo que incluso en profesor Snape se sorprendió a ver tu calificación del TIMO….enhorabuena..

Harry le miró y trató de parecer azorado, si claro las calificaciones, apenas las había visto antes de guardarlas en un libro, ¿porqué habría de importarle un comino el futuro?

-Gracias, en cuanto a las clases..

-Ah si, y bueno, en el castillo hay una persona en específico que posee excelentes conocimientos tanto de defensa como de ataque, así que si lo deseas creo que puedo convencerle de que acepte..

-¿Quién?

-El profesor Snape

El estómago de Harry se comprimió y bajó su vista al suelo, podía contenerse frente a Dumbledore, podía fingir frente a los demás, incluso podía ignorar a Malfoy, pero Snape era caso aparte, no se creía capaz de permanecer impasible ante él…pero de otra manera su plan se retrasaría, necesitaba aprender y rápido…

-¿Qué tengo que hacer?

Tal vez estaba perdiendo sus facultades mentales, o tal ves tantos cruciatus en verdad le estaba afectando, ¿quizás la alineación de los planetas?, o tal vez había estado tan enfocado en el asunto del violín que cuando el maldito Albus-manipulador-sádico-oportunista-Dumbledore le había pedido ese favor él había aceptado sin más, y ahora en escasos instantes su despacho sería invadido ni más ni menos que por ¡el chico dorado!

Dejó el violín sobre una mesa cerca de un estante y se preparó para recibir al chico, aún seguía furioso por el incidente del pensadero, por no mencionar los últimos cinco años, si el condenado chiquillo no fuese una clave importante para derrotar a Voldemort….

Unos golpes en la puerta le sacaron de sus pensamientos, luego el chico-que vivió entró en la habitación. Si, igual que su padre….aunque, había ciertas diferencias, la estatura para empezar, y bueno obviamente los ojos, y esa aura definitivamente era diferente, más ¿oscura?, no este chico era la figura de la luz y la felicidad oscuridad sería la última palabra para definirle ¿cierto?

-Profesor…

-Siéntese Potter.

El silencio se mantuvo unos instantes hasta que el hombre empezó a hablar, su voz fría y seca sin dejar lugar a réplicas.

-Supongo que ha hablado lo pertinente con el director acerca de estas clases-el chico asintió- muy bien, ahora considerando que estas…."sesiones" van a exprimir el poco tiempo libre que me queda me agradaría dejar algunas cosas en claro antes de embarcarme en algún barco destinado a hundirse: Primero que nada espero de su parte una dedicación total, si veo que no hace su máximo esfuerzo y me refiero a su máximo, entonces cancelaré esto de inmediato.

Harry asintió ligeramente.

-Segundo, tengo mis propios métodos y no me gusta que se cuestionen, cualquier queja o crítica y el aseguro que las clases se suspenderán. Y por último y esto va en serio Potter, ni una palabra sobre esto a nadie, si le preguntan está en sesiones de pociones curativas ni una palabra más ¿entendido?

-Si.

Snape le miró sin mover un músculo de la cara ¡¿Si?! ¿Un simple si?. Bueno eso había sido inesperado.

-Muy bien Potter, la primera sesión será dentro de dos semanas, mientras tanto espero que mejore su condición física para entonces, dudo que en sus vacaciones haya echo demasiado…

-"No…sólo trabajar como esclavo para los Dursley"

Quiero que se levante una hora antes y corra ¿entendido? Después nos ocuparemos del resto. ¿Alguna pregunta?

-No señor.

-Puede retirarse Potter.

El chico asintió estaba a punto de salir del lugar cuando se detuvo de golpe, sus ojos fijos en el instrumento sobre la mesa, el hombre levantó su vista pero no pudo ver el rostro del chico ya que le daba la espalda.

-¿Algún problema Potter?

El chico se sobresaltó y luego señaló el violín.

-No sabía que usted tocara…

-Me temo que hay mucho de mi que usted ignora, pero no el violín no es mío. Sólo lo estoy guardando para entregárselo a su dueño.

-¿Si?....

El chico le miró extrañamente para luego volverle la cara, acercó una mano pero no tocó el instrumento, luego volvió a hablar su voz ocultando cualquier emoción.

-¿Y de quién es?

-Eso..Potter no es de su incumbencia, ahora regrese a su casa.

El chico miró un momento más el violín para luego salir cerrando la puerta tas de si. Snape tomó el instrumento guardándolo en su estuche y luego en la suave tela negra, bueno eso había sido demasiado civil para ser Potter, ¿tal vez había madurado?. Si, claro….pero ahora con el asunto Potter su búsqueda se dificultaría aún más.

-¿En dónde estás?

Harry fue caminando hasta llegar a un pasillo desierto, había algo en su pecho que no le dejaba respirar, quería gritar, pero no, lo había jurado, no volvería a dejarse llevar por sentimientos idiotas, ¿y qué si el hombre tenía su violín?, ¡No ya no era SU violín! ¿porqué habría de preocuparse, por la estúpida cosa?, después de todo lo había abandonado, ya no significaba nada ¡Nada!. Se recargó en una pared y se fue deslizando hasta quedar en cunclillas, la opresión en su pecho creciendo, respiró profundamente varias veces, luego miró a su lado, había una edición arrugada del profeta tirada en el piso, lo mismo, ataques de mortífagos…Si, debía recordar su objetivo, lo había abandonado por ESO, no había vuelta atrás, no ahora, el mundo tendría a su pequeño salvador una vez más, ¿no era eso lo que todos deseaban? Pues bien les daría gusto, ¿querían al chico dorado?¿a la maravilla Potter? ¿Quería Dumbledore una bonita marioneta para derrotar al malvado Voldemort?, perfecto, ¿Querían un modelo de perfección y bondad?¿De justicia y rectitud? Genial, les daría todo el paquete, y después entonces por fin sería libre, de todo…

Se levantó una vez más y empezó a caminar con decisión, no había vuelta atrás, no para el-chico-que-vivió.

Capítulo 1 espero que les haya gustado….reviews


	3. El llamado

Bueno oficialmente soy una universitaria y esa precisamente es mi excusa por no haber podido actualizar y es que con todo el conflicto del fin de año pues.....pero bueno, tarde es mejor que nunca, ahora espero tener un poco de tiempo y poder actualizar más seguido, pero por lo pronto, espero que les guste este cap.  
  
Harry Potter no me pertenece ¿no es más que obvio?  
  
**Capítulo 2: El llamado  
**  
_"¿Cómo puedes desear la muerte si nisiquiera has nacido en realidad?........."_  
  
"Corre, sólo sigue corriendo....." Era el mantra que se iba repitiendo en su cabeza al tiempo que esquivaba un par de maldiciones salidas de la nada, a dos semanas de haber iniciado las clases de defensa con Snape el chico Dorado se encontraba en algún claro del bosque perdido, en la mitad de la noche, en medio de una prueba de resistencia, la tarea: esquivar maldiciones a diestra y siniestra durante treinta minutos con ayuda de cualquier medio a su alcance.... excepto magia.  
  
Una maldición le golpeó de lleno enviándolo contra un árbol, Harry cerró los ojos ignorando las luces de colores que de pronto habían salido de la nada, y haciendo un esfuerzo se levantó de un salto justo antes de que una segunda maldición le golpease de lleno, esas dos semanas habían sido tan duras como Snape le había prometido, levantarse al amanecer para correr y otros ejercicios, luego, clases y por la noche tres horas del entrenamiento especial de Severus Snape, suficiente para volver loco a cualquiera.  
  
"Pero así no vienen los recuerdos ¿verdad Harry?" Le recordó una vocecilla en su cabeza "Esto evita el dolor, ¿cierto?" Harry cerró los puños con fuerza, en esas dos semanas su vida había ido cambiando poco a poco, cada día parecía demasiado diferente al anterior, pero al mismo tiempo tremendamente repetitivo, cada uno más deprimente y vacío, como si todas las razones para vivir en él fueran desapareciendo una a una.   
  
De pronto una bola de energía le pegó directamente en el rostro mandándolo al suelo con un golpe seco.  
  
-Bueno Potter si esto fuese una verdadera batalla estaría oficialmente muerto-Fueron las últimas palabras que escuchó el aludido antes de que todo se oscureciese de pronto.

* * *

**FLASBACK....(Segundo año)  
**  
_Apresuró sus pasos al tiempo que deseaba con toda su alma que al abrir la puerta no se encontrase con otra cosa que no fuese silencio, pero conforme se iba acercando a la habitación reconoció sin esfuerzo la suave melodía flotando por el aire ¿Cómo es que alguien podía ser tan descuidado? ¿acaso esa persona no se daba cuenta del peligro que corría con el castillo en ese estado?¿Y si lo atacaba la bestia de la cámara secreta?. Severus se dejó caer con desesperación sobre el viejo baúl, la música que normalmente lograba calmarle en esos momentos le estaba volviendo loco, tenía que encontrar a ese violinista, si sus suposiciones estaban en lo correcto la bestia de la cámara era o un basilisco o un Bitroz, y ninguna de las dos era mejor que la otra, pero fuera cual fuera esa persona se estaba poniendo diectamente en a su merced, ambas criaturas eran ampliamente perceptivas a vibraciones y la música no sería una excepción.  
  
Con decisión se levantó del baúl, ya había revisado una buena cantidad de lugares en las mazmorras sin resultado, tal vez era momento de ampliar su búsqueda. Tenía que encontrarle, no iba a permitir que algo le pasase, pero ¿porqué le importaba?.  
  
La música paró justo en medio de la pieza y un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del temido profesor de pociones. "Porque no quieres que la música se detenga" fue la respuesta que surgió en su mente.   
  
-Tonterías- Se dijo a si mismo al tiempo que salía de la habitación dando un portazo.  
  
-[-  
  
-¿Qué es lo que te pasa?- Preguntó suavemente el fantasma al tiempo que se acercaba al niño por detrás, éste tenía una mano sobre la pared y la miraba fijamente. El niño se dió la vuelta y le miró con sus brillantes ojos esmeraldas.  
  
-¿Alguna vez ha escuchado algo que nadie más puede, pero que al mismo tiempo ni siquiera usted mismo sea capaz de asegurar que escuchó?  
  
-Algo como qué?  
  
-No, .....raras....  
  
El fantasma miró la pared y luego suspiró- Escuche Harry, , a veces nosotros los músicos tenemos la capacidad de percibir cosas que otros no pueden percibir ni menos aún entender y no me refiero únicamente a escuchar cosas raras en las paredes, es un don que se nos ha sido entregado y del cual no debe de dudar nunca.....  
  
-.......  
  
- ya es tarde..... además con todo el asunto de los ataque creo no debería venir por ahora...  
  
-¡No! ¡Yo....!  
  
-Si, si, lo se yo sólo dije que no debería...- Dijo el fantasma con una ligera sonrisa- pero por hoy es mejor que no se arriesgue...  
  
Harry asintió y guardó con cuidado el violín en su estuche al tiempo que se alisaba la túnica, con una inclinación se despidió del fantasma y salió del lugar. Estaba saliendo por el agujero del armario cuando un ruido fuera de éste le detuvo, había alguien frente a la destartalada puerta, el niño se quedó quieto aguzando el oído, los pasos fuera del armario se iban acercando lentamente, eran pasos suaves y silenciosos, casi imperceptibles, y sólo había una persona en todo Hogwarts famoso por eso...Severus Snape. La respiración de Harry empezó a acelerarse, si Snape lo encontraba en ese lugar....¡No! no queria pensar lo que pasaría, buscó con la mirada algún sitio donde ocultar su violín pero en el reducido espacio no quedaba ningun escondite.  
  
Los pasos se detuvieron justo frente a la puerta y Harry se cubrió con la capa invisible, pero aúnque no le pudiesen ver sólo bastaría estirar una mano para quele descubriesen. La puerta rechinó al abrirse y de pronto se encontró frente a frente con el profesor de pociones. Este miró atraves de él como buscando algo en la pared opuesta  
  
-¿estás aquí?-preguntó el hombre, pero Harry se dió cuenta de que hablaba más para si mismo que a alguien en específico, y entonces estiró una mano,  
  
Harry cerró los ojos esperando lo inevitable, cuando una segunda voz le hizo abrir los ojos.  
  
-¡Profesor Snape encontramos algo por aquí!  
  
El mencionado se enderezó haciéndose a un lado y dejando ver detrás de si la figura de uno de los Slytherin mayores, probablemnte de quinto o sexto Harry no estaba seguro.  
  
-¿Dónde Sr Fister?  
  
-En las mazmorras Filch dijo que lo llamara a usted-Dijo el muchacho, Snape asintió y con una última mirada al armario cerró la puerta. Harry se mantuvo quieto hasta que no escuchó un solo sonido, solo entonces se permitió un alrgo y prolongado suspiro, había estado muy cerca, pero, si Snape debía de estar revisando las mazmorras ¿qué hacía en una de las torres más altas?, más bien ¿qué hacía cerca de ese armario?, ¿y si le habían descubierto?, no eso era imposible, pero Snape estaba buscando a alguien, ¿al heredero de Slytherin tal vez? ajustándose la capa invisble salió corriendo del armario, su corazón latiendo al máximo, no lo estaría buscandoa él ¿cierto? siguió corriendo por el pasillo sin detenerse, al tiempo que se reprendía a sí mismo "Snape interesado en la música, ¡si claro!"  
_  
**FIN DEL FLASBACK**

* * *

Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró rodeado de árboles gigantescos que parecian tocar el cielo, aún era de noche, estaba acostado en algo suave y que olía extrañamente a algún tipo de hierba que no lograba identificar.  
  
-¿descanzó bien potter?  
  
-¿Profesor Snape?- Dijo Harry y se levantó de su sitio en el suelo, aún se encontraba en el claro del bsoque prohibido y Snape estaba sentado frente a él en una roca, las manos sobre las rodillas en una pose relajada, o por lo menos lo más cercana a una pose relajada de lo que Harry le había visto jamás.  
  
-¿recuerda lo que le dije antes de empezar con estas sesiones Potter? dije que no toleraría nada menos que su mayor esfuerzo, y sinceramente su desempeño esta noche fue patético..  
  
-Pero...  
  
-¡No hay ningún pero!, a pesar de sus.........carencias en otras áreas, usted tiene una capacidad para este tipo de pruebas mayor que la que ha mostrado esta noche, de eso estoy seguro.  
  
-Yo...  
  
-No hay caso de continuar con esto- Dijo el hombre levantándose majestuosamente, se acercó al chico y le entregó su varitay mirándole fijamente a los ojos exclamó con una voz seria y porfunda- Mañana a las nueve detrás de la cabaña del guardabosques ¿Comprendido? espero que para entonces sea capaz de concentrarse.  
  
Harry reprimió un escalofrío ante el tono de voz, no sabía la razón pero el hombre parecía ser el único capaz de arrancarle de su ahora permanente estado de sopor, ¿porqué su mera prescencia lograba alterarle tanto?, ¿acaso su resentimiento contra Snape era tan grande? ¿O tal ves era algo más? Los ojos negros le examinaban de cerca como percibiendo la turbación en el chico, este rompió el contacto tomando su varita de las manos del hombre y levantándose murumurando un suave -Si Señor.... -Para luego darse la vuelta en dirección al castillo.  
  
Snape le observó alejarse y aspiró profundamente el frío aire nocturno, el chico sin duda tenía potencial, y el que hubisese sobrevivido esas dos semanas eran prueba de ello, la verdad es que tenía que admitir a si mismo que había sido más duro de lo necesario, pero lo que le esperaba a Potter para los próximos años sería mil veces peor. Sin embargo había algo extraño en el chico, algo que no acababa de decifrar, parecía cambiado, pero al mismo tiempo parecía exactamente el mismo chiquillo arrogante y mimado que Severus conocía tan bien, ¿cierto?. Y a pesar de eso había algo en al mirada del chico que no le dejaba en paz. ¡¿Y desde cuando era tan sumiso?!  
  
-¡¿Eso hizo?!!  
  
-Si ¡Casi me da un infarto cuando salió de la nada y empezó a hablar conmigo!!  
  
Harry llegó al gran comedor y se sentó en su lugar de siempre, y cogió su tenedor sirviéndose una mísera porción de una especie de pastel de carne con algo verde encima, a su lado Ron estaba inmerso en una conversación con Dean.  
  
-¡Quiero decir Ron estuvo raro, es decir hasta estuvo amable!..bueno amable para ser Snape  
  
Harry levantó la mirada y se acercó un poco más para oír mejor, si Snape había estado hablando con un Gryffindor debía haber una buena razón. Ron hizo una mueca y cogió un pedazo de carne llevándoselo a la boca.  
  
-¿Y qué quería el cretino!  
  
-¡Ron!!  
  
-¡Vámos Hermione tu y todo Hogwarts sabe que el hombre es un cretino!!  
  
-¡Pero eso no es motivo para que...!!  
  
-Bueno van a escuchar mi historia ¿o no?  
  
La castaña cruzó los brazos y se mordió el labio mientras Ron seguía masticando su carne.  
  
-Como decía, estaba yo en los pasillos y de pronto de la nada apareció Snape, nunca lo había visto lejos de las mazmorras menos aún en las torres del Norte, y empezó a platicar conmigo, a hacerme preguntas.  
  
-¿Preguntas?  
  
-Si, primero me preguntó si conocía a alguien que posiblemente estuviese interesado en un violín...  
  
Harry dejó caer el tenedor el cual rodó por el suelo al tiempo que su cuerpo se tensaba, ¿no pensaba venderlo cierto?  
  
-Luego me empezó a preguntar si conocia a alguien que le gustase tocar el violín, o que hubiese tocado algún día. Entonces me di cuenta!  
  
-¿De que?!!  
  
-¡Acaso no es obvio!¡El fantasma violinista!!  
  
-¡Otra vez no Dean!-Dijo Hermione al tiempo que volteba los ojos- Has estado obsesionado con ese cuento desde que entramos a primero!  
  
-¡No es cuento!! Escuchen, desde hace tiempo la AFV...  
  
-¡La que?!!  
  
-La asociaciín del fantasma violinista!!  
  
Ron empezó a toser al tiempo que Harry casi se cae de la banca, y a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos la pregunta salió de sus labios  
  
-¡¿La que?!!  
  
-Bueno- Dijo Dean mientras contemplaba el cielo- En verdad al principio sólo eramos yo y Justin de Hufflepuf, pero en estos cuatro años....bueno, digamos que se se nos ha unido algunas personas que también creen en el fantasma  
  
-¿Cuántos?  
  
-Treinta y cinco  
  
-¡¿Qué hay treinta y cinco locos como tu?!!  
  
-¡Ron!!  
  
-¿Qué? - Dijo el pelirrojo mirando a Hermione con una mirada de aturdimiento- No me vas a decir que se te hace normal que treinta personas vayan por los pasillos en la noche buscando a un supuesto fantasma loco y a su violín!  
  
-Pues para tu mayor información tenemos pruebas de su existencia!¡Incluso tenemos una grabación y una foto!-Dijo Dean, al tiempo que el rostro de Harry iba palideciendo sin que andie lo notara.  
  
-¿Y Snape es parte de ella?!-Dijo Ron mitad divertido mitad aterrado.  
  
-Claro que no- Respondió Dean con una mueca al tiempo que se inclinaba un poco hacia delante- No debería estar hablando de esto....pero confió en que ustedes no dirán nada  
  
-Por supuesto que puedes confiar en nosotros ¿cierto?-Dijo Hermione mirando a Ron y a Harry al tiempo que éste forzaba una sonrisa- Entonces esta....asociación ¿qué hace exactamente?  
  
-Bueno al principio Justin y yo, ya sabes tratábamos de buscar información, y bueno en realidad nos sé cómo pasó pero un día eramos más de diez y nos empezamos a reunir cada dos meses para intercambiar información, y ahora tenemos la mayor de las pruebas, quiero decir es obvio que Snape también está interesado en el fantasma ¿cierto?, si no ¿porqué iría por los pasillo preguntando a cerca de un violín?!. ¡En realidad ahora estamos seguros de que no es ningún fantasma!  
  
-¿Cómo es eso?  
  
-Bueno uno de nuestros miembros que pertenece a Slytherin entró en el despacho de Snape...  
  
-¡Tienen miembros de Slytherin?!!  
  
-Si- Dijo Dean mientras desviaba la mirada- De echo hay un grán número de ellos, creo que hay casi el mismo número de miembros de Ravenclaw que de Slytherin, los Gryffindors y Hufflepuf en realidad somos la minoría....  
  
-Dean, creo que deberías empezar a buscar un nuevo dormitorio ¿cierto Harry?  
  
Harry sin embargo no le hizo caso, aún con una media sonrisa se acercó aún más a Dean, al tiempo que miraba desinteresadamente su plato.- Decías que el otro día uno de sus miembros entró en el despacho personal de Snape?  
  
-Ah, si....bueno el punto es que ahí había un violín, ¡él violín!, quiero decir ¿porqué habría de tener Snape un violín?, ¡es obvio que es de alguien más! además eso fue hace seis meses justo después de la desaparición del fantasma...  
  
-¿Desaparición?  
  
-Si, desde hace seis meses no se le ha oido...y los fantasmas no nos quieren decir nada, eso sólo puede significar que ha desaparecido! Y que Snape le está buscando!!  
  
-¡¿Y qué le dijiste?!  
  
-¿A quién?  
  
-A Snape....  
  
-Bueno...en realidad no le dije nada, aún tengo que consultarlo con los demás....quiero decir, tal vez con su ayuda...  
  
-Pero...¿A donde vás Harry?-Dijo Hermione al tiempo que Harry se levantaba de golpe de la mesa, éste volteó y le sonrió a su amiga al tiempo que señalaba su mochila.  
  
-Se me olvidó entregarle unos libros a madame Pince, y ya sabes cómo se pone si no lo haces a tiempo.  
  
Sin esperar respuesta salió por la puerta del gran comedor. Ron frunció el ceño mientras Hermione miraba a su amigo alejarse.  
  
-¿qué le pasa? últimamente tiene prisa de llegar a todos lados y todo el día está leyendo ¡¿Hermione le diste algo?!  
  
-¡Por supuesto que no Ron!!..y es mejor que dejes a Harry en paz, si quiere mejorar sus notas no le veo nada de malo.  
  
Cuando entró esa tarde al despacho de Snape para su sesión de oclumancia, el asunto de la AFV aún en su cabeza, cuando entró en el despacho se encontró con algo que no esperaba, dormido sobre el escritorio se hallaba el profesor de pociones, casi sin atreverse a respirar Harry se fue acercando y miró con cuidado al hombre, ¿qué había en él que lograba perturbarlo de tal manera?, se acercó hasta que pudo distinguir a la perfección las líneas de su rostro, nunca le había visto tan relajado, sin esa permanente mueca de severidad en su rostro.  
  
Su mirada se desvió hasta un estuche detrás del hombre, y reconoció a la perfeccion el que había sido su enterno compañero desde su infancia, sería tan fácil tomarlo ahora, pero eso sólo lo desenmascararía ante Snape como el violinista.  
  
Paseó su mirada por el despacho hasta que algo llamó su atención, al lado del estuche, reposando tranquilamente se hallaba un libro grande y viejo, como impulsado por una extraña fuerza se acercó y como si supiera exactamente que buscar abrió el libro en una de las últimas páginas al parecer era un hechizo, miró el título escrito en brillante tinta verde:   
  
_"anima Fortia"  
  
Luz y oscuridad mezcladas por la sangre  
  
Traed el poder del espíritu antiguo  
  
Tomad la fuerza que yace bajo la superficie  
  
Venid señora de la noche y tomad vuestro pago  
  
Venid espíritus de la tierra y tomad mi ofrenda  
  
Que los antiguos brinden su juicio   
  
Oscuridad para el que la desea  
  
Luz para el que la merece  
  
Tomad el sacrificio para al que se halla dormido_  
  
-¡Potter!!- Una mano fuerte se cerró sobre su hombro y le hizo darse la vuelta de golpe para encontrarse por segunda vez con unos ojos negros resplandecienes de furia.  
  
-Profesor....yo...estaba...verá el libro y yo..  
  
-Creí haber dejado en claro la última vez que detesto a las personas que gustan de husmear en mis pertenencias Sr Potter...  
  
Harry abrió la boca para protestar pero la cerró de inmediato, y en vez de eso desvió su mirada al hechizo nuevamente, en realidad no había entendido de qué se trataba, pero habia algo en esas palabras que parecía despertar una extraña sensación su interior, una mano se cerró sobre su barbilla y lentamente le hizo girar el rostro hasta que estuvo nuevamente frente a frente con el hombre, la furia en los ojos reemplazada por algo más, una mirada inquisitiva y hasta cierto punto, ¿preocupada?  
  
-No Potter...ni siquiera lo pienses....-El rostro del hombre a escazos centímetros del de su alumno, un extraño hormigueo se extendió por el estómago de Harry, luego antes de que pudiese analizar el momento, Snape le soltó el rostro y con un movimiento de su varita el libro desapareció, Harry le miró confundido.  
  
-¿Porqué?  
  
El hombre se dió la vuelta y le miró con fijeza para luego darle la espalda.  
  
-Ni siquiera debiste de haber visto ese libro.....mejor aún ¡olvida que le viste!, ese libro así como cada uno de los hechizos contenidos en él son de la peor clase...  
  
-Magia negra?  
  
-¿Magia Negra?- Susurró el hombre al tiempo que sus labios se curvaban en una ligera mueca- No.....no algo tan simple como eso....algo mucho más poderoso, peligroso y debo añadir dificil....no, imposible de controlar, magia antigua Potter la que fue descubierta aún antes de que se usasen las varitas o las pociones..  
  
-¿Quiere decir que...?  
  
-Suficiente por esta noche Potter puede retirarse...  
  
El chico le miró y luego se dió la vuelta saliendo de la habitación, pero en lugar de irse a la torre de Gryffindor fue directo a la biblioteca, había algo sobre ese hechizo que Snape sabía que le interesaría, y tenía que averiguar el que....  
  
dos semanas después...  
  
-anima Fortia? ¿Estás seguro de esto Harry?  
  
El mencionado levantó la vista del pergamino y miró a su amiga , llevaban días enteros devorando la biblioteca , habían revisado hasta en la sección prohibida sin resultado alguno, ahora se encontraban al fondo de la biblioteca donde el espacio entre estante y estante se volvía más reducido y la luz disminuía hasta dar más el aspecto de un espeso bosque, que el de una biblioteca.  
  
-Harry...no creo que encontremos nada aquí..  
  
-¿tienes una mejor idea?  
  
-bueno podemos....- Pero Harry no terminó de escucharla ya que de pronto su atención se centró a su derecha, exactamente como le había ocurrido dos semanas atrás, impulsado por una extraña fuerza, se fue acercando hasta llegar al final del último estante.  
  
-¿Harry qué haces?  
  
-Hermione sientes eso?  
  
-¿que cosa?  
  
-Aquí en este estante....una corriente de aire......  
  
La chica se acercó lentamente presionando su mano en el estante.  
  
-¿crees que?  
  
Asintiendo Harry fue empujando con cuidado el estante, éste se tambaleó un poco al tiempo que detrás de él iba apareciendo un hueco en la pared. Sonriendo triunfalmente Hermione se deslizó por el hueco iluminando con su varita el camino, se encontraron de pronto en una habitación pequeña y colmada de libros hasta el techo, Hermione empezó a pasear su mirada reverentemente por cada uno de ellos murmurando algo, pero Harry siguió avanzandos hasta quedar de frente con un estante tan cubierto de polvo que en realidad parecía forrado de suave terciopelo, en él se veían libros de todos los temas y tamaños amontonados sin ningún orden y cada uno más viejo y desgastado que el anterior...  
  
-Anima Fortia..  
  
Ahí, como si hubiese sabido exactamente su ubicación se encontraba un viejo libro en un desgastado tono azul, de un tamaño no mayor que un cuadernillo con el título en lo que alguna vez debió de haber sido letras doradas "Anima Fortia" El chico estiró su mano y tomó el pequeño libro cubierto de polvo y una extraña sensación le recorrió, una mezcla de miedo y atracción.  
  
-¿Encontraste algo harry?- éste miró el libro en sus manos, el mismo extraño sentimiento que había tenido aquella noche en el despacho de Snape parecía asaltarle en esos momentos, y estaba relacionado con el hechizo, escuchó los pasos de Hermione acercándose y casi sin pensarlo lo escondió debajo de su túnica.  
  
-¿Harry?  
  
-No, no encontré nada ¿y tu?  
  
-No, pero mira la cantidad de libros que hay aquí, estoy segura que ni madame Pince sabe de este lugar. ¿Puedes imaginarte lo que puede haber aquí?¡Quiero decir....!  
  
Una vez que se hubo asegurado que todos se encontraban dormidos y seguro tras la privacidad de las cortinas de su cama, Harry abrió el libro con cierta desconfianza, en realidad, le recordaba desagradablemente al diario de Tom Riddle y esa extraña sensación que tenía cada vez que posaba sus ojos sobre el libro no ayudaba, con cuidado pasó las primeras tres hojas que crujieron clamando su antiguedad, estaban en blanco hasta la cuarta donde un elegante trazo de tinta anunciaba sencillamente: " "El Anima Fortia" por Ater Fyfield" después venían unos cuantos dibujos hechos a mano que mostraban determinados signos y lo que parecía ser indicaciones de como debían orientarse, el resto era únicamente texto aunque la gran mayoría parecía dificil de leer pues algunas partes resultaban más una complicada mancha de tinta que un verdadero párrafo, con un prologado suspiro Harry hizo aparecer varias velas a su alrededor y se acomodó el libro en el regazo.  
  
-¿Harry seguro que estás bién?  
  
-Aja...  
  
-Sabes Harry en verdad no te ves muy bien que digamos....  
  
-Es que no dormí bien anoche..."ni el día anterior ni el anterior a ese"- Ron se dió por satisfecho al tiempo que empezaba a atacar su torre de huevos con tocino mientras Harry se limitaba a revolver el suyo formando curiosas figuras con el amarillo alimento.  
  
-No estás comiendo Harry...  
  
-Es sólo que no tengo hambre, además anoche cené demasiado y no me siento muy bien...  
  
La chica le miró con escepticismo pero al final replicó suavemente- Bueno deberías ir a ver a la Sra Pomfrey.  
  
-Por supuesto, de echo-Dijo al tiempo que se levantaba- Creo que voy ahora mismo, si no voy a llegar tarde a transformaciones.  
  
Sin más palabras salió del gran comedor, pero en lugar de ir a la enfermería se fue directo a la torre de astronomía. A pesar de ser un lugar muy popular para escabullirse por las noches, en especial con fines románticos, había descubierto que en las mañanas siempre permanecía vacío, se sentó en el suelo y sacó el libro de entre sus ropas, lo que había descubierto le había dejado helado, a pesar de estar escrito en Inglés antiguo y de que en realidad no resultaba más claro que el hechizo mismo, por lo que había logrado entender, se trataba, como Snape había dicho, de magia primaria, y lo poco que sabía Harry de ésta era que resultaba sumamente complicada y por demás peligrosa.  
  
Pero ese hechizo Anima fortia, o fuerza del alma o del espíritu, involucraba precisamente eso, al parecer éste sacaba la "fuerza primaria", el origen de toda la magia, y por lo tanto la forma más pura de poder, el suficiente para acabar con cierto señor tenenbroso, se dijo a si mismo Harry, pero lo que en vedad le producía escalofríos eran los riesgos del hechizo, como mínimo la muerte. "¿Pero no es lo que esperas?, ¿no es lo que deseas?"  
  
-No  
  
"¿No ruegas cada noche que te vas a dormir no tener que ver de nuevo el sol?"  
  
-....yo no....  
  
"¿Porqué te mientes a tí mismo?¿Acaso el hechizo no es perfecto? -Oscuridad para el que la desea  
  
Luz para el que la merece- ya sabes lo que ésto significa y lo deseas con todo tu ser"  
  
El chico abrió los ojos cuando unos pasos empezaron a resonar escaleras abajo, miró su reloj, había pasado media hora, aún tenía tiempo de llegar a transformaciones.  
  
Sacó de su túnica un frasquito con una poción fortalecedora y se la bebió de un trago, al menos, se dijo a si mismo, si la realizaban con Snape se sacaría por primera vez la máxima calificación, aunque también debía buscar algo mas.....fuerte, últimamente con los entrenamientos de Snape la poción ya no era suficiente.   
  
Harry salió de la torre y empezó a caminar distraidamente por los pasillos. Por lo pronto tenía que buscar una manera de que su profesor le enseñase el hechizo, pero ¿qué probabilidades había cuando ni siquiera le había dejado ver el libro?.   
  
-¡Hey Cara rajada!  
  
"Genial..... Malfoy" Harry levantó la mirada para encontrarse frente a frente con el Slytherin.  
  
-¿Qué quieres Malfoy?  
  
-Entre otras cosas quiero que te mueras y ardas en el más profundod e los infiernos Potter, ¡pero por ahora exijo una explicación!.  
  
-No es que piense explicarte nada pero ¿de que demonios hablas?  
  
-¡no finjas Potter!¿Es cierto lo que dicen?  
  
-Si, lamento decírtelo Malfoy pero en realidad eres más atractivo como un hurón  
  
Se dio la media vuelta, pero Malfoy le agarró por la camsia estampándolo contra la pared al tiempo que un grupo bastante nutrido se iba formando a su alrededor.  
  
-¿Renunciaste al equipo de quidditch?  
  
-Si  
  
-¿Porqué?  
  
-Como dije, no pienso explicarte nada, sobre ningun tema, y mejor ve soltando mi camisa huroncito...  
  
-¡¿Qué es Potter tienes tanto miedo de enfrentarte a mi?!  
  
-¡Oh claro Malfoy me aterra el pensamiento de tener que vencerte como en todos los partidos que hemos tenido!  
  
Un segundo después recibió un golpe directamente en el rostro, mismo que devolvió en dirección de Malfoy, el cual soltó un grito ahogado, ambos se incorporaron y se contemplaron fijamente, el odio patente en sus miradas.  
  
-¡Ni creas que vas a renunciar así como aspi Potter!  
  
-Adivina que Malfoy, ¡Ya lo hice! pero no te preocupes aún sin mi en el equipo tendrás la oportunidad de seguir haciendo el ridículo en los partidos.  
  
-¡eres un..!!  
  
-¡Sr Malfoy!!  
  
La voz de la Profesora de transformaciones interrumpió la pelea, al tiempo que los alumnos desaparecieron a una velocidad impresionante dejando a los dos alumnos y a la mujer en un pasillo desierto.  
  
-¡¿Qué creen que hacen?!  
  
-Nada Señora...  
  
-Escuchen ambos ya están demasiado grandes para seguir ahciendo esta clase de tonterías, ¡por una vez en su vida compórtense como magos maduros!¡Sr Malfoy informaré de esto al jefe de su casa! En cuanto a ti Potter- Dijo McGonagall mirándole peligrosamente- ya nos arreglaremos después, ¡ahora los dos entren al salón inmediatamente!.  
  
Harry entró en la habitación y se sentó hasta el fondo del salón ignorando los frenéticos intentos de sus amigos de llamar su atención, se sentó en la banca intentando calmar la furia que sentía, si se dejaba llevar podía ocurrir lo mismo que en el verano.....  
  
¡Típico de un Slytherin!, no les importaban los medios con tal de conseguir lo que deseaban....¡eso es! pensó Harry triunfalmente, ¿qué es lo que Snape deseaba?, encontrar al violinista, pero, ¿lo desearía tanto como para enseñarle el anima Fortia?, bueno sólo había una forma de averiguarlo.  
  
Esa noche Harry se dirigió como ya le era usual a las mazmorras, cuidando de no encontrarse con ningún Slytherin, no le serviría de nada una pelea en esos momentos, llegando hasta su destino, tocó la puerta tres veces y esperó un minuto hasta que una voz le permitió la entrada.  
  
-Buenas noches Profesor...  
  
-Potter...-dijo el hombre, éste estaba de espaldas a la puerta libro en una mano y su varita en la otra moviéndola en complicados círculos y vueltas.  
  
-Eh...Señor......bueno...yo ........verá...  
  
- ¿qué es lo que pasa ahora?  
  
-Bueno he escuchado acerca de usted y me preguntaba si...  
  
-...digalo de una buena vez Potter...  
  
-es sobre el violinista.....  
  
El hombre cerró el libro de golpe y se dio la vuelta lentamente mirando al Gryffindor directamente a los ojos.  
  
-Muy bien Potter tiene mi atención.  
  
-Bueno, me dijeron que usted está interesado en buscarle y ese violín de la otra noche, creo que no me equivoco si digo que pertenece a él...  
  
-¿él?, yo nunca dije que fuera un él Potter...  
  
-Pero yo si.-En los ojos del hombre hubo un pequeño destello, y Harry se felicitó mentalmente, bueno una cosa era segura Snape estaba interesado, pero, ¿qué tanto?  
  
-¿Qué está diciendo exactamente?  
  
-Antes de que continúe quiero preguntarle algo, si le encuentra...¿qué es lo que hará?  
  
Severus miró el estuche, vio la cubierta negra que a pesar de su obvia anitguedad, estaba perfectamente cuidada. ¿Qué haría?, ¿preguntarle la razón por la que dejó de tocar?¿ofrecerle su ayuda?, ¿qué es lo que deseaba con el violinista?¿Volverse su confidente, su amigo? Si, claro eso seguramente se oiría bastante realista "hola soy Severus Snape ¿quieres ser mi amigo?", pero quería ser su amigo ¿o tal vez algo más?...  
  
-¿Profesor?-La voz de su "querido" estudiante sacándole de sus pensamientos, miró a Potter directamente a los ojos, como evaluando la verdad en ellos, ¿que tanto sabría Potter?¿Qué tanto podía confiar en él?, estudió con cuidado los ojos esmeraldas, ¿cómo es que no lo había notado antes? ¡Eso era lo que estaba diferente en potter! Los ojos a pesar de conservar su característica mirada desafiante, lucían hasta cierto punto vacíos, cansados, y Severus conocía perfectamente esa mirada, pero ......no, seguramente estaba equivocado, al niño Dorado nunca le pasaría eso.   
  
-Entregarle el violín...  
  
-¡¿Qué?!  
  
-Me preguntó que es lo que haría, entregarle el violín, únicamente eso....la pregunta es, Potter ¿qué es exactamente lo que me estás ofreciendo?  
  
El chico desvió la mirada y pareció tener una lucha interna, cuando la levantó estaba llena de determinación y cierto brillo desesperado, como el de aquellos que se juegan el todo por el nada.  
  
-Puedo guiarle hasta él....  
  
-¿Y Qué, exactamente desea en gran Harry Potter para traicionar a uno de sus amigos?  
  
La pregunta le golpeó a Harry como una piedra, "traición", la palabra resonando en su mente, pero eso era exactamente lo que estaba haciendo, ¿no?  
  
-él....no es mi amigo, en realidad creo que ni siquiera reconocería mi rostro....además, sólo toca el violín no es realmente algo trascendente..o importante...  
  
El hombre le miró con furia, ¿nada importante?. Se acercó al chico y le miró friamente.  
  
- no espero que usted tenga la suficiente sensibilidad, o inteligencia para percibir algo tan puro como lo que éste violinista hace...  
  
-Bueno, si reconozco que toca bien, yo mismo le he oido algunas veces, pero no creo que en realidad sea algo tan importante, después de todo simplemente dejó de tocar y abandonó su violín ¿no?- El hombre frunció el ceño al tiempo que cerraba con fuerza los puños, la rabia creciendo dentro de él.  
  
-Una vez más Potter, será mejor que no hable de cosas que no comprende, ésta persona ponía cada fibra de su espíritu en su música, no creo equivocarme en pensar que ponía su misma alma en ello, ahora ¿no cree que debió de haber pasado algo exepcionalmente malo como para que alguien así abandone todo de un día para otro?. Existe más de una forma de desgracias Potter, la muerte no siempre es lo peor...  
  
El chico sintió una especie de puñalada en el estómago ante esa revelación, ¿como era posible que ese hombre le hubiese comprendido de tal amnera simplemente con haberle escuchado tocar?¿desde cuándo había empezado a escucharle? ¿cómo?.  
  
-Pero no creo que éste sea el caso- Alcanzó a murmurar por lo bajo sus ojos desviándose al estuche conteniendo el violín...  
  
-...por haber sido criado con muggles no espero que comprenda lo difícil que es encontrar a un músico mágico....  
  
-¿A qué se refiere?  
  
-La magia proviene directamente del espíritu Potter, o al menos eso afirman algunos, ahora ¿qué pasaría si un mago realiza una actividad que ponga de manifiesto esa fuerza?.....es la forma más pura y antigua por la que un mago puede verdaderamente hacerse uno con su magia, con su esencia, por supuesto no basta con tocar un instrumento, en realidad no es una cualidad que pueda ser desarrollada únicamente por músicos....sin embargo, han existido casos donde el practicante es capaz de abrirse totalmente y creeme, esa, es una fuerza considerable...  
  
-Yo no entiendo...  
  
-Un caso perdido ¿No Potter?... pero, ¿qué es lo que buscas de mi?  
  
-El Ánima Fortia..  
  
El rostro del hombre perdió el escazo color que le quedaba.Miró al chico frente a él y susurró por lo bajo -¿qué es lo que sabes del Anima Fortia Potter?  
  
-Bastante, excepto el hechizo para llevarla acabo......  
  
Snape se separó del chico y dio un rodeo a su escritorio, , ¿el Ánima Fortia?.   
  
-Fuera....  
  
-¿Disculpe?  
  
-Dije ¡fuera Potter!-Bramó el hombre, Harry salió como una flecha de la habitación sin siquiera molestarse en mirar si había Slytherins por las mazmorras, su corazón latiendo rápidamente, ¿eso había sido un si o un no?.  
  
La luz de la mañana bañó los campos y muros del colegio dándoles un ligero tono dorado, Severus Snape se levantó con un gesto de enfado, había esatdo toda la noche dándole vueltas al asunto, y había llegado a dos conclusiones: Potter podía ser un verdadero niño mimado pero aún conservaba ese ridículo orgullo Gryffindor y jamás intentaría vender a un amigo suyo, y segundo de seguro aunque le enseñase el anima Fortia el chico jamás poseería el requisito para que tal hechizo tuviese un efecto mortal sobre cualquier ser, cerró los ojos recordando la vez que él mismo había intentado dominar tal hechizo, una verdadera moneda de dos caras, por un lado un hehchizo protector para aquellos seres queridos, por el otro un arma mortal para ambos el practicante y el destinatario, pero de seguro Potter únicamente estaba deseando usar el hechizo con fines de proteccción y aunque buscase su poder destructivo no reuniria los.....requisitos. Tomando una decisión se levantó al tiempo que el sol salía en todo su esplendor, deseando desde lo más hondo de su ser que no se equivocase.  
  
Decidido se dio la media vuelta y empezo a buscar al chico, a esas horas debería estar regresando de su carrera matutina, apenas había caminado unos pasos cuando le divisió escaleras abajo entrando por la puerta principal del castillo, y se detuvo a observarle unos momentos, lucía cansado, pero había algo más que no lograba detectar del todo, paseó su mirada por el joven, al parecer había crecido un poco durante el verano, pero aún seguía siendod e corta estatura, sin embargo parecía que nunca iba a adquirir la fuerte constitución de su padre, poseía un cuerpo más esbelto pero bien proporcionado, más bien parecía más inclinado a conservar por siempre ese aspecto frágil tan parecido al de su madre, al igual que sus ojos, subió su mirada y observó atentamente el joven rostro, facciones finas, piel blanca contrastando el cabello profundamente negro, labios suaves listos para.... "¿Qué demonios piensas Severus?!!" se halló reprendiéndose a si mismo "no con un alumno...¡NO con un Potter!".  
  
Sin perder tiempo bajó las escaleras e interceptó al chico al pie de éstas, el Gryffindor le miró extrañamente y luego murmuró un "buenos días profesor" voltenado la cara hacia la salida pero Severus notó como un suave color rojo se extendió por sus mejillas justo antes de perder de vista su rostro. Frunciendo el ceño se acercó un poco al chico y le dijo en voz firme:  
  
-La respuesta es si Potter...le enseñaré el anima Fortia y después usted me llevará ante el violinistas, pero antes quiero saber algo...  
  
-¿Si?  
  
-¿Está bién? ........¿El violinista?  
  
El chico le miró unso instantes y pareció confndido, luego bajó la mirada.- Si - Susurró al tiempo que volviía a enfrentar su mirada con la del hombre- El violinista está a salvo...  
  
Severus asintió y sin más se dio la media vuelta, bueno esas reacciones por parte del chico habíen sido ciertamente....interesantes..  
  
Harry se mantuvo de pie observando la negra figura perderse de nuevo por las escaleras, al tiempo que intentaba resistir el impulso de golpearse la cabeza contra la pred ¡¿Qué demonios había sido todo eso del sonrojo?!!. Si bueno había pasado toda la noche pensando en la conversación con Snape, pero eso no significaba nada del otro mundo!. De pronto se dió cuenta de algo y por segunda vez quiso golpearse diretcamente en la piedra, Severus Snape había aceptado enseñarle el Anima Fortia.... El chico sintió un escalofrío recorrerle, en realidad no había esperado que el hombre aceptase, pero ahora ya no había vuelta atrás.  
  
-En realidad nunca ha habido vuelta atrás para mi..-Se encontró confesando al vacío vestíbulo, aspirando porfundamnete empezó a subir las escaleras, iniciando sin saberlo su camino a la perdición...  
  
Si te gustó, lo odiaste y simplemente deseas mandarme al aberno  
  
Review!!!!! ° u °  
  
ll  
  
ll  
  
ll  
  
ll  
  
ll  
  
V 


	4. Fuerza para continuar

**Capítulo 3: Fuerza para continuar....**

"…_cuando dormimos morimos para el mundo y cada despertar es un nuevo renacer…."_

El fuego de la chimenea tomaba caprichosas formas al tiempo que lanzaba de vez en cuando una que otra chispa, la sala común de Gryffindor nunca se había caracterizado por su silencio a menos que fuese temporada de exámenes, pero ese silencio nunca era como el que se vivía en esos momentos, un silencio aplastante y pesado, y normalmente no se veía a toda la casa de Gryfffindor reunida en un solo lugar, todas las caras con serias, unas molestas, otras preocupadas, la más jóvenes curiosas, más de uno hacía enormes esfuerzos pro no quedarse dormidos, mientras varios de los alumnos más jóvenes iban levantándose silenciosamente y se escabullían con somnolencia hacia sus cuartos.

De pronto el retrato se abrió y todas las miradas se dirigieron a la puerta, un minuto después con apariencia de más muerto que vivo entró un cansado y desaliñado Harry Potter cargando bajo el brazo varios libros de apariencia mohosa, se detuvo de golpe ante la imagen ante sus ojos y su mirada se dirigió al antiguo reloj sobre la chimenea, como era de esperarse este marcaba las dos de la madrugada, podía sentir todas las miradas fijas en él.

De uno de los sillones se levantó Ron el cual esquivó a dos de primero que se habían quedado dormidos sobre una de las mesas y miró a su amigo con una cara completamente seria, algo que se veía por demás extraño en él.

Harry miró las caras de sus compañeros comprendiendo al instante de qué se trataba todo aquello, lo había estado esperando desde la pelea con Malfoy, una semana antes, resignado avanzó y dejó los libros en una de las mesas al tiempo que se sentaba en una silla que obviamente había sido asignada para él, durante esa semana había echo hasta lo imposible por quedarse a asolas con cualquiera de sus compañeros de casa y había huido de sus ex -compañeros de equipo como de la peste, de todos modos llevaba varios meses levantándose antes que todos y llegando hasta después de la media noche, así que en realidad no tuvo demasiados problemas con eso. Ron y todo el equipo de quidditch se plantó frente a él, con miradas furiosas. Fue Ron el que habló.

-¿porqué?

El chico respiró profundamente y levantó su mirada.

- si te refieres al quidditch simplemente ya no me interesa…

Como si hubiera dicho el nombre del señor tenebroso en persona toda la casa soltó una exclamación, al tiempo que las orejas de Ron iban adquiriendo un ligero tono rosado, lo que nunca había sido una buena señal.

-¡No me vengas con eso! ¡Uno no deja de gustarle algo de un día para otro!!

-¡¿Cómo puedes hacernos esto justo a la mitad de la temporada?!!- Fue Ginny la que habló al tiempo que se ponía al lado de su hermano en una especie de apoyo silencioso.

-Escuchen, no es nada personal, pero simplemente ya no quiero seguir jugando....¿es tan malo?

Uno a uno los miembros del equipo fueron hablando, luego uno de los de último año se levantó y empezó a discutir, Harry dejó de responder cuando la sala de Gryffindor se convirtió en un verdadero caos, luego alguien lanzó chispas de su varita, que fueron respondidas con un expelliarmus que fue a parar a un jarrón rompiéndolo en pedazos, luego de eso un verdadero pandemonio se armó, con una velocidad digna de leprechaun Harry se fue deslizando entre la pelea y sacando su capa invisible de debajo de su túnica salió de la habitación sin que nadie lo notase, caminó por una media hora hasta que estuvo seguro que nadie le seguía, finalmente entró en una aula vacía y cerrando la puerta se sentó en el suelo la capa invisible aún puesta y miró sin emoción la negrura de a habitación. ¿Cómo explicar el porqué?¿cómo decir frente a sus amigos que odiaba el sentimiento de libertad que la le proporcionaba el vuelo?¿cómo admitir que se sentía culpable de ese sentimiento de felicidad que despertaba en él el juego?¿Que representaba un peligro para sus planes…y peor aún ¿Cómo decirles la verdad sobre si mismo?¿Para que romper su ilusión?¿Para que borrar la noble imagen del niño dorado?¿Para que decirles que su amigo ya estaba muerto?¿Que nunca existió?...no mejor fingir….

_**Flasback tercer año....**_

_Quería gritar, llorar, quería......_

_Rasgó con fuerza las cuerdas, con ímpetu, la música rápida, llena de furia. Empezó a tocar piezas que ni siquiera había escuchado y una fuerza sobrenatural parecía haberse apoderado de su brazo, el arco subía y bajaba con rapidez, pero el enojo no se iba, en vez de eso iba a aumentando poco a poco, de pronto una de las cuerdas se rompió y chocó con su brazo produciendo una herida, el fantasma de Sir Patrick se levantó de su silla y negó con la cabeza._

_-...debe tener cuidado señor Potter..._

_El chico de ahora trece años miró la herida de su mano y después sin previo aviso soltó las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo desde que se había enterado una semana antes de la verdad sobre Sirius Black, el verdadero asesino de sus padres, aún podía sentir el odio bullendo debajo de su piel, la impotencia de no poder hacer nada, el saber que sus padres no sólo habían sido asesinados, habían sido traicionados por uno de lo suyos...su padrino.._

_-Está bien.....está bien llorar, además es mejor que romper las cuerdas ¿no?-Le dijo el fantasma sonriendo benevolentemente._

_Severus que había estado sentado en la habitación de siempre permanecía con el ceño fruncido, ahora ya no tenía ninguna duda, era un violinista mágico auténtico, sino ¿cómo explicar la necesidad que había sentido las últimas dos horas de romper en pedazos cualquier cosa a su alcance?. Controlándose a si mismo y suprimiendo un enojo que estaba seguro no provenía de sí mismo se recargó en contra de la pared, al parecer el ó ella estaba bastante mal, ¿qué podría haber pasado?. De pronto la música se detuvo de golpe, y Snape abrió los ojos sus sentidos alertas, por un momento le pareció haber oído un grito de dolor, si podía escuchar la música podía ser probable que..._

_Sacando su varita intentó con un hechizo localizador, el cual fue rechazado por las barreras de Hogwarts, pensando rápido se decidió por un encantamiento amplificador, la magia y los muros del castillo diminuirían la fuerza del hechizo, pero... ¡Si!, de pronto se quedó inmóvil cuando escuchó sonidos desde el orificio, se mantuvo muy quieto, conteniendo la respiración, entonces distinguió los sonidos....llanto, un llanto amargo de los que no se pueden reprimir, Severus conocía a la perfección ese tipo de lágrimas, ¿cuántas veces había estado frente a uno de sus Slytherins cuando por fin su mundo de perfección se caía en pedazos?._

_-.....Está bien.....está bien llorar, además es mejor que romper las cuerdas ¿no- De pronto su corazón empezó a latir furiosamente, conocía esa voz...¿pero de dónde?. Esforzándose se concentró en sus recuerdos, de pronto una imagen le vino a la mente un fantasma, uno que solía habitar en las mazmorras y que hacía mucho había dejado de ver, su nombre.....¡Sir Patrick!, si no se equivocaba era el fantasma de un viejo músico, entonces, ¿en verdad era un fantasma?_

_La burbuja de esperanza que había estado creciendo en su interior de pronto se rompió de golpe, entonces en realidad no había ningún violinista, ¿tan sólo un fantasma?. Se dejó caer en el baúl, ¿entonces todos esos sentimientos sólo eran el eco de una vida que hacía mucho había acabado?, ¿simples residuos de un alma?_

_-Gracias....Sir Patrick_

_Como impulsado por un resorte se levantó de golpe del baúl, había escuchado otra voz, una voz joven y aún más queda, algo distorsionada por el hechizo y se oía como si hubiese estado llorando, casi sin pensar se subió de puntillas en el baúl su cabeza presionada contra la pared en espera de escuchar algo más..._

_-Descanse....y será mejor que reemplace esa cuerda ¿entendido?_

_-Si...buenas noches.._

_Su corazón pareció dejar de latir un momento para luego volver a hacerlo extremadamente rápido, se quedó ahí en silencio intentando ponerle un rostro a la voz, era sin duda un estudiante, ya que la voz sonaba joven, pero no podía distinguir más, ni siquiera el sexo. Se dio la vuelta dispuesto a encontrarle en ese mismo momento, tan rápido que no recordó que se encontraba sobre un baúl, con los reflejos dignos de un felino se agarró de una banca que había al lado, con tan mala suerte que esta se safó, y una montaña de bancas viejas y cachivaches cayeron encima de él, causando un estrépito suficiente para levantar a todos los habitantes del castillo, de pronto se encontró de cara al suelo y había algo duro justo a la altura de sus riñones, intentó en vano alcanzar su varita pero al parecer estaba atrapado, de pronto volvió a escuchar las voces y se quedó muy quieto.._

_-¿Sir Patrick que fue eso?_

_-No lo sé...estos lugares están conectados a otras partes por los respiraderos......será mejor que se vaya y empiece a buscar un hechizo silenciador, por si acaso..._

_Severus lanzó un grito ahogado, no....todo menos eso..._

_-¡Pero esos hechizos usados en un lugar tan grande arruinará la acústica de este lugar!!!_

_-Bueno hay un hechizo....búsqueme mañana ya sabe en donde y para entonces tendrá una solución...ahora váyase no sea que le descubran.._

_Severus empezó a luchar en contra de los cientos de cosas viejas aprisionándolo, hasta que con un nuevo derrumbe se liberó, y se levantó mirando angustiadamente al orificio, inmediatamente quitó el hechizo amplificador y salió de la habitación, ¿porqué tenía que afectarle que pusiese un hechizo silenciador?, después de todo siempre podía conseguir uno de esas bolas musicales, según le habían dicho podían tocar sinfonías enteras e incluso había algunas que proyectaban una imagen del ejecutante. Si bueno, ahora sería un poco más difícil encontrar a la persona y reportarlo, ¿y qué?._

_Pasaron tres semanas, tres semanas en las cuales Severus Snape fue cada noche a la habitación y se sentó en el mismo baúl, sin hacer ruido, sin pensar, sólo mirando el muro frente a él su rostro carente de emoción, luego de eso empezó a pasear por los pasillos más profundos de las mazmorras su mano pegada a la pared, con cada noche algo extraño y bastante molesto parecía alojarse en su pecho, algo que no le dejaba tranquilo. Miró la habitación y levantó su varita en alto iluminando con ella el orificio de ventilación, se quedó contemplándolo y luego bajó su varita._

_-Nox..._

_La luz se extinguió y salió al corredor cerrando la puerta tras de si, bueno....al menos ya no perdería sus preciosas horas nocturnas, por fin volvería a tener tiempo de leer tranquilamente en sus habitaciones. Solo de nuevo...._

_Harry abrió la puerta con cuidado y levantó su varita murmurando un hechizo rápido, otro hechizo y unas cuantas velas aparecieron flotando a su alrededor, luego como si hubiese sido conjurado el fantasma de Sir Patrick atravesó el piso y miró al chico frente a él con una media sonrisa._

_-Bueno y yo pensé que ya no vendría más..._

_El chico desvió la mirada- Han pasado algunas cosas..._

_-Lo sé todos los fantasmas comentan lo sucedido con su padrino..._

_-¡¿Cómo..?!!_

_-Tranquilo Su secreto está a salvo conmigo....pero no creo que sea apropiado hablar de eso aquí, dado lo ocurrido la última vez..._

_-A eso- El chico sonrió débilmente al tiempo que señalaba su varita- Por fin encontré un hechizo...bloque las voces pero no la música....._

_-Muy bien- Le sonrió el fantasma- siempre he dicho que es un chico muy listo, entonces ya me dijeron que tuvo un escape bastante....ingenioso.._

_-Si, pero al final no pude hacer nada..._

_-a mi me apreció bastante..._

_-Suena como el profesor Lupin...._

_-Bueno, y dígame no hay nada, ¿absolutamente nada que haya resultado bien para usted?_

_El rostro del niño se iluminó brevemente y una media sonrisa se extendió en su rostro, se inclinó y tomó su violín y se lo acomodó cuidadosamente._

_-Bueno ahora se que tengo un padrino...ya no estoy tan solo...._

_El fantasma le sonrió aprobadora mente y se sentó en su lugar de siempre. El niño empezó una melodía tranquila, serena, con un tinte algo melancólico, como las canciones que se les tocan a los viajeros justo antes de su partida, el chico enfocó su pensamiento en Sirius Black, que probablemente en ese momento estaría de viaje. Sin querer una sonrisa se extendió en su rostro ante la imagen de su padrino sobre la bestia voladora. Y a pesar de que la tristeza pro lo que pudo ser era mayor, no pudo evitar alegrarse, al menos pensó Harry...ni él ni yo estamos tan solos..._

_¡Al diablo con Dumbledore!, ¡no había ninguna manera de que Black escapase sin ayuda!!, Potter no tuvo nada que ver, ¡si claro!!, Potter SIEMPRE estaba involucrado. _

_Severus Snape fue avanzando por la mazmorra jurando por lo bajo, habían pasado varios días desde el escape y el recuerdo aún le quemaba, inocente, por supuesto que si!, pensó sarcásticamente, sin querer se encontró de frente con la puerta de madera vieja y pesada y la molestia en su interior aumentó aún más...de pronto algo pareció despertar en su interior y casi sin pensarlo empujó la puerta y entró en al habitación y al hacerlo reconoció el inconfundible sonido del violín, cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente y de pronto sintió como si toda la furia contenida por tanto tiempo se hubiese evaporado de pronto, se recargó contra la puerta saboreando los deliciosos acordes, era una tonada reconfortante y ligeramente melancólica, sin saber porqué Severus de pronto se sintió, ¿culpable?, ¿de qué?, abrió los ojos y frunció el ceño, no sentía como si esos sentimientos le estuviesen siendo transmitidos por la música, pero ¿porqué se sentía culpable?, ¿tal vez por reprobar a Potter sin siquiera haber visto su examen?..No....eso no...._

_Cerró los ojos de nuevo cuando la tonada cambió a una un poco más rápida con el mismo matiz de despedida, del hasta luego que espera por un reencuentro, por primera vez en semanas el hombre se sintió relajado, y permitió una ligera sonrisa surgir en su rostro, ¡al diablo con Black y Potter!. Pensó para si mismo al tiempo que se sentaba sobre el baúl la sonrisa aún en su rostro. Bueno tal vez si había sido un poco....despistado en cuanto a Potter, nada que no se pudiese corregir.....en la mañana por supuesto..._

_**Fin del Flashback **_

-¡No te estás esforzando!!

-¡Si lo estoy haciendo!!!- Gritó al tiempo que luchaba internamente por mantener el poco control que le quedaba, Snape había decidido hacer una serie de "evaluaciones" para ver el progreso de Harry.

En general trataban de pruebas de resistencia y prácticas de defensa y ataque, las cuales había logrado superar el día anterior, ahora Snape había decidido empezar con el anima fortia, en realidad razonó el chico para si, el ánima fortia se parecía en sobremanera al patronus. Snape le había dicho que la base del hechizo consistía en sacar fuerza del alma literalmente, lo particular del hechizo consistía en utilizar esa fuerza extraña y sobrenatural que parece surgir en momentos críticos o en peligro de muerte, más específicamente, esa "fuerza primaria" como le había llamado Snape en realidad no era algo comprobado dada la dificultad y los riesgos del hechizo.

-Concéntrate en tus amigos Potter…- Snape permanecía al lado del chico recargado sobre un tronco del bosque prohibido, se encontraban a mediados de noviembre y el borde del bosque estaba cubierto de ligera escarcha señalando el inicio de lo que prometía ser un crudo invierno. El cielo permanecía despejado y las estrellas brillaban con fuerza lo mismo que la luna otorgando una perfecta iluminación al pequeño claro al borde del bosque donde se encontraban los dos magos.

Una pixie pasó volando y miró a los humanos con curiosidad para después alejarse, el bosque permanecía en relativa calma y a lo lejos podía escucharse el ligero cantar de los sapos de la escarcha.

El chico cerró los ojos con fuerza la imagen de sus caras clara en su mente, y sin embargo esa imagen sólo hizo que la opresión en su pecho creciese un poco más.

El fin del hechizo: crear un escudo teóricamente indestructible en tanto su creador aún conservase su alma intacta, muerte incluida. O al menos eso es lo que le había dicho el profesor de pociones, sin embargo gracias al librillo Harry conocía la otra cara del hechizo, aún tenía las palabras exactas grabadas en su Orebro a pesar de que habían pasado unas dos semanas desde que las había leído : _"….se ha de conjurar la estrella de la mañana con el fin de guardar la vida de los preciados, tomando como fuerza el sinónimo amor amistad pero en cambio si lo que desea es apagar la vida del inmortal tenéis que dar igual pago por el servicio de aquellos que moran en las profundidades y que siempre están presentes, del dolor y la desesperación nacerá la fuerza, el miedo y la desesperanza afianzaran el trato, de la venganza y el odio surgirán las llamas una vez que se consume el círculo, la sangre y el llanto apagará las llamas y se llevarán las cenizas, pero oh! Desafortunados que han posado sus ojos sobre este oíd mi advertencia, una vez que la señora de la oscuridad extienda su manto sobre el sacrificio ni la muerte podrá reclamarlo, alejad vuestros ojos de este escrito trazado con mi sangre y sellado con la muerte de mi alma, pues al escribir esto me condeno al mismísimo averno…."_

La mano con que sostenía su varita tembló ligeramente, todo el texto iba por el mismo sentido excepto en su parte media donde detallaba cada aspecto del lado oscuro del hechizo, en él se describía lo que hacía falta para invocar a "_la señora de la noche…"_ . ¿Quién o que era ese personaje?, el Gryffindor no tenía la más mínima idea, sólo que una vez echo "el pacto" este ente o lo que fuere le concedería la fuerza necesaria para acabar de una buena vez con la bendita guerra.

Pero primero tenía que contactarle, "la señora de la noche sólo responderá al gemido de los que han perdido sus esperanzas pero que aún mantienen sus fuerzas…" se repitió mentalmente al tiempo que intentaba llamarle, frente a él permanecía una vacilante burbuja blanca.

-¡Detente Potter!!

La voz fuerte y dura le hizo abrir los ojos, el hombre le miraba fijamente al tiempo que parecía hacer verdaderos esfuerzos por no maldecir al chico de ahí hasta china.

-¡¿Qué parte de piensa en proteger a tus amigos no entiendes?!!

El chico le desvió la mirada, no resultaba fácil tratar de invocar dos fuerzas opuestas al mismo tiempo, por un lado debía aparentar ante el profesor de pociones que en verdad estaba intentando el anima fortia y por otro intentaba invocar fuerzas oscuras probablemente demoníacas.

-¡No es fácil!- Le dijo el chico entre dientes apretados, mientras cerraba sus puños intentando vaciar su rostro de toda emoción. El hombre entrecerró los ojos y se acercó peligrosamente al tiempo que le obligaba a verle fijamente

-te equivocas Potter esta es la parte fácil…..el problema estará después, sobre todo ahora que tienes un nivel decente sobre la oclumancia…

Harry le miró confundido, pero Snape siguió hablando más para si que para alguien más

-El problema de este hechizo es que tendrás que abrir tu mente totalmente cosa que hemos estado tratando de evitar los últimos meses….pero supongo que no tendremos que preocuparnos si ni siquiera eres capaz de crear una imagen reflejo…

-¿Una que?

Snape suspiró y se pasó una mano por el rostro, se dio la media vuelta y recogió su capa de entre la congelada hierba.

-Una imagen reflejo Potter, esa esfera que aparece frente a tu varita es un reflejo de tu alma- dijo señalando la tambaleante esferita que aún seguía flotando frente a él- es una especie de invocación primaria y es la concentración de todos los sentimientos de protección hacia quien se desea proteger lo que la hace surgir, las almas responden extraordinariamente a los recuerdos del cuerpo, es por eso que necesitas enfocarte en ellos Potter

-¿Entonces tengo que recordar cuantos momentos pueda?

-Básicamente esa es la idea, más bien se trata de enfocar tu fuerza en las emociones que estos puedan despertar, pero por ahora estoy demasiado harto como para lidiar con tu ineptitud, volvamos al castillo antes de que amanezca o el director no estará complacido…

Pero Harry no le escuchaba, en lugar de eso estaba parado con la vista fija hacia las profundidades del _bosque "……..del dolor y la desesperación nacerá la fuerza, el miedo y la desesperanza afianzaran el trato, de la venganza y el odio surgirán las llamas una vez que se consume el círculo, la sangre y el llanto apagará las llamas y se llevarán las cenizas…..."_ ahora las líneas cobraban un nuevo sentido, si para crear el escudo debía evocar sentimientos de protección y felicidad para el otro…..tendría que abrir la caja de Pandora y liberar todo lo que había luchado por mantener escondido dentro de si, todo lo que había rogado por olvidar, todo aquello que le producía un dolor que le cortaba la respiración..Tendría que recordar….revivir todo aquello. Miró las profundidades del bosque y de pronto le pareció un lugar aún más sombrío, las sombras parecieron alargarse como si intentasen alcanzarle…envolverle unirle a ellas…… ser parte de la oscuridad…

Mientras tanto Snape se había dado la vuelta y contemplaba al chico frente a él, que de pronto se había quedado mirando en dirección al bosque, se acercó despacio y se detuvo a escasos centímetros de él pero el joven no pareció percatarse, permanecía con la mirada fija en las profundidades del bosque, Severus le miró con cuidado al tiempo que se inclinaba lentamente, de pronto le parecía demasiado pequeño y frágil, como si una simple brisa fuese a romperle en pedazos, pudo notar como una especie de lucha interna tenía lugar dentro del chico y todo el dolor que esta llevaba reflejada en las verdes órbitas, notó los puños cerrados con fuerza, los nudillos blancos y las marcas rojas que se iban formando y se acercó un poco más

Harry miró como la oscuridad parecía moverse, casi como una bestia acechante, rodeándole observando, una intensa sensación de frío le invadió, y de pronto lo notó, ahí como si siempre hubiese estado ahí una especie de mancha negra se había extendido sobre la esfera frente a él y también notó como la magia aún seguía corriendo por su cuerpo, al parecer sin darse cuenta estaba llevando de nuevo el anima fortia. Las sombras parecieron crecer y revolverse ansiosas y le pareció oír además un suave murmullo, demasiado parecido al sonido del viento al pasar por los árboles pero al mismo tiempo totalmente distinto, como el sonido de voces amortiguadas por la distancia, una extraña sensación de miedo empezó a extenderse y de pronto se dio cuenta de que no podía despegar la vista de la mancha negra, ésta iba creciendo y ahora estaba saliendo poco a poco de la esfera como una delicado humo negro, sin saber porqué esto sólo hizo que su temor aumentase.

-Potter….

Apenas había sido un susurro pero Harry lo había sentido como si le hubiesen gritado directamente en su cerebro, se dio la vuelta en un parpadeo y chocó con algo grande que fue a dar al suelo al igual que él en un revoltijo de brazos y piernas y gritos amortiguados, luego algo le jaló y se halló de espaldas al suelo y abrió los ojos para encontrarse unos negros mirándole molestos, y pudo sentir la cálida sensación de una respiración sobre su rostro, luego el mundo volvió a tener suelo y cielo y Harry se halló bajo el cuerpo de su profesor de pociones sus rostros a escasos centímetros y otras partes peligrosamente cerca, al notar esto último el chico se sonrojó violentamente y se levantó de un salto enviando de nuevo al suelo al desprevenido Snape.

Harry miró con horror el como el hombre iba rodando hasta detenerse a un metro o dos, sin duda Snape le iba a matar, pero lo que le había inducido a sobresaltarse de esa manera había sido su propia reacción ante la cercanía de aquel cuerpo, se había sentido bien, más que bien….

Snape se levantó del suelo por segunda vez en menos de cinco minutos y buscó con la mirada al bendito niño dorado, momentos antes se había ido acercando al chico al notar el extraño semblante de éste, fue cuando había notado la mirada de pánico que había ido formándose sobre su rostro, pero el hombre no había podido identificar nada en la dirección en el que el chico había estado mirando, tan sólo el patético intento del anima fortia aun flotando frente al chico, se había ido acercando y luego simplemente le había hablado por su nombre suavemente cuando de pronto Potter había dado un salto gigantesco hacia su dirección con una velocidad increíble y lo había tomado por sorpresa y de algún modo ambos habían terminado colisionando y rodando un buen tramo por el suelo cubierto de hojas, luego cuando por fin había recuperado el balance Potter en otro maravilloso despliegue de estupidez le había mandado a rodar nuevamente.

Luego por fin localizó al chico parado a escasos dos metros de él había estado a punto de decir algún comentario punzante cuando notó la expresión del chico, una mezcla de total confusión, pánico, y extrañamente de miedo, luego el chico dio uno y luego dos pasos hacia atrás sin quitar la mirada del hombre. Una ráfaga de aire cruzó el bosque levantando una nube de hojarasca, Severus cerró los ojos y cuando los abrió solo pudo ver la figura distante del chico que corría colina arriba rumbo al castillo, y por primera vez en muchos años se sintió genuinamente confundido, ¿podría ser posible que…?, no se dijo a si mismo Snape al tiempo que se sacudía el polvo de su túnica con un movimiento de varita, de ninguna forma Potter….

Harry no paró de correr hasta que alcanzó la torre de Gryffindor y luego se detuvo frente al retrato de la dama gorda indeciso de si debía entrar, no llevaba el mapa de los merodeadores consigo cosa que había echo desde el incidente de la otra noche, el cual había terminado en una desagradable pelea entre la misma casa de Gryffindor donde más de uno terminó con varios maleficios encima.

Por fin entró y encontró la sala común vacía y miró el reloj sobre la chimenea que marcaba las dos de la madrugada, en verdad se sentía algo cansado, de echo últimamente siempre se sentía cansado, desgastado, cada paso, cada escalón que subía parecían un reto, un reto para el que no poseía más voluntad, se dirigió a las escaleras de su dormitorio cuando reparó en que su varita aún permanecía en su mano en la misma posición en la que la había estado sosteniendo toda la noche, y de pronto el recuerdo de lo que había sucedido en el bosque vino a su mente, la extraña sensación, aquellos ruidos que parecían surgir de la misma noche, y sobre todo aquel poder surgiendo…..

Se dio la media vuelta y con un movimiento de su varita puso un hechizo silenciador y luego quitó varios sillones dejando un espacio despejado, el reloj marcaba su ritmo lentamente casi con pereza, y de la chimenea a punto de extinguirse de vez en cuando saltaba una agonizante chispa que se elevaba para luego morir en el aire, el chico cerró los ojos y s respiración se volvió profunda, suave, como le había enseñado Snape, pero resultaba más fácil cuando no tenía al hombre dando vueltas a su alrededor como un león asechando a su presa y señalando cada equivocación (real o no) que el Gryffindor cometía. Luego empezó con el hechizo, susurrando por lo bajo, palabras cuyo significado había sido olvidado pero no así su poder, luego escogió un recuerdo, el de aquella noche durante su tercer año, aquella noche cuando toda la pesadilla del regreso de Voldemort dio inicio, aquel momento en el que ganó y perdió una familia en menos de media noche, sintió la frustración y la tristeza con la misma intensidad que en aquel momento, como si lo estuviese viviendo en aquel preciso instante, abrió los ojos y frunció el ceño cuando frente a él vio aquella misma esferilla nacarada, flotando pasivamente a unos dos metros de él girando sobre sí misma como un pequeño planeta en movimiento, estuvo a punto de bajar su varita cuando notó algo más: la oscuridad, al parecer toda la habitación había sido engullida por un vacío frío y absoluto, hasta el sonido del reloj y el suave resplandor rojizo de la sala habían desaparecido por completo miró su mano, sólo que esta ya no estaba ahí, él mismo se hallaba inmerso en la oscuridad, la única cosa visible era la esfera flotado frente a él, luego volvió a escuchar aquel sonido, aquel extraño susurrar, pero esta vez mucho más claro, parecían voces, mutiladas, rotas, como fragmentadas, pero al mismo tiempo terriblemente claras, a su derecha a su izquierda, arriba de él, debajo, dentro de él.

_**-¿quien…..?**_

Fue tan sólo un susurro, pero perfectamente claro, era una voz sin género, tan solo una voz seca carente de cualquier emoción o tinte, y Harry sintió cerrársele la garganta y recordó otro de los párrafos escritos en el libro … "los sirvientes probarán la valía del sacrificio, y sellarán el contrato antes de que su señora abra el pacto, traerán la muerte para aquellos que intenten engañarles, la perdición a aquellos que cumplan sus exigencias …"

**_-…quien nos llama?...¿Quien llama a aquellos que moramos_** **_más allá de las profundidades?_**

Alrededor de la esfera apareció un hilillo de humo negro, más parecido al polvo que a verdadero humo, y empezó a hacerse cada vez más grueso y a girar alrededor de la esfera, pero sin tocarla, más bien como si la estuviese inspeccionando, analizándola, asechándola…

_**-¿Quien nos llama..?**_

Harry reaccionó cuando se dio cuenta de que la voz venía directamente de aquella masa negra, no sabía la razón pero el ver aquella cosa oscura rodeando la esfera le ponía nervioso, temeroso, al fin respondió con una voz lo más carente de emoción que pudo.

-Yo…Harry Potter, yo les he llamado..

Como si su respuesta hubiese sido una señal de la oscuridad que cubría la habitación salieron otras tres masas de aquel extraño humo y empezaron a rodear también a la esfera.

_**-…¿Qué deseas?¿Poder?¿Venganza?, nosotros las traeremos para quien pague el precio…**_

Harry bajó la mirada, no, no deseaba poder, y a pesar de todo tampoco deseaba la venganza, sólo tena un deseo, uno solo…

-Quiero terminar con todo esto, tan solo quiero que se acabe y estoy dispuesto a pagar el precio..

Los susurros que le rodeaban aumentaron de intensidad y volumen como si estuviesen excitados. Más espectros salieron de las sombras y se unieron a los primeros, conforme se iban agregando más y más Harry empezó a sentir una sensación de ahogo ahora la esfera empezó a girar más rápido y a vibrar como si estuviera intentando alejar a aquellos seres.

Una segunda voz se unió a la primera, ésta última cenicienta y más grave.

_**-Entonces veremos cuanto vale el sacrificio….**_

Todas las sombras se alejaron de la esfera formando un círculo en torno a ella y se mantuvieron quietas un minuto entero, luego sin previo aviso una de ellas se lanzó chocó contra la esfera y se desintegró, el chico lanzó un grito de dolor, y se agarró con fuerza el pecho, un segundo espectro se lanzó con el mismo resultado, una nueva oleada de dolor traspasó a Harry y un hilillo de sangre empezó a correr por su nariz al tiempo que luchaba por mantenerse de pie.

**-_Morirás si te opones….déjanos terminar el juicio…_**

El chico vio a través de una especie de neblina la pequeña esfera y recordó aquellas palabra que pocos minutos antes Snape había mencionado "…Una imagen reflejo Potter, esa esfera que aparece frente a tu varita es un reflejo de tu alma…." Entonces esas cosas fueren lo que fueren estaban intentando entrar en su alma de ahí aquel dolor, "¡no!" Gritó en su mente el chico "se romperá, la van a romper!"

Una tras otra las esferas se lanzaron cada una con el mismo resultado, hasta que de pronto una de ellas se lanzó y con un sonido como de un cristal que se rompe se introdujo en la pequeña esfera, un dolor como no lo había experimentado nunca golpeó su cuerpo, tan intenso que ni siquiera pudo gritar, abrió la boca en un mudo gemido de agonía al tiempo que su cuerpo iba cayendo hacia atrás, lo último que vio fue como otro de aquellos seres se iba acercando de nuevo a la esfera, y siguió fue cayendo, cayendo…..

Harto de dar vueltas en la cama Ron Weasley se levantó y miró a la cama contigua, la cual como ya suponía seguía vacía, de echo llevaba varios días sin ser ocupada, y a decir verdad Ron estaba más que preocupado, al principio había querido enfrentarse a Harry, pero por primera había seguido el consejo de Hermione y había dejado a su amigo en paz, "Harry nos lo contará cuando esté listo Ron" le había dicho, así que había dejado de tratar de sacarle una respuesta al pelinegro, sobre todo después de la trifulca de la otra noche, "bueno" se dijo Ron, "tal vez si fue una medida un tanto extrema el enfrentarlo enfrente de TODA la casa de Gryffindor….".

Pero últimamente Harry se había convertido en todo un experto en evitarlos, además había dejado de asistir a la mayoría de las clases, con excepción de Pociones, transfiguración y encantamientos, habían interrogado al mismo Dumbledore acerca de eso y lo único que le había sacado es que Harry estaba tomando unas clases "extras" que requerían de su total concentración, Ron había bufado y se había puesto inconforme, ¿para que necesitaba Harry tales clases?, si había sobrevivido al-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, pero nadie esperaba que en verdad le venciera él sólo ¿cierto?, hubiese sido una ridiculez pensar que estaba escrito en el destino del chico o algo así el que tuviese enfrentarse al señor tenebroso!.

Sin molestarse en ponerse la bata salió en su pijama y bajó las escaleras restregándose los ojos y bostezando sonoramente, apenas iba entrando a la sala común cuando vio a su amigo tirado sobre uno de los sillones en una posición que no se veía nada cómoda, junto a él estaba su varita al parecer alguien había estado experimentando de nuevo con una de las superbombas explosivas de Fred y George porque en un espacio despejado de la sala había un círculo chamuscado en el suelo. Empezó a avanzar cuando una voz bastante conocida le llamó a su espalda.

-Ron..

-¿Hermione que haces levantada?

La chica bostezó y se acercó al sillón donde descansaba Harry y se cruzó de brazos contemplándole.

-Supongo que lo mismo que tu….¿Hace cuanto que no duerme en el dormitorio?-Preguntó Hermione, el pelirrojo suspiró y se encogió de hombros.

-No lo se, a veces llega en la madrugada y se levanta antes que todos y tu sabes que tengo el sueño pesado, Hermione ¿crees que le esté pasando algo malo?

La chica frunció el ceño y miró a Harry, éste estaba con la mitad del cuerpo fuera del sillón, la sala estaba totalmente a oscuras así que no podía distinguir nada más que la silueta, recogió la varita y la guardó en la bolsa de su pijama, luego se acercó a Ron y susurró muy bajo.

-Bueno está bajo vigilancia directa de Dumbledore ¿no es cierto?, si algo le estuviese pasando él no lo permitiría…..pero cada vez Harry está más raro, no creo que se esté alimentando debidamente la verdad es que está cambiando demasiado en muy poco tiempo…

Ron asintió y se acercó al sillón y sacudió ligeramente al chico, intentando despertarlo sin éxito.

-Creo que está exhausto, será mejor que lo carguemos- Dijo Hermione, Ron asintió y lo más suavemente que pudo pasó un brazo por debajo del chico y se quedó de piedra al sentir lo ligero que estaba, en verdad para su edad Harry siempre había sido pequeño y demasiado delgado, pero ahora estaba demasiado ligero incluso para él, lo levantó casi sin esfuerzo y le cargó como a un niño pequeño con Hermione detrás de él, llegaron al dormitorio levemente iluminado por la luna, Hermione se quedó en la puerta mirando fijamente la varita de su amigo en su mano, Ron le cambió de ropas y le dejó dormido en su cama y regresó a donde estaba la chica, la cual había sacado su varita también y estaba usándola en ese mismo instante

-prior Incantato- susurró a la varita, de esta salió una imagen de humo blanco, una esfera que giró varias veces y luego despareció e el aire..

-¿Qué fue eso?- Preguntó Ron mientras veía el resto del humo desaparecer en el aire.

-El último hechizo que realizó Harry…

-Si pero ¿qué es estuvo haciendo burbujas de jabón?

-¿Cómo voy a saberlo Ron?

-Bueno aquí hay algo que creo que deberías ver- Le dijo al tiempo que sacaba de entre la túnica de Harry una pequeña botellita con un líquido azul pálido, la chica lo miró y su expresión se ensombreció luego quitó el corcho y un suave aroma picante les inundó la nariz.

-Una poción fortalecedora….¿ahora si podemos preocuparnos y paralizarlo hasta que nos diga que rayos le pasa?!

-No Ron, de seguro Harry tiene una explicación para esto, incluso yo llegué a usar algunas cosas para mantenerme despierta en tercero. Mañana en la mañana le preguntaremos a Harry, ahora sólo déjalo dormir.

Sin decir nada más la chica salió de la habitación llevándose la varita y la poción, Ron suspiró y cerró las cortinas de la cama de Harry y se metió en la suya cerrando también las cortinas quedándose inmediatamente dormido, no notó las calladas voces que salían de detrás de los doseles ni la forma en que las sombras parecían danzar entre ellos..

Frío y dolor, esas dos palabras eran las únicas para describir su situación en ese momento, no sabía en donde estaba, no era capaz de ponerle un suelo o un techo a aquel lugar. Se encogió cuando sintió una nueva oleada de recuerdos golpearle, recuerdos de su infancia con los Dursley, cientos de ellos, y podía percibir cada sentimiento como si lo estuviese viviendo en ese momento, la soledad, la tristeza de un niño que apenas podía comprender porque sus padres ya no estaban, sintió un inmenso deseo de llorar y sin embargo no era capaz de eso. Frente a él pasaban uno tras otro cada uno de sus malos recuerdos y de pronto comprendió el horror de aquellos que se encontraban en Askaban, pero también sintió que de alguna manera esto era mucho peor, estaba realmente volviendo a sentir cada pizca de dolor o tristeza exactamente como lo había experimentado en tal o cual ocasión, finalmente un grito salió de su garganta y el río de recuerdos se detuvo.

Abrió los ojos pero sólo encontró oscuridad, extendió su mano pero no encontró nada, luego frente a el surgió de entre la oscuridad una figura, una especie de sombra grisácea, larga y vacilante.

-…Harry Potter, un alma pura….un alma que ha perdido la esperanza- Dijo la figura, era la voz de una mujer o al menos eso parecía. Harry le miró inseguro de si era o no real.

-¿Quién..?

-Soy aquella a quien has llamado, a quienes ustedes llaman la señora de la noche..

-¿La muerte?

-no, yo puedo contactarla pero no soy ella, no me sublevo ante ella, ni ella me sirve a mi….has pedido la firma del pacto y hemos aceptado tu petición, lo que nos ofreces es sin duda algo valioso y raro de encontrar así que dinos Harry Potter ¿aceptarás el precio?

-¿Me darán el poder?

-Para terminarlo todo a cambio exigimos tu luz….

-¿Mi luz?

-Si, no podemos tomar un alma pura ni hacer que se nos una pero podemos quitarle su luz…..dinos ¿sacrificarás tu luz para nosotros?

-¿Qué pasará conmigo?

-Lo que deseas, tu más profundo deseo…¿cierto?, ¿pagarás el precio?

Harry miró la figura frente a él, se sentía tan cansado, tan harto….

-Si- dijo el chico cerrando los ojos

-Ahora sólo falta ver si logras despertar….si es así, entonces nos veremos en el momento de cobrar nuestra cuota….si no….estaremos felices de tenerte a nuestro lado…

Los murmullos se hicieron oír de nuevo y la sombra pareció reír suavemente, una risa vacía y escalofriante para luego desaparecer dejándolo solo en aquel vacío helado, los murmullos fueron disminuyendo hasta que no hubo nada más.

Harry se encontró solo en aquel lugar, no sabía exactamente que acaba de pasar y si embargo presentía la gravedad del asunto, acaba de firmar el pacto, ¿ahora sólo tenía que despertar?¿eso significaba que estaba en un sueño?, Una especie de vocecilla muy queda pareció surgir en su cabeza ¿y si simplemente no despierto?, ahora que el dolor había cesado sentía cada parte de su ser cansada y adolorida, además ahora que ya no había más ruido se halló extrañamente cómodo en aquel vacío infinito, y una extraña sensación de aturdimiento parecía estar apoderándose de su cerebro un sentimiento que le recordó inmensamente a la maldición imperius, sólo que esta vez no se sentía con la suficiente fuerza como para luchar en su contra, se sentía tan bien en aquel sitio, tan cómodo, ¿Por qué no quedarse ahí?¿para que volver?¿en verdad había una razón para volver, además de tener que luchar en contra de un psicópata obsesionado con conquistar el mundo mágico?

-Ha......yy...Harr........Harry......rryyy...

Alguien le llamaba

-"Déjenme en paz, no quiero despertar"- Escuchó su voz como venida desde muy lejos, distante, cansada, pero se sentía tan bien. No mejor no despertar, así que relajó por completo su ser y cerró su mente a cualquier llamado.

-No despierta

-¿Cuánto lleva dormido?

-Bueno toda la noche, supongo...- Dijo Ron al anciano que se inclinó de nuevo sobre el muchacho examinándolo con sus brillantes ojos azules, y miró a la enfermera a su derecha la cual estaba midiendo una poción en una taza.

-¿Dices que no tiene nada en su sistema Poppy?

La enfermera le miró y negó suavemente al tiempo que miraba con preocupación a su paciente número uno. Y es que Harry no había se había presentado a ninguna de sus clases, ni a la cena, y cuando Ron y Hermione habían ido en su busca lo habían encontrado en la misma cama en la que lo habían dejado en la noche. Habían intentado despertarle por todos los medios sin resultados, por fin habían llamado a la jefa de su casa, y ésta había llamado avisado a Dumbledore, dos horas de exámenes tanto mágicos como médicos habían revelado un extraño diagnóstico: Harry Potter se encontraba dormido. No había nada extraño en su ser, tan sólo se encontraba extraña y profundamente dormido.

-¿Se puede saber que es tan importante como para haberme hecho cruzar todo el castillo Director?

Dijo Severus Snape al tiempo que entraba a la habitación sus ojos de inmediato se fijaron en la quieta figura de la cama. Se pasó una mano sobre al cara.

-Claro, ¿qué más podría ser?¿Que hizo ahora?

El hombre se acercó a la cama y miró al chico, a pesar de la evidente palidez de su rostro por la falta de sol los últimos meses no parecía afectado por algo más. Miró al anciano a su lado con una mirada interrogante. Éste suspiró y se encogió de hombros en señal de derrota.

-No lo sabemos Severus, hasta donde sabemos está en perfectas condiciones si es que un poco desgastado, pero simplemente no hay forma de despertarle..

-Eh…profesor Snape?

El hombre miró a Hermione a su lado, ésta tenía un frasco en la mano y una mirada de total angustia.

-Anoche Harry traía esto consigo, tengo una ligera idea de lo que es, pero..

El hombre tomó el frasco y apenas vio el líquido azul cuando sintió la sospecha nacer dentro de él, abrió el frasco y con sumo cuidado lo acercó a su nariz olfateando su esencia. El director se levantó y miró fijamente al profesor de pociones.

-¿Qué es Severus?

-Una poción fortalecedora aunque no sé si modificada o tomando en cuenta las habilidades de Potter en cuanto a pociones se refiere, excepcionalmente mal realizada…

-¿Crees que esa haya sido al causa?

-No lo creo Director, este tipo de sueros no suelen tener efectos secundarios, ésta en particular sólo presenta ciertos aspectos negativos en caso de que su consumo sea demasiado prolongado, pero dada la dificultad de su elaboración, se me hace más probable que Potter la haya adquirido en su ultima visita a Hogsmead- Dijo al tiempo que guardaba el frasco en su túnica- Sin embargo, ya tendré unas palabras con Potter acerca de esto…

Snape estaba furioso, una cosa era que el chico mostrara cierto cambio de carácter, pero no iba a permitir que ningún estudiante bajo su cargo se anduviese con pociones que no comprendían, y es que lo que no había dicho era que esta poción en particular era hasta cierto punto ilegal, sobre todo después de que en siglos anteriores se le había usado en dosis concentradas como una poderosa droga que permitía un mejor desempeño a costa de desgastar el cuerpo al límite, con desagradables consecuencias para el futuro, ¿cómo es que Potter había dado con aquella poción?, de seguro el chico ni siquiera sospechaba las consecuencias del uso de aquel brebaje.

Miró la durmiente figura de la cama y sintió una aquella desagradable sospecha crecer un poco más, durante esos meses había estado notando ciertos cambios en el chico, algunos gestos, pequeños comentarios que escapaban de sus labios, y la forma en que sus ojos a veces mostraban esa mirada, ¿podría ser que…?.

Con decisión se acercó a la cama y se sentó en el borde y empezó a sacudir al chico, al tiempo que repetía su nombre.

-Potter, ¡¿Potter me escuchas?!

Voces, a su alrededor perturbando su paz, ¿porqué no le dejaban solo?, él no quería volver ¿para que?. Sin embargo esa voz se le hacía conocida.

-¡Potter despierta!

-Si ya conocía esa voz, ¿pero de dónde? Todo parecía tan lejano, como si hubiese sido en otra vida…

Dumbledore se acercó a su profesor y le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Vamos Severus llevamos mucho tiempo intentando eso, lo mejor será convocar a la orden no podemos permitir que esto se sepas, y además debemos buscar la manera de despertar a Harry..

Pero Snape no le escuchó, siguió llamando al chico, hasta que de pronto le apreció obtener una ligera reacción en el rostro del chico seguido de un suave gemido.

-¡¡POTTER DESPIERTA DE UNA BUENA VEZ!!!

De golpe Harry abrió los ojos y se incorporó instintivamente agarrando sus gafas de la mesilla de noche, parpadeó varias veces hasta que se vio rodeado por un grupo bastante nutrido de personas, alrededor de su cama se encontraban sus dos amigos, de pie al lado de la cama distinguió la figura de Dumbledore y de la profesora Mc Gonagall acompañada de la señora Pompfrey y justo a su derecha se encontraba Severus Snape, ésa era la voz que le había despertado de su sueño, ¿pero había sido un sueño?¿Las sombras el contrato?

-Bueno Potter estamos esperando una explicación….

Harry miró al hombre frente a él y abrió la boca pero ningún sonido alió de ella, los recuerdos de todo lo que había pasado demasiado fresco en su memoria,

-Yo, no lo sé…¿cuánto llevo dormido?

-Unas trece horas Harry…¿hay algo que desees contarnos?

Harry miró a Dumbledore y con la poca fuerza que le quedaba cerró su mente al tiempo que luchaba por controlarse, entonces todo había sido real, y de pronto se dio cuenta de que de no ser por Snape probablemente no habría despertado. Miró al hombre a su derecha el cual le miraba de una forma por demás peculiar, desvió la mirada y nuevamente la confusión tomó parte en su interior, ¿qué le estaba pasando con Snape?.

-¿Harry estás bien?

El aludido miró a su amigo, y luego forzó una sonrisa que le hizo querer gritar de dolor, después de ese incidente debáis ser más cuidadoso, sin siquiera mirar a Dumbledore o a Snape podía notar como al semilla de la sospecha ya empezaba a germinar en sus mentes, eso significaba un adelanto en sus planes, pero primero debía arreglar el asunto con Snape, fuera lo que le estuviese pasando tenía que terminar de una buena vez.

Mujajjajaja Hola!!! Tanto tiempo sin actualizar, si lo sé pero con suerte el próximo no va a tardar tanto….o al menos eso espero.

Mientras tanto serían tan amables de darme sus bellos reviews?


	5. Marcando el camino

_**Capítulo 4: Marcando el camino**_

_La vida de cada hombre es un camino hacia sí mismo, el ensayo de un camino, el boceto de un sendero. _

_Hesse, Hermann _

Un cúmulo de niebla cubría todo el lago dándole su muy merecido aspecto mágico, la escasa luz de las primeras horas del día le conferían un aspecto de plata hecha humo, y la brillante superficie permanecía completamente estática como un espejo de cristal sobre el que la niebla danzaba elegantemente, un vista hipnotizante que quedaba amplificada desde una de las torres del castillo donde un anciano de aspecto cansado le miraba con cierta nostalgia, como si de repente el peso de todos sus años se viniesen sobre él en aquel instante.

-¿Me llamaba director?- El anciano le miró a través de sus gafas y luego asintió sin sonreír y fue cuando Snape supo que algo estaba a punto de pasar.

-Severus...-le saludó el anciano y con un movimiento de mano le indicó seguirle. Una vez en la oficina del director ambos hombre tomaron asiento en sillas opuestas uno perdido en sus pensamientos, el otro atento a cualquier señal que le indicase lo que estaba por ocurrir. Cuando Dumbledore no le ofreció uno de sus endemoniados dulces de limón o ni siquiera una de sus infames tasas de té, Severus supo que en realidad algo estaba mal.

-¿Cómo va su entrenamiento Severus?

-Bien, como te he reportado cada noche, el chiquillo va mejor de lo esperado, ahora comprendo como ha sobrevivido a pesar de las desgracias de profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras que ha tenido, el chico tiene talento Albus

El anciano asintió y luego le miró fijamente- ¿Es cierto que le estás enseñando el anima fortia?

El hombre desvió la mirada y resignadamente empezó a contarle acerca del hechizo, el director le miró fijamente al tiempo que el color iba despareciendo de su rostro haciéndole lucir más como un fantasma, cuando Snape terminó su relato se encontró con un par de ojos azules penetrantes y extrañamente aterradores.

-¿Comprendes la naturaleza del hechizo que estás enseñándole?.....

-Si... después de lo ocurrido con su padrino creo que Potter busca una manera de mantener a sus amigos a salvo, el Anima Fortia siempre ha sido usada como un hechizo de defensa, y aunque Potter encontrase la verdadera naturaleza del hechizo, no reúne las características necesarias para llevarlo a cabo.

Albus Dumbledore miró al hombre frente a él como evaluando sus palabras, luego cerró los ojos y miró hacia el tarro de dulces al lado de su escritorio.

-Si Severus, creo que tienes razón...pero no es eso de lo que quiero hablarte, ha surgido una proposición dentro de la orden del fénix, una que probablemente vaya a afectar de manera drástica lo que pueda ocurrir en un futuro, pero creo que en realidad la decisión dependerá en gran medida de tu respuesta, así que Severus te preguntaré una vez más, ¿Cómo va Harry?

Snape se tensó, y conectó miradas con el director, ninguno de los dos pronunció palabra durante unos minutos, luego el profesor de pociones pareció salir de su estado.

-¡No!

-Severus....

-¡No Albus! ¡Aún no!

-Escucha…..

-¡De ninguna manera!!¡Es una locura!¡Potter es todo menos alguien capaz para algo así!!

-Severus…

-No...¡Aun es un chiquillo! un chiquillo con una endemoniada suerte eso es cierto, ¡pero un niño nada más!, ¡en verdad no esperas ESO de él! ¡aún es demasiado pronto!

-Severus, Harry ya no es un niño, hasta tú deberías saberlo…..

-¡Es un chiquillo arrogante y descuidado, un error y no sólo su vida estará en peligro!

-¡Severus!- La voz del anciano vibró en el aire y el profesor de pociones le miró, Dumbledore se ajustó las gafas y se acomodó en su silla- Severus….se que es difícil para ti ver más halla de la imagen de James Potter, pero hasta tú deberías de haberte dado cuenta de las diferencias entre los dos…… si, sé que entre Harry y tu han existido ciertas experiencias desagradables, de las que debo agregar tú también has sido responsable en gran medida..

-¡Yo no..!!

-Si, tu si Severus…..año tras año hemos tenido la misma charla y me gustaría que por una vez me escuchases realmente….Harry no es culpable del pasado, si tan sólo pudieses ver un poco más halla de su apellido te encontrarías con una sorpresa…

Snape le miró impasiblemente, si, él mismo estaba empezando a ver esas diferencias, y eso era precisamente lo que trataba de evitar, porque una vez que cruzase esa línea, no habría vuelta atrás….

-Dime muchacho, ¿en verdad has visto a Harry lo suficiente como para juzgarlo?, ¿O te has limitado a lo que quieres que sea?

-Albus te aseguro que lo que yo quiero no tiene nada que ver aquí..

-Yo creo que si Severus, creo que es más fácil para ti odiarlo que llegar a conocerlo..

-¿Y porqué? si se puede saber, ¿haría yo tal cosa?

-Porque, creo que sabes que dentro de Harry existe alguien muy parecido a ti, aunque pensándolo bien creo que tú mismo te estás empezando a dar cuenta de eso, lo se porque tu miada para él ya no es la misma, se que estás empezando a comprender lo parecidos que son..

-No creo que el Sr Potter y yo tengamos más cosas en común que entre un hipogrifo y un gusarajo

-De cualquier manera-continuó Dumbledore- Harry será integrado a la orden del fénix…..

Snape clavó la mirada en la taza de té frente a él, no, aún era demasiado pronto.

-…sólo tiene dieciséis años, igual que Draco, aún son demasiado jóvenes….

Dumbledore le miró y se enderezó en su silla mirando intensamente al hombre frente a él.

-¿Ha llegado su turno entonces?

-Si. Lucius me lo ha dicho esta tarde….será pronto, la nueva generación de mortífagos… "sangre pura y nueva", así es como la describió….y Draco será el primero…y ahora me pides que haga lo mismo con Potter, que empuje a un niño a convertirse en un arma….

-es necesario que Harry se interne en esta guerra, ambos sabemos la realidad sobre lo que le espera, no es justo que dejemos que sólo su suerte y milagros le salven la vida una y otra vez, no es justo para él….pero he perdido su confianza, la perdí en el momento en que le mentí en nombre de su bienestar, y la única persona que aún poseía la confianza entera del chico ya no camina entre nosotros, y una vez más voy a jugar con su suerte...

-Director...Albus, tú nunca has..

-Oh ¡pero si lo he hecho mi muchacho!, todos hemos jugado con la vida de Harry desde su nacimiento en nombre del bienestar del mundo mágico, y no creo que obtengamos, o si queira merezcamos su perdón, dime Severus ¿este mundo vale la vida de un inocente?.

Ojos negros conectaron con dos ópalos cuyo brillo había desaparecido.

-No lo sé Albus, pero yo sé el chico te importa, si lo hubieses dejado en cualquier otra parte hubiese sido peor, una marioneta del ministerio, tal ves ahora tendríamos un nuevo señor tenebroso… o aún peor, tendríamos al Gilderoy Lockhart de la nueva generación, el chico te importa Albus, al menos eso es diferente

El anciano sonrió débilmente y le miró con solemnidad- De cualquier manera debo pedirte una vez más que cuides de Harry, porque desgraciadamente eres el único que queda para hacerlo, yo ya perdí ese derecho… y no creo que nadie más sea capaz de hacerlo…

-Albus…yo no…¿Cómo puedes pedirme que cuide de él? Tu conoces mi pasado, y soy todo menos el indicado para servir de guía a ese chico

-Porque conozco tu pasado, y porque te conozco a ti es porque estoy seguro de que eres el única capaz de hacerlo, porque tengo un mal presentimiento acerca de Harry y no creo que exista alguien más que tu que pueda ayudarle……

Los libros cayeron con estrépito por el suelo y varias hojas salieron volando por el impacto para caer suavemente momentos después, la luz de los primeros rayos de sol iluminaron la figura arrodillada junto a la cama, tiñendo de rojo las sábanas blancas en las que segundos antes había estado acostado aquel chico que ahora yacía en el suelo, la cara enterrada en el colchón intentando ahogar los pequeños gritos de dolor, mientras la cicatriz en forma de rayo en su frente le quemaba furiosamente. Habái estado tan agotado la noche anterior que había olvidado vaciar su mente, un grave error, apretó las sábanas con más fuerza intentando en vano bloquear la conexión y rogando porque Voldemort no se percatase.

Abrió los ojos y de pronto se encontró en otra habitación, una más grande y tapizada ricamente, aún podía sentir el dolor que le nublaba la visión.

-¡Imbéciles!!

-¡Mi Lord Pied…aaghhh!!!!

Un cruciatas atravesó el aire y Harry lo sintió como si se lo estuviesen aplicando a él mismo, haciendo un esfuerzo abrió los ojos y miró hacia el lugar de donde provenían los gritos, había un hombre que no conocía retorciéndose de dolor en el piso, y frente a él sentado majestuosamente en una silla alta, se encontraba el mismísimo Lord Voldemort, los inexistentes labios curvados en una sonrisa de placer. Levantó la varita y los gritos cesaron.

-Está bien, al menos la información resulta valiosa...los muros de Hogwarts caerán ante mis pies…puedes irte Greenlich!

De entre las sombras surgieron dos mortífagos que cargaron al hombre y lo llevaron hasta la salida y fue cuando Harry se dio cuenta de que había varias personas en aquella habitación.

-¡Lucius!- Llamó Voldemort, y al instante el orgulloso hombre se inclinó frente al señor tenebroso, este le miró y extendió una mano, el rubio le extendió un pergamino largo y aparentemente viejo, Voldemort lo desenrolló y le leyó lentamente una sonrisa demoníaca en su rostro.

-Bien…..más que bien…estoy muy complacido mi fiel Malfoy…

-Me siento honrado por sus palabras mi señor….y si me es permitido preguntarle, ¿cuándo se llevará a cabo el ataque?

-En tres semanas….

Murmullos y exclamaciones llenaron la habitación, los mortífagos ahí presentes se volvieron y Harry por fin pudo verles bien, había cerca de quince personas en aquel lugar, todas inclinadas sobre diversas mesas llenas de pergaminos y objetos, al parecer estaban en medio de algo extremadamente importante. Lucius miró al hombre-serpiente con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-P-pero mi Lord! Aún hay demasiadas cosas por considerar, ¡tanto por planear! Nuestros avances en Hogsmead aún…

-Pues entonces tendremos que apurarnos, en tres semanas será el eclipse Lucius, tendremos una oportunidad, una sola y de Hogwarts no quedará ni el recuerdo…..

El hombre le miró confuso y Voldemort sonrió sádicamente, Malfoy pareció entender porque miró de nuevo al su señor con una auténtica mirada de sorpresa -¿Acaso…… piensa invocar magia antigua?

-Muy bien Lucius, tan inteligente como siempre, sabiéndola controlar la magia primitiva es poderosa, y esa noche……..bueno sólo te diré que marcará el fin de ese viejo castillo y por supuesto de todos los que en él habitan, así que será mejor que para esa noche todos los nuestros abandonen el lugar….

-Por supuesto Mi lord…como usted desee…

Harry se concentró más cerrando de una ves la conexión y se agarró con fuerza de las sábanas evitando por todos los medios dejarse caer en la inconciencia, tres semanas, sólo tres semanas….¡no! era demasiado pronto, ¡aún no podía controlar el poder!! Jaló la sábana y el pequeño cuaderno cayó al suelo con golpe seco y quedó abierto en la última página, ésta estaba arrugada y machada, la escritura casi inteligible y muy forzada, como si el que lo hubiese escrito hubiese tenido grandes dificultades para hacerlo, había grandes espacios en blanco y borrones de tinta, así como machas oscuras en el papel que resultaban sospechosamente parecidas a la sangre, Harry no era tonto, a través de aquel diario-libro había podido constatar el cambio que se había ido operando en el hombre, hasta donde había podido comprender el hombre había intentado dominar el anima fortia, sólo para irse sumergiendo en un pozo sin fondo del que al parecer nunca pudo salir, las anotaciones se iban haciendo menos claras y más parecidas a un diario que a un libro de hechizos, en las últimas páginas se dibujaba la imagen de un alma atormentada que al parecer estaba en sus últimos momentos, Harry podía leer ciertos párrafos que parecían réplicas exactas de sus pensamientos, porque Harry no era tonto, conforme iba avanzando el tempo había llegado a comprender perfectamente la naturaleza de aquel hechizo, que no era más que vender su vida a cambio de poder, dejar que aquellas sombras se alimentasen del cuerpo hasta secarlo

Miró la última página y en ella la última anotación, la que más trabajo le había costado descifrar pues había parte que no eran sino frases sin sentido,

-… "no es……poder no es.. sólo se da el poder, tan solo tenerlo, no es para……..sólo lo dan no se puede…….sólo poder.."- Harry cerró de golpe el cuaderno, ¿le pasaría lo mismo?, ¿se iría debilitando hasta volverse loco? Si como decía el libro no se sabía de nadie que hubiese sido capaz de usar el poder, ¿porqué él habría de ser diferente?¿Si nadie había podido usarl…

-¡Eso es…-murmuró para si mismo, y una sonrisa se fue extendiendo por su rostro, al tiempo que la comprensión le inundó, "por supuesto, solo se da el pode, tan solo tenerlo" ahora las frase sin sentido tomaban forma, en sus últimos momentos aquel hombre sin rostro había dilucidado el verdadero propósito del hechizo, en verdad el propósito era "sacar el poder primario" nunca se mencionaba nada en el hechizo acerca de utilizarlo….ahora todo tenía sentido, si se sacaba toda aquella fuerza, desde el centro de la magia del mago, entonces no quedaría nada para controlarla y usarla, ¿entonces de que serviría tal poder?

De pronto de percató de la presencia de las sombras a su alrededor nuevamente, pero además había una nueva forma frente a él, una figura humana, pero hecha de aquella misma sustancia.

-…. …nosotros preservaremos el poder…. si el sacrificio es total….

El chico miró a la sombra frente a él, y habría jurado que estaba sonriendo de no ser porque la criatura no tenía rostro. Tragó con dificultad presintiendo la verdad detrás de aquellas palabras

-Si el sacrificio es total?….

-Entréganos el sacrificio por completo y nosotros preservaremos el poder para el elegido….

-¿Cuál elegido?

-El que tu desees, ….entréganos el poder y le daremos la fuerza que ahora reclamas……

El sacrifico, su magia, su fuerza, su vida….él era el sacrificio.

-¿traspasarán el poder a quien yo elija? ¿Qué es lo que desean a cambio?-Preguntó con voz queda, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

Las figuras se movieron ansiosas a su alrededor. Y la mayor de ellas siguió hablando lentamente.

-Nos has entregado suficiente de tu luz, pero si quieres traspasar el poder necesitaremos aún más……si la ofrenda no basta reclamaremos lo que queda de tu luz..

-lo que queda de…..¿mi alma..?

-….dinos tu respuesta….

El chico cerró los ojos, una cosa era su vida, pero otra muy diferente era entrega su esencia misma. Además ¿confiaba lo suficiente en alguien como para entregarle tal poder?, o siquiera conocía a algún mago capaz de soportar tal carga de fuerza sin volverse loco o pero aún sin morir en el intento?

-Necesito tiempo..

-……cuando le encuentres nosotros lo sabremos….

Las sombras desaparecieron, y Harry se halló en el suelo temblando de pies a cabeza y aún sosteniendo entre sus manos las sábanas.

-Genial forma de empezar el día…..

-Bien Potter casi lo tienes….mantenlo así…

Harry miró con fascinación como el escudo de aspecto tan débil y frágil se iba expandiendo poco a poco, al tiempo que intentaba ignorar las sombras que se arremolinaban su alrededor, miró a Snape de reojo, había comprobado que nadie más que él podía percatarse de la presencia de los espectros, al parecer ni dumbledore mismo parecía capaz de darse cuenta, desde aquella noche le habían seguido a cualquier lado donde fuese, a veces no era mas que uno o dos y se mantenían alejados pero cada vez que tenía que ir con Snape se juntaban por decenas, casi asfixiándole, las primeras veces casi se había desmayado por el esfuerzo y Snape había estado mandándole extrañas miradas, pero al parecer atribuía la palidez del chico al esfuerzo por crear el escudo.

Harry tenía que ver con desesperación como las sombras danzaban alrededor de la esfera rozándola de vez en cuando, mandando punzadas de dolor directamente a lo más profundo de su ser.

-Es suficiente Potter, descansa..

Dijo Snape al tiempo que se cubría mejor con su capa, Harry bajó la varita y exhaló profundamente y se dejó caer de espaldas en la nieve, era sábado a mediados de noviembre y una nevada temprana había cubierto los terrenos del colegio y la noche estaba despejada, las estrellas brillando en lo alto dejando un paisaje digno de cualquier postal, cerró los ojos y dejó que las sombras se fueran alejando y cuando los abrió se sorprendió al ver que no había quedado ni una sola, suspiró con alivio simplemente ya no le quedaban fuerza para rechazar a los espectros, cerró los ojos y se halló rodeado por un bendito silencio, no había más ruido que el del viento al circular suavemente por entre los árboles y por primera vez se sintió tranquilo, dejó su mente en blanco y dejó que su cuerpo se amoldase en el colchón de nieve bajo su cuerpo, abrió los ojos cuando sintió una presencia a su lado, se encontró con la figura de su profesor alto e imponente, la mirada perdida en el cielo la capa ondeando suavemente a su alrededor, y se haló a si mismo observándole fijamente.

-¿Señor?

Snape bajó la mirada y observó al chico instándole silenciosamente a continuar. Harry se incorporó y caminó unos cuantos pasos quedando de espaldas al hombre.

-Yo….quería preguntarle algo…

-¿Si?- El chico le miró de reojo, Snape permanecía en el mismo sitio aún contemplando ausentemente el cielo. Y es que al parecer ambos habían llegado a una especie de tregua, o al menos parecían tolerarse mutuamente, ¿Cómo o cuando exactamente había ocurrido un cambio era algo que Harry no habría sabido responder, sin embargo en algún momento el odio se había ido transformando lentamente en algo mas, por supuesto ese ligero cambio únicamente era perceptible en momentos como aquel, en las noches después de los entrenamientos, mientras todo el castillo y sus alrededores dormían, cuando el tiempo parecía detenerse y el peso sobre sus hombros desaparecía momentáneamente, en algún momento de aquellos meses habían adquirido la costumbre de quedarse así, solos y en silencio, uno al lado del otro contemplando el paisaje dormido, y de pronto Harry se había encontrado esperando esos momentos, deseando aquellos minutos en que todos los problemas quedaban sepultados por la oscuridad de la noche.

-¿Porqué? ¿Porqué desea tanto ver a ese chico? El violinista…

Por fin se animó a preguntarle, podía sentir la mirada del hombre fija en su nuca y contuvo un escalofrío.

Snape miró con fascinación las jóvenes líneas de su rostro, algo había cambiado en esos meses, "algo" para lo que no estaba preparado, en algún momento los dos parecían haber entablado una tregua e incluso un silencio amistoso, si, Potter aún era y seguiría siendo un chiquillo mimado y cabeza hueca, además de una permanente e inevitable molestia para su vida, el problema consistiendo en que muy en el fondo el hombre tuvo que admitir a si mismo que tal ves, le agradaba dicha molestia…

Una gota de sudor resbaló por la frente del muchacho, Severus sabía lo cansado que resultaba aquel hechizo, y aunque el chico había mejorado bastante, había algo que no dejaba en paz al hombre, esfera una extraña sensación de inquietud le invadía cada vez que se invocaba la esfera, algo estaba mal y sin embargo todo parecía normal….

-Es suficiente Potter, descansa..

Potter se dejó caer a la nieve haciendo un sonido sordo y cerró los ojos su cuerpo relajándose en la congelada cama, y Severus se encontró trazando su figura con la mirada, a pesar de todo el ejercicio el chico no había aumentado considerablemente su constitución, si es que acaso se había vuelto algo más atlético.

En esos últimos meses su imagen del niño-que-vivió se estaba desmoronado poco a poco, Potter estaba cambiando, y para mal, desde el incidente con Black ya no era el mismo, y sin embargo nadie parecía darse cuenta de ello, ¿dónde estaba la perspicacia de Granger?, ¿Acaso ninguno de sus amigos podía ver el cambio que se había operado en el chico?.¿No notaban la mirada perdida y cargada de culpa?¿No podían ver esa aura de tristeza rodeándole?,¿acaso no era evidente el tono apagado de su voz?¿Acaso esas sonrisas tan falsas les engañaban? ¿ Y Dumbledore?..... o tal ves no deseaban ver ¿Tenían miedo de que el pequeño chico dorado no siguiese brillando?.

Y es que muy a su pesar esos meses se había sorprendido a si mismo vigilando cada una de los movimientos del chico, y había notados, ciertos cambios, ciertos gestos que de vez en cuando se le escapaban, pequeños detalles que él conocía perfectamente, desde sus hábitos en la mesa, la forma en que sonreía cuando hablaba con sus amigos para luego desaparecer sin que ninguno lo notase, Potter estaba sufriendo y nadie parecía darse cuenta.

Echó para atrás la cabeza y contempló el cielo invernal y se dejó llevar por esa extraña calma que sucedía a las primeras horas de la madrugada, y se sintió extrañamente en paz, casi feliz, entonces escuchó al joven llamarle y bajó su mirada clavándola en él. Ya conocía esa mirada, la misma que el chico ponía cada vez que se atrevía a preguntar algo, como si el hacer una simple pregunta fuera a acarrear horribles desastres, casi como si le hubiesen enseñado a no hacerlas.

-¿Porqué? ¿Porqué desea tanto ver a ese chico? El violinista…

La misma pregunta que él se hacía a diario, ¿para que?¿porqué?¿que haría una vez que se encontrase con él?

-¿Y que te hace pensar que estoy tan desesperado por verle Potter?

-Bueno creo que pasar unas cinco horas por cuatro meses con su alumno favorito es suficiente prueba….

-En realidad…… no lo sé Potter…- Fue la franca respuesta del hombre y Harry se volteó buscando una sonrisa sarcástica o esperando algún comentario como "no es de tu incumbencia" o algo así, sin embargo Snape permaneció ahí de pie mirándole fijamente.

-Bueno entregarle el violín eso es lógico y además no quiero que se pierda…

-¿se pierda?

-Incluso tu lo has visto Potter…como el mundo está tan asquerosamente corrupto…

"Asquerosamente corrupto" las palabras le sacaron de su pacífico estado y le volvieron de golpe a la realidad, "si…… corrupto, manchado…sin esperanzas…"Cerró los ojos y susurró suavemente

-Un mundo que ha perdido su luz….- ¡Ahí estaba!, esa mirada vacía y tan llena de….nada….Algo asaltó el interior del hombre ante esa imagen, un sentimiento de protección hacia el joven ser y sintió ganas de rodearlo con su brazos, de susurrarle palabras de consuelo y hacer que esos ojos volviesen a brillar, pero ¿cómo podría un ciego guiar a otro? ¿Cómo sacar de la oscuridad a Potter cuando él mismo se hallaba tan sumergido en ella?, así que se quedó estoico en su sitio y Pot…Harry desvió la mirada alejándose de él.

-he visto demasiada muerte Potter…he visto como la sangre ha cubierto y manchado lo que me rodea, he presenciado como el poder corrompe, como el deseo de venganza tuerce las almas….. he visto hombres más dignos que tu o que yo ser aplastados y doblegados por la oscuridad, oscuridad en la que yo mismo me he visto envuelto…….

Las palabras salieron de su boca casi sin pensarlo, pero tuvieron el efecto deseado, los ojos verdes conectaron con los suyos, y siguió hablando, si pensar o planear lo que salía de sus labios.

-….es por eso que, cuando se ha visto el mismo infierno y de pronto se encuentra con que en algún rincón de un viejo castillo aún permanece un fragmento de algo verdaderamente puro……entonces no me es posible dejar que muera frente a mis ojos, no si puedo hacer algo al respecto

-¿A…a qué se refiere con algo verdaderamente puro?

-Exactamente a eso Potter…¿qué sabes de los instrumentos mágicos Potter?

-Bueno que tocan sin que nadie tenga que intervenir…

-Instrumentos mágicos Potter, no instrumentos encantados… En el mundo de la magia son pocos los magos que son capaces de tocar un instrumento, en primera porque es más fácil encantar uno y dejarlo que se toque solo, pero además existen ciertos instrumentos "especiales" diseñados por maestros artesanos para que sólo puedan tocarse de la manera tradicional, ese violín es uno de ellos, estos instrumentos son hechos de los mismos materiales con que se hacen las varitas, si un muggle lo utilizara jamás podría sacar una nota de él, aunque pensándolo bien no muchos magos serían capaces de sacar ni un acorde, esto, debido a que además de una considerable cantidad de magia se requiere abrir totalmente el alma a la música, o al menos así lo describen quienes tocan…

-¿Quiere decir que en realidad sólo hace falta magia para tocar?

-¡Por supuesto que no tonto!- Dijo el hombre al tiempo que le lanzaba una mirada exasperada- ¿no has escuchado ni una palabra?, esa es la razón por la que hay tan pocos músicos reales entre los magos, ¿puedes imaginar tal combinación? Poder, pureza de espíritu y además un considerable talento musical innato?,

-Pero….y si esa persona perdiera esa pureza de la que habla ya no podría tocar ¿cierto?, y en dado caso ¿no cree que tal vez esa fue la razón por la que abandonó su violín?

-No- Fue la firme respuesta y Harry le miró confundido- No Potter, no creo que esa haya sido la razón, esta "pureza" de la que hablamos no tiene nada que ver con la ingenuidad o la inocencia, en realidad creo que no es algo tan tangible o identificable, yo diría más bien que es una especie de cualidad que sólo unos pocos poseen, el tocar sin una razón, sin esperar fama o dinero o simple reconocimiento, sin al necesidad de un público o una guía, tocar sólo por el gusto de hacerlo, a esa "pureza" de pensamiento me refiero.

-….No lo sabía…

-¿ahora entiendes la importancia de este chico Potter?, ¿Alguna ves le escuchaste tocar?, es estremecedor por decirlo de manera simple….¿Alguna vez has sentido ganas de llorar y reír con tan sólo una melodía Potter?, ¿Alguna vez has deseado morir en ese mismo sitio tan sólo para que la música sea el último sonido de tu existencia?… -Severus miró a Harry directamente a los ojos y por primera vez el chic pudo ver un remolino de emociones en aquellas órbitas negras, usualmente frías y calculadoras, y se sintió absorbido en ellas, el hombre siguió hablando, en voz baja en casi un susurro, y se sintió envuelto en el suave tono de voz.

- Esa también es magia primitiva Potter, magia de cuando invocábamos a los elementos con tambores y cascabeles, ¿Puedes ver el potencial de esa magia?

-¿Se refiere a darle otro uso al instrumento?

-Si, piénsalo de esta manera, en manos equivocadas este poder puede ser usado en la guerra misma, ¿no has escuchado historias de instrumentos que causaban tormentas o manipulaban personas?, ciertas Potter, cada una de esas historias son ciertas….por supuesto todo depende de quien sea el que toque…afortunadamente el rumor no ha abandonado Hogwarts, de otra manera hace mucho que el ministerio de magia o otros, incluyendo al señor tenebrosos habrían deseado poner sus manos sobre esta persona….en verdad Potter no te imaginas el potencial de ese poder…

-Entonces es por eso……- Fue un susurro del chico, pero Snape alcanzó a distinguir las palabras, luego el Gryffindor se ajustó la capa y empezó a caminar hacia el castillo.

-¡¿A dónde cree que va Sr Potter?!!

El chico se detuvo y le miró con calma, sin embargo y a pesar de la distancia Snape pudo ver el enojo en su rostro.

-Es mejor volver al castillo Señor, ya es tarde…- Sin esperar respuesta se dio la vuelta empezó a caminar más rápido hundiendo los pies en la nieve Harry sentía crecer la furia en su interior ¿así que de eso se trataba?, ¿de Poder?, "igual que todos" gritó una voz en su interior, por un momento había llegado a pensar que tal vez, sólo tal vez el hombre comprendía, que en verdad entendía lo que significaba su música, pero se había equivocado, había estado a punto de revelarse como el violinista ante el hombre, "¡tonto!", se dijo a sí mismo, ¿porqué seguía esperando un salvador? Igual que de niño aun esperaba a alguien que le rescatara de la oscuridad, el salvador del mundo mágico clamando por su propio salvador…..

-¡detente Potter!- El chico se detuvo de golpe pero no se dio la vuelta se quedó a pasos de la entrada del castillo respirando profundamente, tratando de minar su enojo.

-Si señor?-respondió en la voz más dócil que pudo, aunque en realidad quería gritar con todas sus fuerzas. Una mano se posó sobre su hombre y le dio vuelta al tiempo que otra la tomaba con firmeza de la barbilla y le obligaba a levantar la mirada. Esperando ver al hombre lívido y listo para darle una buena reprimenda se encontró en lugar de eso con una mirada inquisidora.

-¿Qué fue eso Potter?

-No es nada…solo que, bueno ¿porqué más habría de ser?....no, no tiene importancia…-No ahora no podía hablar con Snape, primero tenía que calmarse, le miró y sintió de nuevo esa punzada de dolor, ¿porqué Snape habría de ser diferente?, o más bien ¿porqué había deseado, creído que Snape en verdad era diferente?

Esos ojos, profundos penetrantes, le traspasaban, le miraban exigentes, demandantes, y eso terminó por liberar parte del torrente de emociones que hasta entonces había mantenido tan bien escondidos. Sonrió amargamente y se sacudió la mano del hombro y respiró un par más de veces para clamarse sin éxito, entonces lo escuchó

-Creo Sr Potter, que usted y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente….-dijo en un tono bajo y peligroso que no daba lugar a réplica, y Harry se halló paralizado por la intensidad de su mirada

-No sé a que se refiere….

-Oh! yo creo que si Potter, he notado ciertos comportamientos tuyos que ciertamente resultan por demás sospechosos….por ejemplo podrías empezar dando una buena explicación acerca de esto…

El muchacho vio con horror como el hombre sacaba de su túnica una botellita llena de una de sus propias pociones, "oh demonios!!" fue su único pensamiento racional.

-…¿de dónde sacó eso?

-La pregunta Potter es de dónde lo sacaste tu…porque esta no es una poción común y corriente, de echo ni yo mismo se que clase de estúpido fue capaz de realizar esto….ojos de tarántula y pelo de mantícora….una combinación peligrosa e inestable, y al mismo tiempo ingeniosa, una poción revitalizante, y al mismo tiempo adictiva y desgastante, usando la magia para reestablecer el cuerpo, pero estoy casi seguro de sus efectos secundarios no deben ser para nada agradables, así que Potter qué hace esta poción en tu poder?

Harry se tocó el brazo derecho y frunció el ceño, una mentira más Potter! ¡Vamos una mas! no es tan difícil ya deberías estar acostumbrado.

-La compré a un comerciante en el callejón Diagón antes de que iniciase el año…pensé que me sería útil…- Una mas….¿qué importaba una mas cuando todo él resultaba una farsa últimamente? . Levantó la mirada y se encontró con unos ojos negros profundos y penetrantes, se mantuvo estoico, su mejor cara de inocencia y honestidad.- Sólo es una porción revitalizadora…

-¿Para un adolescente de 16 años?. ¡Esto no es un maldito juego Potter!….estas pociones son peligrosas, son remedios que resultan peores que los males que supuestamente curan, será mejor que te alejes de estas cosas si no quieres tener serias repercusiones en el futuro….

No lo pudo evitar, una suave risa sarcástica escapó de sus labios antes de que pudiese detenerla- ¿Futuro?¿Que futuro?, no creo que exista tal cosa, al menos no para mi….

-Si intentas conseguir mi lástima estás fallando miserablemente Potter- le respondió el hombre y Harry sintió la rabia crecer en su interior, una sonrisa amarga cruzó su rostro y miró al hombre con furia.

-No estoy intentando ser la víctima señor….Hace mucho aprendí que a nadie le importa un comino mi futuro siempre y cuando derrote al gran señor oscuro..

-Oh si Potter se me olvidaba lo terrible que debe de ser tu vida!!¿Qué pasa?¿Cansado de que el mundo te adore y sufra por ti?

"_Sufra por ti…..¿muera por ti?" _La furia se esfumó dando lugar a la culpa.

-Si….-Susurró cansadamente y Snape le miró con sorpresa- Si, precisamente…..estoy cansado de ser el salvador, yo no lo pedí, y a pesar de lo que crea o no yo nunca lo he buscado, estoy harto de que la única razón por la que alguien se preocupe por mi sea porque soy necesario en esta guerra

-Potter eso no es..

-Si es cierto ¿y sabe que señor? No me importa se perfectamente cuales son mis obligaciones y lo que se espera de mi, pero eso no impide que me parezca por demás repugnante….no voy a correr ni voy a esconderme, ¿estoy haciendo lo que quieren no es cierto? Sigo las reglas me mantengo fuera de problemas, obedezco como buen niño, ¿acaso no es mejor así? Apuesto a que todos han comentado lo mucho que he mejorado ¿o puede negarlo?

Severus no respondió.

-Hay gente ala que le importas Potter…..mucha gente que daría incluso su vida y..

-Porque …soy una pieza importante en la guerra, pero una pieza al fin, y ya lo dije una vez no me importa, lo acepto, ya me cansé de luchar por otra cosa, simplemente estoy harto….A las personas les importa el poder y usarlo para su beneficio ¿acaso no acabas de decirlo tu mismo?¡Quiero decir!¡¿Porqué demonios debería ser diferente?!¡Nada en este estúpido mundo es como aparenta!¡¿Porqué tu deberías ser diferente?!

Ante la mención de su persona el hombre miró al chico a los ojos, Harry pareció darse cuenta de sus palabras porque de pronto cerró la boca con un sonido seco y desvió la mirada de nuevo, un temblor en todo su cuerpo.

-¿Diferente en qué exactamente Potter…?¿Crees que me importa el poder?-Ahora fue su turno de enfurecerse, el estúpido chiquillo…..- Oh por supuesto Potter ¡Por eso estoy en esta condenada escuela enseñando a estúpidos cabezas huecas como tu día tras día, ¡Cómo es que pudiste adivinar mi maligno plan?!¡Por supuesto de esta manera seré el siguiente ministro de magia, por supuesto Potter que brillante!

-¡Entonces me va a decir que no quiere conocer al violinista por eso?!!¿Me va decir que en realidad no el importa el poder?!!¿Puede decirme que nunca le ha interesado conseguir el poder?!¿Me va decir que no fue esa la razón de unirse a esa serpiente asquerosa?!!¡¿No es eso por lo que desea conocer al mentado violinista?

El hombre pareció lívido por un momento, pero luego le miró extrañamente. Harry pensó que estaba a punto de asesinarlo cuando el hombre se acercó aún más a él, el chico se mantuvo estoico sin siquiera respirar.

-….he pagado un alto precio por mis errores Potter…los cuales no creo deban interesarle a un chiquillo como tu…..y aún en ese tiempo, jamás me interesó el poder, al menos no de esa manera, no entonces y definitivamente no ahora, en cuanto al violinista, si hubiese buscado alguna manera de manipularlo para con ello aprovechar su poder, créeme que hace mucho que lo habría echo, mis asuntos con él, son eso Potter, una cuestión entre esa persona y yo.

-…..

-Y respondiendo a tu pregunta si me interesa conseguir poder, porque lo aceptes o no es necesario, indispensable para acabar de una buena vez con esta maldita cosa, por asquerosamente cruel que sea, hasta alguien como tu sabe eso Potter- Luego el tono del hombre bajó aún más y le miró más fijamente- ¿o me vas a negar eso Potter? Dime, ¿No es poder lo que buscas?¿No estás tan desesperado con obtenerlo como para pedir mi ayuda?

-Tan sólo estoy haciendo lo que esperan que haga ¿es eso tan malo?, durante años me ha echado en cara que soy un arrogante chiquillo egoísta, bueno tal ves de pronto estoy empezando a hacer las cosas como deben de ser…

-¡Por favor Potter deja tu drama de mártir para otro tonto! Nadie espera nada de ti Potter, nadie puede obligarte a hacer nada, si estás donde ahora sólo ha sido por ti.

El chico le miró confuso unos segundos, ¿Qué nadie esperaba nada de él? ¡Si por supuesto!, y entonces cayó en cuenta de que Snape no sabía nada de la profecía.

-Eso es lo que usted piensa-Dijo casi en un susurro- Tal vez el director pueda aclararle un poco las cosa Señor…- Y se dio la media vuelta esta vez determinado a no parar aunque el hombre le maldijese de ahí a china y de regreso.

-¡No te atrevas a darme la espalda!

Una sombra cruzó frente a él y se detuvo en seco, había espectros en todo su alrededor, rodeándole, sintió de nuevo aquel extraño frío, y su respiración se alentó. Las paredes de piedras desaparecieron en la oscuridad, todo fue absorbido por ella, se abrazó a sí mismo en un vano intento por calentarse. Las sombras le llamaban, quiso gritar pero no pudo, ¿Porqué habían aparecido en ese momento?.

Una mano se posó sobre su hombro, y se encontró con unos ojos negros, penetrantes.

Pero la oscuridad también estaba a su alrededor, cubriéndole_, "…el elegido….""¿es él tu elegido?"_ escuchó susurrar a las sombras directamente en su cabeza.

Miró al hombre frente a él, le estaba diciendo algo pero Harry no podía escucharle, podía sentir su mano sobre su hombro, y por reflejo la tomó entre las suyas como un hombre a punto de hundirse en el mar_. "Nadie espera nada de ti" " Poder…para acabar con esta maldita cosa"" , jamás me interesó el poder …no entonces…. no ahora"_

Cerró los ojos intentando aclarar sus pensamientos _"…cuando le encuentres nosotros lo sabremos…"_ Entonces…¿Snape era el indicado?, el simple pensamiento resultaba tan perturbador y tan horriblemente lógico que Harry sólo asintió y ahogó un grito cuando las sombras parecieron entrar todas de golpe a su cuerpo con una buena dosis de dolor que le cortó la respiración.

Unos brazos se cerraron en torno a él y se sintió seguro, el frío se desvaneció, su cuerpo se relajó, respiró profundamente y una esencia herbal le rodeó, se sintió bien, seguro, protegido…..estar entre aquellos brazos se sentía tan….bien

-¿Potter que ocurre?

La voz le sacó de su ensoñación y pestañeó varias veces, hasta que la imagen de su profesor apareció frente a él, estaba enojado y…¿preocupado?, de pronto se dio cuenta de que estaba sentado en el piso, y que de alguna manera sus brazos habían ido a dar al cuello del hombre, el cuerpo de este cubriéndole y su rostro estaba a escasos centímetros del suyo.

-¿Potter?

Estaba paralizado, ninguno de sus músculos parecía responder, estaba hipnotizado por esos ojos, por aquella voz, ¿qué le estaba pasando?, sin pensarlo acercó una mano al rostro del hombre y tentativamente acercó unos tambaleantes dedos, el hombre no retrocedió y Harry paso sus dedos sobre la mejilla, fue apenas un roce, pero el contacto le hizo estremecer.

-¿Harry qué ocurre?

Su nombre, Snape le había llamado por su nombre, Harry miró su mano y al hombre alternativamente y un sonrojo comparable con el pelo de Ron se extendió por su rostro, como si esa hubiese sido la señal para reaccionar sus piernas recobraron la fuerza y se levantó de n salto pero Snape le detuvo por un brazo y le obligó a encararle.

-¡Suélteme!

-No- Su tono era calmado, frío, pero sus ojos brillaban extrañamente, había en ellos algo de entendimiento, suspicacia y algo más que Harry no podía descifrar

- No Potter es tiempo de aclarar algunas cosas…

-No sé a que se refiere- Su cuerpo empezó a temblar, había demasiadas emociones dentro de él, demasiadas para mantenerlas dentro de si, perdería el control, si Snape no le soltaba perdería el control…

-¿Qué pasó hace unos momentos Potter?¿De dónde salió esa magia?

-¿Qué magia?

-No estoy para juegos Potter

-Nada, tan solo, tan solo…- ¿porqué no le soltaba?¿Porqué no le dejaba en paz?¿Porque hacía todo tan condenadamente difícil?

-..Voldemort….vi a Lord Voldemort….- Susurró, otra mentira, una más para llenar el jarro….

-¿Qué viste al señor Tenebroso?¡¿Acaso no has estado bloqueando tu mente?!!

-…fue un descuido..

-¡¡Un descuido es suficiente Potter!!!¡¡¿Acaso nada de lo que te he enseñado es capaz de permanecer en esa cabeza tuya Potter?!!

-……¿Puede soltarme ahora?....-Liberándose del brazo Harry inició de nuevo su camino, Snape le estaba llamando pero le ignoró por completo, tan sólo quería llegar hasta su cuarto, lejos de Severus Snape, corrió lo más rápido que pudo escondiéndose detrás de un tapiz, luego escuchó los pasos del hombre, Snape pasó de largo y Harry se fue deslizando por el muro, ¿Porqué todo era tan complicado?, ¿porqué esas cosas tenían que sucederle a él? Porqué no había ido con Melissa?!¿Porqué había ido a Hogwarts?...

FLASHBACK

Era tan hermoso….simplemente perfecto, ¡cuánto deseaba tocarlo!, tan sólo sentir aquella pulida superficie bajo sus dedos, pero la Sra Melissa le había contado que al parecer algo estaba mal con el instrumento, ya que nadie, a excepción de sus sobrino y dueño original, había sido capaz de utilizarlo apropiadamente, y que lo había mandado revisar y afinar cientos de veces, sin ningún cambio. "lástima" pensó el pequeño, mientras miraba el hermoso violín en aquella vitrina, escuchó suaves pasos detrás de él y le sonrió a la mujer que venía cargando una bandeja con galletitas, y el chico sintió su estómago contraerse de hambre, los Dursley se habían enojado con él y le habían dejado sin cena, no que le fuera a contar eso a Melissa por supuesto…iba a verla una o dos veces por mes, cuando Harry tenía que "quedarse" en la escuela hasta tarde, "detenido" en el colegio.

La mujer le dio una galleta de chocolate y se sentó en el sillón, se alisó la falda y luego miró al chico frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

-Harry…cariño…¿en dónde está tu violín?

El niño se sonrojó ligeramente y desvió la vista.

-Mi tío y mi tía vendieron el violín de Duddley….dijeron que era una cosa inútil….lo siento..

-Bueno..- dijo la mujer suspirando y sonriéndole al niño- No se puede hacer nada al respecto ¿cierto?....de todos modos pronto te iba a quedar demasiado pequeño ese violín..y aquí entre nos déjame decirte que no era un buen violín…costoso si, pero de pésima calidad…

El niño le sonrió y sus ojos esmeraldas se fijaron en la mujer, si a él tampoco le gustaba mucho el violín.

-bueno de todos modos estaba buscando un pretexto para intentarlo..…

Levantándose suavemente se dirigió al fondo de la habitación y ante la mirada atónita del chico sacó con cuidado el hermoso violín de su vitrina y se lo extendió con una sonrisa.

-¡Anda!…¡inténtalo!…no sé porqué pero estoy segura de que tu serás capaz de hacerlo…

-P-pero…yo ¿¡y Si se daña?!!¡¿Y su sobrino?!, ¡¿no es su violín?!

-Harry, mi sobrino desapareció hace diez años, en aquel horrible accidente……..y este violín fue la cosa que más amaba en el mundo, estoy segura de que a él no le hubiese gustado que su violín fuera un vulgar adorno de pared, anda, hazlo por mi ¿si?

Le extendió una vez más el violín y el chico le miró casi con miedo, extendiendo sus manitas, lo toó con suavidad, admirándolo de punta a punta, la mujer se sentó silenciosamente y le instó a tocar, Harry toó el arco y lo levantó lentamente y lo posó sobre las cuerdas, su corazón latía como loco, ¿podría?¿Lograría tocarlo?.

Cerró los ojos y empezó a tocar una sencilla melodía, apenas llevaba unos cuantos acordes cuando abrió los ojos y sonrió ampliamente, ¡estaba tocándolo!!, y más que eso, jamás se había sentido de esa manera!, nunca, se sentía bien, se sentía tan feliz, cambió la melodía a un vals alegre y rítmico, y sintió su corazón saltar de alegría con la música, miró a la anciana frente a él, esta tenía una sonrisa radiante y una lágrima pendiente de un de sus ojos.

-Igual que él….no, tocas aún mejor que mi querido André…

La mujer le sonrió y le dio un beso en la frente, el pequeño se sonrojó hasta as orejas, pero sonrió.

-E-es…yo…el violín…!!

-Si Harry, lo sé…..sabes creo que es hora de enseñarte algo muy especial…

Sin darle tiempo de preguntar algo, salió de la habitación volviendo al poco tiempo, con unas hojas en la mano.

-Quiero que practiques esto….

-Pero…

-si a sé que no tienes violín, por eso traje esto…- Dijo y le extendió un violín de madera apenas pulida, las cuerdas parecían ser de hilo común y corriente y no parecía que fuese demasiado útil para producir música.

-Es un violín de práctica, yo misma lo construí cuando me cansé de que mis estudiantes rompiesen sus violines, pero creo que esta vez puede servirnos, no se puede tocar en él, pero estoy segura de que tu podrás sacarle provecho, además así no tendrás problemas con tu familia…quiero que te lleves estas partituras y las practique, en especial, ésta…

Le extendió una hoja larga, que parecía una especie de papel marrón, grueso y arrugado, que Harry no había visto nunca. Parecía haber sido escrito con algo diferente a un bolígrafo, los rasgos eran largos y finos y en algunos lugares había pequeñas gotitas negras, como de tinta, ¿pero quién usaba tinta en aquellos tiempos?

-Fue la última composición de mi querido sobrino…quiero que intentes practicarla, tal vez es un poco avanzada, pero yo sé que o lograrás…

El chico asintió y guardo el fólder y el violín en una bolsa negra que había traído consigo y se marchó de la casa, efectivamente aquella pieza era bastante más complicada que todas las que Melissa le había dado hasta entonces, en las noches cuando todos dormían, sacaba el violín de madera y pasaba sus dedos usando un arco son fibras mientras la música sonaba en su cabeza, incluso en su imaginación le parecía una melodía hermosa y se moría de ganas de tocarla en el violín de André…

Cuando se presentó en la casa de La Sra Melissa, apenas podía contenerse a si mismo, cuando por fin tuvo el violín en sus manos sacó inmediatamente el pergamino y con cuidado lo extendió y empezó a tocar, la mujer le contempló con una sonrisa misteriosa, tal como había imaginado era una melodía hermosa, era lenta y suave, pero extrañamente alegre, había algo en ella que no lograba identificar, a mitad de la tonada paró de tocar y la mujer sonrió ante la cara de confusión del pequeño, se acercó y se arrodilló frente a él.

-¿Ocurre algo?-Preguntó la mujer y unos grandes ojos esmeraldas le miraron

-No…bueno es que es….. extraño….

-¿Qué es extraño cariño?

-No sé, no me gusta como suena, es muy bonita y me gusta mucho, pero….no sé…. yo……

-Lo que pasa Harry, es que le falta el ingrediente principal….¿recuerdas el nombre?

-Serenata, sólo dice serenata..

-así es, esta pieza es únicamente va a sonar perfecta cuando la toques para una persona muy especial para ti…

El niño le miró confuso.

-Pero la estoy tocando para usted y usted es muy especial para mi….

La anciana rió con suavidad y le acarició el revoltijo de pelo.

-Gracias Harry, pero esa persona será aún más especial, de echo, será la personas más importante de tu vida, por eso quiero que recuerdes muy bien esta pieza, porque cuando encuentres a esa persona le podrás dar este regalo para demostrarle cuanto significa para ti, y cuando puedas tocarla frente a esa persona, entonces y sólo entonces Harry, la serenata estará completa…¿Entiendes?

-…Yo……creo que si…

-no te preocupes ya lo entenderás cuando llegue el momento..

El niño miró el violín y luego de nuevo fijó sus ojos en la mujer.

-¿Pero y si nunca encuentro a esa persona?

-Lo harás, estoy segura- Dijo levantándose y tomando la partitura entre sus manos su rostro volviéndose serio y concentrado- Ahora, veamos, creo que tienes algunos problemas en esta parte, déjame ver de nuevo cómo tocas esto…

_**FIN DEL FLASBACK**_

La luz entraba a raudales por las ventanas del gran comedor, dándole un ambiente aún más cálido y acogedor, extremada y completamente

-Repugnante….

-Oh Severus no está tan mal!¡Tan sólo es avena!

El hombre miró a McGonagall unos segundos y luego al plato de cereal caliente frente a él, al parecer algún extraño desastre había ocurrido en las cocinas, (algo sobre una plaga de hormigas devoradoras) y al parecer los elfos estaban demasiado ocupados combatiéndolas, y el echo de que los bichos habían logrado devorar casi la totalidad de las alacenas de Hogwarts (incluyendo estanterías puertas y buena parte de las paredes) les habían dejado sin desayuno, suerte que el buen y generoso Director había tenido la delicadeza de hacer aparecer desayuno consistiendo casi exclusivamente de 1 ingrediente: avena……… pastel de avena, galletas de avena, donas, panqué, postre helado de avena, fruta con avena y miel, avena tostada, así como una extraña variedad de avena con leche de diferentes sabores y colores, incluyendo una en la mesa de Hufflepuf de un intrigante violeta, y una especialmente extraña de color indefinido en la mesa de Gryffindor que además se movía de vez en cuando emitiendo un curioso siseo, de las cual los Ravenclaw habían tomado cuidadosamente varias muestras para su posterior estudio y que ni siquiera los valientes Gryffindor habían tenido el coraje de probar, Severus vio con fascinación como uno de los leones se acercaba al infame platillo con semblante de caballero listo para la batalla, y armado con su reluciente cuchara, la introdujo en el platón sólo para ser absorbida al fondo y no volver a emerger.

La mirada del hombre se posó en la figura de un alegre Harry Potter, y suspiró, ¿así que había vuelto a ponerse la máscara?. Potter se levantó y agarró sus libros, saliendo del gran comedor, Snape se levantó y fue tras él, le vio entrar a un aula vacía y entró cerrando la puerta, sólo para ver al chico esperándole con calma.

-Mañana en la noche- Le dijo el chico sin más. Snape levantó una ceja.

-¿De que exactamente hablas Potter?

-Su violinista, accedió a verlo, mañana, en al noche en la habitación detrás del cuadro de los tres jueces, a las nueve. Eso es todo. Por cierto el profesor Dumbledore ya me comentó lo de la orden, esta mañana.

-¿Te explicó todo?

El chico asintió y con una inclinación de cabeza salió de la habitación. Y Snape se sentó en una de las bancas vacías masajeando su sien ausentemente, había pasado toda la noche repasando el incidente, y cada vez estaba más seguro de que Potter estaba escondiendo algo, ¿porqué le preocupaba tanto el chiquillo?....entonces su cerebro pareció reaccionar ¡¡¿El músico había accedido?!.

¡Hola!!! Si aún no he muerto, y antes de que empiecen a mandarme amenazas de muerte, debo decir en mi defensa que fueron cosas fuera de mi control las que no me dejaron actualizar antes, pero bueno ¿mejor tarde que nunca no? Además que por alguna extraña razón este cap me resultó bastante tardado, simplemente no me gustaba como quedaba. Y bueno la eterna pregunta, creo que no voy a poder actualizar hasta el 15 de diciembre, no antes x q voy a estar estas dos semanas infernales en exámenes, pero después de eso ya voy a ser más constante LO JURO!!! Pero a todos aquellos que por alguna extraña razón fuera de mi comprensión les gusta leer este fic les aseguro que si pienso terminarlo.

GRACIAS X TODO SU APOYO comentarios dudas o jitomatazos favor de mandar un review. .


	6. Encuentros bajo la luna

_**Capítulo 5: Encuentros bajo la luna**_

_Las cualidades sublimes infunden respeto; las bellas amor._

_Kant, Inmanuel_

Flashback un año antes

Pasó con cuidado el orificio de clóset rasgando de paso su túnica, el chico miró el agujero que cada año resultaba más difícil de pasar, después de todo era él el que crecía sin parar, aunque en realidad no es que se pudiese considerar exactamente como alto...

Empezó a bajar los escalones de dos en dos, ni siquiera molestándose en prnder las antorchas, conocía ese camino a la perfección, por fin llegó a la sala donde como de costmbre el fantasma de Sir Patrick le esperaba pacientemente.

-Buenas noches Sr Potter..

Harry asintió y le sonrió levemente, el fantasma se acercó a él y le mir´evaluadoramente.

-No es que me queje mi querido joven, pero creo que tal vez necesite una buena noche de sueño, le veo especialmente cansado, ni a sus quince años creo que sea capaz de soportar tantos desvelos…

El chico le miró con cierta diversión al tiempo que contestaba ligeramente molesto- Bueno dígaselo a él…después de todo creo que le encanta mandarme estas pesadillas…

El fantasma asintió con entendimiento- Aunque a veces el enojo nos sirve, en general nubla nuestro entendimiento y puede acarrearnos ciertos problemas, y aunque le aprecio demasiado como para sentirme ofendido no me gustaría que usted saliese lastimado por el mismo error..

Harry sintió una punzada de culpabilidad, si en realidad el fantasma no tenía la culpa del caos que era su vida en esos momentos.

-La escuela es un caos por los que me han dicho…q-que es eso!!¡¿Quién ha hecho semejante atrocidad?!!!!

Harry escondió su mano derecha pero era demasiado tarde, Sir Patrick había visto con claridad aquellas marcas en su mano derecha "No debo decir mentiras" cortesía del sapo viejo…

-Umbridge…-Dijo Harry al tiempo que amarraba un pañuelo en torno a su mano, el fantasma estaba lívido y un músculo saltaba en su mejilla.

-¡¿Cómo se atreve a dañar las manos de una artista?!!¡Un músico!¡Esto es inaudito!!

-Esta bien ya no me duele tanto…no puede ser peor que cuando perdí mi brazo en segundo año…-Harry sonrió ligeramente, el fantasma había intentado maldecir a Lockharth en aquella ocasión también, y Harry había recordado lo difícil que había sido volver a tocar con sus mano tan rígida, sólo deseaba que esta vez no fuese igual..

-¡Por supuesto que no está bién! Y como estoy seguro de que no va a ir a que le cure la enfermera le sugiero una poción a base de sávila, eso reducirá la inflamación..

-Hermione ya me está ayudando, pero gracias- El fantasma asintió y volvió a su lugar, Harry tomó su violín y se mantuvo quieto unos minutos inseguro de que tocar, se sentía inseguro, empezó una tonada y la cortó para hacer lo mismo con otras tres, algo estaba mal pero no sabía el qué…

-¿Se encuentra bién?

-No…no me encuentro bién- Dijo el chico mirando su violín, éste estaba extrañamente frío, casi helado, y su interior no estaba mejor- ¿Qué me pasa?

-Creo que es el cansancio, será mejor que intente dormir- dijo el fantasma con una expresión algo sombría, como si se acabara de dar cuenta de algo.

-Si..tal vez…

Harry guardó el violín sin saber que aquella sería la última vez que las cuerdas sonarían…..

Snape frunció el ceño cuando la tercera melodía empezó para terminar abruptamente igual que las anteriores, además faltaba ese elemento intangible que siempre estaba detrás de la música, ¿acaso sería otra persona?.

Una cuarta pieza inició sólo para que ocurriese lo mismo. Luego, cuando no hubo una quinta el hombre se empezó a preocupar, sin saber porqué se sentía inquieto, como si presintiese que algo malo estaba a punto de pasar, sin embargo se levantó y con una última mirada a la habitación salió cerrando al puerta suavemente.

Dos meses después Snape en verdad se empezó a preocupar, desde aquella noche el violinista no había vuelto a tocar, ni siquiera una noche, pero ahora no podía hacer nada, con el caos reinante en el colegio luego de que esa mujer tomase a la fuerza la dirección y con el Señor Oscuro respirando en su cuello ahora no tenía tiempo para investigar los haberes de su violinista….¡¿En qué momento se había vuelto SU violinista?!!. ….Gruñendo el hombre se puso la máscara blanca, deseando que al menos a su regreso pudiese escuchar aunque fuera un acorde, lástima que los deseos no se cumplan….

Fin del flashback

Harry se quedó sentado en el alfeizar de la ventana dejando que el viento le acariciase el rostro y jugase suavemente con su ya de por si desordenado cabello, cerró los ojos suspirando suavemente, su mano rozó una de las figuras talladas en el marco del ventanal representando la delicada figura humana de una hada sosteniendo entre sus manos un arpa. Se quedó mirando con tranquilidad los campos helados cubiertos de un uniforme manto blanco, las primeras horas de la mañana se habían convertido en su tiempo, donde todos dormían, donde todos los ojos que le miraban estaban cerrados, donde no había miradas de odio, ni de ciega admiración, y mejor aún donde nadie le miraba con lástima o con supuesto entendimiento, un momento en que todas las miradas permanecían escondidas detrás de los párpados de sus dueños, donde nadie veía al héroe, ni al chico dorado, ni al desarreglado muchacho del número 4, tan sólo se convertía en una silueta contra el alfeizar, un elemento más de aquel paisaje congelado, se recargó contra el marco y cerró los ojos aspirando el limpio aire nevado.

Abrió los ojos y vio como un lobo negro se escabullía entre los árboles, y los recuerdos de su padrino le llegaron de golpe, de pronto el aire se volvió demasiado pesado para sus pulmones, ¿porqué?¿porqué la gente a su alrededor siempre salían lastimadas?, ¿acaso era por él?¿Tal ves era lo que se merecía….tal ves tan sólo era lo justo para alguien como él, ¿acaso tío Vernon no decía siempre lo mismo? "no te mereces lo que tienes", tal ves era verdad, ¿acaso no debía de haber muerto aquella noche junto a sus padres?, indeseable, inútil, molestia….

Había un sentimiento nuevo en su interior, aún más doloroso que la culpa, y más profundo que el dolor de la pérdida, era el pensamiento de que lo único destinado para él fuese la soledad y la muerte, y que aunque alguien intentase acercarse a él sólo conseguiría salir lastimada.

Sintió como las lágrimas luchaban por brotar de sus ojos, "Patético", él, que no había derramado una sola lágrima con los Dursley, ni aún ante la muerte de Sirius, ahora lloraba al darse cuenta de la verdad que era su vida, pero no podía suprimir esa tristeza, no podía esconderla, le ahogaba, y le hacía sentir verdaderamente infeliz, ni aún con los dementores había experimentado tal cosa. Era una tristeza que le quemaba desde adentro, que le hacía sentir vulnerable, débil, solo….

El frío aire matutino le envolvió en cuanto dobló en el corredor de una de las torres del sureste, el dulce olor de la escarcha recién formada colándose en el castillo, a decir verdad resultaba una experiencia por demás revigorizante, era ya de por si un echo raro que una corriente tan fresca de aire llegase hasta esas partes del castillo, y entonces recordó el gran ventanal de aquel corredor, lástima que aquella ala estuviese en desuso, según Albus le había comentado una vez, antes se solían impartir clases artísticas en aquella parte hasta que el profesor había tenido un accidente y habían suspendido indefinidamente las clases…y si mal no recordaba justo en el lugar donde se juntaban los dos pasillos había un amplio ventanal tallado en la misma roca, las ventanas de vitrales, ¿acaso algún elfo habría olvidado cerrar la ventana?, no ellos JAMAS desatenderían sus deberes…El hombre se detuvo en seco en cuanto se encontró frente a dicha ventana, ahí, recargado contra el alfeizar se encontraba la segunda fuente de sus desvelos, siendo la primera el violinista….

Se quedó estático frente a la visión que se le presentaba sin siquiera atreverse a aproximarse por miedo a romper el encanto de aquella imagen que parecía digna de un cuadro.

Harry Potter ni más ni menos, cubierto a penas con una capa ligera, sentado sobre el alfeizar una pierna colgando de este la otra doblada frente a si, los brazos sobre su regazo y el rostro ligeramente inclinado, miró con fascinación el suave rostro del joven que ahora estaba bajo su cuidado, el pelo azabache ondeando con delicadeza con la brisa helada de la mañana, al tiempo que algunos delicados trazos de nieve acariciaban la igualmente blanca piel, los ojos tristes y anhelantes mirando con intensidad el blanco paisaje frente a él, esa mirada era diferente a todas las que le había visto al chico, esta no era llena de enojo, o desafiante, ni siquiera aquel vacío que normalmente mostraban su mirar, no sus ojos expresaban lo que obviamente el chico no quería que nadie viese, dolor, no amargura ni enojo, tan solo una tristeza tan serena como las lágrimas silenciosas que temblaban en sus ojos.

Recordó las palabras que el chico le había dicho hasta hace poco "Si es cierto ¿y sabe que señor? No me importa se perfectamente cuales son mis obligaciones y lo que se espera de mi, pero eso no impide que me parezca por demás repugnante….no voy a correr ni voy a esconderme, ¿estoy haciendo lo que quieren no es cierto?"

Había dicho esas palabras con tanto dolor y sinceridad que le habían echo estremecer, ¿eso era entonces?¿Potter estaba cansado de la vida?, la simple idea de que un chico de tan sólo dieciséis años estuviese decepcionado de la vida, pero ¿acaso él mismo no había estado en la misma situación tantos años atrás?, pero, ¡Por Merlín! ¡Este era el chico Dorado de Gryffindor!, pero también era el chico que había enfrentado el peligro desde antes de saber andar, que había probado el dolor de la pérdida de los seres amados aún sin haber podido pronunciar sus nombres si quiera una vez, y que ahora debía cargar con el peso de una lucha en la que en realidad él no tenía nada que ver.

La noche anterior había hablado con Dumbledore y había terminado por sacarle toda la verdad acerca de la profecía, y ahora podía comprender a la perfección el comportamiento del chico, pero, ¿cómo podían esperar tanto de este joven cuando ni siquiera le quedaba la voluntad para afrontar la misma vida?

Una lágrima silenciosa descendió por aquella blanca mejilla, sin haberlo planeado el hombre se había ido acercando silenciosamente por detrás del chico, ahora se hallaba a meros centímetros, había algo en esa simple lágrima que no podía soportar, podía lidiar con un Potter furioso, sabía manear más que bien a uno desafiante, pero esa criatura tan desolada había despertado algo en su interior, el mismo sentimiento que despertaban las más amargas melodías de aquel violinista, la misma impotencia de ver romperse algo tan precioso, como en un trance levantó su mano quitando con suavidad la solitaria lágrima, rozando la fría piel, unos ojos esmeraldas se conectaron con los suyos, y tuvo que contener la respiración cuando vio todo el dolor contenido en esa mirada, Harry hizo ademán de levantarse pero el hombre le detuvo con suavidad al tiempo que buscaba sus ojos

-Harry….

Como si hubiese sido la palabra mágica, se encontró de nuevo con esos ojos verdes y pudo ver la lucha que sostenía el muchacho por ocultar lo que sus emociones sin lograrlo, el chico abrió la boca para decir algo pero ningún sonido salió de su boca, tan sólo se quedó paralizado, su mirada clavada en él suplicando silenciosamente por algo de consuelo. Y Severus Snape el bastardo frío e insensible, y un completo desgraciado hizo lo único alguien como él haría en tal situación, acercó el tambaleante cuerpo al suyo y le rodeó con sus brazos.

En cuanto sintió aquellos gentiles dedos secar sus lágrimas Harry se dio vuelta de golpe, y se encontró de frente con Snape, sin embargo había en el hombre algo diferente, ¿preocupación?¿tristeza?. Harry se quedó helado, por un lado aquella terrible tristeza aún seguía en él, y aquel delicado roce había sido extrañamente tibio reconfortante, miró al hombre como quien ve a un oasis en medio del desierto, por un lado quería, no, necesitaba que alguien le consolara….mas bien necesitaba que ÉL le consolara, tuvo que aceptarlo, después de noches enteras de pensarlo y aún más después de la noche anterior…..

La noche anterior

Harry se removió inquieto en el sillón de la sala común, y miró el reloj por enésima vez aquella noche, ocho y diez minutos…. "Aún no", ¿en qué había estado pensando?¿cómo se le había ocurrido la "genial" idea de encontrarse con Snape aquella noche? Simplemente era una necesidad, sobre todo después de aquella pelea de la otra noche, simplemente necesitaba hablar con él como el violinista, es decir prácticamente le iba a entregar su vida por no decir cada parte de su magia al hombre, probablemente nunca volvería a tener oportunidad….

-¿Harry?

-¿mm?

Hermione le miró detrás de su libro de Aritmacia. Ron también le miraba con curiosidad.

-Harry te he estado hablando hace siglos, ¿hay algo que te preocupe?

-"Aparte de un psicópata detrás de mi, además de que en menos de dos semanas voy a realizar un hechizo potencialmente mortal y además de que tengo un conflicto emocional con Snape.." No Hermione, es sólo que estaba soñando despierto…

-Bueno últimamente has estado haciendo mucho eso, ¿tal vez hay algo que no nos has contado..?-Dijo Ron con una sonrisa maliciosa, Harry le miró confuso.

-¿Algo cómo que?

-No sé…tu dinos, ¿hay alguna afortunada que sea la causante de esa mirada?- Dijo su Hermione soltando su libro y sonriéndole de la misma manera, al tiempo que compartía una mirada con Ron. Harry les miró estupefacto al tiempo que su confusión aumentaba.

-¿Qué mirada?

-¡Hay Harry!...estoy hablando de ESA mirada, ¿crees que no nos hemos dado cuenta?, bueno de echo creo que todo Gryffindor se ha dado cuenta

-De echo- agregó Ron con otra sonrisa de oreja a oreja- Las apuestas a cerca de quién es la afortunada están muy altas…-Harry miró a sus dos amigos, parecía que llevaban tiempo esperando por esa conversación.

-¿Qué afortunada?¿Qué apuestas?- El chico en verdad estaba confundido, últimamente era rara la vez que estaba en la sala común, de echo era rara la vez que estaba con sus compañeros, su vida esos días era, entrenar-clases-estudiar-entrenar, ya había dado por echo que esto levantaría rumores en la escuela, sólo que no estaba muy seguro de querer saber que clase de rumores eran….

-¡Ya Harry dinos quien es tu novia!!- Dijo el pelirrojo, como si de una señal se hubiese tratado todas las cabezas se volvieron hacia ellos, la curiosidad patente en cada una de las miradas.

-Si Harry, ¡venga dinos quién es chico- gritó Dean desde algún rincón.

El chico dorado abrió los ojos como platos, al tiempo que se iba sonrojando intensamente.

-N-novia…que? Yo…no, cuando?

-No hace falta que lo niegues Harry Potter, todo el mundo lo sabe- Dijo Lavender acercándose.

-¿De que hablan? ¡Yo no tengo ninguna novia!

-Oh!- exclamó Parvati la cual de pronto había aparecido de la nada- ¿entonces es un amor no correspondido?, ¿o no se lo has dicho aún?

-P-pero yo no..!

-Aja….¡vamos acaso no somos tus amigos? De pronto desapareces todas las noches, además de que andas en las nubes todo el día con esa mirada y suspirando más que un grupo de fanáticas de Lockhart frente a su foto….por no mencionar esa mirada….

-¡¿Qué mirada?!!- Apenas terminó la pregunta cuando Seamus salió de algún lugar poniendo una foto frente a su rostro, en donde aparecía él mismo, un sonrojo que habría puesto orgullosos a la familia de los Weasley se extendió sobre su rostro, la foto le mostraba sentado junto a la ventana mirando ausentemente la pluma en su mano al tiempo que suspiraba.

Su cerebro empezó a funcionar a una velocidad inusitada, ¿podría ser que…?¡¡¡¿Snape?!! Si, últimamente el hombre había pasado a tomar un lugar protagónico en su vida, pero…¿un enamoramiento?...

-¡No!..¡Quiero decir…. yo jamás..Él no…

-¿Él?- Dijo Hermione al tiempo que alzaba una ceja en una excelente imitación de Malfoy.

-Oh….bueno eso explica como es que nadie sabe nada de tu novia….-Dijo Lavender al tiempo que le mandaba una significativa mirada a Colin, quien a su vez le hizo una señal a su hermano, el cual salió con fingida tranquilidad de la sala común con una sospechosa libreta en mano.

-¡Oye Harry yo pensé que te gustaban las chicas, digo con eso de Cho….

-Ya les dije que yo no….!

-¡Oye no te preocupes a nadie aquí le molesta que batees para el otro bando amigo! Bueno a mi no…-Dijo Dean con una sonrisa que no le gustó en lo más mínimo a Harry.

-Entonces…..¿Quién es?

-Si Harry dinos

-¡Vamos!

Dijeron todos los chicos rodeándolo como una manada de lobos, Harry por su lado estaba demasiado ocupado con su imitación de un pez abriendo y cerrando su boca, los ojos abiertos de par en par, mientras su mente era un remolino de ideas, ¡por supuesto que Snape no le gustaba!¡el simple pensamiento era ridículo!¡¿el grasiento Snape?!¡¿El bastardo que disfrutaba hacerle sufrir a cada oportunidad?!Ese psicópata que le molía cada entrenamiento con gran deleite?! ¡¿Ese hombre frío y con ese humor negro que había aprendido a gustarle?¿Con esos ojos negros que le traspasaban y le estremecían?¿Esa persona con la que se sentía extrañamente a salvo?¿Con quien pasaba horas en un extraño silencio contemplando el paisaje?

-¡….no…oh Merlin…!

Dijo al tiempo que enterraba su cara entre sus manos. Los chicos le miraron confusos.

-Eso quiere decir ¿Qué no te habías dado cuenta?!!

-Oigan Ya es suficiente, ¡déjenlo en paz!-Dijo Hermione con LA mirada, los chicos se alejaron a regañadientes, mientras la chica les miraba asesinamente, su instinto protector al 100. Luego puso un hechizo silenciador alrededor de ellos y se sentó al lado de su amigo mientras Ron se ponía del otro.

-¿Harry?

El aludido levantó el rostro, estaba pálido y había una mirada de completo pánico en sus ojos.

-No, no es posible, es que….¡Es ridículo!

-Harry…¿en verdad no te habías dado cuenta?

-No hay nada de que darme cuenta!¡ Es absurdo!!

-Harry no hay nada de malo con que alguien te guste…

-Si amigo, digo no es como si te gustara Malfoy…-Dijo Ron, Harry tomó aire listo para empezar a gritar cuando el reloj de la sala común marcó las nueve, como impulsado por un resorte Harry se levantó al tiempo que miraba a sus amigos.

-Escuchen, no se que demonios están pensando pero definitivamente no es eso!-Dijo al tiempo que salía casi corriendo de la sala común, empezó a correr por los pasillos y no se detuvo hasta que se encontró junto a la pintura de los tres jueces, los cuales mostraban a tres ancianos con vendas en los ojos, uno con una espada, otro con una balanza y el último con una llave en sus manos. De pronto recordando con un movimiento de varita se puso una capa larga que le cubría perfectamente el rostro justo al tiempo que extinguía dos de las tres antorchas en el pasillo, luego un tercer hechizo modificó su voz haciéndola ligeramente más ronca y baja. Apenas terminó de hacerlo cuando escuchó los casi imperceptibles pasos que sólo podían pertenecer a una persona, unos segundos después se halló de frente con Severus Snape.

-¡Endemoniadas juntas!- murmuró Snape al tiempo que iba subiendo las escaleras, la maldita cosa había durado cerca de tres horas, primero porque Hagrid se rehusaba terminantemente a eliminar a la bandada de goblins que habían decidido hacer su nido en la torre de astronomía, mientras la profesora sinistra se rehusaba a dar clases mientras las criaturas rondaban por ahí, luego habían venido dos horas enteras en un estimulante debate sobre el estado de los escritorios y luego sobre la urgente necesidad de cambiar las cortinas de los dormitorios de los Hufflepuff…algo sobre unas polillas especialmente grandes….

Por fin llegó hasta el noveno piso en el pasillo donde estaba el cuadro, y le contempló con cierta apreciativamente. La justicia, el castigo y el perdón..Luego su mirada se fue inmediatamente a una pequeña figura junto a una de las estatuas y su corazón empezó a latir anormalmente rápido, sintió como una ligera ráfaga de magia emanaba del violín el cual estaba en las profundidades de su capa….el instrumento clamando por su dueño, no había error estaba frente a esa persona.

-Buenas noches señor…

Snape frunció ligeramente el seño ante la voz, no le resultaba desagradable pero había algo que no parecía correcto con ella, sin embargo no sabía el que, el violinista salió de las sombras y Snape vio con frustración la capa cubriendo completamente el rostro, el músico hizo a un lado la pintura revelando una puerta de la cual Snape no sabía, con una leve inclinación Snape se acercó y entró en la habitación la cual estaba apenas iluminada por la luz de la luna colándose por las ventanas, levantó una mano para iluminar el cuarto cuando el chico le detuvo

-No!....por favor ..

El hombre asintió suavemente y se recargó en una de las dos ventanas, el violinista hizo lo propio en la otra, de modo que cada figura era apenas iluminada por la luna entrando por ellas.

-Creo que yo no necesito presentación- empezó Snape en un suave tono de voz que Harry no le había oído nunca- sin embargo, me gustaría saber cómo debo llamarle…

¡Mierda!- Fue el pensamiento de Harry, ¡¿cómo es que no había pensado en eso?! ¡por supuesto que no iba a llamarle "violinista". Sin embargo no quería que el hombre le llamase Neville, o Albert, pero tampoco podía decirle "bueno.. ¡Sr Potter está bién!"

-André….-fue la palabra que salió de sus labios. Snape a su derecha suspiró levemente, pero asintió.

-Muy bien André…sólo espero que algún día pueda llamarle por SU nombre

Harry sintió de inmediato el calor en sus mejillas, ¡por supuesto que Snape sabía detectar una mentira como esa! ¿Acaso no había sido capaz de eso año tras año?

-Aun no…

El hombre volvió a asentir y ambos se mantuvieron en silencio, Harry no sabía por dónde empezar y Severus esperaba a que el violinista empezase.

-¿Porqué…?

-¿Porqué estoy aquí o porque yo Severus Snape estoy interesado en usted?

-ambos…en realidad…

El hombre suspiró suavemente y sacó algo de debajo de su capa y Harry vio su amado violín brillar con suavidad debajo de la luz de la luna y sintió su amargo llamado, como el de un niño a su madre, un llanto silencioso y desesperado, y tuvo que cerrar sus ojos para cortar el dolor ante la visión. Ni aún en la oficina de Snape había sentido tal llamado de su instrumento, lo necesitaba como el aire, y al mismo tiempo sabía que si intentaba tocar de nuevo su alma se terminaría de romper….

-no era necesario que trajera eso…

El hombre guardó el instrumento de nuevo en su capa y se acercó un poco más al chico.

-La razón por la que estoy aquí es porque quisiera saber la razón por la cual alguien con un don tan grandioso le abandona…y bueno tan sólo quería agradecerle

-¿Agradecerme?- Preguntó el chico confuso, SNAPE quería agradecerle?!

-Pos su música….todos estos años, por tocar….

¡¿Años?!!¡¿Snape había estado escuchándole por años?!!

-¿Hace cuánto…que usted sabe de…mi?

-Hace seis años

Algo vivo empezó a moverse en su estómago, entonces desde el primer día en que había tocado en Hogwarts.

-¿Cómo es entonces que no dijo usted nada?¿Porqué nunca me buscó?

-Esos deseaba?, creo que si te escondías era por algo, yo tan sólo respeté ese deseo, además, en el caso de haberte sacado a la luz sólo me habría privado de esa música.

Harry le miró deseando que la luna le iluminase un poco más- Gracias- murmuró suavemente y con gratitud- nunca me ha gustado tocar enfrente de las personas….gracias por no decirlo a nadie....¿entonces le gusta mi música?¿Fue por eso?

El hombre se mantuvo en silencio, ¿gustarle?¿Acaso este chico no conocía la extensión de su talento?¿Acaso ignoraba la clase de música que era capaz de producir?, ¿Gustarle?, ¿Cómo explicarle que en algunos momentos sobre todo el último año había sido su único sostén?

-Si, su música es por demás algo a lo que me he vuelto atraído en estos años, o tal ves debería decir que lo que me ha atraído ha sido lo que expresa con ella…¿porqué?, ¿Qué pasó para que le dejaras?

-Es una pregunta muy personal ¿no cree?

El hombre volvió a guardar silencio.

-La dejé porque….porque ya no me interesa tocar….es sólo música, no es tan importante como usted lo hace ver…

Snape hizo un movimiento rápido pero se detuvo y luego se recargó de nuevo en la ventana quedando semioculto de nuevo.

-¿Sabe?, creo que tiene razón, es evidente que un intérprete tan mediocre como usted no es capaz de aprovechar este instrumento, un verdadera lástima, debo agregar, este violín parece ser de excelente calidad, pero al parecer usted ha perdido todo interés en este instrumento, ¿correcto?

-Si, lo siento pero ya no me interesa- ¿Qué tramaba Snape?, normalmente el hombre jamás se rendía tan fácilmente. Snape se incorporó y sacó el violín y con un movimiento de su varita las llamas rodearon el instrumento, iluminando el rostro frío y carente de emoción del hombre, Harry se quedó inmóvil, incapaz de reaccionar, incapaz siquiera de respirar.

-No….-Susurró apenas, cada momento desde que tocó por primera ves un violín pasó frente a sus ojos, cada risa, cada lágrima, que había compartido con su violín, el rostro de Melissa, doce años que se quemaban frente a sus ojos, una lágrima corrió por su mejilla y la sintió como si ácido puro se estuviese deslizando por su mejilla, Snape soltó el instrumento y éste cayó al suelo con un sonido sordo, las cuerdas retorcidas y calcinadas en una grotesca forma, la reluciente madera ahora negra y consumiéndose rápidamente. Harry alargó un brazo e intentó dar un paso, tan sólo logrando caer al suelo en sus rodillas, parecía como si todo el dolor de su vida estuviese concentrado en él.

Snape le miró desde su altura, el rostro impasible- ¿Qué pasa para que quieres un violín si ya no te interesa la música?

Pero Harry no le escuchaba, toda su atención estaba ahora en los pedazos de madera calcinada por el fuego mágico, su cuerpo temblando al tiempo que el dolor se iba esparciendo por todo su ser, jamás se había sentido tan vacío como en ese momento, tan perdido, como si la última cuerda que evitaba que cayese al abismo hubiese sido cortada.

-No…por favor..no…

Snape frunció el ceño ligeramente, la habitación se había vuelto helada, y la poca luz de la luna parecía se tragada por al oscuridad del cuarto, y tal ves hubiese notado el extraño movimiento de las sombras, si su atención no hubiese estado centrada en la figura en el suelo, se acercó un poco, pero el chico no pareció notarlo, la capa aún cubría perfectamente su rostro, aparentemente hechizada con ese propósito, pero el hombre no necesitaba ver su rostro para saber el efecto que la destrucción del violín había causado sobre el joven, podía sentir el dolor y desesperación emanando del chico, sin duda había subestimado la capacidad del chico para manejar la magia primitiva, aún sin su instrumento la simple fuerza de sus emociones eran capaces de cambiar la atmósfera del lugar, eso significaba….si lo más probable es que también hubiese un lazo con su instrumento, pero, ¿el chico lo sabría?

-No….por favor…no…

Escuchó la suave plegaria, había tanto dolor tras esas palabras que el hombre lo sintió como si hubiese sido él mismo. Y se sintió terriblemente culpable por ser él el causante del sufrimiento de tan inocente criatura, sacó de su capa el verdadero violín y lo sostuvo frente al rostro del chico esperando su reacción.

Éste se sobresaltó, al tiempo que tomaba una gran bocanada de aire, como si hubiese sido la primera en toda su vida, luego empezó a temblar aún más.

-Pensé que ya te importaba más, ¿qué pasa no es sólo un instrumento?¿No es SÓLO música?

-…Cómo se atreve!!..¡¿Por qué hizo eso?!!

-Porque- respondió calmadamente el hombre- A veces estamos tan ciegos que necesitamos que alguien nos quite la venda de los ojos, aunque sea doloroso…ahora dime, ¿en verdad deseas dejar atrás tu música?¿En verdad no significa nada?

La figura se levantó de un salto, aún temblando, de furia o aún por la experiencia, Snape no sabía, luego empezó a hablar, su voz firme y extrañamente aterradora.

-¡Por supuesto que no!...... a veces, muchas veces era lo único que mantenía, lo que me impulsaba adelante!..Usted no sabe…¡No se imagina…!....

-¡¡Entonces que André?!¡Ilústrame!¡¿Qué crees que sea suficiente para arrancarte tu mismo la mitad de tu alma y aventarla al fango?!

El chico desvió la mirada para fijarla en el violín y Severus deseó con toda su alma poder ver esos ojos, ser capaz de ver las emociones en ellos.

-…empezó a ser demasiado dolorosa….cada nota, cada vez que le cogía era demasiado, me hizo recordar todo, podía sentirlo, se estaba volviendo demasiado oscura….la música…

-…..

-No quise…no quiero que lo único que me queda se contamine de es manera, si se que soy un cobarde, estoy huyendo y es por eso que no merezco tocar ese violín…..porque rompí la promesa que le hice a la persona que me dio tanto..….porque…….porque prefiero que sea un recuerdo, a que…a que…-No pudo continuar, las lágrimas en su garganta se lo impidieron, se quedó temblando como un niño, ¿porqué?¡¿Por qué se aferraba a esa cosa inútil?!¡¿Porqué era tan débil?!!¡¿Acaso no había jurado no volver siquiera a sostener aquel instrumento?

Unos brazos se cerraron en torno a él y una voz suave y calmada susurró a su oído- No eres débil, ésta es tu fuerza, no rechaces lo que tu alma ansía, aunque el mundo no lo comprenda, aunque nadie la escuche, aunque le condenen o le marquen.

-Yo cometí ese mismo error hace ya muchos años, dejé de escuchar lo que venía de mi, y me perdí en la oscuridad de este mundo, sin la intervención de una persona, lo más probable es que en estos momentos me encontrase ahogado en ella, pero mi breve incursión por esos caminos han dejado sus consecuencias, errores que he y estoy pagando caro….por eso no quiero que tu sigas ese camino, porque el dolor y el vacío solo se hacen más grandes…en cuanto a tu música, no se estaba haciendo oscura, simplemente dejaste de escuchar las tonadas de tu propia alma y tu música empezó a morir, tu alma empezó a morir……por eso el dolor, porque, antes ya habías tocado mientras estabas triste y ese dolor no existía ¿cierto?

Harry asintió, el hombre le soltó- Porque aunque expresases tu dolor, la música le apaciguaba, pero cuando empezaste a bloquear, a negar a tu propia alma, empezaste a negar tu propio dolor, tu alegría, tu tristeza, es lógico que tu misma magia se quejase….

El hombre se ajustó la túnica puso el violín dentro de su estuche y lo depositó en las manos de Harry solemnemente.

-Mi único deseo era conocerte y entregarte de nuevo a tu compañero, si vuelves o no a tocar sólo depende de ti, y yo por mi parte sólo puedo desear que vuelvas a encontrar lo que has perdido, en realidad todas las veces que me permití pensar en este encuentro siempre pensé en escucharte tocar, sin embargo no quiero escuchar lo que ahora tienes para ofrecer, sin embargo cuando estés listo, yo estaré ahí para escuchar..

Harry le miró partir, las lágrimas aún fluyendo libremente por su rostro cubierto aún por la capa, él comprendía, Snape en verdad comprendía….y Harry también comprendió algo que hizo su corazón liviano y al mismo tiempo terriblemente pesado…amaba a Severus Snape…

de vuelta al día siguiente….

Snape le estaba observando seriamente pero sin esa mirada dura y cruel.

-Yo….- ¿Qué podía decirle?¡Soy el violinista!, no de seguro Snape le maldeciría al instante. Entonces un nuevo pensamiento invadió su mente, aunque amase al hombre, aunque por fin hubiese encontrado a una persona que en verdad le entendía, esa persona le odiaba, esa persona jamás le permitiría permanecer a su lado, mucho menos le correspondería…

Más lágrimas salieron de los ojos de Potter, había en ellos un remolino de emociones tal que Snape se halló perdido en ellos, él, que había presenciado terribles escenas sin siquiera pestañear ahora se sentía desarmado ante la imagen de un joven roto. No, ante la imagen de un alma torturada y solitaria, tan parecida a la suya, pero ésta aún era inocente, aún había esperanza para él, miró el rostro del chico y cuando un sollozo escapó de sus labios el hombre le acercó aún más pasando uno de sus brazos por su cintura, luego antes de que alguno supiera que estaba pasando, las miradas se encontraron, la necesidad en ellos, la silenciosa súplica de uno, la callada plegaria del otro.

Harry no se pudo contener, se acercó suavemente y depositó sus labios sobre los del hombre, y sintió como si el mundo se hubiese roto bajo sus pies, era tan glorioso y al mismo tiempo tan amargo porque sabía que al final jamás sería correspondido…jamás….jamás….

Cuando los labios del chico se posaron sobre los suyos, algo se sacudió con fuerza dentro del hombre, sentimientos hace mucho enterrados y supuestamente olvidados surgiendo con una fuerza arrolladora, se quedó inmóvil, abrumado por la intensidad de tan suave e inocente gesto, apenas era un roce y sin embargo podía sentir todo lo que había detrás de aquel casto beso, deseo, tristeza, angustia, dolor…¿amor?, de pronto y antes de que Severus pudiese responder los labios desaparecieron, y el hombre miró al chico frente a él.

-Yo!..¡Lo siento!...

Antes de que pudiese reaccionar Potter había desaparecido por un corredor. Snape se quedó inmóvil, su mente normalmente perfectamente clara y organizada ahora era un remolino de pensamientos y una gran jaqueca anunciaba su llegada, por un lado una parte de él estaba frenética ¡¿Un Potter?!¡No con un Potter!!¡No con ESE Potter!!, pero otra parte estaba demasiado ocupada festejando como para preocuparse por el apellido de aquel chico que muy a su pesar estaba, después de casi seis años, apenas empezando a conocer, y que por más que había luchado para que no ocurriese, se había instalado permanentemente en su cabeza, y que ahora, tuvo que reconocerlo, muy a su pesar, en centro de todos sus deseos, y a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, el endemoniado, arrogante, estúpido, cabeza hueca, irresponsable, Gryffindor se había, de alguna y misteriosa forma colado a su corazón.

El simple pensamiento le horrorizó y al mismo tiempo le llenó de un sentimiento cálido que creía perdido hace mucho, ¡¿Potter?!, ¡¿Severus Snape y Harry Potter?!.

Ahora con una gran jaqueca y mucho que pensar, Snape emprendió el camino de regreso a sus cuarteles, era sábado, la gran mayoría del staff y alumnos se encontraban en Hogsmead siendo la última visita antes de Navidad. Tan sólo quería volver a sus cuartos y tomar Whisky en grandes, enormes cantidades.

Harry se coló por la sala común aún desierta y miró el reloj encima de la chimenea anunciando las siete de la mañana en punto, sólo él era capaz de meterse en problemas tan temprano, subió con sigilo las escaleras hasta su dormitorio y de igual manera se volvió a meter a su cama cerrando las cortinas con magia y poniendo el ya acostumbrado hechizo silenciador, lo había empezado a poner desde la mitad de su quinto años cuando las pesadillas se habían vuelto un tanto perturbadoras, sacó de debajo de su almohada el estuche envuelto en su capa invisible, podía sentir la calidez del instrumento aún a través del estuche, tenía tantos deseos de abrirlo y tocarlo nuevamente….

"¿Porqué me abandonaste?"

El chico casi tuvo un infarto cuando aquella voz llegó de la nada, con pánico buscó a su alrededor a las sombras y se sorprendió al no ver siquiera una, por primera vez en meses las sombras no estaban.

"¿Porqué te fuiste sin mi?"

Escuchó de nuevo aquella voz, tan clara como si hubiese hablado directamente en su cabeza.

"¿Porqué me odias?"

Esta vez en verdad pensó volverse loco, la voz provenía ni más ni menos que del estuche entre sus manos.

-¿Quién eres?!

"tu compañero""¿Porqué me dejaste?"

-Aja..ahora si que he perdido la razón…ahora empiezo a escuchar a un violín hablar….

"Siempre me escuchaste, pero no te dabas cuenta…después dejaste de oírme y mi voz no te alcanzó, luego me encerraste en aquella oscuridad…"

Harry sintió una oleada de culpabilidad ante la acusación del instrumento.

-¿Cómo es que nunca pude hablarte antes?

"Eres el primero con quien hablo de esta forma…desde que fui creado hace ya más de trescientos años…"

-¿Trescientos?!

"Desde que fui convertido de un árbol a esta forma"

-Entonces todo este tiempo has podido hablar?!

"No…al principio era un instrumento mágico nada más, me fui alimentando de la magia que mis compañeros iban depositando en mi….algunos hablaban conmigo, pero yo no podía responderles…..André casi fue capaz de escucharme, pero después la oscuridad intentó reclutarlo, entonces él me envió lejos y no mucho después pude sentir como su vida se extinguía….después llegaste y volví a despertar…jamás había tenido a un compañero tan especial como tú….me siento orgulloso de pertenecerte…pero entonces empezaste a alejarte cuando aquella misma oscuridad empezó a amenazarte, quise ayudar pero me encerraste…."

-Lo siento…en verdad….pero ¿cómo es que nunca te había escuchado?

"No lo sé…creo que el lazo aún no era suficientemente fuerte…¿porqué me dejaste?¿fue por mi culpa?¿Te decepcioné?"

-¡No!...fue mi culpa…no tuya….oh merlín ahora no sólo hablo con mi violín ahora también me disculpo, ¡eso es!¡un sueño todo esto es un sueño!

"¿Vas a encerrarme de nuevo?"

Fue la suave pregunta del violín, y Harry miró el estuche pasando una mano sobre la fría superficie, no se creía capaz de volver a tocar, y sin embargo tampoco se creía capaz de volver a abandonar a su instrumento..

-No…pero no sé si…

"Esperaré… hasta que podamos volver a tocar juntos…esperaré.."

La voz calló y Harry se incorporó con suavidad. Y luego sin más ceremonias se dejó caer en la cama totalmente exhausto .

Cubierto por la pesada capa Harry subió con sigilo al carruaje seguido por otra figura, el vehículo de inmediato se puso en marcha alejándose del castillo silenciosamente.

En las lejanías pudo ver las nuevas rejas implementadas con fuertes barreras, uno de los tantos preparativos que Dumbledore había estado implementado después de que el mismo Harry mandase una nota anónima avisando del ataque a Hogwarts por parte del señor tenebroso. No se sorprendió o molestó cuando Dumbledore ni siquiera hizo el intento de hacerle saber acerca del ataque, aunque sintió cierta satisfacción cuando Snape había empezado a darle ciertas indirectas en medio de sus conversaciones, si embargo era casi un hecho de que de una manera u otra iban evitar que él se encontrase físicamente en la pelea, y eso representaba un gran problema para sus planes.

-Cálmate Potter…

Harry miró al hombre a su lado con cautela, Snape permanecía impasible sentado junto a él en el carruaje. Snape consultó su reloj y sacó dos botellitas de su túnica extendiendo una de ellas al chico a su lado con marcada indiferencia.

Harry miró el viscoso líquido moverse dentro del recipiente y vio como el hombre se tomaba el suyo sin siquiera un gesto, poción multijugos, una versión especialmente diseñada por el mismo Snape para durar toda la noche, lo suficiente para esconder la identidad de ambos durante lo que sería la introducción oficial del Gryffindor como un miembro activo de la orden.

Dos noches antes Snape le había informado que participaría en una misión de la Orden. Harry simplemente había asentido, pero ahora podía sentir como si algo vivo y extremadadmente inquieto se hubiese hecho de un nido en su estómago. Nuevamente miró al hombre a su izquierda y vio con fascinación como sus facciones cambiaban lo mismo que su pelo y en general todo él, unos ojos miel le miraron con la misma frialdad que los negros verdaderos.

-¿Y bueno?¿Necesitas indicaciones por escrito acerca de cómo beber una poción Potter?

Harry suspiró al tiempo que se tomaba de un trago el asqueroso menjurje, después de auqel día Snape se había vuelto extrañamente distante con él. "¿Qué esperabas?¿Una confesión amorosa?" de echo Harry se sentía afortunado de que Snape no hubiese llevado a cabo alguna maligna venganza, simplemente era como si aquella mañana jamás hubiese ocurrido. Y aunque ya lo esperaba Harry no podía dejar de sentir una cierta amargura al saber que el hombre jamás sentiría algo por él. "Tan sólo está aquí porque es su deber, porque Dumbledore se lo pidió, tan sólo eres una tarea más para él"

Sus entrañas emepezaron a reorganizarse en una dolorosa danza, y su piel presentaba las sensaciones características de aquella poción, después de unos agonizantes instantes Harry se incorporó y miró su reflejo en el cristal, ahora tenía el eplo negro y lacio, un poco más largo que como lo acostumbraba, y su cara era ligermamente más adulta pero aún joven, unos ojos chocolate le miraron atraves del cristal.

-Potter ya casi llegamos…recuerda: no te separes de mi, si algo me ocurre hazme el favor de no tratar de hacer ningún estúpido acto de valentía y haz buen uso de ese traslador.

Harry tomó entre sus manos el pendiente en forma de media luna que colgaba de su pecho, asintió a pesar de que estaba seguro de que si acaso se presentase tal escenario no podría dejar al hombre atrás.

-¿A dónde vamos?

- Newcastle upon Tyne….-Respondió el hombre y Harry frunció el ceño, ¿qué demonios había de importante en esa ciudad?

El carruaje se detuvo y Harry se halló a las afueras de Hogsmead, Severus le miró- ¿Listo Potter?

Harry asintió mientras sujetaba con fuerza su varita, mientras una de las noches más largas de su vida daba inicio. Con dos casquidos los magos desaparecieron del lugar.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Hoy es día para recordar…¡actualizé a tiempo!!!!

Si bueno ya saben vacaciones…U

MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE MANDARON SU REVIE ESTO ES PARA USTEDES!!!

Por último…….¡¡Felices fiestas para todos!!!! El único regalo que les pido: su review!


	7. En el claro de luna

**Capítulo 6: En el Claro de Luna**

"_Todo hombre es como la Luna: con una cara oscura que a nadie enseña."_

_Mark Twain_

-¡¿Qué parte de déjame y vete no entendiste Potter?!!

El chico no respondió sino que siguió caminando como en un trance, sentía que si abría la boca, el poco alimento que había logrado ingerir realizaría un sorprendente viaje de su estómago hacia el mundo exterior. Podía sentir la espalda empapada en sudor y era más que consiente del temblor de sus rodillas, esa noche había resultado por demás….perturbadora.

Snape no le reprendió, suficiente había tenido el chico por una noche, en cuanto habían arribado a las orillas de Newcastle upon Tyne el hombre había comprendido que algo estaba mal, y cuando encontraron los primeros cuerpos supo de inmediato que estaban en un gran problema, al parecer los mortífagos habían sabido de los movimientos de los aurores y les habían estado esperando, y los resultados yacían en el ensangrentado escenario.

-¡Potter!- Le llamó el hombre por enésima vez, estaba más preocupado que enojado con el chico, no se suponía que su primera misión fuese así, no de esa manera. Lo que había sucedido aquella noche no era algo que cualquiera pudiese vivir y permanecer inalterable.

El chico se detuvo y unos ojos carente de emociones le miraron.-¿Si señor?- La voz fue suave, casi apática, y sin embargo ronca, algo que era de esperarse después de tantos gritos…

-Será mejor que vayas con la enfermera…-Dijo el hombre señalando varias cortadas en el rostro de Harry, el cual se pasó una mano por el rostro, manchando sus dedos del cálido líquido rojo emanando de las heridas, miró la sangre con el mismo aburrimiento, en gran contraste a las emociones que había expresado tan sólo horas antes, después de que los mortífagos cayesen sobre ellos. Ni siquiera habían dado dos pasos después de aparecerse cuando fueron desarmados y amarrados a unos postes.

Tres horas antes…

Después de que la cabeza le dejase de dar vueltas por el golpe recibido de su atacante, Harry vio el barrio abandonado donde se encontraban, el ambiente olía fuertemente a humedad, basura, humo y aquel olor metálico que le perseguía en sueños…sangre, aquel amargo e inconfundible olor.

-Bueno, bueno ¡qué tenemos aquí!¡Dos más!- Dijo uno de los mortífagos con voz chillona, luego le levantó el rostro a Harry y rió burlonamente- Eh! ¿Qué les parece?¡Tenemos aquí un Auror recién salido del nido! ¿No deberías estar con tu mami pequeño?

El coro de risas que siguió al comentario le hizo mirar a su alrededor, Snape estaba atado a su lado junto a otras tres personas que no alcanzaba a ver, estaban rodeados por al menos una docena de mortífagos. Se oyó un grito ahogado y un hombre fue arrojado al piso justo en medio del medio círculo que formaban los mortífagos, los cuales se pusieron hombro con hombre formando una media luna y Harry reconoció en seguida aquel acomode, la diversión de aquellos psicópatas estaba por comenzar, ¿Cuántas veces no había visto el mismo procedimiento en sus pesadillas?...

-¡Crucio!- Fue la primera maldición seguida de los gritos y las crueles risas, igual que en sus sueños, Harry no pudo apartar la vista del Auror que se estremecía en el suelo en agonía. Y sólo pudo agradecer que no fuese Voldemort el que efectuaba la maldición.

Después otros dos Aurores fueron desatados para entretención de los mortífagos, uno un hombre alto de unos cuarenta años, la otra una mujer joven de facciones firmes. Otros dos mortífagos se unieron al espectáculo y un cuarto se fue acercando a Harry con la intención de hacer lo mismo cuando se oyó un nuevo grupo de mortífagos llegar y en medio de las risas y gritos Harry pudo distinguir con horror el llanto de un niño.

-¡Je!¡¿Con que aún queda una escoria muggle con vida?!

-¡Tráiganlo aquí!!

Un aterrado niño de unos nueve años fue depositado con un golpe en el suelo y Harry empezó a luchar contra sus ataduras.

-¡DESGRACIADOS NO SE ATREVAN!!

Snape a su lado le mandó una mirada de advertencia que Harry pasó totalmente por alto, un mortífago se acercó a él y le tomó con fuerza por el rostro obligándole a mirar directamente al chico.

-Cálmate aurorcito, tú sigues después de que acabemos que esa rata, mientras tanto…¿Porqué no disfrutas del espectáculo?

Una cosa era ver las "diversiones" de los mortífagos en sus sueños y otra diferente era presenciarlo directamente, los gritos, la sangre, el humo y el polvo, todo era demasiado real, al menos en sus pesadillas había una ligera barrera que le separaba de aquellas atrocidades, aún no sabía cómo había sobrevivido la noche sin volverse loco.

Los gritos de las víctimas se mezclaban con los suyos propios, mientras sentía la rabia crecer en su interior, luego sin que alguien supiera cómo sus ataduras reventaron y el mortífago que le sujetaba fue despedido. De igual manera su propia varita salió volando de uno de los bolsillos de los enmascarados y fue a dar a su mano.

-¡¿Qué demonios?!- Luego de la nada apareció un grupo de Aurores y empezó una lucha encarnizada, ignorando los gritos de Snape Harry se fue abriendo paso entre los combatientes, aturdiendo a uno o dos mortífagos, hasta que por fin divisó una pequeña figura tendida en medio de la calle, con cuidado acomodó el pequeño cuerpo entre sus brazos.

-¡Oye!!¡¿Me escuchas?!!!- El pequeño abrió los ojos nublados por el dolor, y le miró con auténtico pánico, la respiración forzada, Harry le sonrió con suavidad mientras le acomodaba el enredado pelo- Shh…tranquilo, todo va a estar bien, pero quiero que permanezcas despierto, ¿puedes hacer eso?

El pequeño le miró evaluadoramente y asintió con debilidad tomándole con fuerza de su túnica.-…¿Mamá?...

Harry le miró y le sonrió de nuevo- No te preocupes estoy seguro de que ella está bien, ahora agárrate muy fuerte de mi ¿si?

Cubriéndole con su capa el chico empezó a correr lejos de la pelea apretando el pequeño cuerpo contra él. Apenas se había alejado cuando una mano le atrajo al interior de una de las ruinosas viviendas que les rodeaban.

-¡¿Qué demonios estás pensando Potter?!!!- Frente a él se encontraba una mujer alta y de aspecto intimidante vestida como Auror. La puerta se abrió de nuevo y Snape entró por ella luciendo absolutamente furioso.

-¡Potter!!¿Cómo es que sigues aquí?!!

-¡No podía dejarle aquí!!-Gritó el chico señalando el pequeño cuerpo entre sus brazos.-¡Necesita un sanador!!

La bruja se acercó al chico y una mirada de dolor cruzó su rostro para desaparecer casi al instante, afuera la lucha se iba acercando a ellos, al parecer también los refuerzos de los mortífagos habían llegado.

-¿La encontraron?- Preguntó Snape de golpe a la mujer, ésta negó con la cabeza mientras seguía inspeccionando al niño.

-No, fue una trampa, no había nadie aquí….ya nos estaban esperando. Snape tienen que salir de aquí, son demasiados y no hay razón para que estén aquí…

-¿Y el niño?- Los dos adultos le miraron y la mujer desvió la mirada mientras Snape le quitaba al niño con suavidad. Levantó su varita y el pequeño cerró los ojos con un suave suspiro.

-Es todo lo que podemos hacer por el Potter, ahora vámonos…

-¡¿Qué?!!¡Lo vana dejar aquí?!!!!

-¿Qué quieres que haga Potter? ¡¿Acaso no viste la maldición que le hicieron?!!¡¡¿Quieres que los despierte para que pase sus últimos momentos de vida en una completa agonía?!!

-¡Tenemos que llevarle a un hospital!!

-¡Deja de compórtate como un imbécil y piensa en lo que dices!¡No hay nada, NADA, que podamos hacer, ese niño ya está muerto y el infierno se va a congelar antes de que sea yo el que prolongue su sufrimiento innecesariamente!!

-¡Entonces qué??!!¡Le vamos a dejar aquí así anda más!!¿Vamos a sentarnos a esperar que muera?!!!

-No Potter tu y Snape se van a largar en este maldito instante, suficientes pérdidas hemos tenido hoy!!-Le dijo con dureza la mujer, luego tomó al niño entre sus brazos y le envolvió con cuidado en su capa- él tiene razón- dijo más suavemente- Ya no hay nada que hacer por él…váyanse..

-¡Pero…!

-¡Potter….es suficiente!. Esto es una orden de uno de tus superiores y como miembro de la orden obedecerás ¿Entendido?- Dijo el hombre y Harry cerró la boca y con una mano tambaleante y una última mirada a la mujer y al niño tomó el pendiente entre sus manos desapareciendo.

En Hogwarts….

Harry siguió mirando la sangre en su mano, hasta que otra mano se cerró sobre la suya quitándola de enfrente.

-No fue tu culpa…no había nada que hacer…-Susurró Snape con aquel mismo tono de voz tan suave, y Harry estaba empezando a odiar que lo usase, le hacía sentir a salvo y tan seguro, sólo para que al día siguiente Snape se volviese a comportar….bueno como Snape.

-¿En verdad?- Preguntó Harry con frialdad y Snape le soltó de inmediato.- Estaré bien, no es nada que no haya visto antes.

Harry se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia su dormitorio, mientras tanto Snape quedó pegado en su sitio ¿Nada que no haya visto antes?¡¿Qué demonios había significado eso?!.

Cuando por fin salió de su estupor Harry se había perdido de vista y por experiencias pasadas Severus sabía que sería imposible encontrarle. No, en verdad las cosas no debían de haber salido de esa manera, tan sólo iban a recoger a una informante que se escondía en esos lugares, se suponía que iba a ser una misión sencilla sin demasiados sobresaltos, no una maldita carnicería. Primero tenía que ver a Albus.

Cuando Ron escuchó aquellos rotos sollozos en medio de la noche primero pensó en Neville, sin embargo de inmediato volvió su atención hacia la cama de su mejor amigo, se levantó procurando no hacer ruido, y abrió las cortinas de su cama para encontrarse con una figura arrodillada junto a la cama, la cara enterrada en el colchón.

-¿Harry?

Los sollozos cesaron al instante y la figura se levantó.

-Lo siento Ron, vuelve a la cama no es nada..

-¿Otra pesadilla?, hace mucho que no tenías una..

Harry hizo un sonido indefinido y luego se introdujo con movimientos torpes en la cama.

-Si Ron…sólo fue una pesadilla…una demasiado real….-Luego cerró las cortinas y Ron comenzó a llamarle, hasta que Dean le aventó un almohadazo.

-En verdad Ron ¡¿Quieres callarte de una buena vez?!!

Ron le mandó una mirada asesina y con último vistazo hacia la cama de su amigo, cerró de nuevo sus cortinas, ya hablaría de ello con Harry en la mañana, bueno…si le veía, cosa que no sucedía demasiado últimamente.

Harry agradeció mentalmente a Dean y se metió a la cama, estaba temblando de frío, a pesar de que la habitación estaba cálida, a su alrededor las sombras se habían juntado por docenas, ya había empezado a comprender su comportamiento, siempre se presentaban cuando se sentía enojado o triste, y desaparecían casi por completo en los pocos momentos en que se sentía casi calmado, pero nunca le dejaban, nunca. Cansado dejó caer su cabeza en la almohada, no quería dormir, pero tampoco se sentía con fuerzas de hacer algo más.

_¿Puedo salir….?_

Harry abrió los ojos y de inmediato sintió auqel suave calor emanando de debajo de la almohada, con cuidado sacó el estuche de su violín de la tela en que le había envuelto, pero no abrió los seguros que mantenían dentro al instrumento.

_¿Puedo salir?-_ Preguntó de nuevo el instrumento con suavidad, Harry pasó una mano temblorosa por la superficie, en verdad quería abrir el estuche y sacar el instrumento, pero no podía, tenía que ser fuerte, un poco más, sólo tenía que aguantar un poco más…

Puedo oir el llanto de tu alma, ¿porqué ya no me dejas calmarlo?, ¿porqué quieres alejarme?

Harry cerró los ojos ante la acusación de su insrumento, si aquel isntrumento siempre le había calmado.

FLASHBACK

Los vecinos del número 9 de Privet Drive miraron con desaprobación la desgarbada figura del chico Potter del número cuatro, por suerte su hijo no era como aquel chico, no el pequeño Davis jamás sería como ese muchacho, por lo que habían oido de los demás vecinos el chico era bastante peligroso, bueno, debería de serlo si sus propios tíos tenían que mandarlo al instituto San Bruto para delincuentes incurable, y por la reputación del otro chico Dursley de seguro ese Potter era aún peor.

Harry por su lado seguía caminando mientras evitaba las miradas que le dirigían, ya sabía lo que vería en ellas: reprobación, desprecio y cierto temor. Apretó con suavidad la bolsa de basura que llevaba en brazos, sólo había habido una persona en aquel lugar que jamás le había dirigido esas miradas, pero haacía más de cuatro años que no le había visto, a pesar de que ella había prometido escribirle sus cartas nunca habían llegado, ahora a sus catorce años le parecía más que probable que los Dursley fuesen los responsables, ¿pensaría Melissa que no había querido responderle?.

Por fin llegó a una casa abandonada, la misma en que había psado tantas horas de pequeño, no sabía en realidad que le había impulsado a ir a ese lugar, sólo se había despertado varios días antes con la necesidad de ir, de volver a la casa de la mujer que le había enseñado tanto, incluso a veces le había parecido que era una voz la que le impulsaba, pero en esos momentos sólo estaban él y su violín así que en realidad no había explicación…

La casa estaba exactamente igual de cómo la había dejado la anciana, la misma pintura crema con detalles de flores en el amrco d ela puerta, ahora ya desgastadas, era una casa hermosa, pero después de que la anciana s emudase nadie la había comprado, la verdad es que Harry le agradaba que así fuera. Mirando a su alrededor entró disimuladamete, los Dursley ya estaban acostumbrados a sus paseos y de seguro no les extrañaria sua suencia de la casa. Siempre y cuando regresara antes que Dudley no habría problema.

Cerró la puerta con cuidado y entró a la casa, y su corazón se encongió ante la visión, donde antes habían estado colgados hermosos paisajes y cuadros ahora sólo quedaba las apredes desnudas, el papel tapiz estaba sucio y roto en varios lugares.

¿Qué hacía en ese lugar? ¿Para que había regresado?

Toca…

El chico miró frenético a su alrededor, estaba seguro de haber escuchado una voz, luego de varios minutos de silencio por fin se inclinó y abrió al bolsa sacando de ella su violín, luego se quedó muy quieto, ¿Qué tocar?

Aspirando suavemente izo lo que siempre hacía, dejó que sus manos dictasen el programa, era una melodía suave y triste, lenta y al mismo tiempo tenía un matiz reconfortante. No se había sentido así desde hacía tanto. Por primera vez los gritos que le atormentaban en su cabeza se habían reducido a murmullos, la imagen del rostro de Cedric era sustituido por el de su querida amiga. Por fin pudo sacar de su mente aquellas horribles imágenes de aquel cementerio.

Ya sabía la razón por la que había ido a esa casa, ahí se sentía seguro, ahí se encontraban guardados muchos de sus recuerdos mas preciados, quería volver a ver a Melissa, necesitaba verla, pero ¿dónde buscar? Y ¿cómo? Ni Dumbledore ni el ministerio le dejarían ir por ahí solo y tampoco podía arriesgarse a ser descubierto. Se sentía tan sólo….

Miró por la ventana y pudo ver como la luz iba disminuyendo, guardó el violín de nuevo y le sonrió, se sentía mucho más ligero, aún podía sentir en el fondo de su ser aquel miedo y aquella culpa que le ahogaban, pero ahora ya podía respirar mejor.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Los corredores llenos de estudiantes normalmente bulliciosos, ahora habían redoblado el barullo con escasos días para las vacaciones de navidad el ambiente estaba por demás alegre, los adornos esparcidos por todo el castillo, las luces y colores dándole vida a las normalmente grises paredes, varios alumnos de primero estaban ayudando a Hagrid a colgar unas extrañas esferas peludas a una de los árboles, uno de ellos lanzó un grito cuando una de las esferas le lamió la mano mientras los demás estallaban en risas. Desde el otro lado del pasillo Harry les observaba con cierta melancolía, ¿acaso alguna vez había sido tan despreocupado?, ¿tan inocente?.

-¡Hey Harry!!!- Le saludó el gigante y como uno el grupo de primer año se volvió a verle, al parecer este año había vuelto a ser el héroe y la población de Hogwarts había decidido tratarle como tal, sólo que Harry no sabía si odiaba más que le mirara como un loco inestable o como el niño-que-vivió.

-Hola Hagrid, veo que los árboles de este años son más grandes…- El gigante sonrió y señaló un vendaje en su mano izquierda.

-Si, y no te imaginas lo que tuve que hacer para conseguirles, ¡vaya muchacho estás muy pálido! ¿Seguro que no te has resfriado?, porque sabes tengo este remedio de mi abuela que.

-¡No!..eh quiero decir..no te preocupes no es nada!- El gigante le sonrió mientras le tomaba por los hombros y se alejaban del grupo de niños que aún fingían decorar el árbol mientras toda su atención estaba en la conversación del los dos más grandes.

-Y dime ¿cómo has estado? Desde que empezó el año apenas y te he visto…

-Bien ya sabes he estado ocupado con las clases y bueno el director…-El hombre asintió y Harry le extendió un paquete amarrado cuidadosamente.

-Se que es un poco temprano para un regalo de navidad pero quería que tuvieses esto, pero no quiero que lo abras aún..

El guardabosques miró el paquete con curiosidad pero lo guardó en uno de los múltiples bolsillos de su práctico abrigo.

-eh..¿cómo han estado las cosas en el bosque?

-Bueno ahora que lo dices han estado pasando cosas raras

-Ah si?- Dijo Harry mientras miraba distraídamente por una de las ventanas.-¿Cómo que?

-Bueno en realidad no lo sé muy bien, los animales se están comportando raro, y les preguntaría a los centauros pero creo que no es una buena idea considerando lo molestos que están por lo del año pasado….además por todo el bosque están creciendo estas flores extrañas, sobre todo en ese lugar…

-¿Ese lugar?

-Si, esas ruinas en el bosque en realidad están cerca del lado norte, el lugar está plagado de esas cosas, ¿porqué los preguntas?¿no estarás planeando ir allí de nuevo?

Harry se rió, una risa que le sonó hueca pero que al parecer tranquilizó a su amigo- No Hagrid, sólo estaba preocupado de que los centauros estuviesen armando una revolución en contra del castillo o algo así.

-Bueno no lo harán- dijo el hombre con firmeza- no pasaría ni un día cuando tendrían todo un grupo de hombre del ministerio invadiendo el bosque y eso es lo que menos quieren esos cabezas huecas.

-Si bueno, eso es cierto….-Harry volvió a desviar su mirada hacia el bosque, mientras Hagrid empezaba a platicar algo relacionado con una nueva cruza que estaba criando, si era como lo había pensado, al parecer esa noche la capa de su padre se internaría de nuevo en el bosque, con Harry Potter debajo de ella.

Normalmente Snape era un instructor duro y exigente, pero últimamente parecía decidido a dejar exhausto a Harry, tal vez pensaba que si le cansaba lo suficiente el chico olvidaría lo sucedido en aquella misión.

Después de aquella noche el director le había hablado, Lupin le había reconfortado diciéndole que no había sido su culpa, incluso Hill se había aparecido por el castillo, por influencia de su madre supuso Harry, para ver cómo estaba, ninguno parecía tragarse el cuento de que estaba bien y Harry era perfectamente consiente de que todos los profesores y sus amigos le observaban más de cerca, como si tuvieran miedo de que hiciese algo extraño.

Lo último que necesitaba en esos momentos era atención dirigida hacia su persona, necesitaba tener todo listo para el ataque, especialmente Ron y Hermione se estaban convirtiendo en verdaderos problemas, le seguían por todos lados y no le dejaban nunca solo, no sabía exactamente cuanto les habían contado, pero era claro que tenían instrucciones de no dejarle solo, lo cual representaba un serio problema para sus planes.

Desde aquella visión de los planes del ataque de Voldemort Harry había estado investigando que exactamente tenía de especial aquella fecha, el 21 de diciembre…..cuatro días antes de Navidad, desde luego era el solsticio de invierno, ¿pero que relación tendría esto con la magia antigua?, su respuesta había requerido una ardua investigación en la biblioteca y más específicamente en la sección prohibida.

Aparentemente la magia primitiva resultaba especialmente fuerte durante ciertos días del años, especialmente solsticios y equinoccios, también otras situaciones lograban aumentar fuertemente la potencia de determinados rituales y hechizos: luna llena, luna nueva, eclipses y alineaciones de planetas y estrellas. Y daba la pequeña casualidad de que ese año el solsticio de invierno resultaría por demás peculiar, primero que nada por ser el día más corto del año esto daba por ende la noche más larga, y aunque la luna estaría completamente llena también se iba a dar un evento peculiar, un eclipse lunar, lo que al mismo tiempo daría la alineación de la tierra el sol y la luna aunque tan sólo fuese por unos instantes.

Harry no tenía que ser un genio para darse cuenta de que a eso se refería Voldemort con sus palabras, sólo quedaba una interrogante, ¿dónde encontraría Voldemort un lugar para anclar la magia?, se requería un lugar especial y de preferencia antiguo, ubicado en la posición exacta, ni siquiera el mago más poderoso era capaz de construir y planear un altar de tal magnitud en tan poco tiempo sin equivocarse. Fue cuando Harry recordó una plática con el guardabosques acerca de un extraño claro en medio del bosque en medio del cual se encontraban las más curiosas ruinas, y cuando Hagrid le había dicho que las flores de Serene estaban invadiendo el bosque sólo significaba que la luna estaría especialmente cerca. ¿Qué más se podía desear para un hechizo potencialmente mortal?, sólo que Voldemort no había anticipado los planes de cierto Gryffindor, si las cosas resultaban bien el anima fortia lograría absorber los poderes del ritual de Voldemort y combinándolos con todos los poderes de Harry…. El chico se estremeció ante la idea, una cosa era usar toda su magia, pero ¿qué tan fuerte sería aquel hechizo de Voldemort?

Dejando aquellos pensamientos para su posterior análisis Harry se puso la capa invisible y la ató con fuerza a su cuello, luego salió con cuidado del castillo apretando fuertemente capa y el collar que le haría pasar inadvertido a través de las barreras de Dumbledore.

Apenas se había adentrado unos metros en el bosque cuando se detuvo y se escondió detrás de unos grandes árboles, doblando con cuidado la capa invisible la cubrió con la negra del colegio y luego puso ambas entre las enredadas raíces de un viejo árbol. Luego se mantuvo muy quieto escuchando cualquier sonido extraño a su alrededor, sus sentidos estaba alertas y sus ojos muy abiertos, una o dos sombras cruzaron su vista, pero ya estaba más que acostumbrado a su presencia.

Dando un último vistazo a su alrededor aspiró con profundidad y con facilidad se transformó en un imponente caballo negro y se internó entre los árboles, parecía aparecer y desaparecer entre la oscuridad de la noche mientras iba avanzando por el bosque en un rápido trote apenas sin hacer ruido, como un fantasma. Harry resopló con fuerza casi alegremente, hacía tanto que no se transformaba en su forma animaga que casi había olvidado aquella gloriosa sensación, la libertad que le brindaba aquella figura, el espíritu salvaje de aquel animal dentro de él, a su alrededor, la ligereza de sus patas mientras corrían por el bosque como si conociese el terreno desde siempre, se sentía casi libre, no, se sentía libre, y vivo.

Con un sonido sordo la última de las estacas desapareció del suelo donde había estado firmemente clavada minutos antes. Guardando su varita Snape suspiró con cansancio, aquella noche la sesión había sido especialmente dura, tanto para Potter como para él mismo, y sin embargo se con los resultados. Potter era, debía admitirlo, un mago muy poderoso, y apenas tenía dieciséis años…

Esa noche le había puesto una serie de obstáculos especialmente difícil completamente seguro de que Potter fallaría antes siquiera de haber completado la mitad de la prueba y sin embargo el chico la había terminado, no sin una buen par de golpes y más de una maldición sobre su cuerpo. Pero el punto es que Snape había pensado que el chico no iba siquiera a ser capaz de terminar aquella prueba, no por falta de poder, sino más bien de concentración, sobre todo después de aquella desastrosa misión…

Esa era otra cosa que le preocupaba de Potter, había esperado que el chico se hundiese aún más después de haber presenciado aquel "espectáculo", y si el chico son duda había estado conmocionado pero bastaron unas horas para que volviese a la normalidad, además aquel comentario le había dejado intrigado "Estaré bien, no es nada que no haya visto antes.", por supuesto que sabía de aquella conexión del chico con el señor tenebroso, pero, ¿hasta que punto?, ¿qué tanto contacto había tenido Harry con aquella retorcida mente?, ¿Qué había presenciado a través de los ojos de aquel monstruo?, Snape contuvo un estremecimiento ante aquella idea, sabía por experiencia propia que aquellas "sesiones" dirigidas por el mismo Lord resultaban ser las más….perturbadoras, por decirlo suavemente.

Otro misterio más para sumarlo al rompecabezas que empezaba a ser Harry Potter, ¿cuánto había detrás de aquel inocente rostro?¿Detrás de aquellos magníficos ojos? ¿Qué secretos guardaban aquellos suaves labios…? ¡¡BASTA!! Gritó una voz en su cabeza, la misma que deseaba estrellar contra un árbol. ¡Por esa exacta razón había decidido distanciarse del chico!. El simple recuerdo de aquel inocente beso le hacía estremecer desde lo más profundo de su ser. Y eso, simplemente era algo que no se podía permitir, no ahora, no nunca.

Desapareciendo con su varita los últimos restos del campo de entrenamiento, el hombre empezó a caminar entre los árboles sin siquiera darse cuenta de ese echo. Simplemente había jurado a todos y cada uno de los dioses que recordaba alejarse lo más posible del chico, olvidando el apellido, ignorando el echo de que fuesen alumno y profesor, incluso dejando de lado cinco años de aversión y mutuo desagrado, había una razón sobre todas que le impedía si quiera pensar en el chico como algo más que un alumno, y eso era porque el chico le importaba, en verdad le importaba, porque debajo de aquel aspecto valiente y heroico podía reconocer un ser frágil y terriblemente cicatrizado, podía ver incluso parte de él mismo en la profundidad de aquella atormentada mirada. ¿Cómo podía aprovecharse de aquella debilidad?¿Cómo robarle ese último pedazo de inocencia?, ¿Cómo exigirle su corazón y su cuerpo sin poderle dar nada a cambio?.

Además había una razón más, Harry estaba empezando a confiar en él, el chico probablemente se sentía solo, ¿cómo no habiendo perdido tanto en tan poco tiempo?, él mismo aún después de tantos años aún llevaba dentro aquel vacío. Ahora se encontraba demasiado perdido como para distinguir sus sentimientos con claridad, incluso si su tonta mente se había echo a la idea de que estaba enamorado de Severus Snape, tan solo faltaría un poco de tiempo para que se diese cuenta de la realidad, ¡por Merlín la simple idea de que el chico le quisiese era ridícula!, incluso si el Gryffindor así lo creía tarde o temprano tendría que salir de su estúpida ilusión, ¿y que si para hacerlo entrar en razón tenía que lastimarle un poco? Harry era fuerte, saldría adelante y entonces en verdad encontraría alguien a quien amar, alguien que le correspondiese, alguien correcto, alguna bruja con quien criar un ejército de pequeñas besti..Potters, con que llenar una gran casa, alguien que mereciese su amor.

No él, ciertamente no Severus Snape, si, sólo era una etapa, es decir, ¿qué le esperaba a su lado?, nada, absolutamente nada bueno. ¿Qué tenía para ofrecer a semejante criatura?, ¿Qué le daría a cambio de su corazón? ¿Un asqueroso brebaje para curar llagas?, no, ¡No iba a permitir que Harry hiciese tal estupidez!, luego se lo agradecería.

-Cuando en verdad sea feliz con alguien más…

Un ruido le sacó de sus pensamiento y se encontró de pronto en las profundidades del bosque prohibido, maldiciendo mentalmente se quedo completamente quieto, esperando captar de nuevo aquel sonido, miró hacia el cielo y entre los árboles pudo distinguir el cuarto creciente de la luna, "Al menos no hay que preocuparse de hombre lobo", pensó con algo de alivio, no nunca había tenido suerte con esas criaturas. Sin embargo había muchos otros peligros en el bosque y Snape se halló haciendo una lista mentalmente de ellos, luego volvió a escucharlo, fue un resoplido, y si el bosque no hubiese estado en completo silencio jamás le habría escuchado, aguzando la vista entonces vio una gran sombra negra cruzar con gracia entre los árboles.

Cualquier mago sabe que de entre todas las decisiones, la de seguir a una enorme sombra negra, de desconocida naturaleza, en medio de un bosque lleno de algunos de los más mortales animales mágicos justo a la mitad de la noche, armado únicamente con una varita y sin contar con algún plan resulta sin lugar a duda la mayor estupidez del mundo.

La sombra se detuvo y pudo distinguir la silueta de un equino, luego desapareció en un silencioso galope, ¿qué hacía semejante criatura en el bosque prohibido?¿Sería salvaje?. Picado por la curiosidad le siguió empleando toda la habilidad que había adquirido como espía, la criatura siguió avanzando y el hombre pudo notar en su marcha un alegre ritmo casi como si fuese saltando como un potrillo. Luego pudo ver como iba con la cabeza gacha como buscando algo, y sin previo aviso empezó un galope más rápido hasta que se detuvo en un claro y el hombre se dio cuenta de que era lo que el animal había estado siguiendo, se hallaban en un claro en el corazón del bosque, el suelo estaba cubierto de unas plantas de aspecto por demás vulgar, cientos de pálidos capullos grises se alzaban al cielo, y Severus vió la pálida luna brillando justo en medio de aquel claro, sin lugar a duda todo el lugar sería iluminado en la luna llena.

Manteniéndose escondido entre los árboles divisó a la criatura moviéndose entre los límites de los árboles como si temiera ser visto, pasaron unos minutos y luego empezó a caminar hacia unas ruinas en el centro del claro y bajo la luz de la luna por fin pudo ver la figura completa del hermoso corcel y se quedó sin aliento ante la visión, parecía hecho del mismo material que la oscuridad del cielo, además de la crin y la cola, las patas estaban cubiertas de un largo pelaje negro azabache, que, a pesar de la oscuridad parecían brillar con una extraña luz propia, era una visión magnífica y al mismo tiempo perturbante, aquella criatura de un negro tan puro que no resultaba maligna, sin embargo si inquietante, se movía con la gracia propia del unicornio más puro, casi sin hacer ruido, el largo pelo negro casi flotando con cada movimiento de la cabeza, era largo y bastante grande, pero al mismo tiempo era de una complexión delicada y ágil.

Y de pronto la imagen de un muchacho de ojos verdes se le apareció en la mente, y Severus frunció el ceño ¿porqué había pensado en Potter exactamente en aquel momento?. Siguió observando como el corcel daba varias vueltas a las ruinas olfateando aquí y allá y por fin se recostó con gracia en el suelo mientras miraba el cielo como contemplando las estrellas, si, una criatura magnífica sin lugar a dudas. Moviéndose muy lentamente el hombre se fue deslizando entre los árboles buscando acortar la distancia entre el animal y él.

Harry disminuyó su marcha hasta volverla un ligero trote mientras iba buscando entre el piso del bosque las elusivas florecillas, por allí y por allá pudo distinguir las delgadas y pálidas guías de las plantas con sus diminutas hojas de un pálido verde, y de vez en cuando un pequeño capullo grisáceo se elevaba entre el revoltijo de ramas y hojas, cualquiera las hubiese pasado por alto, sin embargo Harry sabía que su verdadera gloria no se revelaría hasta el solsticio….a pesar de la oscuridad podía ver a la perfección las plantas y cada detalle del bosque, en realidad aún no estaba completamente seguro de que clase de animal era, visión nocturna, una especie de predilección por la oscuridad y los lugares húmedos, esa extraña agilidad y, muy para su agrado, una tremenda velocidad y resistencia, y sospechaba de otras habilidades que aún no lograba descubrir dado que en realidad no había pasado demasiado tiempo en aquella forma.

Fue siguiendo el rastro de las plantas mientras iba admirando el paisaje nocturno sin darse cuenta de que era seguido muy de cerca, por fin llegó hasta un claro y volvió su atención hasta el centro de ese, y resopló molesto ante el estado lamentable del altar, después de unos minutos avanzó y empezó a inspeccionar el montículo de tierra y piedras y pudo ver que a pesar de su primera impresión en realidad no estaba tan mal. Luego vio con apreciación como cada parte del lugar estaba cubierto por las flores de Serene, en clara referencia a sus propiedades. Satisfecho con su inspección se "sentó" entre las plantas teniendo cuidado de no aplastar demasiadas y se halló perdido en sus pensamientos mientras miraba ausentemente el cielo estrellado. Después de que hiciera la gran estupidez de besar a ese sujeto éste se había comportado como un perfecto bastardo, nada fuera de lo usual, sin embargo Harry extrañaba esos momentos después de los entrenamientos en que los dos se quedaban en silencio mirando el paisaje o el cielo, le dolía esa actitud, podía aceptar sus burlas, los comentarios hirientes, pero no esa indiferencia, como si ese momento no hubiese sido más significativo que si hubiesen estado discutiendo sobre pociones.

Había querido hablar con él pero nunca parecía ser el momento adecuado, y después de esa misión….bueno, aún estaba molesto, al menos en sus sueños sabia que no podía interferir de manera alguna sin importar cuanto lo desease, después de todo en sus sueños era menos que un fantasma, pero esta vez había estado ahí, en carne y hueso, y todo había sido igual o peor, el abandonar a ese niño le había dolido terriblemente y estaba furioso con Snape por obligarle a hacerlo, si, él mismo sabía que aunque le hubiesen llevado al mismo San Mugo el resultado hubiese sido el mismo, pero eso no evitaba que el peso de su muerte se sumara al que ya llevaba sobre su conciencia, ¿cuántos más antes de que esa pesadilla terminara? ¿Cuándo acabaría su tormento?, con suerte antes de ese mes terminase, sólo un poco más..

Tan perdido se hallaba en sus pensamientos que no se percató de la presencia de su atacándote y a pesar de sus reflejos no pudo evitar el encantamiento que le petrificó en su sitio, luego el rostro de el mismo Severus Snape apareció entre los árboles.

-"Mierda"

El corcel estaba completamente distraído aún así Snape siguió avanzando con la misma precaución, sólo un poco más y el magnifico espécimen estaría a su merced, estaba a escasos tres metros cuando el animal por fin se dio cuenta de su presencia y en un parpadeo se incorporó dándose la vuelta pero Severus ya había terminado de lanzar un hechizo paralizante especialmente fuerte que le pegó de lleno inmovilizándolo en el acto. Sonriendo triunfalmente el hombre se acercó hasta quedar a unos centímetros del hermoso animal, ya de cerca pudo ver que era un espécimen bastante joven, probablemente aún una cría, tal ves por eso había sido tan fácil capturarle, estaba convencido de que era un espécimen de Kelpie, aunque se suponía que eran originarios de irlanda ¿cómo había terminado ese espécimen justo en aquel bosque? a pesar de estar petrificado pudo ver en los grandes ojos claramente la furia del animal al ser atacado mientras descansaba, aunque había algo más ¿reconocimiento?, ¡no! por favor, el simple pensamiento era ridículo, la pregunta ahora era ¿que hacer con su presa?

-"Mierda!"

Sorprendido miró directamente al animal, estaba seguro de haber escuchado esa exclamación directamente en su mente, atravesando limpiamente sus barreras, lo que ni el mismo Señor tenebrosos había sido capaz, bueno ahora se hallaba genuinamente interesado en esa criatura.

-"¿Disculpa?"- Le preguntó mentalmente y pudo percibir con claridad la sorpresa por aprte de la criatura. Oh si, definitivamente fascinante…

Harry por su parte sintió detenerse su corazón por un par de segundos, la voz de Snape había sonado directamente en su cabeza, y eso solo significaba problemas.

-"¡¿Puedes escucharme?!!

-"Así es joven y descuidado Kelpie" –Le respondió con burlón el hombre mientras alargaba un brazo para acariciar la aterciopelada cabeza.

¿Cómo había dicho Snape?, ¿Kelpie?, Harry hizo una nota mental de buscar más acerca de estos Kelpies, pero por el momento estaba demasiado preocupado mirando con aprehensión como el hombre extendía un brazo en su dirección, ¿otra vez un gesto reconfortante para luego lastimarle?, pero había algo más el espíritu del animal tampoco parecía ansioso por ser acariciado-¡No me toques humano!!!- Si, definitivamente ese había sido el Kelpie

El hombre retiró el brazo y miró al corcel, Harry por su lado se había quedado igualmente atónito, ¿Humano? De cuando acá pensaba en esos conceptos?, la cabeza empezaba a dolerle tenía que salir de ahí cuanto antes.

-"Exijo que me sueltes en este instante!"

El hombre alzó una ceja elegantemente mientras sonreía maliciosamente, si ahora sabía porque aquel animal le recordaba a Harry, al verdadero Harry, había un cierto aire libre e indomable en ambas criaturas, sonrió un poco más y el chico se empezó a preocupar oh no! Esa sonrisa no!.

-"No creo que estés en condición de exigir nada pony"

¡¿Pony?!!!¡¡Pony!!! Harry podía sentir el espíritu del animal bullendo en su interior, animago o no, no iba a dejar que Snape le insultase.

-"¡¡Suéltame ahora!!"- Podía sentir la furia del y apenas era capaz de contenerla, si Snape seguía presionando Harry estaba seguro de que algo malo iba a resultar.

-"¿Porqué habría de hacer tal cosa?, no, nunca he experimentado con uno de tu especie, será interesante ver que propiedades mágicas tienes para ofrecer, recuerdo ciertos relatos bastante interesantes sobre las dotes de los Kelpies, por no mencionar que estoy seguro de que serás una excelente montura una vez domado por supuesto- dijo el hombre acercándose y conjurando un lazo alrededor del cuello del animal. Oh si ahí estaba ese brillo desafiante, idéntico al del chico, si tan sólo fuese tan fácil sacar la misma reacción del muchacho..

En cuanto Harry sintió la cuerda en su cuello el poco autocontrol se fue por la ventana, ¡Domado!¿Montura?!!¡Cada momento de frustración experimentado al lado del hombre se juntaron en ese momento, y sin saber cómo rompió de golpe el hechizo lanzando de una patada al hombre al menos a unos cinco metros, sintió la magia saliendo de su interior y la cuerda en su cuello se rompió en pedazos. Snape por su lado miró la poderosa aura que emanaba de la criatura, la crin flotaba suavemente en el aire y los ojos relampagueaban furiosamente, su varita había quedado a los pies del animal, el cual se fue acercando al hombre hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de su rostro. Era una imagen por demás intimidante.

-"Yo no soy la montura de nadie, menos aún un conejillo de indias, ni se te ocurra intentar eso de nuevo! ¡¿Entendido?!!"

Con un último relinchido el caballo desapareció entre los árboles dejando a un mallugado y más pálido profesor de pociones con una costilla rota y una nueva aversión hacia los Kelpies.

-Oh si definitivamente igual a Harry Potter…

Harry por su lado iba sonriendo, o lo equivalente a una sonrisa en un caballo, eso le daría una lección al hombre. Transformándose de nuevo en humano se puso nuevamente la capa invisible y se quedó escondido detrás de una de las armaduras, media hora después Snape entró en el castillo visiblemente furioso y aún con hojas en el pelo, el chico le vio enfilar hacia las mazmorras y él mismo se fue directamente a la torre de Gryffindor, murmurando muy bajo- Harry uno, Severus cero…

21 de diciembre 9:00 am

Harry abrió su baúl sacando del fondo la última poción revitalizante que le quedaba, no había hecho más, ¿para que? Después de esa noche ya no serían necesarias, se la tomó de una vez y se levantó aún sintiéndose ligeramente mareado, ya ni siquiera las pociones le estaban ayudando, cada vez se sentía más débil, quien sabe cuanto tiempo más aguantaría, en la mesilla de al lado había una servilleta con un sándwich de carne y una manzana sin duda obra de Ron, Harry sonrió, pero el simple pensamiento de la comida en su boca le producía malestar, con un movimiento de su varita la mitad del sándwich y la manzana desparecieron.

Se fue al baño y se echó agua helada en el rostro diminuyendo el mareo, levantó su mirada fijándola en el espejo de la pared y le devolvió la mirada un pálido y desgastado muchacho que no reconoció, ¿quién era ese rostro demacrado?, ¿A quién pertenecían esos ojos tan vacíos?, las gotas de agua se deslizaban por su rostro delineando sus facciones, para luego caer en el lavabo con un golpe metálico, sus nudillos apretaron con fuerza la fría porcelana mientras podía ver como en el reflejo del espejo se formaba una sombra negra, ni siquiera se molestó en voltear, sabía que no habría nada a su espalda, cada vez que se miraba en un espejo era lo mismo, la figura negra a su lado, siempre a su lado, se movía alrededor de él, podía sentir como la vida le era arrebatada poco a poco y se sentía culpable de no luchar en su contra, de darla voluntariamente, cerró los ojos apartándolos de su reflejo.

Se puso su uniforme y bajó a la sala común, estaba atestada, habían estado ocurriendo ataques de mortífagos en varias partes y en Hogsmead la estación del tren había sido completamente destruida junto con la locomotora roja, un golpe que había conmocionado profundamente a la comunidad mágica, pocos se querían arriesgar a un viaje a sus hogares, muchos padres incluso habían pedido asilo en Hogwarts, si tan sólo supiesen la realidad, Hogwarts era el lugar menos seguro en esos momentos, el ataque sería de noche de eso estaba seguro y Dumbledore iba a hacer algo para evitar que Harry estuviese presente, miró a su alrededor y sintió una terrible opresión en el pecho, esperaba que dado la fecha del ataque el castillo estaría casi vacío, pero no, el destino siempre parecía ponerle las cosas de la peor forma posible.

-¡Harry!- Hermione le llamó, una sonrisa en su rostro y una inconfundible mirada de culpabilidad, y Harry supo de inmediato quién sería o más bien serían responsables de mantenerlo alejado de la batalla. Con una ligera sonrisa le saludó como siempre.

-Hermione, ¿pasa algo?

-¡No! ¿Porqué dices eso?

-No lo sé, es sólo que pensé que tu y Ron iban a ir a Hogsmead hoy…

-Oh ¿entonces no te lo han dicho?- Una genuina mueca de desconcierto surcó el rostro del chico, podría ser que esta ves en verdad no evitaran apartarle del camino.

-¿Decirme qué?- Preguntó Hermione con cautela, y detrás de ella apareció Ron con una enorme sonrisa en su cara.

-No vas a creer esto, el un compañero del ministerio de mi padre le ha prestado su cabaña en una de las montañas del norte, dicen que es un excelente lugar para esquiar y estará libre todo el fin de semana, y ¡tu vas a venir con nosotros!.

Harry tuvo que luchar para que su rostro no se ensombreciera, no, había sido esperar demasiado el que no le mintiesen. Pero ya estaba preparado para algo así, sonrió ampliamente para luego poner un rostro desesperanzado.

-Oh…pero no creo que Dumbledore me deje salir del castillo así como así….

-Eso es lo mejor ¡Ya aceptó!, bueno con la ciertas…eh medidas de seguridad y bueno sólo serán dos días y nadie sabe nada al respecto, nos iremos hoy después del almuerzo ¡¿No es genial?!!

Sus dos amigos le miraba con idénticas sonrisas que no alcanzaban sus ojos, Harry suspiró internamente, a seguirles el juego entonces...

-¡Por supuesto no puedo esperar!- Dijo sonriendo.

-Aún creo que es mejor decirle la verdad Albus, ya hemos visto lo que pasa cuando se mezclan Potter y las mentiras…

La oficina del director estaba plagada de pergaminos, libros abiertos y docenas de artefactos lanzando pequeños ruiditos, toda la orden ya se encontraba en el castillo escondida, además de una buena cantidad de Aurores y más llegarían en la noche, si tan sólo no hubiese tantos niños, aún quedaba poco más de la mitad de alumnos, luego del ataque al tren y aún pero los constantes sabotajes a la red flu que los mortífagos habían estado realizando había sido imposible desalojar a los alumnos sin levantar sospechas ni alertar al enemigo, por eso cada perfecto y varios alumnos confiable poseían en su poder cientos de trasladores listos para ser activado apenas empezara el primer ataque. Aunque Hogwarts cayese, sus alumnos vivirían. Dumbledore miró los planos del colegio y suspiró cansadamente, no estaban listos simplemente estaban en desventajas y la palabra victoria no estaba escrita para esta batalla al menos no para el bando de la luz.

-No Severus, si Harry se entera hará lo imposible por luchar, y esta es una batalla perdida, y si él cae nuestras esperanzas estarán perdidas, estoy seguro de que en cuanto se entere de la verdad estará furioso, pero al menos estará vivo…

La victoria no era una opción, con o sin niño-que-vivió Hogwarts caería casi seguramente antes de que un nuevo día naciese, no quedaba más que limitar los daños, salvar cuanto y a cuantos se pudiese, Albus miró con tristeza como sus propios y más valiosos libros se empacaban a si mismos en diferentes baúles, no, no iba a permitir que Harry se sacrificase en una batalla ya decidida, aunque eso significase perder lo poco que quedase de su confianza.

-Debemos evitar a toda costa que Harry se entere de esto Severus, una vez fuera de Hogwarts los demás le mantendrán a salvo….

El hombre asintió, y aunque no había indicios de que el chico supiese algo del ataque, menos aún de los planes para él, había algo que no le dejaba en paz, un presentimiento que le decía que algo aún más grande y decisivo que una simple batalla estaba a punto de ocurrir.

A las once en punto Harry cerró su maleta y arrastrando los pies se encerró en el baño, la poción ya no le hacía efecto, al parecer sus reservar estaban a punto de terminarse, se miró en el espejo y pudo ver como los hechizos glamorosos en su persona se habían desvanecido, pero ni siquiera pestañeó ante la visión que le presentaba aquel espejo, en realidad se había esperado algo mucho peor, profundas marcas negras efecto de sus constantes desvelos, la piel de un blanco mortal y los labios pálidos, la viva imagen de un fantasma hecho de carne. Sacó de su bolsillo una barra de chocolate y mordió un pedazo sólo para escupirlo casi de inmediato, amargo, se enjuagó la boca pero ese sabor estaba impregnado en su boca. No soportaría la carga de magia en esas condiciones….al menos que….De su túnica sacó un diminuto saco café y con un rápido movimiento de varita lo agrandó sacando de él tres frascos pequeños, uno lleno de un líquido azul, otro de un claro amarillo y el tercero lleno a penas a la mitad de un líquido turbio de color gris.

Contempló los pequeños frascos con aprehensión, en realidad nunca había considerado seriamente el usarlos, probablemente no dañarían más su cuerpo que las otras pociones, no era su mente la que le preocupaba, especialmente la última, diseñada para afinar los sentidos y percepciones, incluso en personas muy enfermas, usada en cantidades pequeñas para darle unos minutos de lucidez a los pacientes. Altamente adictiva, un error y no le aclararía la mente sino más bien le induciría a un estado sicótico donde probablemente se perdería permanentemente. Las otras dos una poción revitalizante muy parecida a las que había estado tomando y la última….bueno su nombre era sanguijuela…y hacía exactamente eso chupar lo que le quedara de reserva a su cuerpo para darle energía, y eso era lo que le preocupaba a Harry, ¿le quedaban reservas de energía que succionar?.

Pero no había opción, podía sentir una especie de humo nublar su conciencia y su cuerpo no se encontraba en mejores condiciones, con una mano temblorosa alcanzó el primero de los frascos, las sombras a su alrededor temblaron ligeramente como excitadas, Harry no se dio cuenta del aire frío que surgía a su alrededor, tomando el segundo frasco lo vació, de inmediato pudo sentir los efectos de la cocción por último con lso ojos cerrados y rogando silenciosamente tomó la última poción y luego cayó al suelo con un golpe seco.

-Hermione…¿crees…crees que estemos haciendo lo correcto?- Preguntó Ron a la chica a su lado, ambos estaban en la sala común fingiendo jugar una partida de ajedrez, mientras esperaban que Harry bajase del dormitorio, luego tomarían un traslador hacia los cuarteles de la orden, no el mejor lugar para llevar al Gryffindor, pero el más seguro. De algo estaba seguro Ron, en cuanto Harry se enterase de la verdad iba a estar muy, muy furioso.

-¡Por supuesto que si!! ¿Quieres que Harry resulte herido¿ o peor…¿muerto?- le respondió Hermione sin quitar los ojos del tablero, sin embargo hubo un temblor en su voz que no le convenció demasiado. -¿Verdad?

Ron se quedó sin respuesta, una Hermione insegura le hacia sentir aún peor, si al menos les hubiesen explicado que iba a pasar esa noche…. La noche anterior Dumbledore les había llamado a su despacho y les había dicho que había un plan para acabar con la vida de Harry, un plan que no serían capaz de detener, por lo tanto sólo quedaba una opción: alejar a Harry del peligro.

Hermione suspiró y con un movimiento de varita el tablero se guardó y la chica se frotó los ojos con cansancio, no había dormido en toda la noche pensado las cosas una y otra vez, si Dumbledore quería sacar a Harry y prácticamente a cada alumno de Hogwarts entonces algo especialmente malo estaba a punto de ocurrir.

Harry eligió ese momento para bajar las escaleras con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro Los dos muchachos sintieron un vacío en el estómago y sonrieron asintiendo al tiempo que se levantaban intercambiando significadoras miradas "Es lo correcto".

Los tres muchachos llegaron hasta un aula vacía, Ron y Hermione le contaban a Harry lo difícil que había sido convencer a Dumbledore de que le dejase ir, Harry no decía nada, sólo sonreía de vez en cuando, Casi de inmediato apareció Bill por la puerta sonriendo brillantemente.

-¡Perdón el retraso chicos pero ya saben, Navidad y Gringots! ¡Un verdadero desastre!, Hola Hermione, Harry, se ven estupendos, hacía siglos que no les veía, Ron creo que has crecido otros buenos centímetros, bueno no perdamos más tiempo ¿listos? ¿no olvidan nada?

Los tres chicos sonrieron y el mayor de los weasley sacó de su bolsillo un pedazo de tela gruesa y vieja. Los cuatro agarraron cada uno una esquina, luego Bill sacó su varita y la golpeó dos veces.

-Bien ahora sólo esperaremos unos instantes a que se active, no se imagen lo que tomó convencer a Dumbledore- Después de unos instantes el traslador se activó y los cuatro desaparecieron del lugar, la puerta del aula se volvió a abrir y Dumbledore entró en la habitación seguido de cerca por Moody.

-Lo ves Alastor, todo marchó bien, ahora los tres estarán seguros y alejados de esta locura, al menos por un tiempo- Dijo el director con una sonrisa triste muy fuera de lugar con su personalidad. Su compañero simplemente gruñó y pateó el suelo una vez.

-No creo que sea tan fácil Albus, en cuanto Potter se vea en esa endemoniada casa no se va a poner muy feliz, de echo te aseguro que apenas vea en donde está va a comprender lo que está por pasar, y apuesto mi pata de palo a que va a pelear con uñas y dientes por regresar aquí…

El anciano, la cabeza de la orden del fénix suspiró cansadamente mientras se dirigía a la salida.

-Es por eso que le pedí a Remus y a Bill su ayuda…

-¡Desmaius!

-¡Harry!

Apenas habían aparecido en la casa cuando el hechizo golpeó directamente a Harry el cual empezó a caer al suelo sólo para ser atrapado antes por Remus Lupin, Ron y Hermione se acercaron al desmayado.

-¡¿Cómo pudieron hacer eso?!!

-Hermione, Ron, ahora es cuando más necesitamos su ayuda- les dijo Lupin al tiempo que cargaba a Harry en brazos con aparente facilidad- Escuchen bien, por ningún motivo Harry debe abandonar esta casa antes de mañana. No importa que ¿entendido?

Ambos chicos le miraron lívidos, Hermione abrió mucho los ojos y se llevó una mano al pecho y miró al hombre con miedo.

-No va a ser un simple atentado contra Harry verdad?, va a ser un ataque directo al castillo, por eso van a evacuarlo…

-Tan lista como siempre- Sonrió con tristeza el hombre, se le veía muy pálido y demacrado y Hermione recordó que esa noche precisamente habría luna llena- Yo también tengo que quedarme aquí pues no puedo ayudar en la lucha, no pueden hacer nada, ya no hay nada que hacer, sólo nos queda salvar lo que podamos y fortalecernos para lo que venga suerte ese Desmaius le mantendrá dormido hasta el mañana, pero no nos arriesgaremos

El hombre sacó la varita del bolsillo de Harry y se la dio a Bill. Luego llevó su preciada carga hasta uno de poscuartos depositándolo suavemente sobre una cama matrimonial. Luego puso varios encantamientos protectores y cerró la puerta con el hechizo más fuerte que conocía. Abajo los demás estaban en la cocina donde Molly Weasley tenía a una sollozante Hermione en sus brazos, al parecer los chicos conocían ahora toda la verdad. Bill estaba recargado contra la pared y se le veía algo pálido, Ron estaba sentado en la mesa con la cara escondida entre los brazos, Remus se sentó cansadamente y miró a todos los ocupantes.

-Ron, Hermione, quiero que sepan que en verdad no hay nada que hacer, hace mucho que temíamos que esto fuera a pasar y ya estábamos preparados para algo así, por desgracia fue más pronto de lo que esperábamos, nuestras fuerzas están demasiado dispersas y traer los refuerzos necesarios sólo nos traería más problemas. Hogwarts no morirá, porque Hogwarts son sus alumnos y profesores, no un grupo de rocas…Molly y Bill se quedarán con ustedes, más tarde vendrá Richard para ver que todo esté bien, yo bueno ya saben que día es hoy, estaré en mi habitación y creo que no es necesario decir no los veré hasta mañana…..no se preocupen, saldremos de esta..

Los dos chicos le miraron y asintieron y Bill salió con él, Hermione se sentó al lado de Ron y se quedaron en absoluto silencio, la señora Weasley se sentó frente a los chicos avivando el fuego de vez en cuando y tratando de animar a los chicos, a las siete en punto la puerta de la cocina se abrió y un hombre alto y delgado entró en la habitación quitándose la capa de viaje.

-¡Richard! Has llegado antes ¿hay noticias?

El mago saludó a la mujer y negó con la cabeza- No Molly, aún no hay nada, pero todo está listo, Dumbledore me pidió venir antes por si algo pasaba, eh….¿está todo bien aquí?- Preguntó el hombre mirando significativamente a los dos chicos con aspecto trágico sentados a la mesa. La señora Weasley no respondió, sino que conjuró una taza de té y el hombre la tomó en sus manos sorbiendo el te, antes de que nadie pudiera decir nada Bill entró en la habitación y saludó silenciosamente al hombre.

-Acabo de dejar a Remus en su cuarto…- El hombe asintió y miró brevemente a Ron y Hermione los cuales seguían como idos.

-Eh…¿y él cómo está?- Ante la sutil mención de su amigo las cabezas de los chicos saltaron y ambos fijaron sus ojos en Bill.

-Acabo de chocarlo y aún está dormido…revisaremos cada hora por si acaso…

-Bueno prepararé café y algo de comer, va a ser una noche larga, Ron, Hermione querida, creo que sería mejor que se fueran a dormir…

-¡No!...No mamá…

-Lo siento señora Weasley pero no creo que pueda dormir hoy….

La mujer hizo ademán de decir algo, pero un gesto de su hijo mayor la detuvo. A partir de entonces nadie habló, sólo el sonido del reloj y el ocasional choque de las tazas contra los platillos perturbaban el pesado silencio. A eso de las nueve Bill y Richard se levantaron de un salto cuando unas campanitas empezaron a sonar. Los demás les miraron, los dos estaban pálidos, Richard murmuró algo y salió de la habitación mientras el pelirrojo se sentaba de nuevo.

-Bill…cariño…¿Ya…?

-Si mamá…ha empezado, el ataque a empezado…- Dijo éste gravemente, Hermione empezó a sollozar mientras Ron negaba furiosamente con la cabeza, la señora Weasley se levantó y empezó a pasear por la cocina. El mago moreno entró a los pocos minutos y Bill le miró.

-Aun duerme…-Dijo por toda respuesta y este asintió, el silencio volvió, mas opresivo y pesado que antes

las diez, ¿habrían salido todos los alumnos?....

diez y media…¿Los mortífagos ya habrían roto las primeras barreras?....

once, ¿Qué estaría pasando?

once y diez, ¿Cómo es que el reloj se movía tan lento?...

once con veinte minutos ¿Cuántos habrían caido ya?

Once y media- ¡Weasley ven aquí!!!

Como uno, los tres Weasley y Hermione se levantaron de golpe y corrieron escaleras arriba, hacía unos instantes Richard había subido a "asegurarse que todo siguiese bien". Por fin llegaron a la habitación, el mago estaba a lado de la cama varita en mano, tendido sobre el lecho estaba la figura de Harry completamente quieto y aparentemente dormido, todo parecía estar normal, de no ser por el hecho de que se podía ver las sábanas a través de su cuerpo como si fuera un fantasma.

-¡¿Qué le pasa?!!- Dijo Ron intentando acercarse, pero su madre le detuvo, Bill se acercó y apuntó a la figura del chico que vivió con la varita.

-¡Finite incantatem!- Dijo con voz firme, la figura de Harry tembló para luego desaparecer con un chasquido, en su lugar había un muñeco de pasto seco con un mechón de pelo negro amarrado, Bill maldijo, Hermione empezó a llorar, Richard salió corriendo de la habitación, la señora Weasley se puso blanca como papel y Ron miró al muñeco con confusión.

-¿Qué….?¿Qúe es eso? ¡¿dónde está Harry?!

Su hermano le miró y agarró el muñeco apretándolo en su puño- Esto es un doble y Harry aún está en Hogwarts….

MUCHASGRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS: Dragon Potter, cirecris, coteGranger, Amazona Verde, Selene1981, Asil Black, CBML Lupin, Devil Lady Hitokiri, Maryam y Mirug!!! No saben en verdad lo mucho que em ayudan sus reviews ¡!

A pesar de las fiestas y de tuve muchas dificultades y bloqueos para este capítulo por fin lo pude terminar, simplemente no sabía como llegar hasta donde llegué, espero que les guste!

Wueno esto es lo que casi estoy segura es el penúltimo capítulo de Serenata, y el primer capítulo del 2005 espero que todos se hayan pasado excelentemente las fiestas, yo por mi parte estoy bastante feliz. .

Así que nos vemos!!! Comentarios? ya saben REVIEW!!!!!!


	8. Fortaleza

¡Si por fin! Después de siglos, un terrible bloqueo aquí est�: el penúltimo capítulo (confirmado: el 8 es el último).

Una disculpa a todos los que siguen esta historia pero tuve varios problemas que no me dejaron tiempo para nada, menos para escribir, además este capítulo resultó extrañamente difícil de escribirse, pero ¿para qué aburrirles con mis cosas?

Damas y caballeros con ustedes……

**Capítulo 7: Fortaleza**

_"Las personas fuertes crean sus acontecimientos; las débiles sufren lo que les impone el destino."_

_Vigny, Alfred Victor de_

**FLASHBACK**

_El sol entraba a raudales por la habitación, algo bastante raro en ese parte del país, sobre todo en invierno, iluminando suavemente la habitación, sacando destellos a las delicadas figuras de porcelana acomodadas sobre la mesita de café. _

_La habitación misma parecía brillar calidamente, mientras una suave melodía la inundaba, en una de las esquinas un pequeño niño tocaba con entusiasmo una melodía infantil, si alguien hubiese entrado en aquel momento, y si hubiese mirado con suficiente cuidado hubiese podido observar como de vez en cuando un alegre destello de luz cruzaba la habitación para luego perderse justo en medio, o cómo los rostros pálidos del violinista de porcelana adquiría un suave tono rosado o cómo los diminutos ojos de azul Prusia brillaban casi humanamente._

_Pero nadie nunca observó esto, nadie mas que la dueña de aquella casita en medio de Privet Drive, y nunca nadie escuchó la música salir de aquella casa¿cómo era eso posible, Melissa nunca lo pudo explicar, y si alguien le hubiese preguntado cómo es que era posible que cada vez que ese niño tocaba ningún sonido lograba traspasar las paredes, probablemente ella se hubiese encogido de hombros, pero nunca nadie preguntó, y nunca nadie pareció notar como durante cerca de seis años un niño se colaba hasta esa casa. _

_Probablemente por la misma razón nunca nadie notó cuando aquella extrañamente soleada tarde de invierno aquel niño sacó de entre un montón de partituras una pequeña hoja y le miró fijamente durante largo tiempo, ni alguien intentó detenerlo cuando empezó a tocar una tonada lenta y pesada sin siquiera mirar la partitura, y jamás alguna alma tuvo la curiosidad de preguntarse cómo es que de pronto una tarde soleada se convirtió en una gris y helada, ni cómo aquellas nubes cubrieron tan rápido el cielo._

_Melissa se encontraba preparando unos sándwiches de carne, poniendo generosas porciones de ésta en medio del pan, pensando en la escasa estatura de su querido estudiante, estaba tarareando la alegre canción que le llegaba desde la sala, su oído atento a cualquier error que pudiese encontrar, cuando terminó la canción y no pudo encontrar ningún fallo, sonrió para si misma, aunque debía reconocer que era una tonada bastante fácil. Siguió preparando los bocadillos con una extraña alegría que por alguna razón le hizo recordar su infancia. _

_De pronto una nueva melodía empezó a tocar, al principio torpe y cortada, y la mujer frunció el ceño tratando de identificarla, le había dejado a Harry una pila de canciones infantiles, la mayoría de ellas con un ritmo rápido y bastante fácil, seguro Harry no tendría problemas con ella, pero ésta era lenta y las pisadas parecían más complicadas, se limpió las manos en el trapo de la cocina y cerró la caja del pan acomodando todo en los gabinetes adornados con pequeñas rosas, cuando un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda y su respiración se hizo profunda y lenta._

_La música ahora era más fluida, de echo estaba perfectamente interpretada, y la mujer de inmediato reconoció aquella música, era una melodía fúnebre, una tonada antigua que se solía tocar a aquellos que morían a manos de enemigos o durante alguna batalla, una promesa de que su muerte no sería olvidada. Un extraño frío le heló las entrañas e imágenes de su sobrino y una luz verde le vinieron a la cabeza¿qué significaban, sintió una extraña preocupación crecer en su pecho, miedo, pero no por ella sino por aquel pequeño ángel de cabellos negros, y se halló corriendo por su casa susurrando su nombre._

_-¿Harry?- Exclamó al entrar a la salita y de pronto sintió como si su corazón se hubiese detenido, Harry se hallaba junto a la ventana tocando como de memoria una pieza que no debía poder siquiera de tocar el inicio, su mirada sin embargo estaba perdida y su rostro no mostraba emoción alguna, la habitación estaba pobremente iluminada, un aire frío parecía provenir de ningún lugar, pero lo que le hizo llevarse una mano al pecho fue una enorme sombra negra que rodeaba al pequeño casi amenazadoramente, ésta pareció mirarle directamente para luego rozar delicadamente una de las mejillas del pequeño con una mano esquelética y transparente. Cerró los ojos y luego los abrió y la sombra ya no estaba ahí y Harry le miraba con preocupación._

_-Sra Grant ¿está bien?_

_La mujer le miró, y asintió suavemente al tiempo que cerraba la distancia entre los dos, luego le preguntó con voz lo más calmada que pudo- Dime mi pequeño¿dónde aprendiste esa melodía que estabas tocando?_

_El niño le miró con curiosidad- ¿Cuál, yo no estaba tocando, estaba leyendo esta hoja, pero creo que no entiendo cómo se toca, parece difícil…- Exclamó Harry mientras levantaba del suelo la partitura vieja y se la enseñaba a la mujer._

_La Sra Grant tomó entre sus manos la partitura y luego al pequeño- Mira Harry no haz hecho nada malo al tocar esto, es sólo que quería saber cómo es que ya la conocías…_

_-Pero es que yo no la he tocado….¡lo juro!- La mujer le miró, los ojos del pequeño le miraban con cierto temor, pero no había mentira en ellos, Harry jamás le había mentido. Luego miró una de las mejillas del niño donde había una especie de marca como si se hubiese quemado con algún objeto puntiagudo._

_-Harry ¿en verdad no recuerdas haber estado tocando esto?_

_El niño negó suavemente – No yo la estaba leyendo….y recordé a mis papás…no sé porque….y luego usted entró….yo …perdón.._

_-¡No mi pequeño, no has hecho nada malo, ahora porque no vamos a curarte esta fea herida, tengo una crema para que esto sane rápido._

_El pequeño se llevó una mano a la mejilla hizo una mueca de dolor cuando sus deditos rozaron la herida._

_-No…no la tenía… antes…_

_La mujer le sonrió con lo que esperó que fuese una sonrisa confiada- no te preocupes probablemente fue con el arco, suele suceder así que ten más cuidado, vamos a la cocina he preparado unos deliciosos sándwiches ¿Qué dices?_

_El niño le sonrió brillantemente y corrió a la cocina, la mujer miró la hoja en su mano y luego al sitio donde había estado esa sombra, y luego la habitación, la luz de invierno entraba suavemente ni muy brillante ni muy opaca, y no hacía tanto frío…tal vez estaba envejeciendo…¿Pero y la herida?. Un agudo silbido la sacó de sus pensamientos y un grito de pánico de Harry_

_-¡Sra. Grant la tetera está haciendo algo raro!_

_-¡Otra vez no!_

_Y nadie preguntó, y nadie respondió, y como muchas cosas, aquella tarde quedó en el olvido._

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

La fría luz del sol de invierno iluminaban escasamente las baldosas del cuarto de baño, los espejos impecables reflejaban el color de las paredes, mientras el único sonido de la habitación procedía del gotear de un lavabo, en el piso, en una posición por demás mala para la columna, yacía un cúmulo de ropas negras, rompiendo con la monotonía gris del cuarto, a su alrededor, destellando suavemente, yacían los restos de los frascos que alguna vez contuvieron extrañas y peligrosas pociones, que ahora se hallaban corriendo por sus venas. Harry abrió los ojos de golpe y parpadeó varias veces mientras intentaba enfocar el mundo a su alrededor, gruñendo suavemente se levantó del suelo del baño, el quedarse acostado en el frío piso de baldosas le había dejado entumido, miró su reloj, las doce…�¿Las doce!

Miró a su alrededor, parpadeando nuevamente, todo se veía bien, al parecer las pociones habían dado resultado, ya no se sentía cansado, pero había algo que no parecía estar del todo bien, sólo que no podía decir exactamente el qué.

Se llevó la mano a la cara masajeándose el puente de la nariz, cuando se dio cuenta de qué exactamente estaba fuera de lugar, sus lentes ya no estaban y sin embargo era capaz de ver claramente, si, definitivamente las pociones habían resultado, y sin contar el dolor por la caída se sentía como nunca.

Ahora tenía que actuar rápido, tenía un plan, pero en realidad no sabía si daría resultado, todo dependería de su suerte y de su concentración, abrió la puerta del baño y vio como Neville salía de la habitación cerrando la puerta, Harry salió del baño y fue hasta su cama abriendo el baúl al pie de esta, y sacando varios libros por fin encontró lo que buscaba, le había costado tres días y un viaje a la sección prohibida el encontrar una manera de burlar los planes de Dumbledore. No sabía exactamente a dónde planeaban llevarlo, pero sabía que si abandonaba el castillo no habría forma de regresar, así que había tenido que ingeniar alguna forma de permanecer dentro del castillo, pero ¿cómo hacerlo? Fingiéndose enfermo sólo les daría un pretexto para encerrarlo en San Mugo, probablemente bajo los efectos de un sedante, esconderse sólo le dificultaría sus planes, entonces había encontrado un hechizo para realizar un doble, que se vería igual que él, como una marioneta de si mismo controlada por su propia mente, y ahí es donde radicaba el problema.

Con cuidado sacó una pequeña bolsa de tela y la abrió, estaba llena de una especie de arena muy fina y de color rojo, rebuscó y sacó de entre la arena una pequeña figura hecha de pasto, estaba atada con hilo de plata y entretejido a su cuerpo sobresalía un delgado mechón de su propio pelo, según lo que había escrito en el libro, sólo él sería capaz de controlar al muñeco, puso el muñeco en el suelo y apuntó a la figura con su varita

¡formae secundus!

La figurilla se levantó de un salto y empezó a crecer, hasta alcanzar su misma altura, luego como si hubiese estado echo de arcilla empezó a tomar forma, hasta que se formó una réplica exacta del chico que vivió, Harry le vistió con una de sus túnicas y le miró fascinado, todo en él era exactamente igual, incluso el moretón en su mano que se había echo el día anterior con la puerta, sintiéndose un poco más optimista se recostó en la cama y se cubrió con la capa invisible, luego tomando una bocanada de aire empezó a murmurar muy bajo al tiempo que cerraba sus ojos.

El muñeco abrió los ojos al mismo tiempo que el Gryffindor los cerraba, y Harry vio la cama frente a él, era una sensación extraña, aún podía sentir su propio cuerpo, pero también era capaz de percibir el del doble, se sentía casi como cuando veía las cosas a través de Voldemort, suprimiendo un escalofrío ante los recuerdos se concentró en mover al muñeco hasta que éste quedó frente a el espejo, hizo varios movimientos y gestos, y aunque no eran perfectos tampoco eran demasiado forzados, mientras controlase a la figura podría ver y escuchar a través de él, "si tan sólo hubiese tenido más tiempo tal ves habría logrado controlarlo mejor" pensó con preocupación. Luego tomó su capa y se cubrió con ella.

El muñeco avanzó y bajó las escaleras caminando un poco rígido, luego se reunió con Ron y Hermione, a los cuales les sonrió. A partir de ahí todo fue sobre ruedas, luego cuando Bill llegó Harry se empezó a preocupar¿el muñeco también le engañaría, luego de que el traslador fuese activado Harry pudo ver como Bill de inmediato le apuntaba con su varita, y se concentró en sacar una expresión de sorpresa del muñeco luego le hizo cerrar los ojos, ahora no podía ver nada pero aún podía escuchar a través de él

¡Harry!- esa había sido Hermione, extraño como las voces se escuchaban algo distorsionadas como si las estuviese escuchando a través del viejo radio de tío Vernon..

�¿Cómo pudieron hacer eso!

Hermione, Ron, ahora es cuando más necesitamos su ayuda- escuchó decir a Lupin, al tiempo que podía percibir como el cuerpo de su doble era levantado- Escuchen bien, por ningún motivo Harry debe abandonar esta casa antes de mañana. No importa que ¿entendido?

¿No va a ser un simple atentado contra Harry verdad, va a ser un ataque directo al castillo, por eso van a evacuarlo…- "¡No¿De verdad!" Pensó Harry sarcásticamente.

Tan lista como siempre….Yo también tengo que quedarme aquí pues no puedo ayudar en la lucha, no pueden hacer nada, ya no hay nada que hacer, sólo nos queda salvar lo que podamos y fortalecernos para lo que venga suerte ese Desmaius le mantendrá dormido hasta el mañana, pero no nos arriesgaremos……no voy a perderle a él también

Lo último apenas fue un susurro de modo que Harry estaba seguro de que nadie más le había escuchado, unos instantes después el cuerpo era depositado sobre una superficie nivelada, aunque Harry no sabía exactamente que.

Harry….yo se que probablemente cuando despiertes vayas a querer matarnos, y creeme que estás en todo tu derecho, pero ten la seguridad de que hacemos esto sólo porque te queremos…porque no queremos que sufras más de lo que debes, no hay nada que hacer por Hogwarts Harry…..pero aún hay esperanzas, tu eres la esperanza, pero aún no estás listo¿nos perdonarás algún día, no lo se…..-Harry deseaba con toda su alma ordenar al muñeco abrir sus ojos para poder ver el rostro del hombre, pero se tuvo que contener, había tal tristeza en esa amable voz, y al mismo tiempo una angustia que él mismo conocía demasiado bien, la pena de los errores pasados y de los nuevos..- pero no importa, juré mantenerte a salvo Harry…y aunque eso signifique perder tu respeto y confianza lo haré…

La puerta se cerró y el muñeco permaneció inmóvil y Harry cortó el vínculo, con suerte la magia empleada en el doble y duraría lo suficiente, se paró de la cama y esperó a que todo empezara.

yo también lo siento Remus…se que cuando te enteres de lo que hice vas a estar muy enojado, pero ya no puedo más….ya estoy harto…

La oscuridad de la noche fue cubriendo los helados dominios del castillo, lo mismo que un sepulcral silencio, ni siquiera del bosque se podía oír sonido alguno, ni el viento al mover los árboles, todo estaba en una inusitada tranquilidad y eso precisamente era lo que le preocupaba a Albus Dumbledore. Hogwarts nunca estaba en silencio, nunca, a menos que algo estuviese a punto de ocurrir, algo especialmente malo.

Albus estamos listos- exclamó Moody a su derecha, éste iba acompañado de Tonks, el anciano director asintió. Por lo menos se salvarían los alumnos, Hogwarts estaba destinada a caer esa noche- Muy bien Alastor, debemos retenerles el tiempo suficiente para que todos salgan.

Pero ¿Por qué esperamos hasta ahora para sacar a todos, si ya nos habían avisado del ataque?- preguntó la auror, que extrañamente usaba un conservador tono castaño en su cabeza, Moody la miró al tiempo que golpeaba el suelo impaciente con su pata de palo.

¿Acaso no has leído todos los reportes¿recuerdas lo que le pasó al último alumno que intentamos enviar por la red flu? Apenas lo pudimos rescatar en una pieza, y el ataque al tren de Hogwarts no fue un simple acto intimidatorio fue una advertencia de lo que pasaría si intentábamos enviar a los chicos a sus casas. Ese bastardo está empeñado en atacar con los alumnos dentro del castillo, no se lo que pretenda su retorcida mente, pero estoy seguro de que una masacre aquí sería un golpe lo suficientemente duro como para intimidar a más de uno.

P-pero de seguro no se atreverían a tanto…son sólo niños...- exclamó pálida Tonks al tiempo que miraba suplicante a Dumbledore, este suspiró sin quitar sus ojos de la ventana, todo rastro de aquel brillo en los claros ojos completamente perdido.

Niños que en sus ojos se convertirán en enemigos o servidores, poderes que en unos años podrían costarle la victoria o asegurarla, así es como piensa Lord Voldemort. Está decidido a atacar Hogwarts, por eso sólo tenemos una oportunidad de sacar a todos.

Aún antes de que Hogwarts mismo fuese fundado el bosque prohibido ya tendría unos cuantos cientos de años, ya existían esos gigantescos robles que cada año crecían un poco más, extendiendo un poco más sus ramas como fantasmales garras, cubriendo la luz del sol, asfixiando las plantas nuevas y dando cubierta a las criaturas que en él se refugian. Dejando que las sombras escondiesen los secretos de sus habitantes. Cientos de años después cuando el mundo había cambiado cien veces el bosque permanecía igual, silencioso y oscuro e imperturbable, protegido por una magia tan antigua y misteriosa como el bosque mismo.

Por eso cuando un grupo de figuras encapuchadas entraron a los dominios del bosque los árboles se estremecieron y un aire helado cruzó el bosque dando aviso de los intrusos, prediciendo lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

El grupo de encapuchados se movía rápida y conjuntamente, los últimos lanzando nerviosas miradas de vez en cuando sobre su hombro, dejando entrever las máscaras blancas cubiertas por las capuchas. Y al mismo tiempo a la mayor de las figuras que iba a la cabeza del grupo, sin saber a cuál de las dos temer más.

De pronto un grito cortó el silencio del bosque al tiempo que un hoyo se abría en la tierra mientras raíces gruesas como bastones jalaban hacia el interior a uno de los mortífagos, para luego cerrarse con un golpe seco dejando una superficie completamente lisa como si nunca hubiese habido un agujero ahí. El grupo se quedó plantad en el lugar sin siquiera atreverse a respirar

¡Estúpidos no se detengan a menos que deseen morir!- Exclamó la voz del Señor oscuro al tiempo que su figura se perdía entre la niebla cubriendo el bosque, como uno los mortífagos reanudaron su camino formando un grupo aún más compacto, siguiendo a su señor en grandes zancadas, apenas conteniendo el impulso de correr.

Las sombras parecían seguirles y rozaban los bordes de sus túnicas como largas garras fantasmales. Después de lo que les parecieron siglos por fin alcanzaron el borde de lo que parecía ser un pequeño claro, totalmente cubierto de unas vulgares plantas verdea grisáceo que crujían al ser pisadas, en el centro permanecían un conjunto de piedras grandes y cubiertas de moho de aspecto ruinoso, al sonido de los pasos unas alimañas salieron de entre las piedras.

Voldemort entrecerró los ojos al tiempo que llamaba con un gesto a uno de los mortífagos detrás de él.

¿Es este el sitio Lucius?- Detrás de la máscara Lucius Malfoy se estremeció ante el tono peligroso que su señor había usado, uno simplemente no se andaba con equivocaciones con Lord Voldemort.

Si mi señor este es el lugar que describían los antiguos textos…-Los rojos ojos de serpiente se fijaron el los fríos ópalos trasluciendo tras la máscara blanca para luego asentir satisfecho.

Muy bien empecemos entonces….

¡Albus!- Gritó Minerva McGonagall al tiempo que atravesaba la puerta del despacho de Dumbledore, la palabra pánico escrita en su normalmente estoico rostro.

Minerva ¿qué es lo que pasa¿Cómo es que no estás con tus estudiantes!

¡Albus tienes que ver esto…!

Los dos magos salieron de la oficina, la profesora McGonagall se detuvo frente a una ventana abriéndola de par en par y haciéndose a un lado y Dumbledore sintió las frías garras del miedo clavarse en su vientre ante la imagen que se le presentaba.

Fuera estaba completamente oscuro, sobrenaturalmente oscuro, el cielo, los terrenos, todo estaba envuelto en un manto de terrible oscuridad, ni siquiera el lago reflejaba las luces del castillo, y en medio de las sombras se alzaba la silueta del bosque prohibido, y en o más profundo de éste Dumbledore vio la fuente de su miedo, entre los árboles una luz roja se levantaba en forma de una columna hacia el cielo El anciano miró su colega a través de sus lentes de media luna, la columna de luz reflejada en ellos…

Minerva saca a los estudiantes…Voldemort está aquí…-Apenas hubo pronunciado esas palabras cuando un rugido rompió el silencio y los dos miraron con una aterrada fascinación la columna de poder girar y retorcerse cual monstruo luchando con sus ataduras y con un rugido como el de una corriente, como el grito de guerra de una bestia antes de destrozar a su presa el rayo se partió en cientos de haces de luz, las nubes en el cielo empezaron a revolverse como si tuviesen vida propia, electricidad saltando de una a otra, y luego uno tras otro los relámpagos empezaron a caer sobre Hogwarts, rompiendo las ancestrales piedras en fragmentos, dejando huecos en los firmes terrenos, un rayo cayó sobre uno de los árboles del bosque partiéndolo en dos como si de un simple arbusto se tratase dejando brillantes llamas en su lugar las cuales se empezaron a extender cual lobos hambrientos en los árboles vecinos, iluminando los márgenes del bosque, delineando las figuras encapuchadas que empezaron a avanzar hacia el castillo al mismo tiempo saliendo de entre las sombras. Las máscaras blancas brillando macabramente con la luz del fuego.

Albus por favor dime que los Aurores están por llegar…

Nadie va a venir...

�¿Q-QUE¿A que te refieres Albus!

Alguien convenció al ministro que este "rumor" sólo es eso, una distracción para alejar las fuerzas del ministerio y así poder atacarlo. Según el ministro, sus confiables espías, la mitad de los cuales son mortífagos confirmados, le han dicho que Voldemort tiene planeado un ataque a gran escala en contra del ministerio y que nuestra situación sólo es una distracción…

La mujer le miró incrédula- Entonces ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

Sacar a todos los que podamos y esperar que un día podamos levantar lo que quede de Hogwarts…

Las esperanzas de que al menos los estudiantes se salvarían se le estaban escapando de las manos. La profesora McGonagall seguía inmóvil a su lado con una mirada de terror.

Minerva Ahora!- La mujer pareció salir de su estupor y le miró con confusión para luego asentir y salió corriendo. El anciano director levantó su varita y murmuró una sola palabra, de la punta salieron cientos de pequeñas luciérnagas plateadas que volaron todas direcciones, dando la señal, para escapar y para los que se quedaban, de que la batalla por Hogwarts estaba a punto de empezar.

Los dos ojos rojos como la sangre se entrecerraron mientras examinaban con cuidado las antiguas rocas, definitivamente traídas de tierras lejanas por hombres cuyos nombres yacían perdidos en el tiempo, más antiguas que Hogwarts, olvidadas, escondidas hasta ahora….

Pasó una de las esqueléticas y pálidas manos sobre la ahora limpia superficie, una vez limpias de tierra y plantas se podían ver los restos de lo que alguna vez debió de haber sido un altar, cuatro rocas clavadas en la tierra y una quinta sobre ellas, todas de igual tamaño, cuarteadas y desgastadas por el tiempo y el clima, sin embargo Voldemort podía sentir el poder contenido en ellas, los innumerables años de magia practicados sobre ellas, magia tan antigua y poderosa que se había convertido en leyenda, tan destructiva e impredecible que había sido olvidada, hasta ahora….

Mi Lord…estamos listos…-Susurró uno de los mortífagos al tiempo que se inclinaba respetuosamente, el Lord miró a su alrededor el piso cubierto aún por esas plantas extrañas.

¿No les dije que limpiasen el claro?- Dijo con voz peligrosa al tiempo que el hombre se encogía.

E-es que mi Lord, cada vez que las cortamos vuelven a crecer….- Voldemort le silenció con un gesto y con un movimiento de su varita cortó una larga sección de las plantas las cuales volvieron acrecer de nuevo y pudo ver como parecían salir de debajo de las rocas.

Por supuesto…son parte del altar….bien entonces ¡Traigan la ofrenda!...- Dos mortífagos se acercaron cargando tres bultos grandes con su varitas, los cuales depositaron frente a el altar, el señor Tenebroso de pie sobre el mismo, vestido con una túnica tan negra como la noche, sus ojos brillando sobrenaturalmente en la oscuridad.

Uno de los mortífagos se acercó y liberando una de las ataduras dejó al descubierto el rostro de dos hombres y una mujer, uno de los hombres y la mujer estaban inconscientes mientras el tercero miraba a su alrededor con pánico, lucía pálido y desgastado como si llevase largo tiempo sin comer o dormir.

Mi querido…Roland...cuando me traicionaste pensé que ya me servirías más a mis propósito, sin embargo tu traición me ha dado un componente adicional para esta noche, no sólo le ofreceré la sangre de mis enemigos, también daré la sangre de uno de los míos, y eso mi estimado traidor es algo que te aseguro es invaluable

N-NO¡MI LORD YO!1

�¡Crucio!- Los gritos quebraron el silencio de la noche, y Voldemort observó con deleite los espasmos del dolor del hombre, luego levantó su varita y sin una mirada al hombre se acercó a tres mortífagos

Lucius, Armand, Claire, ya saben que hacer, no quiero misericordia, para cuando el sol nazca no quiero que quede una sola alma viva en el castillo- Los tres mortífagos asintieron para luego desaparecer en las profundidades del bosque. Voldemort les vio partir complacido y luego se dirigió al altar donde sus mortífagos ya se encontraban en un medio círculo alrededor del altar con los tres sacrificios delante de ellos.

El señor oscuro subió majestuosamente a las piedras y haciendo una señal a sus mortífagos empezó el ritual. Runas antiguas aparecieron en las piedras, acomodadas en patrones circulares, una luz amarillenta emanando de ellas, y de Voldemort mismo. Los mortífagos sacaron cada uno de ellos una daga y uno a uno fueron ofreciendo un poco de su sangre. La luz se volvió anaranjada y Voldemort empezó un canto silbante y lento, al tiempo que sus ojos de serpiente iban adquiriendo un brillo sobrenatural.

….tomad el sacrificio…- Susurró, extendiendo lentamente sus brazos a las tres figuras que yacían frente a el altar, los dos muggles y el mortífago abrieron sus ojos, sus rostro contorsionado en un mudo grito de agonía, al tiempo que sus cuerpos de arqueaban, las plantas en el suelo de pronto cobraron vida y empezaron a enredarse sobre los cuerpos adhiriéndose a su piel como lo haría una enredadera a una pared, ante esto gritos de dolor por fin hallaron la salida de sus bocas.

Voldemort mientras tanto tenía sus brazos en alto, mientras continuaba su canto, los movimientos de los sacrificios fueron haciéndose cada vez más lentos, y sus gritos cesaron, sólo siendo audibles los suaves sollozos de la mujer muggle y el lento canto del señor oscuro, el cual observaba con fascinación como las plantas iban absorbiendo la vida de aquellos desafortunados, luego todo movimiento cesó y las tres caras quedaron estoicas, los ojos abiertos vacíos de aquel brillo que otorga la vida. Voldemort sonrió complacido y entendiendo sus manos una vez más hacia los prisioneros, empezó a susurrar más rápido, hasta que lo único que se podía escuchar era un extraño silbido.

De los inertes cuerpos empezó a emanar una suave luz, que fue concentrándose en su pecho, hasta que sólo quedaba un punto luminoso justo a la altura del corazón, lentamente, fueron emergiendo pálidas esferas de luz que se fueron flotando con suavidad hasta las manos extendidas del cruel mago, este las tomó y elevando sus manos una vez más las elevó sobre su cabeza, y luego la luz que le envolvía a él y al altar, cambió a un rojo escarlata, como si de una serpiente se tratase la luz se fue enrollando alrededor de las tres esferas casi como si estuviese devorándolas, éstas fueron disminuyendo hasta que desaparecieron y luego un extraño viento empezó a soplar y sin ningún aviso un torrente de magia emergió de las piedras y se elevó en una columna.

Voldemort abrió los ojos y se vio justo en medio de la columna y una sonrisa se extendió en su deforme rostro, movió una de sus manos y unos cuantos rayos se desprendieron de la columna y chocaron contra u imponente roble, partiéndolo fácilmente en cientos de fragmentos, dejando un hueco en el piso. Una risa maniática salió de sus labios mientras miraba a los mortífagos a su espalda.

¡Hoy el mundo presenciará la caída de Hogwarts y mi ascenso final!- A su comando la magia subió al cielo con un rugido torciéndose hasta que se partió en pedazos, y los mortífagos observaron como las nubes se iban moviendo como comandadas por el señor oscuro.

¡Por el poder de los antiguos¡Brindadme el poder del trueno!- Apenas hubo pronunciado estas palabras cuando uno tras otro fueron saliendo fulgurantes columnas de luz de las nubes y al distancia se pudo oír el inconfundible sonido de la destrucción cuando éstos alcanzaron su objetivo.

Después con un movimiento de su muñeca, la magia empezó a moverse de nuevo esta vez partiéndose en cientos de fragmentos formando una red, una barrera, y Lord Voldemort sonrió triunfante, ahora ya nadie podría escapar.

Entonces me voy…- Dijo el hombre apenas susurrando aunque en el silencio sepulcral de la habitación pareció como si lo hubiese gritado, los ojos azules del otro ocupante de la sala le miraron con preocupación.

Cuídate Severus- exclamó el anciano con el mismo nivel de voz, como si sintiesen que si elevaban un poco la voz el infierno se abriría justo delante de ellos.

Snape miró al hombre que durante años había sido su jefe, su general, su amigo, confidente, el único que confiaba en él- Siempre lo hago…

Salió de la habitación cerrando suavemente la puerta del despacho y caminó por los desiertos pasillos hasta llegar a un tapiz de serpiente el cual traspasó sin esfuerzo, para bajar por unas estrechas escaleras, luego salió por una de las paredes del castillo y mirando fríamente la columna de luz que se elevaba desde algún lugar del bosque prohibido. Podía sentir el dolor en su brazo indicándole el llamado al cual debía responder.

Más te vale que sepas apreciar esto chiquillo…- susurró al viento y se puso la máscara blanca, caminando hacia el bosque prohibido. Apenas había caminado unos metros dentro de los árboles cuando divisó un grupo de mortífagos en línea, el que estaba al mando se le acercó varita en alto.

¿En dónde ha de morder la serpiente?- preguntó la voz de Lucius Malfoy al tiempo que le miraba peligrosamente.

Justo en el corazón- respondió Snape y el hombre asintió.

Has llegado tarde Severus

El vejete no me ha dejado..tuve que convencerle de dejarme ir a pedir refuerzos…- exclamó con burla el hombre y Malfoy rió malignamente.

¿En serio, y dime ¿cómo fue todo?

Le he convencido de esconder a los niños en las salas comunes, ya sabes como confía el estúpido en la supuesta protección que los fundadores pusieron en ellas, todas las fuerzas estarán concentradas en el segundo y tercer piso.

Ah si…la protección de los fundadores, un mero estorbo que sólo retrasará un poco nuestra victoria¿fuerzas dices¿Qué será ahora lo que el buen Albus tiene? un montón de maestros y uno o dos aurores y ah! Lo olvidaba un puñado de mocosos….

¿Qué esperabas una manada de acromántulas y escorgutos, no Lucius el viejo está solo

Muy cierto amigo….es hora de pagarle al buen anciano cada uno de los días que pasé en ese agujero que llaman prisión…- Dijo Lucius riendo con malicia, Severus se hizo a un lado y tomó su lugar entre las filas de mortífagos mirando discretamente de vez en cuando. Luego se pronto rayos empezaron a caer sobre Hogwarts destruyéndolo pedazo a pedazos, los gritos de los mortífagos confundiéndose con el estruendo de la roca al hacerse pedazos, Lucius a su lado seguía burlándose y proclamando la futura gloria de los mortífagos, en medio del estruendo Snape le pareció escuchar algo como un chorro de agua y pudo ver como de entre la tierra se abría un agujero y cómo de éste salía una figura larga y negra junto con agua y fango, pero entre la oscuridad era difícil observar qué era.

Un rayo impactó contra un árbol cercano iluminando la misteriosa figura, revelando la magnifica estampa de un corcel completamente negro, no…..¡un Kelpie ni más ni menos! Y no cualquier Kelpie.

El animal levantó su cabeza al cielo y lo mismo hizo Severus sólo para observar una conformación de rayos rojos cubrir el cielo, miró de nuevo al corcel este miró hacia el castillo y luego se fundió con las sombras del bosque.

"Síguelo…"

La voz casi le hizo saltar, y miró a Lucius a su lado el cual seguía con la mirada fija e el castillo su mano apretando con fuerza su varita y un brillo preocupante en su mirada.

¿Qué has dicho?

El rubio le miró a través de la máscara- Y no he dicho nada, esa es la señal..atacaremos dentro de poco…

Snape volvió su mirada al bosque, y sin siquiera mirar atrás se internó también en el bosque.

Por cierto Severus ¿qué demonios es un escorguto?

La pálida luz que salía de la punta de la varita apenas era suficiente para iluminar un poco los estrechos escalones llenos de fango y lama. Las piedras de las paredes estaban húmedas y resbalosas, el aire húmedo y frío, asfixiante, si Harry hubiese sido claustrofóbico no hubiese durado ni cinco minutos en aquel pasadizo. Este pasadizo salía desde uno de los pasillos del segundo piso, a los bordes del bosque prohibido pasando justo por debajo del lago, no era un pasadizo secreto, ya que estaba seguro de que Filch, y un gran número de maestros y alumnos sabían de su ubicación, sin embargo las condiciones en que se encontraba eran suficientes para que la mayoría evitara usarle. El ambiente enrarecido y el penetrante olor de agua putrefacta eran suficientes para marear, además de que dado que no se le había dado mantenimiento, la humedad del lago se había ido filtrando agrietando la piedra y humedeciendo el piso convirtiéndolo en un barro espeso apenas lo suficientemente firme como para caminar en él.

Pero a pesar de todos los inconvenientes, con la situación actual probablemente nadie se fijaría en él, y la salida lo dejaría justo en el borde del bosque.

De pronto escuchó un potente ruido arriba, proveniente del exterior, y otro más hasta y luego algo golpeó con fuerza justo encima del pasadizo, una serie de chasquidos y crujidos se oyeron y luego el inconfundible y espeluznante sonido de la piedra al romperse, el pasadizo se estaba viniendo abajo y se hallaba justo a la mitad, justamente….

Debajo del lago…-Susurró con horror, y luego fue lanzado contra el suelo cuando un chorro de agua le golpeó desde el techo¿cómo es que SIEMPRE le ocurrían a él esas cosas?. El agua se filtraba por todos lados, no tardaría mucho en cubrir todo el pasadizo, y el chico por fin tuvo una clara idea de la frase "ahogado como una rata en una alcantarilla". Empezó a correr hacia la salida sus pies atorándose en el ahora increíblemente denso fango, si tan sólo sus piernas no fueran tan cortas…

¡Si seré…!-Exclamó dándose un golpe en la frente y guardando su varita en la túnica se transformó en su forma animaga, por suerte el pasadizo era lo suficientemente grande como para que el joven Kelpie pudiese caber, empezó a correr en el agua notando con satisfacción como el agua y el fango resbalaban del pelaje de sus patas, las cuales apenas y se hundían en el fango, no por nada los Kelpies eran llamados caballos fantasmas de los pantanos.

Apresurando el paso, Harry pudo notar que se movía aún más rápido conforme más agua había, hasta que de pronto divisó la salida, un ruido a su espalda le perturbó, y de reojo pudo ver como el pasadizo se colapsaba de golpe, con un relincho movió sus patas lo más rápido que pudo, mientras detrás de él trozos de piedras y lodo amenazaban con sepultarle vivo, con un salto salió del pasadizo impulsado por un chorro de fango y agua los cuales salieron a presión al colapsar el lugar, y el corcel acuático se quedó tendido en el pasto resoplando con fuerza, e hizo una nota mental de agradecerle a Severus por la información sobre su forma animaga, gracias a él ahora sabía mucho más….. luego un fuerte resplandor le sobresaltó y por instinto se refugió en los árboles mirando nerviosamente a su alrededor y luego un árbol cerca de él se partió en pedazos dejando un tronco carbonizado.

Harry levantó su cabeza al cielo y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, sobre Hogwarts y sus terrenos se levantaba una especie de barrera hecha de finísimos rayos de luz roja, como una jaula sobre una presa, y sintió terror cuando comprendió su propósito, era una verdadera jaula, el monstruo estaba decidido a no dejar escapar a nadie. Sintió su pelo erizarse cuando reconoció aquella magia, la misma que se encontraba en las nubes, Voldemort.

Ya sabía la ubicación de su enemigo, sin embargo de pronto encontró un terrible hueco en su plan: Snape, su elegido, para traspasarle el poder también Snape debía estar en el calor, pero no antes de que hubiese completado el anima fortia…

Nosotros le guiaremos…

Las voces le susurraron a su oído y el corcel relinchó nerviosamente, sus sentidos más perceptivos a las cosas y las energías.

vete ya..el elegido estará ahí cuando sea requerido….

Con una última mirada a Hogwarts en corcel se internó en el bosque desapareciendo entre sus sombras.

Minerva McGonagall observó con preocupación a los alumnos de su casa, al tiempo que un nuevo rayo impactaba cerca de la torre de Gryffindor, los más pequeños gritaron y algunos lloraban desconsolados, mientras los demás parecían confundidos y asustados.

¿profesora?

La mujer miró al prefecto y asintió con la cabeza y luego se aclaró la voz llamando la atención de todos sus alumnos, éstos la miraron con miedo reflejado en sus ojos.

Alumnos….Hogwarts esta siendo atacada por el señor tenebroso y sus fuerzas- Ante la declaración los gritos y los sollozos aumentaron y la mujer hizo salir de su varita varios estallidos a fin de llamar su atención- ¡Escuchen, todos podrán salir de aquí, ahora todos los de primer año reúnanse aquí por favor, en grupos de seis tomen estas cuerdas, cada una de ellas es un traslador, les dejará en un lugar seguro, cuando lleguen ahí un grupo de aurores les recibirá. Prefectos organicen, tenemos que hacer esto con calma.

Un rayo cayó justo en la torre vecina haciendo temblar la sala de Gryffindor, los prefectos organizaron a los asustados alumnos de primero, los cuales se aferraron con fuerza a las cuerdas, los de origen muggle mirándolas con confusión pero tomándolas con fuerza de igual manera.

La profesora se acercó al primer grupo y tocando con la punta de su varita la cuerda, murmuró "portus". Apenas se había ido el primer grupo cuando un resplandor rojizo se coló por las ventanas, Seamus se lanzó a la ventana sacando su cabeza.

Profesora McGonagall, creo que tiene que ver esto…

La mujer se acercó seguida de sus alumnos, todos lanzaron exclamaciones ante la extraña conformación de rayos rojos cubriendo el cielo. La mujer cerró la ventana con un golpe.

¡Muy bien ahora todos en grupos listos para irse!

La mujer se acercó a otro grupo de alumnos de primero, y tocó con su varita la cuerda murmurando la palabra, pero no pasó nada.

¡Portus!- Volvió a intentar, pero no pasó nada, frunciendo el ceño le mujer les dio un nuevo pedazo de cuerda, y volvió a lanzar el encantamiento, pero nada ocurrió, luego la mujer miró hacia la ventana y su rostro perdió el poco color que le quedaba.

No..-Susurró, llevándose una mano a la boca, Lavender se acercó a ella y la miró con desesperanza.

¿Profesora?

La mujer le miró y luego a las caras asustadas a su alrededor.

Escúchenme….tenemos que ir abajo, a las mazmorras…

�¿Porqué!

�¿Y los trasladores!

¡Silencio!- Todos se callaron al instante y la mujer desvaneció los trasladores- No podemos salir…. En estos momentos el castillo está siendo rodeado por mortífagos y esos ataques son obra del señor oscuro, sólo nos queda ir al lugar más seguro que son las mazmorras, los alumnos de sexto y séptimo por favor prepárense para defender a sus compañeros, nos quedaremos en el vestíbulo. ¿Alumnos del AD?

Neville y los demás se adelantaron, pálidos pero con una mirada de resolución..-La profesora les miró con pena.

Necesitaré sus ayuda, quiero que dirijan la defensa, debemos aguantar hasta que lleguen los refuerzos…¿entendido?-Los chicos asintieron y la profesora se volvió a dirigir a todos los demás.

Alumnos de quinto quedan a cargo de sus compañeros, no quiero que ninguno de ustedes salga para nada ¿entendido, y si lo pero ocurre, confío en que mantendrás a los más jóvenes a salvo.

Los alumnos salieron de la sala común hasta que sólo quedaron Neville y la mujer.

Sr Longbottom?

¿Profesora….no van a venir refuerzos verdad?

¿A que se refiere?

Las mazmorras, por eso nos mandan a las mazmorras¿nadie va a venir verdad?

La mujer le miró con sorpresa, y luego negó suavemente.

No Sr Longbottom, estamos solos en esto….no se lo diga a sus compañeros…

El muchacho asintió y salió también por el retrato

Incluso antes de alcanzar el claro Harry pudo sentir la inconfundible fuerza de la magia primitiva si es que acaso más débil que cuando usaba el ánima fortia, cuando alcanzó el borde del claro sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa, Voldemort estaba parado sobre el altar una sonrisa maniática en su rostro, detrás de él una docena de mortífagos y frente a él había tres bultos cubiertos completamente por los botones de Las flores de Serene….luego miró directamente hacia el cielo y miró la majestuosa luna llena que se alzaba casi en el centro…un poco más…

Luego cuando su mirada se posó de nuevo sobre el altar y sintió una punzada de miedo, rodeando a Voldemort como insectos rodearían una hoguera cientos de sombras danzaban alrededor de la columna de luz, pero no la tocaban, de hecho parecían casi….asqueadas de ella…Voldemort ni siquiera parecía darse cuenta de su presencia.

La sombra de principal, aquella que siempre había hablado por las demás estaba justo al lado del altar mirándole directamente, Harry sintió el llamado y aquella punzada de miedo le llegó con nueva fuerza.

"¿Dudas ahora?"

Exclamó con aquella ceniza voz el espectro y Harry le miró y se transformó de nuevo en su forma humana y empezó a avanzar lentamente sacando su varita.

Uno de los mortífagos exclamó algo y Voldemort le miró sobre su hombro y una sonrisa increíblemente aterradora.

Ah! Harry…me honra tu visita, esperaba verte en el castillo en medio de los cadáveres de todos esos tontos, pero si no puedes esperar…

¿Qué puedo decir? Simplemente no tengo paciencia para esas cosas- le respondió el chico con una sonrisa inocente, pero sus ojos estaban impasibles..

Muy bien- dijo Voldemort levantando su varita por primera vez, cortando el rayo de luz, pero no la red que cubría Hogwarts- ¿para qué esperamos entonces?

Mirándose a los ojos con evidente odio, ambos levantaron sus varitas y cada uno empezó a murmurar por lo bajo diferentes encantamientos, la misa aura roja y turbia envolvió a Voldemort mientras una pequeña esfera de luz blanca se iba formando frente a Harry. Ante la visión Voldemort empezó a reír nuevamente.

�¿El anima fortia Potter¿Eso es todo lo que tienes!...sabía que eras patético pero nunca pensé que además fueras tan estúpido…aunque después de lo que pasó en el ministerio aquella ocasión creo que estoy empezando a creerlo

Harry sintió una punzada de furia y dolor ante las palabras del hombre y el recuerdo de aquella fatídica noche, de su error, pero siguió con su canto, esta vez no preocupándose en esconder el poder que surgía de él ni siquiera dejándose perturbar por las sombras que le rodeaban, miró a Voldemort pero este seguía tan ciego ante las sombras lo mismo que los mortífagos.

Al no obtener respuesta del chico, el señor oscuro levantó su varita y un rayo de luz roja salió disparado de ella chocando directamente con la esfera frente a Harry, la cual ni siquiera tembló Harry tenía los ojos cerrados y una gota de sudor resbalaba por su frente y se veía pálido.

¡Muy bien Harry!- le felicitó Voldemort- un excelente escudo, pero me pregunto ¿Cuánto tiempo podrás mantenerlo¡mírate! Ya estás exhausto!

**- Luz y oscuridad mezcladas por la sangre-**susurró alzando su mano libre y abriendo una pequeña cortada en el dorso de la mano con la cual sostenía su varita

_-_**Traed el poder del espíritu antiguo, Tomad la fuerza que yace bajo la superficie**

**-Venid señora de la noche y tomad vuestro pago**_-_ un viento frío cruzó el bosque y la sombra miró hacia el cielo donde la luna llegaba a su punto más alto y luego un halo de luz más blanca que el mismo astro la rodeó, Harry sintió una corriente de energía bañarle entero y se obligó a concentrarse en el conjuro

**-Venid espíritus de la tierra y tomad mi ofrenda**_-_ la luz de la luna le bañaba por entero y se empezó a extender bajo sus pies y las pequeñas plantas se empezaron a mover, los capullos orientándose hacia la luna como lo harían los girasoles, los capullo se empezaron a abrir lentamente revelando largos pétalos blancos como la más pura nieve, creando hermosas y resplandecientes flores, sus pistilos moviéndose suavemente con un viento inexistente

**-Que los antiguos brinden su juicio, Oscuridad para el que la desea, Luz para el que la merece**

**Tomad el sacrificio para el que se halla dormido**_-_ La luz de la esfera empezó a brillar con renovada fuerza y el muchacho sintió como un nuevo poder nacía de su interior……no, más bien como despertaba, como era sacado poco a poco de su interior, era una fuerza cálida, apacible¿este era la magia que hacía surgir su música, sintió como si una mano helada se lo arrancara de pronto y se sintió más vacío que nunca, sus entrañas estaban heladas…

Como en trance siguió recitando el hechizo, más bien como si alguien o algo se lo estuviese susurrando al oído- **He aquí la fuerza del alma, He aquí el que busca el los poderes…**

Voldemort miró a su rival, la cara del chico estaba concentrada en mantener ese patético escudo y no parecía que fuese a durar demasiado, luego una extraña luz surgió de la nada inundando el claro y de las plantas rodeando al altar empezaron a surgir largas flores que le parecieron extrañamente inquietantes, entorno a Potter se empezó a acumular un extraño poder, una fuerza abrumadora que no reconoció¿de dónde surgía tal fuerza¿quién le estaba dando ese poder al chico? Luego los ojos del chico se abrieron lentamente, reflejando la muerte en aquellos ojos verdes, estaban…vacíos…como si ese permanente brillo que les iluminaba hubiese simplemente desaparecido, aquel resplandor que proclamaba el poder quesciente dentro del muchacho que esperaba ser liberado tan sólo se había esfumado…los labios pálidos y temblorosos se abrieron lentamente

**El poder de la tierra**- La flores empezaron a brillar aún más y de los árboles surgieron extraños murmullos

**La fuerza de la noche**- Un viento helado volvió a surgir y aún en medio de aquel resplandor las sombras parecieron temblar como en anticipación…

**La energía del sacrificio**- La esfera frente a su pecho tembló ligeramente brillando con un tono aperlado y el frío en sus interior aumentó, los mismo que las sombras a su alrededor, ahora temblaba, de frío y de miedo, podía sentir la presencia de la muerte a su alrededor como nunca antes, la cercanía de su muerte...entre la niebla que era su mente surgieron varios rostros, unas caras sonrientes, otras serias, una cabellera castaña y una sonrisa amable, le pareció escuchar una agradable y contagiosa risa..Ojos azules….lágrimas y lamentos que seguirían a su muerte, estaba harto de vivir, pero¿era capaz de capaz de traer ese sufrimiento a los demás?...

Miró una mano frente a él sosteniendo… ¿su varita¿su propia mano, no era capaz de sentirla, de echo no era capaz de sentir ninguna parte de su cuerpo, los sonidos e imágenes eran meros recuerdos, tan confusos, sólo había unas voces susurrando a su oído, no…gritando justo en su cabeza…. _"libéranos"…. "termina"_…y en verdad quería hacerlo, pero había algo que le detenía, la certeza de que alguien se enojaría mucho con él….probablemente jamás le perdonaría…unos ojos negros, profundos aparecieron en su mente ¿A quien pertenecían?

El frío no le dejaba pensar….la mano frente a él empezó a temblar y el escudo hizo lo propio y alzó su mirada hasta ver el rayo rojo golpeando al escudo, siguió su trayecto hasta que miró aquellos ojos color sangre que guardaban la promesa de la muerte….¿porqué¿en verdad deseaba morir de aquella manera¿Podía en realidad hacerlo¿acaso esa era la única manera?...

"_es la única manera..es la mejor manera"- _Susurró la voz en su cabeza.

¿En verdad?

"_¿acaso no quieres vengarte?"_

¿Venganza, no, a pesar de todo no deseaba la venganza, justicia si, pero ¿revancha?...

no…-Susurró temblando de pies a cabeza

"_¿En verdad?...lo merece…todos lo merecen…él es la causa de todo este dolor… ¿acaso no merece sentir lo mismo¿en verdad no quieres lastimarlo?"_

Yo…- "como el te lastimó a ti"…la frase sin terminar quedó flotando en su mente, hacerle sentir todo el dolor de toda esa gente, hacerle pagar cada años que pasó sin sus padres…cada momento de soledad escondido del mundo debajo de unas viejas escaleras, alejado de la vida….

"…_Busca esa fuerza…busca la fuerza para hacerle pagar por lo que te hizo…."_

Voldemort sonrió triunfante, el escudo del chico se iba doblegando ante su fuerza, por supuesto¿de que otra forma podía ser? Sus inexistentes labios se curvaron e una sonrisa maniática saboreando el omento en que su maldición rompería a ese chico.

En el momento en que Harry vio esa sonrisa, sintió como si dentro de sus ser hubiese explotado algo, como si una bestia durmiendo en su interior de pronto hubiese roto sus cadenas, le odió, le odió con toda la pasión de que era capaz.

"_Eso es...ódialo….lo merece…es un asesino…es el causante de todo….el quiere matarte… ¿porqué debe vivir mientras tantos mueren?...mientras ELLOS están muertos…"_

Se concentró en aquella furia, aquel fuego que le quemaba, ese deseo de infligir el mismo dolor que él había sentido en carne viva, quería que ese monstruo sintiese cada minuto de dolor vivido, cada lágrima, cada grito de desesperación, que sintiese la misma angustia que le ahogaba cada día, quería verle gritar, quería lastimarlo, dañarlo, desgarrar lo que quedase de su podrida alma de la misma forma en que la suya había sido destrozada. La sombra pareció sonreír triunfante al tiempo que extendía sus largos brazos hacia el pecho del chico.

"_Déjanos ser uno contigo y liberaremos el poder…libera ese poder…libéranos…"_

El chico abrió la boca y susurró suavemente- **El poder del enemigo….cerrad el circulo, liberad el anima fortia**- toda la furia que había contenido, todo el enojo que había mantenido encerrado, cada momento de frustración y tristeza, todo salió en ese momento

La magia del momento se fundió en una y una fuerza invisible formó un remolino arrastrando consigo a los mortífagos estrellándolos a diferentes distancias y Voldemort dejó de sonreír, por un momento su varita tembló ligeramente y sintió un escalofrío recorrerle y sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa cuando de pronto detrás del chico apareció una enrome sombra más negra que la noche, y a su alrededor cientos de sombras más pequeñas, todas envueltas en el poder del chico, y Voldemort las reconoció al instante, eran la misma encarnación de la magia oscura, su raíz, su origen y esencia, magia de la más pura¿cómo podían estar envueltas en el poder de ese chiquillo¡el simple pensamiento resultaba absurdo!.

La mayor de las sombras extendió su fantasmal mano hacia el pecho del chico pasando la otra mano por su cintura al tiempo que acercaba su inexistente rostro hacia el del chico en lo que casi parecía ser un amoroso abrazo. Harry sintió como todo ese poder se mezclaba en su interior, un poder que jamás había sentido, pero estaba dentro de él, atrapado, bullendo bajo la superficie de su piel.

"_Déjanos liberar el poder…"_

Harry se sintió desfallecer cuando aquella helada voz le alcanzó, y la duda de último instante le alcanzó¿porqué querían las sombras que ese poder fuera liberado¿Si ellas mismas eran poder entonces estaban destinadas a desaparecer en cuanto su elegido usase la magia?

¿Porqué…..¿Qué ganan con esto?

"…_existimos para eso…nos creaste para eso…escuchamos tu llamado y venimos..."_

¿Yo?

"_Desde hace mucho….escuchábamos el llanto de tu alma clamar por nosotros…deja que te liberemos…ven con nosotros…eres tu quien nos importa…es por ti que hacemos esto…ven con nosotros…."_

La mano de la sombra se acercó al pecho del chico, a la altura de su corazón pero una especie de barrera le impidió acercar la fantasmal garra.

…¿A dónde?...

"_Al silencio…existimos para ti…serás uno con la magia, tú magia….nosotros seremos tu…"_

El chico podía sentir como si todo el poder dentro de él estuviese contenido a penas por una delgada barrera, quería liberar el poder para acabar de una vez con todo, sabía que una vez que ese último obstáculo desapareciese ese poder sería liberado y todo acabaría de una vez…podía sentir ese poder, era grande, inmenso, no había comparación con ninguno otro que hubiese sentido antes ni siquiera con el hechizo que Voldemort acaba de liberar. Pero al mismo tiempo no quería hacerlo, había algo en el fondo de su ser que se rehusaba a dejar salir aquella magia.

Las sombras se unieron una a una y la figura tomó forma, un rostro femenino se fue formando, la extraña sustancia tomó la apariencia de suave piel blanca, verdes ojos aparecieron engarzados en un bello rostro, enmarcado por una cortina de suave pelo pelirrojo. Gruesas lágrimas corrían por aquella blanca piel desde los ojos esmeraldas que eran una copia al carbón de los suyos propios

¿ma….mam�?

La mujer le abrazó con más fuerza, mientras iba acercando imperceptiblemente su mano hacia su corazón.

"_..Hazlo Harry….él me asesinó…él me alejó de tu lado…ven conmigo cariño, tu padre y yo te extrañamos tanto…ven con nosotros…tu lugar está con tu familia, a nuestro lado…"_

El chico cerró los ojos, si, era lo que deseaba, con toda su fuerza, con toda su alma. Asintió con suavidad y soltó su varita instintivamente y el hechizo de Voldemort le golpeó directamente, el rostro de su madre le sonrió con dulzura y luego sintió un terrible dolor en el pecho, y como si cada parte de su cuerpo de pronto hubiese estallado en llamas.

_Anima liberatio_- escuchó susurrar a su madre antes de olvidar el mundo a su alrededor.

Snape se detuvo intentado recuperar su aliento, y miró críticamente su pierna lastimada¿acaso los caninos tenían algo en contra de su pie! Primero esa bestia peluda de Hagrid y ahora una manada de lobos, o lo que esperaba que hubiesen sido lobos, por lo menos ya estaba cerca de Voldemort o al menos estaba casi seguro de ello, lo extraño es que no hubiese ningún mortífago resguardando el área, empezó a avanzar de nuevo cuando su pie golpeó algo suave, con cuidado lo empujó y la máscara blanca de los sirvientes de Voldemort cayó al suelo, bueno por lo menos ahora sabía que estaba cerca.

Un grito traspasó el bosque, un grito lleno de furia y dolor como el de una bestia herida de muerte, antes de que lanzase un último y desesperado ataque, un rito que le estremeció horriblemente, y a pesar de todo pudo reconocer la súplica detrás, el dolor y la pena que realmente impulsaban ese clamor, algo en su interior le instó a apresurarse..

Después de unos minutos vio una luz intensa filtrándose entre los árboles y empezó a correr de nuevo, cuando alcanzó el origen del resplandor se quedó de una pieza, todo el piso del claro brillaba intensamente y observando más de cerca se dio cuenta de que lo que brillaban eran unas majestuosas flores blancas esparcidas por todos lados, había una docena de mortífagos en él, unos en el suelo y otros refugiado detrás de un árbol o roca, todos mirando con pánico hacia el centro del claro, dirigiendo su mirada hacia aquel lugar pudo ver la imagen de Voldemort mismo parado sobre el montón de rocas que había visto antes, y que ahora reconoció como un centro ceremonial, inscripciones y runas grabados en las antiguas rocas brillaban con luz propia, proyectando un haz de luz hacia el cielo donde la luna brillaba majestuosamente.

El señor oscuro tenía su varita sostenida firmemente entre las dos manos y parecía absolutamente concentrado en el haz de luz roja que salía de su varita¡magia antigua¡por supuesto¿Por qué otra razón estaría en aquel altar¿Cómo es que no lo habían pensado antes! Esos rayos que atacaban el castillo habían sido magia dirigida desde ese mismo claro, pero¿Qué había detenido el ataque?

Sus ojos siguieron el trayecto de la maldición esta se curvaba y saltaba hasta golpear una pequeña esfera dorada de aspecto insignificante a comparación del amenazador rayo, sin embargo, de la diminuta esfera salía una delgada pantalla de luz en la cual rebota el rayo, y el hombre reconoció de inmediato esa imagen y sus ojos se fueron directamente detrás de la esfera, hasta un muchacho delgado que conocía más que bien

¡Maldito niño.!

Snape vio con extraña fascinación como detrás del chico había alguien más, una mujer¿quién, era alta y pelirroja y de constitución delicada, tenía sus brazos alrededor del chico una de sus manos descansando sobre su pecho..no �¿traspasándolo! La mano de la mujer estaba metida hasta la muñeca en el pecho del chico, este abrió los ojos en sorpresa, luego la esfera de pronto desapareció y el rayo del señor tenebroso golpeó de lleno al chico y este cayó de espaldas en cámara lenta y Severus sintió como si él mismo hubiese sido alcanzado por aquella antigua maldición.

Sus piernas cedieron a su peso y se dejó caer de rodillas¿porqué¿no se suponía que Harry le vencería¡No se suponía que fuese de esa forma! Quería gritar pero su garganta estaba cerrada, quería lanzarse en contra de ese monstruo que le había quitado cada una de las cosas que había atesorado alguna vez…su infancia, su familia…su libertad..y ahora…..y ahora le había quitado su esperanza…su felicidad…lo que quedaba de su alma había caído al suelo helado junto con ese niño, junto con su último ser querido¿para que negarlo ahora¿Para que esconderlo? Ya no había caso….le amaba y jamás habría forma de que él lo supiera, ya ni siquiera podría observarlo desde lejos, cuidándole, ya no podría gritarle y regañarle cuando en verdad deseaba susurrar los secretos de su alma suavemente en su oído, ya no tendría la oportunidad de volver a hacer brillar esos ojos…le había fallado, todos le habían fallado a ese niño…no a ese hombre, le habían abandonado esperando, exigiendo que les salvase sin detenerse a pensar un momento en Harry Potter, sólo dejando que la imagen del chico-que-vivió les cubriese los ojos a la realidad.

El único sonido era un suave zumbido proveniente de las rocas y el agitado respirar de Voldemort, este aún tenía la varita en alto y una mirada de incredulidad en el rostro como si no creyera lo que acababa de pasar, luego bajó la varita y una sonrisa de cruel satisfacción llenó el serpentino rostro, y Snape le odió, le odió como jamás odió a nadie, incluso más que a James Potter, más que a la vergüenza que fueron su padre y su tío, le odió aún más de lo que se odiaba a si mismo.

…dulces sueños Sr. Potter- Dijo Voldemort y luego empezó a reír con lo que casi se podría definir como alegría, de no ser por aquel brillo maniático en los ojos de aquel monstruo.

/-/-/-/

Muy bien antes de que una horda sedienta de sangre intente lincharme digo en mi defensa que el próximo capítulo está casi listo…de hecho iba a ser este mismo pero estaba quedando demasiado largo….

¿Dudas¿Reclamaciones?

¿Reviews? 


	9. Vínculos que atan

**Serenata 8: Vínculos que atan…**

Si el hombre no ha descubierto nada por lo que morir, no es digno de vivir.

Martin Luther King

_FLASBACK_

_La noche se presentaba fresca y silenciosa, el silencioso murmullo de los árboles al platicar con el viento el único sonido proveniente del bosque, el castillo permanecía iluminado por una o dos antorchas brillando solitariamente en alguna torre, mientras la única luz iluminando el bosque prohibido era el de las hojas reflejando la pálida luz de la luna._

_El piso cubierto de hojas y ramas secas por la proximidad del invierno crujió suavemente al paso de una figura encapuchada, con pasos rápidos y ligeros, dicha figura se fue adentrando aún más en el bosque, de pronto se detuvo mirando indeciso a su espalda, jamás se había adentrado tanto en el bosque y después de los sucedido el año anterior no le gustaba demasiado el internarse en él. _

_Un suave ruido le hizo volver la cabeza y sus ojos esmeraldas brillaron en la oscuridad abiertos de par en par, su cuerpo tenso y perfectamente quieto esperando captar de nuevo aquel ruido, algo se movió en las sombras, y sus ojos alcanzaron a detectar una silueta larga y delgada, algo parecido a un caballo, no era un centauro¿unicornios, el mismo sonido bajo le llegó parecía como un murmullo, y aquella silueta volvió a cruzar de nuevo frente a él, toda su lógica le insistía en darse la vuelta y salir corriendo como un poseído, pero había algo en aquellos suaves ruidos que le tranquilizaban, si les hubiese tenido que poner palabras humanos probablemente habrían sido algo así como "ven" y "no te haremos daño". Pero desde cuando era inteligente hacerle caso a una criatura del bosque prohibido._

_-….Hermione me va a matar…-Susurró para luego empezar a adentrarse aún más en el bosque, apretando contra su pecho el estuche negro, sentía como si alguien le estuviese llamando, algo le pedía que se internase en el bosque, siguió caminando por unos veinte minutos, cuando de pronto se halló en un claro, un círculo perfecto de árboles con un montículo de piedras y plantas en el centro, el piso cubierto de hojas y unas curiosas plantitas de un gris pálido que a la luz de la luna llena parecían hechas de plata pura._

_Sonriendo ligeramente se adentró en el claro, y se sentó en aquel montículo, se quedó ahí quieto y en silencio dejando que la fresca brisa revolviese suavemente su cabello, sintiéndose tranquilo por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Su tercer año en Hogwarts estaba resultando por demás estresante, sintió una punzada de culpa, si alguien se enteraba de que había salido del castillo a media noche cuando un psicópata le estaba buscando para matarle….._

_Pero, se sentía tan bien estando ahí, y algo le decía que al menos esa noche no sufriría ningún daño….cerró sus ojos aspirando el fresco aroma de la hierba, y luego sacó su violín aplicando un hechizo silenciador a su alrededor._

_Empezó a tocar una melodía alegre y rápida, una canción irlandesa de celebración, se refería a algo de la hermandad y de la naturaleza, era un estilo bastante diferente a la clásica música europea que Melissa le había enseñado, éstas tonadas eran sin duda más enérgicas, le hacían vibrar de alegría, había tanta fuerza y pasión detrás de éstas. Las había encontrado en un viejo baúl en el salón circular que normalmente eran su escondite. Sir Patrick le había contado durante horas la historia detrás de algunas de ellas, istrías de lucha y heroísmo, de amores y de celebraciones, fiestas a la luna y la cosecha, a los animales del bosque y a la luna._

_A sus pies las plantas se empezaron a mover suavemente y debajo de las hojas empezaron a surgir delicadas flores blancas que miraban hacia el cielo, sus pétalos elevados hacia la luna como intentando alcanzarla._

_En las márgenes del bosque una docena de ojos miraban el espectáculo, un niño sentado sobre brillantes pétalos plateados cubierto de una capa negra destacándola contra el pro blanco de las flores, un violín entre sus manos, una melodía rápida y hermosa saliendo de él, una de las figuras observando se movió saltando alegremente hasta que una de las otras le empujó haciéndole cesar de sus brincos, la silueta de un imponente corcel negro mirando reprochadoramente al joven potrillo en el suelo, los demás corceles les miraban divertidos._

_El corcel volvió su vista al claro ocultándose de nuevo junto a su hermanos, no sería nada bueno que su hermanito les viese, seguramente se asustaría, si tan sólo se diese prisa podrían trotar juntos por el bosque, pero pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que aquel humano se les uniera, el potrillo se acercó cabizbajo al grupo y el líder le miro con una advertencia, aunque en realidad no podía culparlo, los sonidos que hacía ese humano eran bastante hermosos y le hacían sentir alegre y en paz, volvió su mirada al centro del bosque, el humano seguía tocando, sus ojos cerrados y su cara relajada, como si no tuviera preocupación alguna en el mundo, podía sentir el gran poder de aquel aparentemente frágil ser, pero también podía sentir la tristeza en aquel niño, alguien le había lastimado. El corcel miró con cariño al pequeño ser, estaba seguro de que tarde o temprano su hermano se les uniría, levantó su cabeza sintiendo como el amanecer acercarse, y las figuras se fundieron con la oscuridad del bosque, lanzando una última mirada hacia su hermano el corcel de despidió con suavidad arrastrando detrás de sí al renuente potrillo._

"_**Cuídate hermano"**_

_Harry abrió los ojos sobresaltado cuando, habría jurado que había escuchado un relinchido, miró a su alrededor pero no había nada, luego miró hacia el cielo donde la luna había desaparecido, y los primeros rayos de sol se asomaban en el cielo, de un salto se bajó de las rocas corriendo en dirección al castillo, no se dio cuenta cuando al irse las flores se cerraron nuevamente, ni las figuras que le observaban desde el bosque. _

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

* * *

Neville jugueteó con su varita, su propia varita, mirando nerviosamente a Seamus y a Dean a su lado, si tan sólo Harry, Ron o Hermione, estuvieran ellos sabrían exactamente que hacer¡cualquiera sería mejor, pero no había nadie, Harry siempre salía lastimado defendiéndoles¿acaso no era su turno, aunque fuera sólo una vez, sólo por unas horas… 

El profesor Dumbledore apareció seguido de la profesora McGonagall por la puerta del gran comedor donde se hallaban reunidos, estudiante y profesores todos en un silencio nervioso, los rayos habían dejado de caer pero aquella red no, ahora sólo les quedaba esperar porque algún idiota del ministerio se diese cuenta y por algún milagro mandasen ayuda, mientras tanto, estaban solos..

"alumnos….el castillo está rodeado, estamos atrapados, los profesores y yo vamos a detener a los mortífagos el mayor tiempo posible, nuestra mejor defensa es dejarlos fuera del castillo, de cualquier manera, los muros de Hogwarts son fuertes, pero dependerá de nosotros el soportar, nadie se sienta obligado a luchar pues ese no es su deber, pero me pesa decir que sin su ayuda, Hogwarts caerá…."

Los alumnos permanecieron en silencio, unos mirando nerviosamente a los compañeros a su lado, otros con la mirada fija en el piso, Neville miró con aprehensión hacia el frente del gran comedor, y se encontró directamente con los ojos azules de Dumbledore, temblando como una hoja se adelantó varios pasos un murmullo siguiendo cada uno de sus movimientos.

"Yo le ayudaré director.."-dijo sin que su voz temblara si quiera una vez, a su lado Dean y Seamus asintieron, el último poniendo una mano en el hombro del chico en señal de apoyo.

Dos Ravenclaw de sexto año se adelantaron junto con casi todos los Gryffindors y Hufflepuf, el director sonrió orgulloso a Neville y este se sonrojó al mejor estilo Weasley. Luego la mirada del director cayó sobre el resto de los estudiantes que aún seguían en su sitio, la mayoría de los Slytherin, y Ravenclaw junto con algunos desafiantes Gryffindor.

"¿Qué pasara con la escuela si los mortífagos entran?"- Se escuchó una voz fría y que arrastraba las palabras y todos miraron a Draco Malfoy. Dumbledore le miró sin una expresión en su rostro.

"Será destruida hasta sus cimientos Sr Malfoy…"

Draco asintió suavemente y miró hacia el techo encantado del gran comedor, lo mismo que varios de sus compañeros, una emoción indefinida cruzó sus rostro por un segundo para luego desaparecer y suspirando se adelantó varios pasos sacando su varita.

"Por Hogwarts entonces…"

* * *

Severus ya no podía más, no podía soportar que aquella bestia siguiera existiendo mientras yacía tendido el cuerpo de ese joven que no pudo…que se negó a salvar, que tuvo la oportunidad de ayudar pero que cerró los ojos y le dio la espalda, cegado por su propia confusión. 

Esa risa parecía incrementar su furia, la parte racional de su cabeza le exigía que se diese vuelta en seguida y diera a viso de lo ocurrido, pero otra gritaba, clamaba por venganza, le pedía que se lanzara y vengara la muerte de aquella persona, levantó la vista y de pronto su mente se quedó en blanco, el cuerpo de Harry se halla tendido en el suelo rodeado de aquellas flores que brillaban aún con aquella extraña y fría luz, su rostro estaba relajado como si tan sólo estuviese dormido, como si de pronto se fuese a despertar, el pelo y las ropas negras contrastando con su piel pálida y con la blancura de aquellas flores, luego la vio, de rodillas a su lado aún estaba aquella mujer, y ahora pudo verle claramente el rostro y no pudo más que exclamar lo único que resulta apropiado en ese tipo de situaciones.

"¡Qué demonios!…."

Voldemort le miró al tiempo que varios mortífagos se iban acercando vacilantes hacia su maestro. El mago tenebroso le estaba mirando con una sonrisa aún más amplia.

"Veelo por ti mismo mi querido Severus…presencia el cadáver del último de los Potter…"

Pero el maestro de pociones no le escuchaba, su mirada se encontraba clavada en el rostro de Lily Evans¿un fantasma?.

"¿quién eres!"- Demandó el Slyterin y la mujer levantó la mirada, y Severus sintió un frío helado invadirle las entrañas, en donde deberían de haber estado unos brillantes ojos verdes se encontraban dos ojos completamente negros, ni un rastro de blanco, y los labios curvados en una sonrisa que le hizo sentir increíblemente intranquilo. Luego la mujer bajó la mirada y Severus vio con horror como la mano de la mujer seguía enterrada en el cuerpo de Harry.

"¡Déjalo!"

Voldemort dejó de sonreír y miró también en dirección del cuerpo, y frunció el ceño. Su voz volvió a ser aquel amenazante silbido-" Dime qué es lo que ves mortífago"- le demandó en su voz más peligrosa, al tiempo que más mortífagos se iban acercando al lugar. Al parecer ni él ni los mortífagos eran capaces de ver nada.

La mujer le sonrió una vez más viéndole con aquellos atemorizantes ojos y luego de golpe sacó la mano y una ráfaga de viento surgió de las profundidades del bosque al tiempo que las flores empezaron a brillar aún más, la oscuridad de la noche despareció y la luna volvió a surgir en toda su gloria brillando casi sobrenaturalmente, las runas del altar hicieron lo propio y de pronto Voldemort se vio lanzado hacia el suelo por una fuerza invisible, la piedras empezaron a surgir de la tierra como si fueran troncos petrificados, hasta que las cuatro piedras llegaron a unos dos metros de altura toda su superficie cubierta de runas, la quinta piedra empezó a cuartearse y luego se deshizo como si hubiese estado hecha de arena revelando un óvalo plano al parecer hecho de algo parecido al mármol, con una sola runa grabada justo en su centro, este ovalo se fe elevando pesadamente hasta posicionarse en la punta de las otras cuatro piedras flotando místicamente sobre ellas, formando una especie de torre alineada perfectamente con la luna sobre ellas,

La mujer sonrió más ampliamente y extendió el brazo en su dirección y lentamente abrió la palma y una cálida y suave luz dorada salió de ella y quedó flotando a unos centímetros de su mano, la luz emanaba de una pequeña esfera, una que de inmediato reconoció.

"¡NO¡Tú estás muerta!"- Severus volteó y vio como Voldemort se había incorporado y apuntaba con su varita a Lily, los ojos enrojecidos, y si no estaba equivocado había algo de temor tras de ellos, todos los ojos de los mortífagos también estaban fijos sobre la mujer ¿porqué podían verle ahora y no antes?.

_"Nosotros no podemos morir…."_- Exclamó la mujer con una voz grave que no correspondía a su forma y luego soltó una risa helada y hueca, el suave pelo rojo se desvaneció las delicadas manos fueron sustituidas por miembros esqueléticos y marchitos casi transparentes, y una figura sin rostro ocupó el lugar donde antes habían estado las delicadas facciones. Y Severus de pronto le reconoció, más de una vez cuando habían estado practicando el anima fortia de pronto le había parecido ver una especie de sombra detrás del chico, una cabeza sin rostro y ojos vacíos que le miraban burlonamente sólo para desaparecer en un pestañeo.

Detrás de la figura empezaron a surgir una tras otras docenas de sombras que empezaron rodear la esfera, pero la sombra mayor las alejó con un movimiento de la muñeca y pasó su otra mano por su superficie casi con ternura.

_"¿Cumplirán su promesa?"_

La voz casi le provoca un infarto, cuando vio aparecer de la nada la figura de Harry de pie al lado de su cuerpo, y se quedó por segunda vez sin saber que hacer o decir, lo mismo ocurría con Voldemort el cual aún tenía la varita en alto apuntando ahora a la figura del chico que vivió, qué podría ser¿poción multijugos¿un doble?. Luego le observó con cuidado, si, sin duda era Potter pero se dio cuenta con horror que podía ver a través de la figura del chico las siluetas de los árboles y de que sus pies no tocaban el suelo, pero sobre todo se dio cuenta de la mirada muerta y perdida de su rostro, el señor tenebroso apreció darse cuenta de lo mismo porque bajó su varita y sonrió.

"¡Miren al salvador¡No es más que un alma en pena!"- dijo el monstruo sonriendo malignamente-" ¿Qué pasa Potter¿No encontraste tu camino al infierno?"- Varios de los mortífagos rieron ante el comentario, pero al figura de Harry seguía mirando a la sombra inexpresivamente.

_"-¿Cumplirán su promesa?"-_ Volvió a susurrar la figura del chico

_"Para eso existimos…"._-la sombra se acercó al cuerpo del chico y metió su mano de nuevo al cuerpo, la figura de Harry que se hallaba de pie se llevó una mano al pecho con un gesto de dolor, a su alrededor había un suave resplandor que de pronto desapareció y la figura de Harry cayó de rodillas aún apretando su pecho

_-"fortia liberatio_…"-exclamó con una voz profunda la figura sacó de nuevo su mano arrastrando consigo una nueva esfera, emitía una suave y cálida luz aperlada y a su alrededor había una resplandor rojo que Snape reconoció como el del que el hechizo que Voldemort había usado instantes antes.

Luego levantó la esfera sobre su cabeza y ésta empezó a disminuir su brillo hasta quedar completamente negra al tiempo que las sombras la rodeaban

_-"advoco primigenus fortia_…"- exclamó de nuevo la sombra y Snape se sintió en verdad inquieto, esto no era un juego, esta sombra no estaba jugando¿acaso Potter…?

Apenas hubo pronunciado las palabras la esfera como si de un hoyo negro se tratase, empezó a jalar toda luz de las pierdas y flores a su alrededor y éstas empezaron a brillar aún más todavía, como si toda la energía del lugar se estuviese congregando en un solo lugar, de pronto la mujer bajó la esfera y extendió su mano hacia Severus y la esfera fue flotando suavemente hasta quedar frente a él.

_-"condono anima fortia…."_

El hombre se quedó quieto mientras veía la esfera, ésta era pequeña apenas del tamaño de una quaffle tal vez más pequeña, sin embargo podía sentir el poder emanando de ésta, podía sentir la increíble cantidad de magia contenida en tan pequeño espacio. "Condono…." La palabra quedó flotando en el aire.

"Potter… ¿que hiciste muchacho estúpido?"- Ahora entendía perfectamente, el chico había echo lo que nadie antes..había logrado conquistar el anima fortia…y Severus entendió de golpe el hechizo que él mismo había intentado y fallado, en utilizar, el ánima fortia trataba de sacar el poder primigenio, literalmente sacar cada fibra de magia, pues el hombre podía sentir la característica energía de Harry emanando de la esfera, tan pura y libre como nunca la había sentido.

"…_eres el elegido tómalo…toma el poder y déjanos cumplir el ciclo…el pago ha sido dado el poder es tuyo para cumplir el deseo del sacrificio…"_

"¿Qué es lo que dices¿Qué es esto!"- Gritó el hombre señalando la esfera frente a él aunque sabía perfectamente lo que era.

"_El anima fortia…la fuerza del sacrificio, la fuerza de nuestra madre, la fuerza de los antiguos astros, y la fuerza del enemigo…."_

Severus miró con aversión a la aparentemente inocente bola, el poder de la tierra, la magia primitiva del altar, la magia de Harry, el poder que sin duda se había desencadenado esa noche y por último aquel devastador hechizo de Voldemort mismo, el hombre se estremeció de tan sólo pensar en toda esa cantidad de magia en un solo lugar…pero que querían exactamente con él ¿porqué Potter no estaba usando esa magia?

_"-Porque no puedo……"-_ La figura de Potter estaba ahora a su lado mirándolo con aquella expresión vacía, nada más que el remanente de lo que una vez fue el alma de Harry Potter, un espectro que era menos que un fantasma…

"¿Qué es lo que pasará con Potter…?"

"…_cumpliremos su deseo, a cambio de conjurar y dejar que tú uses la magia….cumpliremos su deseo.."_

"¿Qué deseo?"- susurró el hombre, temeroso de ya saber la respuesta, recordando aquella mirada vacía escondiendo la desesperanza que en realidad sentía el chico.

"…_La noche….el silencio….ese es su deseo…"_

"No"

_-¿Qué?-_ Preguntó Harry con la misma expresión vacía

"No Potter, esta no es la manera…no voy a convertirme en tu verdugo…"

El muchacho le miró sin comprender y la sombra se acercó al chico rodeándole con sus fantasmales brazos…

"_Ya es tarde, ya es nuestro….ahora está donde siempre debió de haber estado…a nuestro lado…después de tantos años…por fin...rechaza el poder y éste se desvanecerá y condenarás lo que queda de su alma a una eternidad de agonía…"_

Más sombras se acercaron y rodearon la figura de Harry rozándole y dejando marcas en su piel.

"¡Déjenlo malditos parásitos!"

"_Sólo cumplimos su deseo…sólo existimos para y por él…¿no es cierto?"_

La figura de Harry asintió suavemente y miró a Severus suplicantemente.

_-"¿No lo entiendes? Tan solo necesitas tomarla para terminar de una vez con Voldemort, serás libre por fin….todos seremos libres… ¿Vas a desperdiciar la oportunidad?"_

El hombre miró la esfera frente a él, el poder radiando de ella, tan tentador, tan sólo con extender su mano podría acabar con la pesadilla.

"_Si….no más dolor….no más muerte…"_

."¿Porqué yo?"- Pregunto el hombre con la mirada fija en la esfera, incapaz de apartar su mirada.

_-"..Porque confío en en que usaras ese poder para acabar con Voldemort….¡Tómala por favor¡Termina con él!"_

Podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón y no podía apartar la mirada de la esfera, tan sólo con estirar su mano….tanto poder….¿No es por lo que había rogado tantas veces¿Poder para acabar con el monstruo que había hecho su vida un infierno¿Fuerza para romper el vínculo que le ataba a ese asqueroso ser¿porqué no tomarla¿porqué dudaba?

Harry

El nombre cruzó su mente, aquella sonrisa valiente, la mirada desafiante, el niño dorado….los ojos tristes y suplicantes…la figura tambaleante, las lágrimas corriendo por las pálidas mejillas _"¿Le vamos a dejar aquí así anda más¿Vamos a sentarnos a esperar que muera!"_, el niño muriendo en los brazos de aquel muchacho, al mismo tiempo que algo agonizaba dentro de aquellos ojos verdes. ¿También iba a dejar morir a Harry¿No había nada que hacer¿ Tan sólo lo aceptaría¿Igual que aceptó la muerte de su madre y abuela¿Igual que aceptó la muerte de tantas caras sin nombre¿Igual que aceptó el abandonar a aquel niño?

"No…"

_-"¿Porque!"-_ exclamó Harry con lágrimas en sus ojos- _¿Me odias tanto que ni siquiera piensas dejarme descansar en paz?_

"Exactamente Potter así que ya puedes irte haciendo a la idea"

_-"Por favor."_ -Suplicó con la voz quebrada la sombra de Harry_-" te lo suplico, déjame morir…estoy cumpliendo mis deberes ¿no es cierto, si tomas ese poder Voldemort será destruido para siempre, por favor…estoy harto de vivir…cansado de tanto….por favor…"_

El hombre sintió su alma partirse ante la súplica, ante la mirada desesperada.

"Si tomo ese poder Voldemort desaparecerá…y también tú……"-Le susurró el hombre y los ojos de Harry se abrieron de par en par y un brillo casi imperceptible le rodeó y las sombras le soltaron.

"¡Severus!"- exclamó la voz de Voldemort, éste y los demás mortífagos le miraban sospechosamente.

El señor oscuro tenía su varita levantada apuntándole a la sombra, pero sus ojos estaban fijos en la esfera flotando frente al hombre.

"Ya veo……ésta es la verdadera anima fortia….si…puedo sentir el poder"- Voldemort se fue acercando a la esfera y levanto una pálida y huesuda mano para tomarla cuando una descarga de energía le quemó la mano como si de fuego se tratase. El hombre soltó un siseo de dolor y la sombra pareció divertida ante sus intentos…

"_Sólo el elegido puede tomarla…sólo él puede ser quien tome la fuerza_"- Dijo la sombra señalando a Snape, este le lanzó una mirada asesina cuando todas las varitas le apuntaron directamente.

"Con que el elegido? ahora entiendo Severus….bueno de todos modos tu muerte estaba programada para esta noche¿qué más dan unos minutos de adelanto¿no crees traidor?"

Snape le miró y sus ojos se entrecerraron, así que ya le habían descubierto, eso explicaba cómo es que ni siquiera le habían llegado rumores del ataque. Voldemort retrocedió dos pasos y le apuntó con su varita.

"entrégame el poder Severus y serás el perdonado…"

"Lo siento pero no lo creo…"- Le respondió desafiante el hombre levantando también su varita sin siquiera hacer un movimiento para tocar la esfera.

"Perfecto Severus, tu sabes como disfruto un buen duelo, especialmente la parte en donde mueren…"

Voldemort empezó a atacarle, maldición tras maldición mientras Snape hacía lo imposible por evitarlas y atacar al mismo tiempo, pero claramente se podía ver la diferencia de poderes…Snape era fuerte, pero Voldemort lo era más.

"¡Incendio!"- Lanzó Snape y una llamarada salió de su varita.

"¡Gelius!"- Dijo Voldemort y la enorme flama se congeló al instante, un movimiento de su muñeca y la ahora estaca de hielo se lanzó en contra de Severus con una velocidad impresionante.

El hombre se lanzó a un lado pero la estaca cambió de dirección partiéndose en dos y atacándole por derecha e izquierda-"¡protego!"- Una de las estacas chocó contra el escudo rompiéndose en fragmentos, pero la otra volvió a virar atacando de nuevo

"¡Cruor Damni!-" Ni siquiera lo vio venir, sólo sintió como si su sangre se hubiese convertido de pronto en ácido, y un grito salió por su boca, un agudo dolor en su hombro derecho le indicó que la estaca de hielo se había encajado en su cuerpo, su mano dejó caer su varita, mientras luchaba por no perder la conciencia.

"Suplica"- dijo Voldemort aplicando más fuerza a la maldición y Severus gritó cuando sus entrañas se revolvieron dolorosamente, un hilo de sangre escapando por sus labios.

Severus volvió abrir los ojos, a su lado estaba aquella figura fantasmal de Harry mirándole impasible, mientras un centenar de sombras le rodeaban, se adherían a aquella figura envolviéndola, absorbiendo lo poco que quedaba de su alma¡tenía que hacer algo! Si no devolvía el alma al cuerpo de Harry….pero ¿cómo hacerlo si apenas se podía mover!

"¡pide clemencia traidor!"- Presionó de nuevo Voldemort.

"¡Nunca asqueroso Bastardo!"- El Señor oscuro le miró entrecerrando sus ojos peligrosamente y aumentó una vez más la maldición y los gritos de Snape llenaron de nuevo el claro.

"Bueno….parece que yo gano…."- Rió Voldemort mientras seguía aplicando la maldición sobre el hombre.- Una verdadera pérdida Severus, si tan sólo hubieses sido un poco más inteligente…esperemos que el infierno te de un poco más de sensatez…-Levantó la varita apuntando al hombre, listo para decir las dos palabras que acabarían de golpe con su vida.

"Harry…."

La oscuridad le envolvía totalmente, no había sonido, ni luz, ninguna sensación o movimiento, tan sólo un vacío maravilloso, no había recuerdos, ni miradas acusadoras, no más rostros, pero… ¿qué miradas¿Porqué se alegraba de que ya no hubiese rostros.., no lograba recordar porqué le agradaba que las voces se hubiesen ido, tan sólo se sentía bien…ese vacío se sentía tan bien, pero entonces ¿porqué sentía que estaba dejando algo importante de lado?..

"_Nada importa…sólo déjate llevar…"_

Susurró una voz, conocía esa voz…¿o no, era difícil pensar, no quería pensar, algo le decía que si lo hacía algo terrible ocurriría.

"_Así es sólo descansa…"_

Más oscuridad le envolvió si es que eso era posible, ya ni siquiera podía sentirse a sí mismo, sólo un delicioso y completo silencio, no supo cuanto tiempo estuvo así¿Por qué era el tiempo tan importante, luego algo perturbó su vacío

Gritos…

"_Ignóralos….ya casi estas con nosotros…"_

"_pero yo…esa voz…duele_" Esos gritos, esa agonía…le hacia sufrir, volvió a ser consiente de sí mismo y se dio cuenta de que no eran sus gritos…

"¡Aaagh….!"

"Suplica…"- Una cruel risa y más gritos, gritos que le trajeron memorias, de más dolor, de rostros contorsionados en miedo y agonía, de la muerte¡no,no,no¡no quería recordar!

"_..Shhh…sólo ignóralos pronto se irán…"_

"¡Pide clemencia traidor!"- Aquella voz, …..un sentimiento..¿qué era eso¿furia¿porqué esa voz le hacía enojar?

"¡Nunca asqueroso bastardo!"- Harry sintió una especie de sacudida ante aquel grito¡esa voz¡la conocía!...varias emociones le golpearon, abrumadoras después de aquel vacío, desesperación, impotencia, miedo, preocupación, angustia…culpa.

Más gritos, esa persona estaba gritando de nuevo

"_¡no!….¡Basta!"_

Gritos, tan claros¿de dónde venían¿De quién eran, sintió lágrimas formarse en sus ojos, el dolor de esa persona…no podía soportar ese dolor, se esforzó en tratar de recordar, la oscuridad dejó de ser confortable, se volvió asfixiante y opresiva, y se empezó a mover a su alrededor, y de pronto sintió un frío que le ahogó más.

"_No luches"-_ volvió a susurrar aquella voz.

"_No…él…tengo que ayudarlo…"_..¿Él? si….¡era un hombre, ojos negros….unos ojos penetrantes…¿Porqué no podía recordar! Los gritos cesaron.

"Bueno….parece que yo gano…"- ansiedad, como si ya conociera el desenlace - Una verdadera pérdida Severus, si tan sólo hubieses sido un poco más inteligente…esperemos que el infierno te de un poco más d sensatez…

Algo en su interior saltó, un grito angustiado luchaba por dejar su pecho, algo terrible estaba por ocurrir….él…el dueño de esos ojos….¡iba a morir!. De pronto la oscuridad se envolvió en su cuerpo y ningún sonido le llegó, y luchó por liberarse pero no podía, estaba perdiéndose de nuevo en aquella oscuridad.

"Harry…."

Su nombre susurrado con tanta pena que le partió el alma, un rostro se formó en su mente, una voz baja y tersa, aquellos ojos¡Snape…no….Severus! Iba a morir….Abrió los ojos y miró con furia a las sombras que le rodeaban. Y todo volvió a ser claro, el hechizo, cómo aquella sombra le había arrebatado su alma.

"¡Este no fue el trato!"

"_¿acaso no era tu deseo¿acaso no deseabas olvidar todo?"_

"..Si eso significa que Severus sufra¡no!"

"_Es tarde…no podemos hacer nada, él rechazó el poder_"

"No..no….¡NO!"

Severus abrió los ojos y miró la varita elevarse a la altura de su rostro, y en ese momento supo que su muerte estaba próxima, había fallado…

"..Muere….Avada Kedavra!"

"¡NO!"

La luz Verde salió de la varita justo cuando un brillo plateado se interpuso entre los dos magos, Snape abrió los ojos en sorpresa, cuando en frente de él apareció la figura de Potter, sosteniendo sus manos y en medio de éstas estaba la esfera brillando cegadoramente, el poder surgiendo de ella¡todo ese poder, podía sentirlo correr por s cuerpo¿en verdad Potter había esperado que él fuera capaz de soportar tal carga de poder!

_-"¡Hazlo!_!"- Le gritó Harry, sus ojos habían perdido esa turbidez, y miraban con determinación a los suyos.- _¡Libera la energía¡Sólo tú puedes hacerlo!_

"¿Y luego que¿qué pasará contigo!"

El chico sonrió amargamente-" ¿_No lo ves? Ya es tarde para mí, ni siquiera soy un fantasma¡sólo libera el maldito poder!"_

"¡No!"

Voldemort por su parte estaba plantado en sus dos pies, pero la fuerza del hechizo le estaba empujando lentamente hacia atrás, miró a sus mortífagos y les espetó con furia- ¡Ayúdenme imbéciles! – Los mortífagos lanzaron sus propias maldiciones asesinas, agrandando el rayo, pero el escudo ni siquiera se tambaleó.

_-"¡Deja de ser testarudo¡No puedo mantener el escudo por siempre, no puedo controlar el poder, sólo mi anima fortia…sólo puedo dirigir mi alma, pero no por mucho y si lo bajo las maldiciones te golpearán¡No me hagas esto!"-_ Severus miró como las lágrimas se empezaban a formar en el rostro

_-" ¡No puedo….no puedo permitir que mueras¡Sólo libéralo yo estaré bien!"_

"¡No creo que perder tu alma en la oscuridad por la eternidad sea estar bien Potter¡Lo que voy a hacer es regresar tu testaruda alma de una buena vez a ese cuerpo tuyo!"- Le espetó Severus mirándolo con furia.

"¡_No! Aunque pudieras regresarla, cuando se libere mi alma, no habrá nada que mantenga el poder bajo control, y aún sin mi magia hay demasiado poder¡no sobrevivirás!-_ El hombre le miró un momento y luego hacia el cuerpo del Gryffindor tendido a pocos metros.

"Pues que así sea…"-susurró y una mirada devastada se instaló en el rostro de Harry.

_-"¡Porqué tienes que ser un completo idiota¡No dejaré que mueras, no lo voy a permitir!...no podría soportarlo….¡por favor!"-_ Había tal angustia en esas palabras que Severus sintió todo sui enojo desvanecerse y sonrió ligeramente mirando a aquellos ojos que tanto expresaban.

"Eres un estúpido chiquillo…..¿no ves que te amo tanto que no puedo dejarte ir?.. no lo haré de nuevo…."

Harry abrió los ojos imposiblemente, y luego un brillo extraño los inundó, y asintió suavemente

_-"Tengo algo que decirte…"_

"Después"

_"¿Qué!"_

"Sr Potter Cualquier cosa que desee decirme puede hacerlo cuando esté limpiando los pisos de los calabozos durante detención, TODOS los pisos."

Harry abrió y cerró la boca, pero fue distraído por el grito de Voldemort que seguía intentando romper el escudo.

"Libera tu alma….entonces yo liberaré el resto del poder, regresa a tu cuerpo entonces…¿entendiste!"

Harry asintió y con un movimiento soltó las manos de severus y metió una de sus manos en al esfera sacando de su interior la frágil esfera que contenía toda su magia y esencia-

"¡Ahora!"

Harry se volvió y empezó a flotar hacia su cuerpo sosteniendo contra su pecho la luminosa esfera, sólo unos metros más y lo lograría, luego se paró en seco, cuando entre su cuerpo y él se interpuso aquella sombra.

"…_No…ya eres nuestro..hemos esperado demasiado…años.."_

_"¿Años?...¡eso no es cierto!..a menos que_…."-Harry sintió la furia surgir en él, y se sintió como un tonto, entonces aquellas sombras habían planeado todo desde el principio….

_"A un lado"-_ exclamó con furia Harry, pero la sombra no se movió.

"_Acaso no te agradó, el silencio….¿no fue glorioso?"_

El chico cerró los ojos, si había sido agradable el no tener que pensar en nada, miró hacia atrás donde Severus estaba arrodillado en el piso sus manos extendidas temblando ligeramente y su mirada determinada, al parecer le estaba costando la vida mantener ese poder bajo control, él mismo sabía lo difícil que resultaba. La esfera que tenía en sus manos se hizo cálida y empezó a brillar suavemente, la esfera lanzó un chillido y retrocedió.

_"…Si, fue agradable_.."-Dijo Harry suavemente-" _pero, encontré algo mejor_…"-Luego lanzó al esfera hacia su cuerpo y esta traspasó a la sombra dejando un hueco en medio de ella, ésta lanzó un grito gutural y se dejo caer a un lado, mostrando su verdadero rostro, la capa que la cubría despareció dejando la imagen de lo que alguna vez debió de haber sido una figura femenina, ahora era la imagen de un cadáver putrefacto, los remanentes de piel estirados sobre los huesos y en donde debían de estar los ojos sólo quedaba un infinito vacío. Y la figura de Harry desapareció.

La esfera por su lado fue flotando con suavidad, casi alegremente hasta el cuerpo del Gryffindor y se introdujo lentamente en su pecho, y un resplandor cálido se extendió en el claro y las flores que le rodeaban brillaron aún más intensamente, con un suspiro Harry abrió los ojos, y las lágrimas salieron de sus, no sabía porqué estaba llorando, sólo se sentía bien hacerlo, se intentó levantar pero cada parte de su cuerpo le dolía horriblemente

"las pociones…"-Susurró, de seguro estaban por dejar de funcionar, porque su vista se estaba enturbiando nuevamente. Con un esfuerzo se levantó y miró a su alrededor deseando que el mundo dejara de girar un momento.

Empezó a caminar hacia Severus, y éste le miró fijamente

"¿Qué haces tonto¡Tu poder aún no se estabiliza quédate quieto!"- Harry miró las manos tambaleantes del hombre y su respiración agitada, con pasos tambaleantes se fue acercando a él.

"¡Aléjate!"- Le gritó Severus evitando a toda costa mantener sus manos firmes y fallando miserablemente.

Harry le sonrió y como lo había echo en su forma de espíritu tomó entre sus manos las del hombre- no podrás liberarlo tu sólo…

El hombre le miró furioso, pero asintió de mala gana. Luego ambos concentraron lo que les quedaba de magia en aquel poder liberándolo, y Harry tuvo que morderse el labio para contener el grito de dolor, el poder estaba descontrolado y era inmenso, aún sin ser el anima fortia, el poder del hechizo de Voldemort y la magia del ritual aún eran demasiado, sintió como las manos del hombre se iban relajando y miró a Snape a su lado, sus ojos se estaban nublando y parecía luchar por mantener la conciencia, si no acababa de una vez Severus no soportaría la carga de poder, había sido un estúpido¡por supuesto que nadie sería capaz de controlar todo el poder del anima fortia por si mismo, no sin perder la vida en el intento, no sólo había intentado acabar con su propia vida, casi se había llevado a Severus consigo.

Concentrándose dejó salir cada fragmento de magia que le quedaba y la esfera de pronto se rompió en haces de luz lanzando energía en total descontrol, noqueando a tres mortífagos, el poder del Avada Kedavra se unió al caos de magia, y se quedó en medio de los dos ambas magias combinándose y retorciéndose preparándose para explotar en cualquier momento, ahora nadie sería capaz de controlar lo que venía.

Voldemort fue golpeado directamente con varios de los rayos sus túnicas quemándose y dejando la piel serpentina quemada y humeante, cayó de rodillas con un sonido seco levantó su varita de nuevo, pero cuando miró la inestable masa de magia frente a si la bajó y miró hacia su Némesis sonriendo malignamente.

"…eres un estúpido Potter..volver a la vida sólo para morir de nuevo, tal vez no pueda reducir Hogwarts a cenizas hoy, pero mis mortífagos se asegurarán de que no quede nadie vivo dentro.."

Con un siseo furioso Voldemort desapareció, seguido de lo que quedaba de sus mortífagos, la magia empezó a tomar un color amarillento y las esferas y el altar brillaron aún más.

"¡Señor tenemos que irnos!..¿Severus?..."- El hombre a su lado estaba arrodillado pero su mirada estaba turbia, y su respiración muy trabajada…casi cómo si estuviera a punto de..

"¿Severus¡Despierta tenemos que irnos esa cosa está a punto de explotar!"

Alrededor del hombre se fueron formando aquellas sombras

"¡No!..¡Déjenlo!"- Gritó Harry y un instante después aquella sombra desfigurada apareció rodeando con sus putrefactos brazos al hombre.

"_Ven con nosotros y le devolveremos la vida…."_

Harry le miró con furia y luego arrancó una de las luminosas flores y se la lanzó a la sombra esta retrocedió asustada de aquella luz tan pura.

"¡No necesito tu ayuda!...¡Despierta!"-Le gritó al hombre y este volvió sus rostro y le miró frunciendo el ceño.

"Veinte puntos menos Sr Potter por gritarle a su profesor…"

Harry le miró estupefacto pero asintió y pasó el brazo sano del hombre por sus hombros y con un esfuerzo empezó a arrastrar al hombre, apenas llevaba unos pasos cuando sus piernas le fallaron y cayó de bruces al suelo, su cabeza le dolía horriblemente, por no decir cada fibra de su cuerpo, estaba temblando de frío y el fango helado del bosque no ayudaba en nada, podía sentir como las fuerzas se le escapaban. Miró detrás de si cuando sintió una mano helada cerrarse sobre su tobillo y aquel frío le cortó la respiración, la sombra estaba hundida hasta el pecho en el barro.

"_..Hemos….esperado tanto…hemos deseado tanto….por ti….¿no lo entiendes?..."_

El chico se retorció pero el agarre no se debilitó siquiera, aquellas manos como garras le aprisionaban dolorosamente, un gemido angustiado salió de su garganta, miró hacia su lado, Severus estaba pálido y su respiración apenas y se percibía…..si no lo llevaba pronto a Hogwarts….Empezó a luchar de nuevo pero la mano no le soltaba, le arrastraba más profundamente en el fango, podía oír el rugido de la magia apenas contenida, lágrimas de impotencia salieron de su rostro, después de todo…..a pesar de todo…¿así es como terminaría?...

"_¿Es por él, ese hombre….entonces los traeremos a ambos….así estará junto a ti por toda la eternidad…"-_ Susurró la sombra su otra mano cerrándose en la capa de Severus.

"No, él no….Ayuda…"-susurró a la oscuridad, una mano aferrada a una raíz la otra alrededor de Severus-" por favor….ayuda…."-suplicó.

"¡Maldita sea AYUDENME!"- Gritó con fuerza, la sombra le arrastró con más fuerza, y sus dedos empezaron a resbalar en la raíz cubierta de lodo, uno a uno se fueron soltando, miró hacia el hombre a su lado éste le miró fugazmente y luego cerró los ojos pesadamente su cabeza cayendo al fango inerte.

"¡NO¡DESPIERTA!...POR FAVOR AYUDA!"- Un relinchido sonó en el bosque y luego sombras silenciosas y ágiles cruzaron sobre él y la sombra lanzó un chillido hundiéndose en el fango, luego algo cálido y suave rozó la mejilla de Harry, y este levantó la mirada para ver un hermoso corcel totalmente negro la larga y sedosa crin ondeando con un viento inexistente, sus cascos brillando como obsidiana sin siquiera una mancha de fango….

"Kelpie…."-Susurró y la criatura volvió a rozarle con su cálido hocico, Harry miró a su alrededor, seis o siete corceles más estaban a su alrededor, cada uno de ellos cubiertos por aquel pelaje negro y brillante, igual al de su forma animaga, alguna vez el mismo Snape le había comentado acerca de las relaciones entre las formas animagas de los magos y las criaturas. El Kelpie volvió a rozarle con su hocico esta vez un poco más fuerte mirándole con sus profundos ojos negros.

"Gracias….¿podrían cargarlo…?"-preguntó señalando con su cabeza hacia Severus, uno de los otros se recostó junto al hombre y Harry lo subió su grupa, Harry miró al Kelpie agradecido.

"Llévatelo al castillo….por favor….".-Susurró y se dejó caer en el fango de nuevo, el suave terciopelo del Kelpie le volvió a rozar, con más insistencia y relinchando nerviosamente, Harry apenas levantó su rostro para verle, los ojos negros de la criatura mágica le miraban con desafío. Como retándolo. Una chispa de orgullo que pensaba se había extinto desde hacía mucho pareció surgir en su pecho.

¿Te rendirás¿Después de todo¿te seguirás comportando como un cobarde¿vas a seguir lamentándote en ves de seguir adelante¿seguirás teniendo lástima de ti mismo¿cuánto más¿Qué tan bajo debes caer¿Vas a rendirte…de nuevo?

"..no…."- Con un gemido se levantó y sintió la magia atravesar su cuerpo, y se halló viendo con los ojos de un Kelpie y de pronto su cuerpo se sentía más ligero, el aire húmedo y pesado del bosque parecía darle fuerza, el helado viento que se colaba por los árboles parecía despejar su cabeza y aclarar su mente

"**el bosque es nuestra fuerza"-** Harry volvió su equina cabeza hacia su derecha y observó al Kelpie a su lado.

"**¿Quiénes son?**

"**Tus hermanos…los hijos del agua siempre responden al llamado de sus hermanos"**

Harry asintió no entendiendo del todo y luego sin perder más tiempo se lanzaron en una silenciosa carrera por el bosque, con cada paso Harry podía sentir como si la vida fuera regresando poco a poco a él, estaba vivo, y por primera vez en más de dos años se sentía feliz de ese hecho.

* * *

Destrucción, caos, aplastarlos de la misma forma que ellos habían echo con su nombre, destruir cada piedra hasta que no quedaran más que polvo igual que lo quedaba de su orgullo. Lucius Malfoy miró el castillo frente a sí con un brillo ausente y hambriento, una mirada astuta y cruel pero que al mismo tiempo no parecía humana, un ligero toque de locura tras aquellos ojos que hacía mucho habían perdido esa inexpresividad, Askaban había cambiado aquel sutil brillo astuto por esa mirada perdida y hambrienta de venganza, para un hombre que había visto lo que Lucius Malfoy una semana recordando lo peor de su vida habría sido suficiente para destrozarlo, pero seis meses le habían dejado convertido en una criatura demente y fanática, cuyo cuerpo se movía únicamente impulsado por el deseo de la venganza, con las ansias de el terror y los gritos para acallar los que su propia mente conjuraba. 

"No dejen a ni uno solo con vida"- Dijo con voz calmada y a su lado uno de los mortífagos le miró con genuino pánico.

"P-pero…¿y los niños?"- Preguntó, y Lucius arqueó una ceja elegantemente, respondiendo con voz fría-" No creo que sea muy complicado dar con ellos no es la primera vez ¿cierto Wilkins?"

"Pero esos eran basura Muggle, el hijo de los Zabini, Bones, Silth, Andet¡su hijo!"

El hombre le miró con la misma fría interrogante, su hijo, no esa basura no era su hijo, su hijo jamás habría desechado el honor de convertirse en un fiel sirviente de Lord Voldemort, su hijo no era ese cobarde que había rehusado infligir el debido castigo a aquellos muggles sólo porque ¡Tan sólo eran unos niños, no él no tenía hijos…

Levantando su varita apuntó al hombre- "¡Crucio!"- dijo suavemente y después de unos segundos levantó su varita dejando al jadeante hombre en el suelo. Luego le volteó con la punta de su bota- "No. Dejen. Ninguno. Vivo."- Exclamó con voz fría y se dio la vuelta el ejército de mortífagos detrás de él.

* * *

"Escuchen ya saben a donde tienen que ir, hagan lo que hagan no se muevan, el profesor Dumbledore y estará reforzando las puertas del castillo ustedes"- dijo McGonagall al tiempo que señalaba a un grupo de sexto- "Impidan que cualquier cosa le distraiga¿entendido?" 

Los pálidos chicos asintieron suavemente

"Tenemos que mantenerlos fuera pase lo que pase, todos los miembros e la DA estarán conmigo, derriben a cuantos puedan y no se expongan, no queremos heridos, sólo detenerlos lo más posible…."- Un estruendo cortó las palabras de la mujer y segundos después Marian Dotchwell entró corriendo al gran comedor pálido como fantasma.

"Están frente al castillo…"

La mujer asintió suavemente y empezó a avanzar hasta una de las paredes del castillo donde una especie de ventana se abrió dejando ver al grupo de mortífagos acercarse lentamente varitas en alto apuntando directamente a las puertas del castillo.

* * *

Los mortífagos se detuvieron a escasos diez metros del castillo detenidos por una delicada barrera azulada, obra del director de Hogwarts. 

"¡Derríbenla!"- se escuchó la orden y un grupo pequeño de mortífagos se adelantó y se arrodillaron juntando sus varitas y apuntándola directamente a la barrera y un solo y grueso rayo azulado salió de ellas, impactando con la barrera, pero ésta ni siquiera tembló.

Luego sonó un silbido de algún lugar del bosque y de éste salieron de golpe una docena de escorgutos y arañas de enorme tamaño y se lanzaron en contra de los mortífagos, éstos se volvieron lanzando hechizos en su contra formando un semicírculo protegiendo al grupo que intentaba bajar la barrera, las criaturas peleaban furiosamente pero los mortífagos también. Al mismo tiempo de varios puntos de castillo empezaron a llover maldiciones que traspasaban sin dificultad la barrera, golpeando a los desconcentrados mortífagos, los cuales empezaron a lanzar sus propias maldiciones, pero en cuanto estas alcanzaban la barrera únicamente rebotaban directamente a ellos.

Uno de los mortífagos se adelantó y bajó su capucha dejando una larga cabellera de cabello plateado ondeando al viento. Apoyó sus manos sobre la barrera mientras los hechizos seguían golpeándola, Neville estaba en una de las ventanas agazapado detrás de las piedras, a su lado Draco Malfoy permanecía escondido entre las sombras, ambos chicos lanzando maldición tras maldición, cuando uno de los mortífagos se separó del grupo y puso sus manos sobre la barrera, el rubio lanzó una exclamación mirando con una emoción inescrutable en su rostro, abalanzándose sobre la ventana intentando tener una mejor visión.

"¡Malfoy agáchate!"- Susurró Neville nervioso.

"Necesito salir…"-Dijo Malfoy con voz queda y se dio la vuelta.

"¿Qué¡No Malfoy!"- Le dijo el chico sosteniéndolo por la túnica, el rubio le miró furioso, desenganchando su túnica con una mueca de desprecio.

"Escucha Longbottom ese"- dijo señalando hacia el hombre- "es mi padre, uno de los pocos que son capaces de derribar esa barrera, y no podemos detenerlo desde aquí."

El otro chico le miró y al hombre con la máscara- "¿Cómo sé que no vas a ayudarle?"- Dijo con desconfianza, Malfoy frunció el ceño mirándolo con exasperación.

"Ustedes Gryffindors en verdad tienen unas mentes demasiado simples, si hubiera querido ya estarías en el suelo y los mortífagos estarían a punto de entrar, no me importa lo que pienses idiota, sólo quítate de en medio."

Neville le miró con furia y miró de nuevo hacia los terrenos, la barrera estaba cambiando ligeramente de color tornándose verde, y en algunos lados aparecían pequeños agujeros. Miró hacia el otro chico, este le miraba serio¿confiaría en Malfoy?.

"Bien yo te ayudaré…"

* * *

La batalla entre mortífagos y criaturas estaba demasiado pareja, al principio habían sido tomados por sorpresa al no esperarse una ofensiva de tal naturaleza, pero pronto el orden volvió a las filas, barreras fueron levantadas y a pesar de la resistencia de las arañas y escorgutos a los hechizos, no pasaría demasiado antes de que los sirvientes de Voldemort encontrasen una manera para derrotarles. 

Dentro del castillo sentado en medio del gran comedor se encontraba Dumbledore, los ojos abiertos, pero perdidos en la distancia, su frágil cuerpo emanando una poderosa aura, mientras una suave luz escapaba de su cuerpo elevándose al techo del gran comedor, donde aún se podían ver las furiosas nubes de tormenta.

La cara del anciano estaba completamente estoica, cada gramo de concentración y de su magia concentradas en las barreras de Hogwarts, fusionando su magia con la del castillo, ofreciendo su vida para la protección del castillo, de inmediato sintió cuando los mortífagos lanzaron el primer ataque, cuando el rayo impactó contra la barrera, sintió la magia estremecerse dentro y alrededor de él, pero la barrera se mantuvo perfectamente íntegra, y Dumbledore rogó por que ninguno de los mortífagos se diese cuenta de la naturaleza de la barrera, algunos de ellos poseían un profundo nivel de conocimientos de magia negra y con el hechizo adecuado su barrera se caería como una casa de naipes.

De pronto una punzada de dolor le indicó que efectivamente alguien se había dado cuenta, y un nuevo espasmo de dolor le indicó que se trataba de alguien extraordinariamente fuerte, cerró los ojos concentrándose en la barrera, esforzándose por no desorientarse cuando una multitud de colores inundaron su vista, cada mancha de color una aura, mortífagos, alumnos, criaturas mágicas del bosque, elfos, fantasmas, esforzándose se encontró en aquellas más cerca de la barrera, y percibió un aura verde pálido, un aura ante la que había estado más de una vez, Lucius Malfoy.

Dumbledore se estremeció internamente, no pasaría mucho antes de que Lucius lograse romper la conexión de la barrera, el hombre sin duda había sido bien instruido en el arte, si dejaba caer la barrera los mortífagos entrarían al castillo, pero si Lucius lograba derribar la barrera mientras su magia aún estaba conectada a la del castillo, significaría su muerte o lo dejaría peor que un squib, sólo le quedaba mantenerla lo más posible y dejarla caer en el último momento.

* * *

¿Porqué siempre a mi, fue el único pensamiento de Neville mientras seguía a Malfoy por uno de los pasadizos que según el rubio les dejarían justo frente al ejercito de psicópatas, asesinos y magos oscuros convenientemente armados hasta los dientes¿cómo es que siempre que se acercaba a Malfoy salía perjudicado de una forma u otra?. 

"Malfoy ¿A qué te referías con que tu padre es uno de los pocos que pueden derribar la barrera?"-Preguntó Neville, pasaron unos segundos y cuando pensó que Malfoy ni siquiera se molestaría en contestar el otro chico se detuvo y le miró seriamente.

"De seguro hasta tu viste que esa no era una barrera normal, pocas dejan pasar únicamente los hechizos de un lado, pero además ¿te fijaste que también deja pasar a los escorgutos, eso sólo deja aún menos opciones, alguien está manipulando la barrera, o sea Dumbledore, no importa que clase de hechizo la golpea nunca cederá"

"¿entonces porqué quieres ir a..?"- Malfoy le silenció con una mirada y siguió caminando.

"como iba diciendo, nunca cederá a menos que el que manipula la barrera agote su fuerza, lo cual con el viejo podrían ser días, o envenenándola."

"¿Envenenarla?"

"¿En verdad esperan ganar una guerra cuando no saben ni lo básico?"- Dijo Draco con desesperación¿porqué se estaba aliando con esos idiotas que ni siquiera se tomaban la molestia de investigar lo básico de sus enemigos, "porque no quieres que te pase lo mismo que a él…" susurró una voz.

"Dumbledore está mezclando su magia con la del castillo, y controlándola para que deje pasar nuestros ataques¿te imaginas la concentración y habilidad que se requieren Longbottom?. No sé exactamente cómo, pero se que tiene que reconocer algo así como la identidad de cada cosa que entra en contacto con la barrera, lo que mi padre está haciendo es impulsar aún más magia a la barrera, desequilibrando la magia, y si logra encontrar el centro de la magia y logra separar el poder de Dumbledore y el castillo entonces ya nadie controlará la barrera, después de eso no creo que aguante más que unos segundos antes de desplomarse."

Llegaron hasta el final del pasillo y Malfoy empezó a empujar varios ladrillos hasta que se abrió una ranura en el muro apenas lo suficiente para dejar pasar a una persona, y salió directamente a un lado de la barrera, el viento frío les golpeó en la cara y ambos se cubrieron con sus capas, Neville miró con horror la pelea entre mortífagos y criaturas, Malfoy empezó a correr esquivando a una araña especialmente grande haciendo uso de sus reflejos y sin siquiera darle un segundo vistazo a Neville, éste empezó a correr detrás del otro chico. Aunque ninguno de los mortífagos podía pasar de su lado, si lo hacían las maldiciones de los demás alumnos y también las criaturas.

Un desmaius le pasó rozando y se dio cuenta con horror de que en realidad lo único que verían los del castillo serían dos figuras vestidas de negro. Se refugió detrás de unas rocas e intentó hacer señas a los alumnos dentro del castillo sólo para ser respondido con una lluvia de maldiciones, luego vio como una acromántula era lanzada por uno de los mortífagos y como esta fue rodando directamente hacia Malfoy, pero el rubio ni siquiera daba señales de verla.

"¡Malfoy!"- Gritó Neville pero el ruido de la batalla a su lado era demasiado, el Gryffindor empezó a correr con todas sus fuerzas ignorando el temblor de sus rodillas cuando un escorguto pasó a su lado lanzándole una llamarada de fuego. No podía lanzarle una maldición a Malfoy sin riesgo de lastimarlo más, y tampoco tenía la fuerza para detener a la gigantesca criatura, Neville miró desesperado como la araña se hallaba a escasos metros del otro chico el cual seguía corriendo hacia donde se encontraba el grupo de mortífagos que intentaban derribar la barrera.

Malfoy se escondió detrás de un viejo roble mirando hacia el castillo y la barrera. Neville miró hacia el piso pensando furiosamente, luego lanzó una patada al suelo golpeándose con una raíz congelada, luego miró hacia donde se encontraba el Slytherin, a sus pies las raíces congeladas del árbol se alzaban como manos emergiendo de la tierra, luego una idea le llegó a la mente, recordando lo que Hermione siempre le decía "¡No tienes que hacerlo como él Neville¡Usa tus propias habilidades!"

Apuntando su varita al piso lanzó un empezó a murmurar una especie de trabalenguas y de pronto Malfoy se vio lanzado a un lado cuando de pronto las raíces del árbol empezaron a crecer increíblemente rápido justo a tiempo para que la araña se estrellarse con ellas, Draco miró estupefacto el cuerpo gigante y peludo de la criatura retorciéndose en el piso junto a él y luego a las raíces que le habían salvado y luego su mirada se posó en Neville que aún venía corriendo esquivando a penas los hechizos provenientes del castillo, sin pensar Malfoy puso una barrera alrededor del otro chico protegiéndole de la mayoría de las maldiciones, cuando Neville llegó a su lado se dejó caer respirando agitadamente, Draco le miró como si le estuviese viendo por primera vez.

"Bueno Longbottom al parecer no eres tan tonto…"

"Mira quien lo dice ¿Qué demonios haces Malfoy¡Nos van a matar aquí!"- Le gritó Neville cuando una nueva racha de maldiciones golpeó el muro de raíces arrancando varias de tajo, Draco le miró y señaló hacia la barrera.

"Escucha Longbottom tengo que llegar a la barrera, justo a donde está mi padre….necesito que mantengas una barrera a mí alrededor..¿Eres capaz?"- le espetó el otro chico sin quitar la mirada de las figuras encapuchadas, el otro chico le miró estupefacto¿Draco Malfoy pidiendo ayuda a Neville Longbottom!

"¿qué vas a hacer Malfoy?..."-Preguntó Neville ya cogiendo su varita y levantándose del suelo. El otro le volteó a ver y señaló hacia su padre.

"Mi padre me enseñó hace tiempo esta maldición en particular, así como la forma de combatirla…pero para hacerlo tengo que estar cerca, de echo en el mismo lugar que él…"

El Gryffindor se quedó sin habla, si de una cosa estaba seguro era de la increíble lealtad de los Malfoy hacia su propia familia, así como de la admiración rayando en veneración que el chico profesaba a su padre, y de seguro el hacer lo que planeaba rayaba en la traición, y no pudo dejar de preguntarse que clase de pensamientos pasaban por la cabeza del rubio. Se terminó de levantar y se sacudió la nieve de la capa.

"Si, si puedo Malfoy pero no se cuanto aguante…"- El otro chico asintió.

"Ya se que no vas a aguantar mucho Longbottom, la verdad es que no creo poder ganarle a mi padre, con lo mucho atrasar la caída de la barrera….¿listo?"

Neville asintió y Malfoy salió corriendo de su escondite, al tiempo que el otro chico lanzaba un escudo.

* * *

Aún siendo un niño Lucius Malfoy había sido especialmente sensible al aura de las demás personas, a veces reconociendo a una persona aún antes de que entrase a la habitación en que él se encontraba, simplemente era capaz de sentir la magia como pocos, el ligero temblor de la atmósfera justo antes de que un hechizo especialmente potente fuera lanzado, habilidad que le había salvado en más de una ocasión, por eso siempre se le habían dado fácilmente el usar invocaciones y hechizos especialmente aquellos involucrados en controlar el flujo de la magia. 

Apoyó sus palmas en la barrera sintiendo al instante cómo esta temblaba y le tocaba tentativamente, para luego endurecerse a su contacto cerrándose, sonrió, un Malfoy siempre disfrutaba un buen desafío, cerró los ojos buscando el núcleo, sólo una dentro del castillo sería capaz de poner tal barrera, Albus Dumbledore, dejó su propia magia fundirse con la barrera y reptar como una serpiente entre la magia de la barrera, un repentino estremecimiento en la magia la indicó que también Dumbledore se había dado cuenta de su presencia, ahora sería una cuestión de voluntades ¿Quién aguantaría más?

Lucius Malfoy no era ningún tonto, por supuesto que Dumbledore era más fuerte que él, pero lo único que buscaba hacer Lucius era desestabilizar el núcleo, mover una fibra de la barrera, Dumbledore tenía demasiado que controlar, la magia de Hogwarts y la suya propia, además de todo lo que cruzaba la barrera, un error y la barrera se desmoronaría como una pared de arena al viento, el hombre impulsó más de su magia, y ésta se mezcló como veneno corroyendo aquí y allá debilitándola poco a poco, murmurando por lo bajo la maldición que terminaría por romperla.

De pronto una tercera fuerza se mezcló en la barrera mezclándose reforzándola y empujando su poder haciéndole retroceder, un aura tan parecida a la suya. Abrió los ojos y sintió la furia crecer en su interior cuando se encontró frente a frente con unos ojos iguales a los suyos.

"Draco….¿No conforme con decepcionarme ahora vienes a terminar de arrastrar el nombre de la familia?"- Dijo el hombre, detrás de la máscara blanca sus ojos azules muertos pero furiosos, Draco le miró directamente a los ojos, su cara no mostrando ni una emoción, a sus diecisiete años era apenas unos centímetros más bajo que su padre, por lo que no tuvo que alzar la cabeza para enfrentarle.

Draco tenía las manos justo encima de las de su padre, cada uno a un lado de la barrera, como si estuviesen simplemente midiendo fuerzas, aunque en realidad así era.

"NoLucius…."- Respondió el chico con arrogancia- vengo a impedir que termines por destruir el nombre de la familia.

"¡Cómo te atreves asquero…"

"¡No¿Cómo te atreves tu!...tu no eres mi padre, mi padre murió el día en que una basura como tu se postró ante un maldito mestizo obedeciendo sus órdenes como un perro faldero y que ahora viene a masacrar y destruir una escuela llena de niños, que debo agregar son magos muchos de ellos de familias tan antiguas como la nuestra!"

"Se dio el aviso a los fieles al Señor oscuro, aquellos idiotas que rechazaron su poder no merecen vivir…"

"¡Estás loco!"

"¡Hazte a un lado desgracia, quítate de en medio y tal vez deje que mueras sin dolor…"

"Quiero verte intentándolo…."- El hombre asintió y presionó con fuerza en la barrera murmurando la maldición, y Draco cerró los ojos también susurrando el contrahechizo, su cara contraída en concentración, podía sentir el poder de su padre presionando el suyo, podía sentir el poder del hombre, era tan imponente como siempre, pero el hombre al que pertenecía hacía mucho que había cambiado, pero ese poder seguía tan grande como siempre, y con el nivel que tenía Draco no sería capaz de ganarle, como mucho soportaría una media hora, no más, el chico apretó los ojos rezando por un milagro.

* * *

Cuando la manada de Kelpies llegó al límite del bosque se detuvieron de golpe mirando la imagen frente a ellos, el castillo se hallaba rodeado, mortífagos, acromántulas y escorgutos luchaban furiosamente, Harry miró con aprehensión hacia el castillo esperando verlo como mínimo en llamas, pero las puertas principales aún se encontraban cerradas y de hecho ninguno de los mortífagos parecía acercarse luego la vio, de un azul pálido una delgada barrera se extendía sobre el castillo, y de vez en cuando temblaba bajo los ataque de un grupo de mortífagos, luego los vio, justo en medio del grupo un mortífagos se hallaba con las manos sobre la barrera y del otro lado de ésta se hallaba nada más ni nada menos que Draco Malfoy del otro lado sus manos también sobre la barrera, podía sentir la magia de ambos magos en una silenciosa lucha de poderes, un escudo morado cubría Draco y Harry siguió su trayectoria hasta que sus ojos se toparon con la figura de Neville agazapado detrás de una maraña de raíces apuntando con su varita al que fuese su enemigo por años. 

Harry volvió su mirada al bosque, sintiendo la magia del claro a punto de explotar, si tan sólo necesitaba llegar al otro lado de la barrera y la explosión de la magia se encargaría de los mortífagos, había unos setecientos metros entre él y la barrera si tan sólo pudiera hacer algo para abrirse camino.

Pateó nervioso un charco y de éste se elevó un pequeño hilillo de agua que se mantuvo flotando en el aire para luego caer. Harry miró el fenómeno, recordando unos días antes cuando Snape le había dado el nombre de su forma animaga, se había puesto a investigar acerca de las criaturas, llamados caballos fantasmales de los pantanos, al parecer poseedores de muchos atributos mágicos muy relacionados con la naturaleza, aunque prácticamente imposibles de encontrar si éstos no lo deseaban y aún más difíciles de cazar que los unicornios. También había encontrado una leyenda acerca de que eran capaces de controlar las corrientes de agua y de producir tormentas si eran amenazados, aunque bien podría ser sólo un mito.

**-"Tormenta…."-**escuchó decir al Kelpie a su lado, y Harry miró hacia el ya de por si tormentoso cielo, aquellas furiosas nubes aún seguían sobre el castillo moviéndose descontroladamente al ya no ser controladas por la magia.

**"¿Pueden desatarla?"-** Preguntó esperanzado y el caballo le miró ladeando la cabeza ligeramente.

**-"Por supuesto hermano…será una grande, las tormentas no nos lastiman pero tu humano no la resistirá…"**

Harry miró hacia uno de los Kelpies el que cargaba a Severus, y se acercó a él.

**-"¿Eres rápido?"**

El corcel se irguió orgulloso- **"El más rápido"**

El Gryffindor asintió y señaló hacia la barrera- cuando la tormenta empiece tenemos que correr hacia la barrera, tienes que llevarlo hasta cruzarla.

El corcel asintió, y luego el líder de la manada se acercó a los demás poniéndose todos en medio círculo Harry siguiéndoles, el líder lanzó un relinchido bajo, casi un silbido y los demás le respondieron y Harry sintió un tipo diferente de magia cruzar su cuerpo como una cálida corriente de electricidad, dejando si instinto dominar aquella extraña sensación, respondió con el lenguaje de las criaturas, el viento pareció responder a su llamado pues una ráfaga de aire helado se empezó a soplar.

Los ojos de las criaturas se tornaron plateados brillando misteriosamente, los suaves cabellos de su crines flotando suavemente, al tiempo que una extraña bruma plateada parecía surgir a su alrededor, sacándole destellos plateados al pelo negro de sus cuerpos, el cielo cambió de aquel negro rojizo, a un negro total, profundo, los rayos plateados surcando de nube en nube sin hacer ningún sonido, luego empezaron a caer uno a uno delicados copos de nieve, el líder de la manada se levantó en dos patas relinchando hacia el cielo, sus hermanos respondiéndole, sin previo aviso un potente relámpago cruzó el cielo cayendo directamente en el centro del lago sacando un resplandor enceguecedor, la tormenta se liberó con toda su fuerza agua y nieve juntas en un rabioso remolino, una tormenta tan espesa que de inmediato cubrió toda visibilidad, y la batalla entre criaturas mágicas y mortífagos fue cubierta de blanco, el líder miró a Harry sus ojos plateados brillando imponentemente.

"**Ve ahora hermano, nosotros mantendremos la tormenta"**

"**En cuanto logre cruzar la barrera tienen que irse, porque va a explotar aquella magia del bosque"**

El corcel le rozó con cariño el hocico mirándole tiernamente "**sabemos cuidarnos pequeño hermano"**

Harry le miró con cuidado, **"¿porqué me ayudan?"**

"**Siempre ayudamos a nuestros hermanos, te vimos desde que entraste por primera vez en nuestro bosque, sentimos tu magia peor no pudimos comunicarnos porque aún no eras capaz de llamar al corcel en ti"**- Los demás corceles le miraban de la misma forma, con cariño y protección como a un hermano pequeño.

"**Después cuando por fin pudiste unirte a nosotros no pudimos acercarnos, porque esas sombras te cubrían, sólo escuchábamos tu llanto, sólo podíamos sentir tu soledad y tu dolor, pero ahora estás con nosotros.."**

Uno de los corceles se acercó a él, uno joven y de aspecto ligeramente más salvaje que los demás **"¿Cuando vuelvas tocarás para nosotros, me gustan los sonidos de que haces con esa cosa brillante, hace mucho que no los escucho…"**

Harry le miro sorprendido pero asintió, al parecer su secreto en realidad no lo era tanto. Luego se lanzó en una carrera a través de la nieve el otro corcel siguiéndole, el agua y el hielo resbalaban en su pelo sin mojarles y sin hacerles daño, las heladas ráfagas a penas y se sentían como un viento rápido y frío, la tormenta parecía abrirse a su paso dejando un sendero, pasando entre mortífagos y monstruos sin chocar ni una sola vez, Harry siguió al otro corcel hasta que sintió la magia de la barrera acercarse cada vez más, suspiró aliviado, sus piernas se sentían cansadas y pesadas y se volvía a sentir muy débil, demasiad magia en muy poco tiempo, cruzaron la barrera y Harry se dejó caer en la nieve, el otro corcel dejó con suavidad a Severus y se arrodilló al lado de su hermano. Harry levantó su cabeza.

**"Estoy bien ¡vete con los demás y aléjense de la magia!**"

El corcel asintió rozándolo con so hocico** "cuídate hermano, yo también quiero escuchar de nuevo esos sonidos"**

Una luz blanca salió del bosque, no pasaría mucho antes de que la magia explotara, el corcel se alejó rápidamente y Harry se acercó a Severus protegiéndolo de la tormenta, el hombre abrió los ojos y le miró con sorpresa.

"Tú de nuevo….."

El Kelpie miró con curiosidad, y el hombre frunció el ceño, para luego volver a desmayarse.

Harry tan sólo quería hacer lo mismo pero luego se dio cuenta de algo, la barrera se estaba desmoronado, podía sentirla temblar, y recordó la imagen de Malfoy frente a los mortífagos, se levantó ignorando las protestas de sus cansadas patas hasta que los encontró, Neville aún seguía detrás de aquellas raíces, azul de frío y temblando como una hoja, pero su varita seguía en alto, Malfoy estaba de pie, cubierto de nieve sus brazos aún en alto al mismo nivel que el mortífago, una ráfaga de nieve les golpeó y la máscara del mortífago salió volando revelando el rostro de Lucius Malfoy.

Harry podía sentir el poder de ambos hombre luchando entre ellos, ambos con los labios azules, Draco con las mejillas quemadas por la nieve, se quedó parado viendo como los dos Malfoy medían su magia, luego Draco cayó sobre sus rodillas la risa cruel de Lucius resonó en sus orejas.

"¿Eso es todo¡Me decepcionas Draco, no eres más que un desperdicio de sangre!"

El chico le miró con odio, y levantándose de un salto y volvió a poner sus mansos obre la barrera. Harry miró preocupado a la barrera al tiempo que un rugido proveniente del bosque le indicaba que la magia por fin se había liberado, la barrera no lo soportaría, y si se caía mientras Dumbledore y Draco tenían su poder en ella, no saldrían vivos ante tal descarga de poder.

Se lanzó contra los mortífagos que apuntaban a la barrera dirigiendo parte de la tormenta a ellos alejándolos de la barrera, Lucius le miró con furia despegando una de sus manos y apuntando con su varita al corcel negro.

Harry se lanzó en su contra esquivando las maldiciones y le lanzó a un lado el hombre perdiéndose en medio de la tormenta, Draco le miró asustado, y Harry se acercó corriendo, el chico empezó a correr hacia Neville y lanzó un grito cuando el corcel le lanzó a su grupa con un movimiento de sus cabeza, Neville también lanzó un grito cuando el corcel también le aventó ambos chicos agarrándose al corcel con toda su fuerza, la criatura parecía flotar sobre la nieve y corría a una velocidad impresionante, el corcel se detuvo de golpe y le lanzó encima de algo suave, y Neville lanzó un grito de pánico cuando se encontraron encima del mismísimo Severus Snape.

Harry miró hacia los tres magos, respirando con fuerza, jamás sería capaz de cargarlo a los tres, un nuevo estruendo y una brillo enceguecedor cubrieron el boque, magia descontrolada empezó a salir del bosque destrozando todo a su paso, arrancando árboles desde la raíz, los mortífagos miraron con pánico la destrucción y empezaron a correr incapaces de transportase desde ese lugar, Harry miró con preocupación la barrera, cando una nueva ola de magia la golpeó casi derribándola, con una última mirada a Severus se perdió de nuevo en la tormenta.

Llegó hasta la barrera transformándose de nuevo en humano y arrepintiéndose cuando la tormenta en lleno le golpeó y cuando ese horrible cansancio le llegó de nuevo, poniendo sus manos como había visto a Draco concentró lo que le quedaba de magia en la barrera.

"Sólo un poco más….solo un poco…"

Los gritos de los mortífagos y las repetidas explosiones del bosque, el rugid de la tormenta, luego sólo quedó el silencio, el bosque volvió a oscurecerse y los gritos cesaron, la nieve disminuyó, cayendo suavemente y la barrera se desmoronó.

Harry se dejó caer de espaldas apenas respirando, intentó levantarse pero no le quedaban fuerzas ni para levantar sus brazos, miró hacia el cielo donde apenas quedaban unas nubes esparcidas, pero la nieve seguía cayendo lentamente, luego la oscuridad lo invadió y ya no supo más.

* * *

Hola...!

Si, me van a matar! aún falta el desenlace del centro de la historia: el violinista, el final ya stá casi escrito, sólo me faltan detalles por aquí y por allá, para todos los que aún tienen dudas sobre las sombras, también en el siguiente capítulo explicaré a detalle ese pequeño asunto.

Me despido mis compaleros lectores y ojalá que hayan disfrutado este pequeño pedazo de mi retorcida mente .

Review...?


	10. Serenata

_**Capítulo 10: Serenata**_

_**"…¿Puedes escucharlo?...es el canto de nuestras almas que se llaman entre si…."**_

* * *

Cuando abrió los ojos la luz le golpeó directamente, haciéndole gruñir suavemente y cerrarlos con fuerza. Volvió a abrirlos de nuevo parpadeando y tratando de enfocar. Luego alguien le puso sus lentes y el techo de la enfermería apareció frente a él, la roca desnuda tan gris como la recordaba. 

"¿Harry?"

El chico no volvió la cabeza, sino que cerró los ojos, conocía esa voz, era la de Hermione, intentó mover un brazo pero lo sentía horriblemente pesado y entumido, de echo todo su cuerpo se sentía así.

"¿Harry me escuchas?"

Apretó más los ojos, no quería ver sus rostros preocupados, ni quería escuchar regaños en esos momentos, sabía que se merecía cada grito y reproche que de seguro le estaban programados, pero en esos momentos tan sólo deseaba descanzar.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"¿Estás segura de que despertó?"

"¡Por supuesto!"

"¿Harry!"

"¿Harry cariño me escuchas!"- Casi gritó la Sra Weasley, y Harry tuvo la ligera sospecha de que toda la familia Weasley se encontraba en la habitación, más pasos se escucharon y las voces de Dumbledore y Remus se unieron.

"¿Ya despertó!"

"¿Cómo está!"

"¿QUE CREEN QUE HACEN!"- Gritó Madam Pomfrey y Harry escuchó con alivio como los demás se callaban- "Este chico necesita todo el descanso que pueda tener, ahora fuera todos.."

"¡pero!"

"¡TODOS!"

Harry escuchó pasos y luego como alguien cerraba la cortina, luego unos pasos suaves y el suave tintineo del cristal.

"Ya puedes dejar de fingir Potter…la turba enfurecida se ha retirado…"- Harry abrió de golpe los ojos e intentó levantarse arrepintiéndose cuando todo su cuerpo estalló en dolor, lanzó un grito ahogado y estuvo apunto de caerse cuando dos fuertes brazos le sostuvieron firmemente y le recostaron acomodando las almohadas para dejarle un poco levantado, el chico respiró profundamente esperando que sus músculos dejaran de doler.

"Eso es lo que pasa cuando alguien es tan tonto como para usar tal mezcla de pociones…me sorprende en verdad que no hayas conseguido destrozar cada uno de tus músculos y órganos en el proceso…"

Harry abrió los ojos con lentitud, y volvió su cabeza a un lado, Snape estaba a lado de su cama sentado en una silla mirándole tranquilamente.

"¿Estás bien?"- Susurró, su voz sonando roca y el hombre frunció el ceño.

"..Una fractura y varias maldiciones, y una sobrecarga de magia que te debo a ti Potter, todas ya curadas, excepto por mi magia…ha estado un poco…..temperamental últimamente…"

Harry asintió y miró hacia sus manos, había varios cordones en cada una conectados directamente a sus venas.

"Pociones medicinales y nutritivas…"- Dijo el hombre, Harry le miró-" ¿Cuanto…?"

"Dos semanas y media…¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?"

"Voldemort…un caballo…no sé…"

"Kelpies, según varios de los testigos toda una manada, gracias a ellos estamos vivos…."

Harry asintió y se quedó mirando hacia la pared, un tenso silencio flotando en el aire. El chico suspiró cansadamente, se sentía raro, además de su cuerpo había algo que no estaba bien, abrió los ojos horrorizado cuando se dio cuenta de qué era lo raro, miró al hombre a su lado y susurró con pánico."...No siento mi magia…"

Snape le miro furioso- "¿Qué esperabas, si no recuerdas, te arrancaste tu magia literalmente¡sólo tú podrías hacer algo tan estúpido!"

"Yo sólo quería…"

"Sé exactamente lo que querías Potter, pero mientras yo siga respirando no será posible…"-Le espetó el hombre y Harry bajó su mirada avergonzado, se sentía increíblemente estúpido en esos momentos, sentía como si estuviera despertando de un sueño, no podía recordar gran parte de las últimas semanas, pedazos de oscuridad ennegreciendo su memoria.

"Las sombras….."

"Parásitos.."

"¿Qué?" Preguntó el chico, el hombre le miraba a los ojos.

"Parásitos, esas sombras son parásitos que se alimentan de magia…de magia pura. Y al parecer Potter tu eres una excelente fuente de ella. ¿Porqué no me habías dicho que podías controlar la fuente de tu magia?"

"Yo…no sé hacerlo…"

"¡Por supuesto que sabes, dime si no ¿cómo es que lograste terminar el anima fortia, esa fue el mejor ejemplo de magia natural que haya visto en mi vida¿hace cuanto que emanas esa magia?"

Harry se quedó callado¿hacía cuanto, si Snape se enteraba de la verdad entonces conectaría fácilmente al violinista con él mismo…

"Desde este verano….creo que lo hago cuando vuelo en mi escoba.."

El hombre asintió solemnemente- "No hay duda de porqué ustedes dos se conocieron, ambos tienen un don poco común auque creo que el tuyo es menos desarrollado."

"¿los dos?. Se refiere a…?"

"Si a tu amigo el misterioso violinista, el con su violín tú con tu escoba, ambos canalizan su magia por medio de sus talentos, ambos poseedores de magia tan pura como nunca he visto, una excelente tentación para esos demonios…"

"Entonces ¿no eran los intermediaros del anima fortia?..."

Snape le miró seriamente y se reclinó sobre sus rodillas, adoptando una aspecto más serio- "No…..por supuesto que no…..son parásitos, seres deformes que vagan entre este mundo y otro, sedientos de poder, hay teorías…..algunos dicen que son lo que queda de aquellos tontos que intentaron completar el hechizo y se quedaron en el camino…seres que desearon tanto obtener la magia que corrompieron sus propias almas para tener la oportunidad de volver a sentir la magia, son criaturas corrupta, si tuviera que compararlas con algo, sería con los dementores…"

"¿Quiere decir que al igual que ellos se alimentan de almas?"

"Si y no…..al igual que los dementores pueden arrancar el alma del cuerpo, pero no se alimentan de ella, sino que la encierran dentro de si mismos, alimentándose de la magia que emana de ellas, pero sólo son capaces de absorber la magia pura y sin corromper por lo que las almas se desgastan rápidamente, dejando únicamente poder mágico ordinario, el cual no les sirve de nada, así que van por ahí ofreciendo poder a criaturas sedientas de él reclamando a cambio sus almas, y por supuesto al no poseer un poder mágico lo suficientemente fuerte no son capaces de soportar al carga de poder y mueren en el intento…"

"Y entonces las sombras reclaman sus almas….¿qué pasa cuando se les acaba la magia pura?..".-Preguntó suavemente Harry temiendo ya saber la respuesta..

"Se convierten en uno de ellos….son almas corruptas que fueron despojadas de la poca magia pura que les quedaba, y buscan aquella misma magia, pero por supuesto la magia robada les dura poco….la mayoría de los magos tienen muy poca…sin embargo existen unos pocos, muy pocos que nacen con tal cantidad de magia pura que prácticamente se les escapa por los poros"

"Comoél y como yo…."

"Si….seres tan puros que prácticamente cada fragmento de su magia es pura, y no sólo eso sino que además tienen la capacidad de regenerarla e incrementarla¿puedes imaginar la tentación que es para alguien a punto de morir de sed un pozo que nunca se seque, porque ellos siempre tienen hambre, y nunca se sacian, jamás….."

"Entonces porqué….¿porqué hasta ahora..?...¿porqué no antes?"

"Porque, no fue sino hasta ahora que tú les diste la oportunidad de acercarse…."

"¿Yo!"

"Si, tú…..de la misma manera que se alimentan de la magia pura, ésta es capaz de destruirlas….o más bien la esencia tan pura de esta, necesitan que el mago desarrolle una emoción lo suficientemente negativa como para crear una barrera alrededor de la magia como para que se puedan acercar lo suficiente, codicia, avaricia, venganza…..tristeza…culpa…."

Harry apretó sus puños en las sábanas, sin darse cuenta empezó a temblar¡no era eso lo que había deseado, tan sólo…

"…tan sólo me sentía muy cansado….y sólo quería…"

".Cuando un mago posee tal cantidad de magia pura es más difícil para ellas, normalmente tales personas no poseen la codicia o el hambre por poder que tan bien saben manejar y su magia les protege, pero a veces algo pasa"- Susurró el hombre mirando a Harry- "algo que despierta un sentimiento tan fuerte que ni tu misma magia es capaz de protegerte, entonces las sombras se acercan, al principio sólo son susurros por las noches mientras duermes, suaves roces de vez en cuando, ideas que no suenan como las tuyas, ataques de tristeza, o de rabia, cambios súbitos de emociones que no parecen tener ninguna razón"

Harry reprimió un escalofrío al recordar esos susurros helados, las manos invisibles que le ahogaban en la noche- "para cuando te hablan directamente ya estás demasiado envuelto en ellas como para resistir su oferta, entonces empiezan a arrancar tu alma, poco a poco, y como se protegen con tu misma magia, nadie más es capaz de verlas, y se van alimentando, se fortalecen y susurran más fuerte, más profundo, mientras sus garras te van envolviendo….mientras te van convirtiendo en un cascarón….."

"Luego te obligan a realizar el anima fortia, normalmente éste sólo es un escudo, pero en el estado en que se encuentra el alma del mago, el hechizo no sólo logra sacar la magia pura….saca toda la magia junto con el alma y esencia del mago, entonces todo lo que tienen que hacer es separar el alma del poder mágico liberando éste y dejan detrás un cuerpo vacío, algo menos vivo que una roca o la tierra…….pero tú…"

"Tu deseo de ver que el poder sirviera para destruir a Voldemort dividió en dos tu espíritu, algo con lo que de seguro no contaban esas sombras como las llamas, mientras tu deseo de que el poder fuese traspasado a mi te mantuviese anclado a tu alma, las sombras no podían reclamar tu alma…."- Terminó el hombre y se irguió de nuevo mirando distraídamente por la ventana. Nadie dijo nada y el silencio de la enfermería les envolvió.

" Y-y ahora?...¿qué pasará si vuelven?...¿qué pasará si…?"

"Nada"- le calló el hombre- "mientras no vuelvas a caer en la desesperanza, mientras no dejes que sus voces penetren tu alma."

Harry le miró estupefacto, se sentía tan tonto, su manos estaban blancas de la fuerza con que apretaban la sábana, sus emociones que habían permanecido tanto tiempo bajo llave ahora parecían estar a flor de piel¿cómo esperaba que no sucumbiese a la tristeza cuando se sentía tan miserable, no pasaría mucho para que todo comenzace de nuevo, esa horrible desesperanza le volvería a ahogar….volteó la cara para que el hombre no viese las emociones cruzar su rostro¡Por su culpa Severus había estado a punto de morir¿Y le pedía que no se sintiese responsable por ello!

Luego sintió la cama hundirse y unos brazos fuertes se cerraron alrededor de su cintura y un peso cálido se instaló en su hombro.

"No fue enteramente tu culpa…."-Susurró Severus a su oído suavemente- "No dudo que seas un completo imbécil al tratar de soportar el peso del mundo en tus hombros, no me sorprende que tu idiota complejo de Gryffindor te exigiese sentirte responsable de cada cosa mala que ocurría…..no fue tu culpa el intentar crecer demasiado rápido para tratar de llenar las esperanzas de un grupo de inútiles que lanzarían a sus propios hijos al fuego con tal de salvarse a ellos mismos, no es tu culpa el que tu corazón desee tanto que alguien le acoja que estás dispuesto a desangrarlo con tal de recibir limosnas de cariño….."

Las lágrimas empezaron a temblar en los ojos el chico, y apretó los ojos para impedir que salieran¡No podía llorar¡no enfrente de Snape¡No de nuevo¡por supuesto que era su responsabilidad¡La profecía lo decía!

"no es tu culpa el ser tan débil como para no poder negarte cuando te piden que camines dentro de la hoguera……te he visto….cada años, cada día, me enfureció la forma en que tomaste desde tu primer año el estandarte de niño de oro sólo porque todos así lo esperaban, cómo salvabas una y otra vez a un grupo de idiotas que a la menor eventualidad nunca dudó en darte la espalda, los odié, a cada uno de ellos, por dejar en manos de un crío el peso de todo un mundo, por exigirle y demandarle que se sacrificase una y otra vez en pago por dejarle ser parte de su maravilloso y mágico mundo, ví como tus ojos fueron perdiendo su brillo, como con cada año parecían envejecer cien más, y vi cómo todos aquellos que se autonombraron tu familia y amigos simplemente cerraron sus ojos dándote palmaditas en la espalda para luego lanzarte de nuevo al campo de batalla…"

"Y los odié….a cada uno de ellos, pero no me moví, me quedé quieto observando, sólo observando y rechinando los dientes como un perro perfectamente entrenado por su dueño….dejé que te destrozaran poco a poco, dejé que te hicieran lo mismo que a mí, dejé que te consumieran como buitres, ví como tus ojos iban muriendo pero no me moví, demasiado asustado del fantasma de mi pasado, demasiado egoísta como para lanzarte aunque fuera una soga cuando debí de haberte cargado en brazos fuera del fango….no es tu culpa haber intentado cumplir nuestras expectativas…..no es tu culpa ser joven…."

"¡Basta!"- Las lágrimas corrían por las mejillas del chico, amargas y tan ácidas como vinagre.- "¿No es mi culpa el ser tan débil que no pueda acabar con un loco¿No es mi culpa el no haber estudiado oclumancia¿No fui yo el que guió a mis amigos hasta lo que pudo ser su muerte!...¿Acaso Voldemort no atacó a mis padres para alcanzarme¿Sirius no pasó doce años en una cárcel por intentar protegerme!..¡Y Cedric!...¿Me vas a decir que no es mi culpa el ser un fenómeno¿No lo acabas de decir!..las sombras sólo se acercaron a mi porque soy débil…sólo por eso…por eso tu casi….estuve a punto de asesinarte con mis propias manos e intentas decirme que no fue mi culpa!...".- No pudo seguir, su garganta estaba cerrada, las lágrimas atrapadas ahí le quemaban como ácido- "claro que es mi culpa…."

"…entonces porqué decidiste vivir?"

"¿qué?"

"Para que un alma que se ha separado de su cuerpo vuelva a él se requiere de un gran motivo…..¿cual fue el tuyo?"-El chico le miró pálido, su motivo para vivir…¿cómo podía decirle¿cómo hacerlo después de todo!

"Tengo que acabar con Voldemort ese es mi motivo…."

Severus estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero sólo asintió y se levantó rompiendo al abrazo, y Harry se sintió helado, y sintió como algo se rompía dentro de él.

"Vive para asesinar entonces, yo por mi lado tengo un viaje muy largo por delante…"

"¿Viaje!" preguntó Harry intentando dejar de un lado el pánico que sentía y fallando miserablemente.

"Dumbledore desea establecer alianzas con los vampiros de Noruega, ya no sirvo más como espía y aquí no puedo hacer nada más…"

"¿Vampiros¡p-pero no es peligroso!"

"¿Crees que me hubieran escogido si hubiese sido una tarea fácil Potter, a diferencia de otros no tengo nada que me mantenga atado, al igual que tú sólo soy una pieza desechable en medio de esta batalla….."

Ajustándose la capa se dio la media vuelta, y Harry le miró salir de la enfermería, sus pasos resonando en su aturdida cabeza, se iría, a intentar convencer a una de las tribus de vampiros más salvajes de toda Europa de luchar a su favor¿qué posibilidades de que volviera había? Por su culpa, se iría y nunca le diría…nunca sabría….

"No"- Su voz fue a penas un susurro y el hombre no le escuchó, y la puerta de la enfermería se cerró suavemente y Harry saltó fuera de la cama sus piernas cediendo a su peso y cayó contra el duro piso golpeándose contra la mesita de noche, su cuerpo dolía, y las lágrimas le nublaban la visión, pero nada le importaba, Severus se iría y probablemente no volvería jamás….

Se levantó con pesadez del piso sus brazos temblando, una cortada en su mejilla donde la esquina de la mesita le había cortado, se irguió sobre tambaleantes piernas ignorando sus acalambrados músculos, y empezó a caminar rápido hacia la puerta, dio vuelta al pomo pero ése no cedió, podía sentir la magia cerrándola, empezó a llorar amargamente, Severus se iría.

"No….no te vayas….…"- Apretó el pomo de la puerta y ésta se abrió con un portazo.

* * *

Snape cerró la puerta suavemente sellándola con magia, y s encontró de frente con todo el clan Weasley, Granger, Lognbottomb, junto con varios miembros de la orden y sorprendentemente Draco Malfoy. Las preguntas le bombardearon y levantó una mano acallándolas todas. 

"Si, está despierto….¡No¡No pueden verlo!..."

El señor Weasley se acercó a Severus mientras Molly Weasley trataba de acallar las protestas de todos sus vástagos.

"¿Cómo está Severus?"

"…Estará bien…aún es demasiado pronto para saber…."

"¿y tu?"

"¿Yo?...estoy perfectamente…"

"¿Es cierto lo que dijo Albus¿Te ofreciste para ir a Noruega? "

"Asi es…ahora si me disculpan tengo que hacer unas pociones que el director me ha pedido"

Se dio la media vuelta su túnicas flotando dramáticamente detrás de él, llevaba a penas unas cuantos pasos cuando la puerta de la enfermería se abrió de golpe una ráfaga de magia saliendo de ella.

"¡Espera!…."

"¡Harry!"

El hombre se dio la media vuelta rápidamente, para ver una figura tambaleante vestida de blanco, apoyada en la puerta de la enfermería. Granger se había lanzado hacia el chico, pero este la esquivó como una animal asustado, su mirada buscando algo, luego esos ojos verdes se fijaron en los suyos y le dolió ver la desesperación en ellos, el chico corrió hacia él con una velocidad de la que no debía de ser capaz y el hombre extendió sus brazos sin pensarlo y lo atrapó antes de que cayese al suelo.

"¿Qué crees que haces fuera de la cama niño tonto!"- Le regañó el hombre, pero Harry no le escuchaba, tan pronto como se halló en los brazos del hombre empezó a llorar amargamente, y todos se callaron de golpe, ninguno le había visto llorar de esa manera, nunca.

"…para ser capaz de proteger a quien quiero…"-Susurró con pena el chico, pero sus palabras resonaron con fuerza en el mortalmente callado pasillo, el hombre le miró sin comprender.

El chico se aferró con fuerza al otro cuerpo, quería decírselo todo, pero su garganta se negaba a dejar escapar un solo sonido¿quién le aseguraba que el hombre sentía lo mismo que él¿arriesgaría lo poco que le quedaba intacto de su corazón?... ser capaz de decir que me importa y que yo le importo…, ese era su deseo.

"¿Harry?"- Le llamó suavemente Hermione- "no creo que sea buena idea que estés fuera de la cama."

"Vamos Potter si sigues así tendrás una recaída…"- le reprendió el hombre intentando separar los brazos de su cuerpo, no podía presionar al chico así, le diría cuando estuviese listo y en la totalidad de sus facultades, había sido un tonto al ir a verle tan pronto, el chico sólo había respondido porque nadie más había estado en ese momento,  
¿qué le había hecho pensar que en verdad existía algo más?

Severus miró al chico en sus brazos, estaba pálido y estaba empezando a hiperventilar, vio como Granger se acercaba como quien trata de tocar a un animal asustado, y exactamente como uno de éstos el chico se alejó, luego le miró directamente a los ojos.

"…la razón por la que quise seguir viviendo…."

Todos volvieron a guardar silencio, lo ocurrido aquella noche en el bosque aún era un secreto, sólo Snape lo sabía y éste se había negado a decírselo a nadie, ni siquiera a Dumbledore, tan sólo habían encontrado a Snape, Longbottomb y Malfoy tirados a medio campo cubiertos por una verdadera montaña de nieve, lodo y rocas, y más lejos, sólo y en borde de la muerte a un Harry Potter aparentemente vacío de magia. Tres días y los dos chicos salieron de la enfermería, cinco días más y Snape despertó, pero tuvieron que pasar tres semanas y dos días más para que Harry diera signo alguno de ser más que un vegetal. Todos miraron al chico casi sin atreverse a respirar como si temieran que al darse cuenta de su presencia Harry dejaría de hablar.

"F-fue por…..fue por ti….porque eres más importante para mi que nadie más……sólo tenía que decirlo antes de que te fueras…"- Luego se desplomó quedándose dormido o nuevamente inconsciente, nadie pudo saber con certeza, pero un segundo después Madam Pomprey apareció en la puerta gritando furiosa al ver a su paciente fuera de la cama cuando llevaba escasos minutos de haber despertado de un cercano encuentro con la muerte.

"¿Qué significa esto¡Severus trae inmediatamente a mi paciente a su cama!"

El hombre tomó al chico en brazos con delicadeza, caminando detrás de la aún furiosa enfermera mientras los demás permanecían perfectamente quietos aún intentando asimilar lo ocurrido, un sonoro golpe los sacó de su estupor cuando Ron y Molly Weasley cayeron inconcientes al piso.

* * *

No fue sino tres días después que Snape volvió a entrar a la enfermería, llevando consigo una serie de pesas y otros curiosos aparatos para empezar la rehabilitación del chico, pro supuesto a sugerencia (o más bien orden) de Dumbledore. 

Entró en la habitación y se quedó de una pieza cuando captó a un tambaleante Harry intentando levantarse solo de la cama y a punto de una espectacular caida, soltando la maleta llena de instrumentos apenas pudo alcanzar al chico antes de que este hiciese contacto con el suelo.

"¿Puedo preguntar que demonios haces ahora Potter!"

El chico al reconocer la voz se quedó mortalmente quieto sin atreverse a levantar la mirada. E intentándose levantar de nuevo, sólo consiguiendo que un espasmo de dolor cruzara su cuerpo.

"¡Detén de una vez esta estupidez Potter!"- Dijo el hombre cargando al chico y dejándolo caer sin ceremonias de nuevo en la cama para luego ir a recoger la maleta revisando los daños. Cuando volvió a la cama el chico tenía la mirad clavada en sus manos su cara roja como un tomate y una mirada de desesperación en el rostro.

"No te esfuerces, pasará mucho antes de que puedas levantarte por ti mismo"

"¿Porqué….porqué no puedo sentir mi magia¿Porqué no puedo tomar ni un maldito vaso sin que me duela?"

"Cuida esa lengua Potter" Le reprendió y empezó a sacar diferentes pelotas de la maleta examinándolas y separando tres hechas de tela "Respondiendo a tu pregunta creo que tú sabes mejor que nadie la razón por la que estás así, Merlín sabe cuantas semanas o meses a base de pociones fortalecedoras y estimulantes, privación de sueño, y uso de magia en un nivel más allá del que está recomendado para alguien de tu edad, y por supuesto la genial idea que tuviste al mezclar esas pociones aquella noche, oh! Si encontré las botellas en el baño de la torre y no fue difícil investigar su contenido¿necesito seguir?"

"Pero seguramente el daño no fue tan grave"

"¿No fue tan grave?" Susurró con suavidad el hombre y Harry supo al instante que había metido la pata "¿No fue tan grave¡forzaste tu núcleo de magia hasta casi dejarlo seco¡casi pierdes tu alma¡forzaste a tu cuerpo a trabajar hasta el límite por MESES apenas sin consumir nada de alimento¡y usaste magia que magos maduros con su poder completamente desarrollado y estable tienen problemas para manejar no digamos un niño que le faltan años para que su poder se estabilice lo suficiente¡usaste una mezcla de pociones que usando tu magia forzó a tu cuerpo a trabajar aún más¿sabes lo que le pasa a una cuerda cuando es estirada mil veces y luego otras más, se rompe Potter, se desgasta, lograste hacer polvo tus músculos, cuando te recogieron del bosque estabas a un paso de la muerte, Poppy tuvo que prácticamente construirte un corazón nuevo¿no fue tan grave Potter?"

El chico le miró silenciosamente. "Entonces…no volveré recuperarme nunca?"

El hombre suspiró y siguió examinando las pelotas por fin seleccionando una y lanzándosela al chico "….te recuperarás, de eso me encargo yo, pero va a ser largo, muy doloroso y terriblemente lento"

"Pero y Noruega?"

"El director decidió que era una pérdida de tiempo tratar de convencerles, los vampiros y licántropos de la zona han iniciado un nuevo ciclo de peleas que al parecer va a durar bastante antes de que mengue, ahora...-"dijo el hombre señalando la pelota" primero tenemos que empezar a usar tus nuevos músculos, primero lo básico, tus dedos, quiero que aprietes esta pelota veinte veces cada hora, si empieza a dolerte detente, si fuerzas demasiado tus músculos sólo estarás retasando el proceso..cuando…."

* * *

"¡Harry espera!" Las miradas del pasillo se volvieron cuando un borrón castaño y negro pasó corriendo y se detuvo a unos pasos de un chico vestido de negro, después de mirar con curiosidad pero al ver que nada emocionante estaba por ocurrir uno a uno las miradas volvieron a sus propios asuntos. 

"Odio cuando hacen eso" Susurró la chica ajustándose la mochila atascada de libros "Harry ¿Porqué no estuviste en la cena?" le reprendió la chica, y Harry suspiró en derrota, tanto Ron como Hermione se habían vuelto obsesivamente vigilantes con sus hábitos, sobre todo los referentes a comida y sueño, y el chico soportaba su maniática vigilancia en silencio sabiendo que lo tenía bien merecido.

"Lo siento pero tuve que terminar el ensayo para defensa" Replicó y su amiga negó suavemente sacando de entre su túnica un pañuelo lleno de galletas de avena. "Cómetelas y cuando tengas tiempo ve a las cocinas por algo de verdad ¿entendido?"

"Si madre" Respondió con fingida sumisión y Hermione le golpeó en un brazo para luego ambos echarse a reír, y sin previo aviso la muchacha le abrazó con fuerza "Es solo que estuvimos tan cerca de perderte y todo por querer fingir que todos estaba bien"

"Basta Hermione lo que pasó no fue su culpa…fue mía"

"No Harry, era nuestro deber detenerte a tiempo" El chico le sonrió y le pasó un hombro pro el brazo empezando a comentarle sobre lo difícil que se le estaban haciendo ciertos conjuros. Como esperaba Hermione empezó una detallada cátedra acerca de ellos dejando de un lado los temas más delicados.

El recuperar cierta normalidad en su vida estaba resultado difícil, sobre todo con su cuerpo, la magia había ido regresando poco a poco y relativamente sin ningún daño, aunque de vez en cuando surgían inesperados brotes de magia de los que no tenía control alguno. Pero el recuperar la fuerza necesaria para volver a sus actividades básicas, eso había sido un verdadero infierno, cuatro meses de dolorosa y lenta terapia y aún tenía problemas para hacer esfuerzos por demasiado tiempo, mordisqueó una de las galletas lentamente, saboreando el sabor a canela y azúcar con deleite. Recordaba sus primeras comidas, que eran verdaderas torturas tanto para él como para Snape, la primera vez que el hombre prácticamente le había obligado a comerse una rebanada de pan con algo de pollo habían pasado más de cuarenta minutos de peleas e intentos antes de que la mitad del ofensivo platillo estuviese en el estómago del chico, cada vez que mordía sentía como si la mandíbula se le fuese a desencajar y si es que lograba tragar el alimento, el verdadero desafío consistía en hacer que éste se quedase dentro de su estómago lo suficiente como para ser digerido.

"¿Vas a iniciar de nuevo tu entrenamiento?" preguntó la chica al tiempo que abría el retrato de la torre de Gryffindor.

"Aja, a partir de mañana, Snape dice que ya estoy mejor"

"Ah….¿y cómo van las cosas con Snape?..."

"No tengo la menor idea a que te refieres"

* * *

El suave click del estuche al abrirse resonó en la habitación vacía, la brillante y pulida madera reluciendo a la luz de una única vela flotando suavemente en el aire, una mano temblorosa rozó apenas la cálida superficie de madera, temblando con anticipación. 

"he esperado mucho por este momento.."

Escuchó la suave voz del violín, y el chico asintió con suavidad, una gentil sonrisa en su rostro, con reverencia levantó el preciado instrumento, acomodándolo como un padre haría con su primer hijo.

"Lamento mucho haber roto mi promesa….por favor vuelve a tocar conmigo de nuevo"

"..para eso existo" fue la sencilla respuesta del violín y el chico sonrió divertido, cualquiera que le oyese hablar con un instrumento, mágico o no, de seguro le mandaría directo al área psiquiátrica de san mugo. Levantó con suavidad el arco y lo dejó caer dejando que la primera nota temblara en el aire, y sintió el dolor golpear su pecho, pero no le asfixió como otras veces, tenía que enfrentarlo, tenía que aceptarlo de una vez, tenía que dar cara y aceptar el pasado por doloroso que fuera.

Las lágrimas empezaron a surcar su rostro pero no dejó de tocar. Lágrimas por su padrino se había ido, una despedida para calmar ese dolor que le ahogaba, una súplica por el perdón de aquellos que no pudo ayudar, una letanía por su infancia perdida, por las lágrimas que nunca dejó salir, por los amigos que intentó dejar de lado, la canción terminó y el chico cayó de rodillas llorando sin poder contenerse, sin querer hacerlo, hacía tanto que no podía sacar su dolor. Los sollozos cesaron y recuperó la calma sintiéndose de alguna manera un poco más ligero, un poco menos culpable, tal vez un poco más libre.

Volvió a levantar el violín secándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y esta vez su tonada fue ligera, suave y melodiosa, un deseo tirado al viento, el deseo de un alma que volvía a sonar con un futuro, de un hombre que se atrevía a mirar más allá de la muerte, que quizás….sólo tal vez había logrado recuperar cierta esperanza en un mañana, tal vez no en uno completamente vacío de dolor, no en un futuro rosa y brillante, simplemente con un mañana, tan sólo deseando un después.

Sonrió con suavidad, y en una esquina la figura de un antiguo violinista le miró sonriendo, tomando la carta que el chico le había dado y desapareciendo con ella.

El eco de los pasos en el vacío pasillo resonaba en sus oídos, ese y el ocasional susurro de sus túnicas eran los únicos acompañantes de aquella noche, como un fantasma se fue internando en la profundidad de las mazmorras hasta que llegó a aquel cuarto, la habitación seguí exactamente igual, un cúmulo de cachivaches rotos olvidados con el respiradero en la esquina, se sentó en el baúl cubierto de polvo y esperó, en realidad no tenía demasiadas esperanzas de que esta noche fuese a ser diferente a todas las anteriores, o al menos eso pensó, de pronto empezó una melodía muy lenta y baja, como un llanto callado, era melancólica pero hermosa, la reconoció al instante... "la despedida de Agne" una tonada que había sido compuesta por un padre a su hija fallecida. Un adiós definitivo. Se quedó quieto en su lugar sin saber si debía de ir a aquella sala de música, luego una voz le sacó de sus pensamientos.

"Muy buenas noches Sr Snape" frente a él se encontraba el fantasma de Sir Patrick, mirándole con fijeza. El hombre inclinó suavemente la cabeza en señal de reconocimiento.

"He venido de parte del joven para entregarle esto" Dijo extendiendo entre sus fantasmales manos un sobre lacado, con un simple Severus Snape escrito en él. El hombre lo tomó y le examinó e iba a preguntarle algo más al fantasma pero cuando levantó la mirada este se había desvanecido.

Tomó el sobre y rompió el sello de una sola vez sacando un pedazo de pergamino, primero examinó la letra, pero no la reconoció, de hecho no parecía hecha por un ser vivo, tenía la característica escritura de un vuelapluma.

"_ Al profesor Severus Snape:_

_Escribo esta carta debido a que no confío en poder explicarme adecuadamente si es que nos encontrásemos frente a frente, y es que me temo que he de faltar a mi promesa, o más bien retrasarla un tiempo. Harry me ha explicado lo concerniente al poder que poseo y me ha hecho ver que es demasiado peligroso el salir a la luz en medio de esta guerra, no deseo que mi habilidad sea usada como una herramienta, ni que otras personas tengan que verse en problemas por intentar ocultarla._

_Sin embargo he decidido volver a tocar, como probablemente usted ya haya notado para el momento en que esté leyendo esta carta, mis razones para haber dejado mi música como para volver a ella no se las puedo decir, al menos no por medio de un papel, sin embargo si puedo agradecerle pues fue en gran parte debido a su ayuda, aunque debo aceptar que sus métodos resultan poco ortodoxos para mi gusto, una vez más quiero pedirle su paciencia, pues mientras esta guerra continúe no quiero que nadie me conozca, por eso le pido que no me busque, al menos no hasta que quien-usted-sabe no haya desaparecido. Se que es probable que eso no suceda, y que mi promesa quede si cumplir, pero al menos esta vez quiero tener esa esperanza, y me gustaría que usted mismo la tuviera._

_Atte:El violinista"_

El hombre le dio vuelta al papel esperando encontrar más palabras, leyó y releyó y suspiró suavemente, y notó de pronto que la triste tonada había cesado, pasaron unos minutos de tenso silencio antes de que una nueva interpretación empezara, una completamente diferente a la anterior y sonrió, al menos podría volver a escuchar su música¿qué mas daban unos meses más, se recargó en la pared y dejó que la tonada le envolviese como una suave sábana.

* * *

Ocho meses después…. 

Harry empezó a correr con todas su fuerzas, sus ágiles patas apenas rozando el piso, el calor de la vida corriendo nuevamente por sus venas, salió del bosque entrando en los terrenos del colegio dirigiéndose directamente al lago y pasó corriendo sobre sus aguas apenas sin perturbar su superficie, varios alumnos de primero le observaron desde la orilla mirando fascinados a los salvadores del castillo, y los que se habían convertido en los cuidadores no oficiales desde que la guerra había alcanzado nuevos niveles, dejando la escuela como uno de los pocos santuarios donde aún se podía respirar algo de paz.

Desde una de las ventanas del castillo dos figuras altas observaban la escena, divertidos.

"parece que tu amigo ha venido asaludar Severus…"

El hombre miró la figura del caballo dar una vuelta al castillo a toda velocidad.

"O para intentar asesinarme de nuevo…"-El anciano sonrió y empezó a caminar.

"Quien sabe Severus tal vez en verdad le caes bien a ese Kelpie, después de todo los salvó a ti y a Harry."

El hombre se alejó de la ventana y siguió al director- "Tal vez, la verdad no recuerdo mucho sólo cómo esa bestia me arrojaba a un lado y la voz de Potter diciendo algo, y hablando del rey de Roma¿te ha dicho algo acerca de sus planes?"

"¿Te refieres a la oferta del ministerio?...no…de echo creo que es un misterio para todos…"- Un segundo Kelpie salió de las profundidades del bosque uniéndose a su hermano, ambos dando un espectáculo cuando remolinos de agua del lago se alzaron junto a ellos danzando casi con vida propia. Una tercera figura negra ésta más pequeña se unió a la carrera su propio cortejo de figuras de agua siguiéndole, los tres desaparecieron en las profundidades del bosque.

El anciano sonrió ante las silenciosas criaturas, luego de la invasión de los mortífagos al bosque, la mayoría de las criaturas, los centauros encabezando la lista, se lo habían tomad como una ofensa personal, declarando su total oposición a Voldemort, y al parecer los kelpies eran considerados algo así como guardianes sagrados del agua y por ende del bosque, y su demostración de apoyo a Hogwarts no había sido desapercibida por las demás criaturas.

Dos meses después un grupo de mortífagos habían intentado un pequeño sabotaje durante un juego de quidditch, lo único que se encontró como evidencia de su presencia en Hogwarts fueron dos varitas partidas en pedazos y unas inquietantes marcas de manos en el piso que acababan justo debajo de las raíces de unos árboles que como la profesora Sprout gentilmente informó, pertenecían a una especie con ciertos hábitos alimenticios más bie inclinados hacia el lado carnívoro.

"Por cierto Severus debo decir que estoy impresionado creo que nunca había visto las mazmorras tan relucientes" Dijo el anciano mirando apreciativamente las paredes del lugar notando una serie de adornos en la piedra que aparentemente habían estado ocultos por polvo, años y siglos de él.

"Ah, si…creo que debemos agradecerle a Potter y a sus increíbles habilidades para pulir¿quién pensaría que el chico escondía tales talentos?"

"¿Confío en que el castigo ya habrá terminado?" Preguntó con suavidad Dumbledore mientras miraba un especialmente interesante grabado de una seria de serpientes.

"Por supuesto director..en cuanto termine el lado oeste…"

* * *

Harry se dejó caer sobre la hierba del claro su equino cuerpo sudando copiosamente, a su lado su hermano relinchó con suavidad instándole a levantarse 

**"¿Vas a tocar para nosotros?"**

Sin responder el chico se transformó de nuevo sacudiéndose la túnica cubierta de hojarasca, su cara lucía sana de nuevo, aquellos ojos embotados y muertos, ahora contenían algo más de vida, si es que no toda, el pelo recogido en una pequeña coleta detrás de su cabeza cuando se cansó de cortarlo. Al momento se halló rodeado de toda la manada que lo había adoptado como uno más de ellos, posó su mirada en el altar de piedra del que sólo quedaban ruinas amontonadas en un desordenado cúmulo de rocas ahora cubiertas de tierra y plantas, no volvería a ser útil nunca más, un hocico húmedo y aterciopelado le rozó la cara tumbándole los lente y el potrillo más joven bufó impaciente sosteniendo entre su hocico el estuche del violín.

"Hey¡Cuidado con eso!" El chico le arrancó el estuche sonriéndole, y se acomodó en las rocas y sacando su varita puso un hechizo silenciador a su alrededor, y empezó a tocar la clase de melodías que sabía le gustaba a sus hermanos.

Una extraña relación la que tenía con las misteriosas criaturas, le habían adoptado sin más como uno de sus hermanos, y Harry cabalgaba con ellos algunas noches, aprendiendo de ellos el uso de sus dotes mágicas, y esto le había traído más control de su magia como humano. Además el estar con ellos le dejaba sintiendo tranquilo y en paz por días.

El más joven de la manada relinchó emocionado en un fallido intento por imitar los sonidos que producía su hermano, siendo silenciado al instante por el jefe de la manada, Harry rió suavemente. La guerra estaba entrando en sus momentos críticos, tanto que el mismo ministro le había mandado una "invitación" para unirse a un entrenamiento de aurores. Invitación que por supuesto iba a rechazar, eso significaría dejar un año antes su educación, y por supuesto a su tutor personal….este pensamiento trajo una sonrisa maliciosa a su rostro, no, el entrenamiento que recibía de Moody, Dumbledore y Severus y otros miembros de la orden eran más que suficiente, ningún auror le enseñaría más.

Severus….ése era otro motivo por el que se rehusaba a alejarse del castillo, aunque aún no podía poner nombre a la relación entre ambos, al parecer habían llegado a un silencioso entendimiento, y a un común acuerdo de no establecer nada oficial, ninguno de los dos seguros de lo que les deparaba el futuro..oh si…Harry recordaba especialmente esa conversación

_**FLASHBACK**_

_La templada noche de abril se habría frente al castillo dejando un cielo despejado y perfectamente claro, como ya era costumbre dos solitarias figuras permanecían sentadas una al lado de la otra después de su riguroso entrenamiento, ambas inmersas en un confortable silencio._

_La más pequeña de las figuras se recargó en la otra, y se quedó quieta esperando cualquier respuesta, hasta que un brazo se levantó para acercarle con suavidad a sí._

_"…..Potter…."_

_"………"_

_"..Harry…"_

_"¿Si?" Preguntó con suavidad el chico._

_"¿Hasta cuando te vas a dar cuenta de que esto es una tontería?"_

_"¿Esto¿a que te refieres exactamente con esto Severus?"_

_EL hombre suspiró aspirando el aroma del pelo del chico "Sólo tu podrías ser tan tonto como para querer continuar con algo tan completamente destinado al fracaso"_

_El chico guardó silencio separándose del abrazo y mirando al hombre a través de sus gafas "¿Eso es lo que piensas, que sin importar lo que pase estamos destinados al fracaso?"_

_El hombre tomó el joven rostro entre sus manos y le miró con seriedad "…No pongo en duda el hecho de que ambos tengamos ciertos….sentimientos en común…sin embargo, tú aún eres muy joven, y estamos en medio de un conflicto que cambiará más cosas de las que podemos predecir, nada asegura que incluso si por algún milagro ambos sobrevivimos a lo que está por venir nuestros deseos sigan siendo los mismos…."_

_"..¿A que te refieres con si por algún milagro…¿Cómo puedes ser tan pesimista!"_

_El hombre sujetó con firmeza el rostro y le miró intensamente "..La gente muere en estas situaciones…tú los has visto….aún falta lo peor y tu aún eres muy joven, al final de esto habrás cambiado, de una u otra forma…pero lo harás…."_

_"….¿Y tú no?..."_

_"….no mientras siga respirando Potter…"_

_El chico se soltó del agarre sin perder contacto "Entonces si después de que todo esto pase mis deseos como tan bien lo pones siguen siendo los mismos…¿entonces considerarás esto como más que un simple enamoramiento de estudiante?"_

_El hombre frunció el ceño, "No estoy pidiendo que prometas nada estúpido"_

_"¿Lo harás si o no?"_

_El hombre le miró fijamente y luego suspiró "Déjalo así Potter, sólo conseguirás hacerte daño"_

_Esta ves fueron las manos del chico las que aprisionaron su rostro, y luego unos cálidos labios rozaron los suyos "Esperaré entonces….si es lo que hace falta para que me tomes en serio….cuando esta pesadilla termine tu serás mío…." Susurró en contra de sus labios y luego se marchó al interior del castillo sin siquiera voltear atrás._

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

¿Cómo había acabado con semejante cabeza dura, aunque Harry sospechaba que Snape lo hacía en parte para darle un motivo más para sobrevivir esa locura. Algo le jaló el pelo y se encontró con dos ojos negros mirándole indignados un hocico suave empujándole, sin darse cuenta había dejado de tocar, volvió a levantar su violín tocando de nuevo.

Sobreviviría…..tenía que hacerlo…

* * *

Cinco meses después 

La fría nieve de Enero cubría de nuevo los terrenos de Hogwarts y los humeantes restos de lo que una vez fuese Hogsmead le daban un aspecto muerto al paisaje, todo había terminado, después de meses de luchas, todo se había resumido cuando en un arranque de locura Voldemort había atacado el pueblo sólo para encontrarse cada casa y tienda rebozante de aurores y otras fuerzas de ataque, la batalla final había tomado lugar en el centro de la plaza, una bizarra imitación de un antiguo espectáculo de coliseo, al final y después de una caótica lucha, un sangrante y cubierto de polvo Harry Potter había surgido de entre los escombros su brazo derecho horriblemente destrozado, su varita no mas que un montón de astillas y polvo, una esfera verde y opaca flotando en una especia de caja de cristal fuertemente apretada en su pecho, el espíritu corrupto de Voldemort.

No fue sino después de varios meses que los mejores y más poderosos magos fueron reunidos para decidir un método para destruir de una vez el espíritu de aquel mago, al final fue decidido enviarle al pozo de las almas, un oscuro lugar donde su espíritu sería consumido por seres sin rostro, la única manera de asegurar que no volvería a la vida.

En cuanto al salvador una vez más se halló confinado en la enfermería, rehusándose a ser trasladado fuera del colegio, el mundo mágico sostuvo el aliento ante la lucha por sobrevivir de su héroe, unos esperando con ansias el últimos suspiro de aquel joven, otros fingiendo angustia ante la posible muerte de su salvador, y unos cuantos conteniendo las lágrimas y aguardando en silencio por aquel joven, las plumas y máquinas de escribir listas para anunciar ya fuese la muerte o la milagrosa recuperación de Harry Potter.

No fue sino una mañana de febrero que Harry Potter volvió a abrir los ojos al mundo, encontrándose con el desgastado rostro de Severus Snape a su lado, lo que pasó después en la enfermería en realidad fue un misterio, ya que nadie pudo abrir las puertas sino hasta unas horas después sólo para encontrar a un Harry aferrado a un igualmente dormido Severus Snape.

Cinco meses después Junio dio la cara anunciando la graduación de una nueva generación, a la cabeza Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger la última superando al nuevo jefe de la familia Malfoy con apenas unos cuantos puntos.

Las relucientes túnicas rojas, azules, amarillas y verdes de los graduados relucían orgullosas y algunos de ellos portaban medallas de guerra a pesar de sus cortas edades, si es que acaso la escasa cantidad de graduados quitaba gran parte de la alegría a la ocasión, siendo el rojo y el verde los menos numerosos apenas seis Gryffindors, y tres Slytherins, en el frente de la tribuna se alzaba solemne una vela sobre una piedra blanca, los nombres de los caídos, de niños que murieron antes si quiera de haberse graduado grabados en la roca.

La presencia de la prensa había sido absolutamente prohibida a petición de la mayoría de los alumnos, la mayoría de ellos había experimentado de primera mano la desagradable atención que los reporteros solían darles, así como las preguntas que sólo traían recuerdos dolorosos a los jóvenes adultos.

Una de las figuras rojas se adelantó con pasos firmes al estrado, el brillante escudo de Gryffindor reluciente sobre la túnica de gala, el director se hizo a un lado con una leve inclinación de cabeza ante el que habría de dar el discurso de despedida.

Subiendo el escalón el chico se plantó sobre la plataforma, sin siquiera molestarse en sacar algún escrito, no lo necesitaba, todo lo que necesitaba decir no podía expresarse en un papel. Sus ojos se fijaron en cada uno de los rostros, y una nube de tristeza pasó por sus ojos, notando la ausencia de tantos, incluso de los que alguna vez creyó odiar, aquellos a los que alguna vez guardó rencor por una infantil jugarreta, en ese momento deseó que estuviesen ahí, unos ojos grises se fijaron en los suyos, una perfecta ceja levantándose en un gesto de impaciencia, y el chico sonrió agradecido a la que había aprendido a conocer como una cara ¿amiga?...si definitivamente amiga…..

Neville Longbottom se aclaró la garganta y empezó su discurso...

* * *

Un grupo de explosiones resonó en el gran comedor seguida de gritos para terminar en un despliegue de colores cuando los fuegos pirotécnicos cortesía de los hermanos Weasley cruzaron el gran comedor una multitud de figuras y colores llenando el lugar, un coro de risas surgió cuando un dragón especialmente convincente empezó a perseguir a Peeves por todo el gran comedor. 

El banquete de fin de cursos nunca había parecido tan magnífico, los elfos habían tirado la casa por la ventana con su cocina, lo mismo que los profesores que se habían dado a la tarea de decorar el salón majestuosamente, las banderas de las casas habían sido removidas dejando sólo el escudo de Hogwarts con las cuatro casas unidas, las mesas habían sido unidas en una hilera continua formando un perfecto cuadrado alrededor del gran comedor dejando en medio un amplio espacio libre.

"¡Hey Harry faltas tu!"

"¡Venga Harry se me están acalambrando los pies!" exclamó Ron con cierto enfado mientras intentaba mantener su pose frente a la cámara, sonriendo el chico corrió hacia el centro lanzándose encima de su amigo justo antes de que la cámara tomara la foto.

Desde la mesa de los profesores unos ojos negros le veían divertidos, para luego pasearse por el resto del comedor buscando ansioso entre los demás rostros, esa tarde había recibido nuevamente una carta citándolo después del banquete en la sala de música.

Dumbledore se levantó cuando los fuegos artificiales cesaron y los alumnos volvieron a ocupar sus lugares.

"Queridos alumnos ….elijo este momento para pedir un minuto por todos aquellos que deberían estar junto a nosotros esta noche, pero que no lo están…"

El barbullo y los sonidos cesaron y algunas caras se ensombrecieron al instante, el despreocupado ambiente de nuevo reemplazado por un sombrío silencio, varios profesores miraron con reproche al director.

"..sus vidas fueron las que nos han dado una esperanza para el futuro….por eso alumnos es nuestro deber y obligación, sonreír y reír por ellos, y aprovechar la vida que gracias a ellos podemos vivir, levanto mi copa por nuestros amigos y familia…"

Las copas se alzaron y la comida apareció. El banquete continuó, las copas chocando y el sonido de la charla y las risas despreocupadas que durante meses habían estado ausentes del castillo.

La media noche resonó y de pronto las antorchas y la mayoría de las velas del gran comedor se extinguieron sólo dejando un grupo en el centro justo frente a la mesa de los profesores. Éstos miraron al director pero éste tenía la misma mirada de confusión que sus colegas, las puertas del gran comedor se abrieron despacio y un grupo de fantasmas entraron en él, y los murmullos curiosos de los alumnos siguieron sus pasos.

Snape se quedó helado en su asiento cuando vio exactamente qué fantasma era el que guiaba al grupo, nada más y nada menos que Sir Patrick, pero lo que verdaderamente llamó su atención fue el reluciente violín que el fantasma sostenía entre sus brazos, los murmullos aumentaron cuando más gente notó ese detalle. Uno de los fantasmas puso un taburete con un cojín negro de terciopelo encima y el violín fue depositado en él. Los murmullos siguieron sus movimientos.

"¿Qué hacen?"

"¿Ese es el fantasma violinista?"

"¿Entonces sí era un fantasma?"

"¿Qué va a hacer?"

"Shh….déjame oír!"

El fantasma se aclaró la garganta silenciando efectivamente los murmullos, se inclinó con gracia hacia el director el cual devolvió el cortés saludo, la curiosidad apenas contenida detrás de los brillantes ojos azules.

"Honorable Director¿Concede usted su permiso para que este violín cante durante unos momentos?"

El anciano asintió con una sonrisa "¡Por supuesto Sir Patrick, pero dígame ¿a que debemos el honor de su interpretación?"

"No, no" Exclamó el fantasma "No seré yo quien lo interprete, yo soy meramente el presentador de tal individuo, y bueno creo que es mejor que él mismo sea el que de sus razones"

Con una última inclinación el fantasma se retiró hasta quedar a un lado de la mesa, lo mismo hicieron los otros, los murmullos volvieron a inundar el gran comedor, mientas tanto en la mesa principal Severus tenía la mirada fija en el instrumento, mientras parecía como si algo vivo y terriblemente inquieto se hubiese instalado en su estómago, por fin después de tanto…pero¿porqué no aparecía?. Su corazón latía rápidamente la servilleta en su mano hace ya mucho que había sido partida en dos.

En medio de los alumnos los curiosos murmullos iban aumentando, todos mirando hacia las puertas del gran comedor esperando que el violinista hiciese su gran entrada.

"¿Porqué no viene?"

"Tal vez sólo es una broma de los fantasmas" Exclamó Ron, aunque él también tenía su mirada fija en las puertas aún abiertas del gran comedor.

"No creo¿Y el violín?...tal vez se arrepintió o algo así" Dijo Hermione mirando alternativamente a un lado y al otro "O se le hizo tarde..o …¿Harry quieres dejar de moverte¡me estás poniendo nerviosa¿Porqué te quitas la túnica!"

Todos miraron hacia el chico que ya se había despojado de la túnica ceremonial y ahora se quitaba el sombrero, dejando sólo una sencilla túnica negra, le sonrió a sus amigos.

"Bueno deséenme suerte" Exclamó para luego pararse de su lugar.

"¿Harry qué!" Un silencio sepulcral cubrió al gran comedor cuando el chico-que-vivió se adelantó, sus pasos resonando hasta quedar frente a la mesa de los profesores a la cual saludó con una ligera inclinación de cabeza. La voz de Snape rompió el silencio.

"¡Potter¿Qué exactamente crees que haces!" El chico le miró brevemente y luego con un movimiento elegante, sacó el arco de su túnica examinándolo críticamente para luego quitarse la túnica, dejándola caer suavemente al suelo.

Cualquier comentario que hubiese querido hacer Severus se quedó atorado en su garganta cuando la visión de Harry Potter le fue revelada. La ligera figura iluminada suavemente por las velas lucía casi etérea, el cabellos azabache reluciendo con cada movimiento de la cabeza, atado en la base del cuello con una simple coleta , una camisa negra de manga larga y unos pantalones del mismo color vistiéndole, la suave tela de seda de la camisa se acomodaba con gracia a su figura, todo el atuendo sencillo y elegante dándole un aspecto surreal, y cuando los ojos verdes conectaron con los suyos detectó un brillo que no había visto nunca en ellos reluciendo ahora. Los murmullos empezaron a surgir por todo el comedor, unos incluso parándose sobre sus asientos para ver mejor.

"Estoy aquí para cumplir mi promesa Severus Snape…bueno en realidad para cumplir dos de ellas" Exclamó con voz suave el chico y con una suave inclinación hacia la mesa, tomó el violín acomodándolo y luego conecto miradas de nuevo con el hombre y comenzó a tocar.

Los murmullos cesaron al instante, y cientos de ojos se fijaron en la solitaria figura parada en el centro, un círculo de velas sobre él iluminándolo con una suave luz dorada, las atónitas miradas de alumnos y profesores fueron reemplazadas por unas de absoluto abandono.

La música resonó lenta y suave, delicada como una suave brisa, una tonada dolorosamente lenta, una dulce agonía prometía los más deliciosos placeres y el más terrible de los destinos.

El corazón de Severus pareció detenerse ante la imagen, Harry….su Harry era el violinista, trató de ponerse furioso, pero comprendió las razones del chico, su desesperado deseo de privacidad, y ahora estaba revelando su secreto en frente de toda la escuela….por él….

La tonada por otro lado le cortaba el aliento, había tal devoción en ella que le rompía el alma, tanto amor que sintió como si su vida hubiese llegado a su fin.

Todas las miradas del gran comedor estaba fijas en el chico, el rostro con apenas una suave sonrisa e n el rostro, los ojos cerrados, la luz de las velas iluminándole apenas dejando que las sombras danzaran sobre sus ropas negras.

Esos ojos verdes parecían penetrar su cuerpo, los suaves movimientos de su brazo le hipnotizaban como lo haría un encantador de serpientes. Nunca en su vida había escuchado tal música, digna de los dioses y seguramente tan prohibida que sólo un demonio se atrevería a tocarla, este ser vestido de negro era un ángel caído que venía a reclamar su alma…..que gustosamente él daría….

Había una callada pregunta detrás de aquel celestial sonido y el hombre no pudo más que asentir con suavidad, una sonrisa cruzó el rostro del chico y sus ojos se cerraron en concentración cuando la tonada alcanzó su cumbre, luego quedó sólo el silencio, Severus abrió los ojos sin darse cuenta siquiera de que los había cerrado, cuando el reverberar de unos pasos le trajeron a la realidad y se encontró con los ojos verdes más brillantes que había visto, el chico se inclinó sobre la mesa dejando sus labios junto a su oído, susurrando tan bajo que apenas pudo escuchar.

"esperé años para ser capaz de tocar esta pieza…esta es la serenata…. .Sólo para ti…."

El chico se apartó con suavidad y salió con gracia del gran comedor dejando detrás de si a un atónito colegio, ya había llegado hasta la escalera principal cuando escuchó un grito triunfal que reconoció como el de Dean

"¡JA¡LES DIJE QUE ERA REAL!"

* * *

EPILOGO……. 

ADVERTENCIA: El final del epílogo es slash en el más puro sentido de la palabra, además de meloso, están advertidos y no quiero quejas después porque alguien quedó perturbado de por vida……

* * *

El paisaje montañés parecía el sacado de una pintoresca postal, los árboles y campos eran interrumpidos de vez en cuando por pequeños poblados, las nubes en el cielo formaban blancos rebaños de pequeñas nubes blancas como imitando a los de las ovejas abajo en los campos. En medio de aquel paisaje, deslizándose como una serpiente escarlata un tren cruzaba por los campos, la nube de su locomotora siguiéndole como una melena hasta desvanecerse en el aire. Una imagen que ya hacía decenas de años que resultaba normal. 

Pero dentro del tren las cosas no parecían tan normales, ya que dentro viajaban los estudiantes de Hogwarts. Puertas de los compartimientos se abrían y cerraban dejando escapar de vez en cuando una nube de colores causada por alguna broma, alumnos visitando los compartimientos en busca de sus amigos, la incesante charla causaba un murmullo en el fondo de vez en cuando salpicada por risas o de pronto por al algún inesperado cantante.

En el último de los compartimientos, una pequeña niña morena miraba por la ventana, revolviendo sus manos en su regazo, mientras lanzaba miradas nerviosas a la figura dormida de la ventana, para luego volver la vista a la revista muggle que sostenía entre sus manos , luego la puerta del compartimiento se abrió y una cabeza rubia se asomó.

Hola¿Están ocupados estos asientos? Todos los demás están llenos- Anunció una chica de cabello rubio sonriendo con timidez, detrás de ella un chico de cabello negro introdujo la cabeza sonriendo amistosamente. La chica negó desde su asiento.

No…sólo estoy yo y…..bueno….-Dijo señalando con la cabeza a la figura dormida en el fondo del compartimiento.

"¡Hey pensaba que ningún adulto viajaba en el tren!"

"¡Shh Matthew..vas a despertarlo!"

" cómo sabes que es un él?"

"¡no lo sé tonto!"- le espetó la rubia para luego sentarse y sonreírle a la niña sentada frente a ella.

"¡Hola de nuevo! Mi nombre es Anne, Anne Lovegood, y este tonto es mi hermano Matthew nacimos al mismo tiempo pero no somos gemelos¿primer año?"

La niña asintió tomando la mano de la niña "Alice Zabini…mucho gusto"

"¿Zabini, no será de casualidad tu padre Blaise Zabini?"

"¿Conoces a mi papá?"

"No, pero mi mamá solía mencionarlo algunas veces, Slytherin creo…"

"Aja….aunque a mi padre no le gusta muco hablar de su escuela, no quería que yo viniera y de pronto un día otra lechuza apareció en la casa y de pronto aceptó"

"Mmmm….ahora que lo dices creo que Mamá mencionó algo sobre ustedes viviendo en el mundo muggle…¡Hey esa es una revista muggle!" Exclamó entusiasmada la niña, la otra asintió con suavidad y se la extendió, la portada en blanco y negro contenía solo unas notas musicales y una silueta masculina en negro y arriba señalaba con orgullo el número 508 de una de las más prestigiosas publicaciones.

"¿Porqué sólo aparece este hombre en toda la revista!"

"Ah! Es que es un número especial! Es uno de los mejores músicos y compositores muggles y mi favorito también¡Y es muy joven apenas tiene 29 años y ya tiene más premios que muchos ya retirados!" La chica pasó las hojas hasta una donde una foto ocupaba toda una hoja, un hombre de smoking sostenía entre sus manos un violín, a su lado una anciana hacía lo mismo, ambos sonriéndose. "Esto fue el año pasado, esa es su maestra Melissa Grant, ella es una reconocida violinista estuvo retirada muchos años y luego volvió a la universidad de Cambridge, luego Evans también ingresó en la universidad a los 23 creo…Ah…¡perdón me dejé llevar un poco de seguro que te aburre oír todo esto" Dijo la chica sonrojándose. La otra le miró negando con la cabeza y levantó la revista señalando otra foto esta ves del hombre vestido casualmente y sentado en la banca de algún parque.

"No, si me interesa y bueno tu querido Evan es muy guapo!"

"¿Verdad!"

El chico a su lado volteó los ojos ignorando la conversación entre las dos chicas y mirando con desinterés la ventana ¿Qué había de fantástico en un músico, En algun momento la chica sacó un reproductor de CD de su baúl, y los dos chicos miraron confusos el extraño disco brillante que puso dentro. Luego sacó un largo cordón negro con dos especie de tapones para los oídos en uno de los extremos y se los extendió.

"Ehh….¿qué se supone que hace esto?"

"Ah..bueno esto" dijo levantando uno de los audífonos "es de donde salen los sonidos, no me preguntes cómo, ni si quiera yo sé"

Los chicos pasaron el tiempo charlando y escuchando la música, la luz del exterior fue disminuyendo el sol ocultándose en el horizonte.

"¿Entonces ustedes ya han estado en Hogwarts!"

"¡Si mamá tiene un negocio de viveros y a menudo viene a Hogwarts a consultar al profesor Logbottom, es uno de los mejores en la herbología" Comentó Matthew.

"¿Entonces conocen a los profesores¿Cómo son?"

"La mayoría son buenos, aunque el profesor de Pociones es una leyenda, mi primo Anthony dice que es un vampiro." Exclamó en voz baja como si fuera a aparecer de pronto detrás de ellos. Los tres chicos saltaron cuando la figura de la esquina tosió y se revolvió, y Alice pudo haber jurado que escuchó una risa contenida.

"Pero saben que van a abrir un nuevo curso en Hogwarts?"

"¿Nuevo?"

"Ajá, pero eso no es lo importante, la otra noche escuché una conversación entre mamá y el profesor Longbottom,a que no adivinan quién va a ser el nuevo profesor?

"Quién!"

"Harry Potter" Exclamó con vehemencia y las dos niñas abrieron los ojos como platos.

"¿Pero no estaba en Islandia?"

"¿Islandia¿Porqué estaría en Islandia!"

"Ehh…creo que leí eso en alguna revista.."

"No, de hecho nadie sabe donde está, después de terminar su maestría en defensa contra las artes oscuras y en eh….magia…eh..otra cosa desapareció del mundo mágico"

"¿En serio¿Y cómo es?"

"Bueno nadie lo ha visto en como 12 años des que salió de Hogwarts….."

El tren se empezó a detener y los tres chicos miraron nerviosos afuera, la pequeña rubia miró al bulto de la esquina y jaló de la túnica a su hermano.

"¿No creen que deberíamos despertarlo?"

El tren se detuvo en la estación de Hogsmead y de pronto la figura se levantó de golpe sacándole un susto a los tres niños, la figura encapuchada bostezó largamente y se estiró luego miró como desorientado a su alrededor finalmente levantándose dejando al descubierto un estuche negro y largo con las iniciales HJPE en él.

Los tres chicos miraron con interés sus movimientos. Luego se bajó la capucha pasándose una mano por el largo cabello atado en una cola de caballo a la altura de la base del cráneo. Unos ojos esmeraldas les miraron a través de unos pequeños lentes sin armazón. El hombre les sonrió cálidamente y Alicia laznó u gritillo ahogado.

"U-usted, usted e-es-es Evan Potter!"

El hombre sonrió una vez más inclinándose con suavidad.

"A sus servicios Señorita Zabini, pero mientras esté en el colegio sería más apropiado el término Profesor Potter ¿no cree?"

Los ojos de los tres niños se fueron a la frente del hombre convenientemente cubierta por un largo flequillo de pelo, el hombre se despidió y desapareció por la puerta sonriendo aún, salió al pasillo donde varios de los chicos le miraban curiosos. Salió del tren y miró con nostalgia la estación.

"¡Sabía que ibas a hacer algo así estúpido chiquillo!" La voz del temido Profesor Severus Snape resonó por la estación sobresaltando a más de un alumno, el grupo se abrió dejando paso a la imponente figura, Harry levantó su miradaobservando calmadamente al furioso hombre. Todos le miraban con una mezcla de curiosidad y preocupación. ¿Qué haría ese hombre para ser merecedor de la furia de Snape!

El hombre se detuvo a escasos dos pasos del otro. "¿Es que no tienes sentido común en esa cabeza tuya¿Hemos estado esperándote desde las tres de la tarde¡Pero no Harry Potter tiene que ir haciendo su voluntad!" Varias exclamaciones de sorpresa saltaron ante esa exclamación.

Harry miro con calma al hombre una sonrisa atentando con salir en su boca, después de la guerra el hombre se había vuelto aterradoramente sobreprotector, entre otras cosas….

"Yo también te extrañé Severus" Dijo Harry sonriendo ampliamente, el hombre suspiró bajando sus brazos en derrota.

"Y aún no entiendo porqué me tomo la molestia" Respondió el hombre jalando al otro por la cintura en un abrazo posesivo.

Harry le devolvió el abrazo ignorando las miradas atónitas de los alumnos, Severus empezó a caminar su brazo aún sosteniendo junto a su cuerpo al hombre más joven, y le guió hasta uno de los carruajes y prácticamente le arrojó dentro para luego entrar él, y cerró la puerta bloqueando las miradas curiosas, después se encontró con los brazos llenos cuando el otro cuerpo se acomodó amoldándose perfectamente al suyo.

"siempre te hago esperar ¿no?" Susurró a centímetros de su rostro, el cálido aliento del hombre más joven rozando el rostro del otro. Severus pasó distraídamente una de sus manos por el sedoso y rebelde cabello color azabache al tiempo que el carruaje se ponía en movimiento.

"Así parece señor Potter…pero un Slytherin nunca hace nada sin motivo" Susurró el hombre suavemente con una sonrisa peligrosa, el rostro iluminado a medias por la escasa luz de la luna haciendo estremecer a Harry con anticipación.

"¿Y cuál podría ser ese motivo Profesor?" Preguntó Harry con el mismo tono inclinando su cabeza hacia un lado en fingida inocencia, los labios entreabiertos ligeramente.

"Mmmm……¿y porqué debería informarle mis motivos ah?" La mano que había estado jugando con el pelo del hombre fue bajando delineando los ahora firmes rasgos, apenas rozando los labios para luego deslizarse por el delgado cuello siguiendo la línea que ahí se formaba y notando con satisfacción el estremecimiento de la piel bajo sus dedos.

"...¿y qué te hace pensar que no se cuales son?"

El hombre le miró con burla y se acercó cerrando el espacio entre los dos cuerpos y reclamando aquellos labios, encerrando los suaves sonidos que hacía su pareja, las manos de Harry se cerraron a cado lado de la cabeza del hombre para luego irse deslizando muy lentamente hacia abajo para luego descansar sobre sus hombros. Se sentía en casa encerrado en aquel abrazo, a pesar de lo que cualquiera le hubiera dicho y de los innumerables intentos para separarlos luego de que hiciesen pública su relación, a pesar de la distancia luego de que Harry partiera a cumplir su promesa, por fin volvía a casa. A aquel hombre que le había regalado una segunda vida.

FIN……

Fiu…..¡Dios! este es el fic más agotador que he escrito, si creen que sufrieron aunque sea un poco al leerlo no se imaginan el dolor de cabeza que fue escribirlo, cuando empecé sólo había escrito un capítulo: era el prólogo, unas escenas del quinto capítulo y la última escena del violinista cuando toca la serenata, que en realidad para mi es mi parte favorita.

En fin muchas gracias a todos por leer y espero que hayan disfrutado como yo esto y que tal vez sea el motivo de que más de una persona se anime a escribir algo propio digo, si yo puedo escribir..…..-

Nos vemos y bueno aquí está el sumario de lo que posiblemente sea mi siguiente fic, aunque lo empezaría escribir hasta junio o algo así…..posiblemente otro SS/HP (si, OTRO) o tal vez termine en un DM/HP la verdad aún no estoy segura:

**Título sin confirmar:xxxxx:** "Existe un rumor en Little Whinging acerca de un grupo que "adopta" niños no deseados pagando generosas sumas por ellos, y cuando un desempleado y al borde de la bancarrota Vernos Dursley se entera, su indeseable sobrino es vendido a la organización de ladrones y asesinos profesionales más poderosa de…**_ambos_** mundos……"


End file.
